Red Cherry Blossom
by Lady Bonbones
Summary: Sequel of Red Moon Light and Red Demon soul Sesskag fic. Sakura and friends have to deal with a normal life in the future but who would had thought demons from the future were so friendly Chap 23 up:Forgotten Heroes. Complete
1. Bye, Hi and a Few Reincarnations

AN/ Norma is my name and I am happy to have such a name because is my name, well there are some people with the same name but not as much as one would think. Anyways welcome to the sequel of Red Demon Soul and Red Moon Light but let's make clear that this is the last part of what I think will call trilogy 'Red as Death and Love' Anyways lets get on with this so I can start sooner my new fic and end the others that I have placed on hold

Chapter 1: Bye, Hi and a Few Reincarnations

Her name was Kei, an average outcast girl who was smarter than most girls in her class but at this moment she wasn't paying attention to the class. Her mind was someplace else as she stared emptily at the teacher who kept talking about the feudal Japan. She sighed for she already knew much about that era. Her mother was a miko when she was younger and that made her one too, well kind of. She began to remember the lady she meant about a month ago

8888Flash back8888

Kei waited outside as her parents deal with the usual problems of getting her into the boarding school once again. The problem as usual was a place to stay. In this school there were a big number of houses around the campus where students would stay with their friends, the big problem was that she only had one friend who had the same problem as her. At least every house should be fill with eight students so she and her friend were short six. The last years they stayed with a group of seniors who were not bad but they had already graduated so they were in more trouble than ever. She thought she saw her mother come out and she ran to her

"Mom!" at first she didn't turn around "Mom" she said now closer

The lady turned around but she wasn't her mother but she looked a lot like her

"I am sorry I thought you were someone else" said Kei

"That's o.k. I am Kagome" said the miko we all know

"I am Kei" she said

"Kei!" she heard her mother calling

"Over here!" she said waving her hand

As her mother and father approached she could swear that Kagome had a very shock look in her face

"Hi, I am Kioko Tanaka and this is my husband Akiyama. I am sorry if my daughter bothered you"

"Not at all, I am Kagome Taisho"

"Kagome" he noticed the familiar looking humans and went to see if she was o.k.

"Oh, this is my…husband Sesshoumaru" she said

Kei distracted her self from the conversation when she saw her friend Ichiro come out of the registration offices looking sad. She ran to him

"What happen?" she asked

"They won't take me this year" he said

"I am sorry dear but they won't take you also"

"Why?"

Kioko explained to Kagome the living arrangements

"Well, that is easy to solve. You two can stay with out children and their friends"

Kei hugged the lady she had just meant and then ran inside with Ichiro to tell his parents the good news

"I am very thankful"

"It was nothing"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru went with them to complete the registrations but Kagome could not help to shiver as she passed by Kioko's side. She was the new reincarnation of Kikyo so she wondered if she was really a reincarnation. Akiyama was, for what it seemed be Inuyasha's reincarnation. He was human and had short hair and light skin. He reminded her of the times Inuyasha turned to human. Kei, she thought was a very nice girl almost looking the same as Izayo but with her hair to the shoulder and younger.

8888 end of Flash back8888

Kei had not seen the nice lady since that day and now with already two weeks since the classes started she wondered if he had changed her mind. She and Ichiro were given the house but no others had arrived. She wanted to discuss this with her best friend but he was a year older than her so he was a senior and in other class. She was driven away from her thoughts when someone knocked the door.

"Enter" said Hojou sensei before a secretary from the registration office entered

"Mr. Hojou would you come" she said sweetly for he was the most wanted single teacher in the entire school.

He smiled that kind smile that to some was like from another world but to Kei it was just kind. After a few minutes he came back checking over some papers before he said "Come in, they don't bite" he said before a group of students, for they wore the same uniforms, entered the room. There were some giggles from the back, others whispered and some began writing passing notes.

"We have some new students today with us" he motioned to one of the girls to step forward "I want to present you Sakura Taisho" he stopped for a moment for the last name sounded familiar. "These are Arashi Tomoshibi, Hotaru Ookami, Suzu and Taro Kirokorosu, Kiyoshi Tame and Tsukiko Seiza"

Sakura smiled which made some of the boys wink at her. Arashi kept a good eye on them from there on.

Kei could immediately tell the girl who had smiled was Mr. and Mrs. Taisho's daughter. She had long black hair and golden eyes and then she noticed the boy who was looking at all the other boys with murderous eyes, he had dark blue hair and strangely dark violet eyes, his ears were hidden behind his hair. The girl name Hotaru looked kind of excited, which was strange for she knew no one who was seemed happy to be at school, she had dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, her eyes were strange shade of green. Suzu had short black hair and purple eyes and her brother as she guessed too had the same eye color; he had short brown 'contacts' she thought thinking she had never seen such eye color. Kiyoshi had brown eyes and black hair he seemed very nervous and kept staring to Sakura as if search of guidance. Tsukiko seemed to be most normal looking of all, she had dark brown hair that reached her mid back, her skin tanned as if she passed a lot of time outside, and her eyes were dark brown. The only curious thing about her was a trace of birth marks on her cheek.

Kei stared directly at them and then Sakura stared at her with narrowed eyes. She wondered if she already got on the wrong side of her new living partner.

Sakura could sense a strong spiritual energy; she searched until her golden eyes came across black eyes. She could sense the girl didn't know how to use her powers but still she had to be careful. She smiled at her, which surprised the girl

"Are there any questions for the new students?" asked the sensei

"Would any you on a date with me!" some guy in the back said

"Taro would" said Hotaru

The class started to laugh and the guy in the back whished he was invisible

"Please take which ever sits you want" said Hojou being a very tolerant teacher

Sakura made sure not to sit in the front or the back. She knew that teens from that era kept a good eye on stuff like than. The trouble makers were in the back and the smart bullied ones in the front. She sat there and began to listen to the lecture about the feudal era but with not too much interest. She began to remember al that had gone the past two weeks.

8888Big flash back8888

Everyone stared at her as if she had two heads before someone spoke

"Are you serious! Are you really going to do it?" asked the loudest hanyou ever known

"Why not? It sounds fun" she said

"Are you sure you didn't drop her" asked Inuyasha to Arashi

"Mom, when are we leaving?" she asked

"Tomorrow, we are already late you know" said Kagome

"Late?" asked Sakura who wasn't familiar with the educational system of the future

"Classes start tomorrow but we still need to get some details done" she said before she gave her a long list

Sakura glanced at it and gave it back.

"So are you all going?" asked Sakura

"Kyo, Arashi, Taro, Kiyoshi, Konahamaru, Hotaru, Tsukiko and Suzu will be going" said Shippo

"I want to go too" said Akiko jumping on her grandfather's lap

"Maybe when you grow up" said Rin.

8888

The next day early in the morning everyone was on the reconstructed garden as they were prepare for the inevitable. Sakura opened the portal toward the past. Before Inuyasha could go through Kagome hugged him and said good bye. He received words and saw tears from all his friends. He smiled at all 'I will never forget you all' he made eye contact with his older brother. His eyes showed sadness and made Inuyasha hurt to think that they could have get along. He jumped into the vortex before saying good bye. The portal closed and they were all quiet for a moment before Sakura spoke

"I guess is time for us to go" she said before opening another portal

"Take care you two" Sango hugged her children which tried to pull away from the embarrassing moment

"Make me prouder Hotaru" said Kouga placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder before surprising her with a hug. Her mom and older brother laughed as she began to turn red

"Be careful son" said Daisuke to his son and there were no hugs, lucky him

"Look after lady Sakura and Master Kyo" said Minoru to his son as Yasu extended her arms toward him. Arashi picked her up and she hugged him

"Take care brother" she said

Sakura who was seeing it all was surprise by her brother and sister and nice and nephew with hugs. They left her with little air before going toward Kyo but they could not hug him because Luna was already hugging him and for extras kissing him. Sesshoumaru coughed catching them off guard.

"Time to go!" said Kagome before she kissed Sesshoumaru, which cached everyone off guard and then jumped into the portal first followed by the rest.

8888

When they arrived into the shrine they were given clothes by Mrs. Hugarashi who was happy to see so many youngsters for her own were already grown up and her granddaughter Sora was now in school. Kagome taught them a spell Sesshoumaru thought would be of great help. (The one he used to look like human). When they were all ready Kagome established some rules

"First; no killing, second; no fighting, third; if you don't understand something ask Sakura or Kyo, fourth; no talking about the past in front of others, fifth; no showing your true forms and finally; have fun" said Kagome with a smile

8888

The first thing they did was introduce them to the car. It wasn't so hard to get them inside the van but when Kagome turned it on most of them went through the windows ready to fight the demon made of metal and it would had been an interesting fight if Kagome hadn't taken their weapons from them. When Sakura who could not help the smile on her face explained to them as if she was explaining a Childs why it made sounds and why it could move them fast.

"I am faster than this" said Hotaru

"But what do you think a human only society would say if they see a sixteen year old run faster than a car in the high way" Kagome tried to scold her

"I don't know" said Hotaru wondering what was a highway

"Forget it, let's just get going" said Sakura tired

It was hard to keep the demons and humans inside when the van was turned on again before Kagome drove them to the main streets of Tokyo.

"Sakura what is that?" asked Suzu

"Well, that's a food store. Humans mostly only buy food from such places instead of cultivating it themselves" then she said "Is the same for clothes, electronics and other stuff" she said after remembering they knew nothing of artifacts from the future

"And what is that?" asked Tsukiko

"That is a French restaurant and is very expensive to eat there" the she said to her mother "That reminds me, are we getting any cash? You know to buy groceries and other stuff"

"Yes, I almost forgot" she passed two platinum card to her and Kyo of course Sakura and Kyo only knew the basic from the future so they did not know what they had on their hands had more money than what they could expend. Sakura knew of credit card and had seen her grandmother use one so she only knew it served as money. They parked when Kagome noticed the traffic was going to be terrible so walking would be faster. Kagome felt as if she was guiding a group of kindergarteners with her mother. Mrs. Hugarashi was in other hand having fun as she explained to them every shop and when they came to the candy shop she bought them so candy. Sakura noticed how everyone stared at them as if they had never eaten such candy which was actually true. At some point some of them wanted to go back and even ran away with Kyo's card. Sakura had to drag them out with bags of candy.

"Would you guys stop acting like children?"

"BUTSAKURACANDYISSOGOODGOODGOOD" Said a hyper Suzu

"GOODGOODGOODVERYGOOOOOD" Said Tsukiko as she ate a bag of gummy bears who screamed as they were chewed

They were almost all of them like for exception of Taro who didn't like sweet candy but sour candy that made him do funny faces

"Youlooklikeanoldman, oldoldoldman!" said hyper Hotaru

Noticing they would get no where like that Kagome took them to Burger King where after eating something better than only candy they went back to normal

8888

The tired teens walked by the older women's pace. Kagome took them to the clothes shops and divided them in three groups. She would be taking the girls; Hotaru, Suzu and Tsukiko, Mrs. Hugarashi would take Taro, Konahamaru and Kiyoshi while Sakura, Kyo and Arashi would be going on by themselves

"We need something to keep communicated" Kagome said before she spotted someone using a cell phone

They were all given a cell phone and Kagome taught them how to use them after that they spitted up and went shopping

8888 Kagome's Group8888

Kagome took them to shop for clothes first. She had a few problems when they came across the miniskirts. Hotaru wanted the same as Tsukiko and they kept fighting over who would get it while Suzu tried to tell them that they shouldn't dress in such clothes. Finally Kagome told them the skirt was too small for any of them which as an effect made them to aware of their figure.

"Do you think I am fat?" asked Hotaru to a total estranger before being pull by Kagome

"You are not fat, is just that some girls in this time are too skinny" said Kagome to them

"Why" they asked

"Well, I guess is mostly because of society now day. People want to look perfect no matter what and that includes hurting their own bodies by not eating the necessary food or even making themselves throw up"

The girls made an 'Ew' face before they started searching for clothes that fit them. Kagome knew they needed to buy a lot of clothes for the school year and also get the uniforms but that they would do other day.

8888Mrs. Hugarashi Group8888

The boys liked Sakura's grandmother for she was kind but the clothes she wanted them to get was even in their opinion not the right one for them.

"I guess I don't know what kids like now anymore" she said as a guy with a shaved head and a lot of earrings in one ear and the lip passed by them with a ragged shirt and long black pants.

"But I think I would never dress like that not even in a million years" said Kiyoshi

Finally they got her to buy a magazine of fashion and they checked upon what was the latest from there everything else went pretty well for exception of the girls who were following them and then laughed when they saw them with an older lady that could be their grandmother

"I would chose her above any of you" screamed Taro who was tired of their commentaries that hurt the nice lady

They stuck their tongue at him and ran away. The other guys laughed at him and Mrs. Hugarashi thanked him for being so kind.

8888Sakura's group8888

Sakura waited for them on a bench as they entered a store. She didn't know if it was normal for guys to take so long shopping but who was she to criticize them. She had already five bags of clothes that she had tried out and liked. The hardest thing was to make them wait outside while she went underwear shopping but at the moment they saw a bra hanging they ran away as if the devil was behind them. She laughed her ass off with one of the cashiers who thought of them cute.

"Cute? I would call those two many things but not cute"

"Then why do you hang out with them?"

"One of them is my brother and the other one is kind of my friend since we were very young"

"Do you like him?"

"No" she said almost laughing "He is nice but we together it would be just weird"

"Sometimes weird is not so bad"

Sakura almost jumped out of her skin when her cell phone sounded. She answered as fast as she could a little nervous

"Yes?"

-Sakura it's me-

"Who?"

-Hotaru!-

"Sorry, is just that your voice sounds different, but what is it?"

-I am lost-

"You what!"

-Sorry is just that I saw this store and then I saw a pretty blouse that it said 'I will kick your butt' and I was to go ask lady Kagome if I could get it but then a guy in blue took my arm and the blouse away and said something about shoplifting and then...-

"You tried to leave the store with the blouse and that clothes have some kind of alarm on them that when you leave the store it tells you are taking it away with out paying"

-HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!-

"It doesn't matter anymore, what is done is done but you should have call my mom. I can't take you out of there, only an adult can"

-I guess I will call her then-

"O.k. but do you want me to go there or…"

-no, I will be fine. I just kicked the butt of some guys that tried to corner me-

"Take care Hotaru"

"-Bye-

"Bye"

The guys came out just as she hung.

"Who was that?" asked Kyo

"Hotaru is in trouble but I think mother is already on her way there" she said

The guys sighed but weren't surprise that the wolf demon got in trouble. The crazy shopping went on and as Sakura and the others walked toward the van she could see Hotaru waving her new blouse that said 'I will kick your butt'

When they arrived home all the girls ran to the room that Kagome used when she went visiting that used to be her old room.

"Isn't this cute" said Suzu as she showed a blouse with a kitty

"It looks almost like Kirara" said Sakura

"It does doesn't it?" said Suzu who missed her friend

"Forget about cats, look at mine!" said Hotaru jumping on the bed waving her blouse

"And it only cost you being on jail for an hour" said Sakura

"And beat the hell of every guy there" said Tsukiko who had seen the poor guys all unconscious

The girls compared stuff and asked Sakura about some about stuff they saw. They began to try their clothes on and model for her friends. Later on Hitomi brought them some snacks and Sora who was now seven went to hang out with them. The girls told her a few of their adventures and left her fascinated

"All of you are so brave" said Sora

"Fear is a good fuel to be brave" said Sakura to her cousin

"I don't get it" she said for she was still very young

"When you are scare you don't think twice and do stuff to protect the ones you care for" said Hotaru

"Oh!" she only said before they went back to talk about other stuff

"Sakura…"

"Yeah?" she was cutting prices and then folding the clothes

"Well, I saw these girls and they were all wearing very heavy make up" said Tsukiko who actually sounded shy

Sakura stared at her friend

"Shouldn't we use some too?" she asked

"If you want to use some, I guess is o.k." she continued doing what she was doing

"You don't want to?" asked Tsukiko

"Not really but I guess we need to fit in here a little bit more" said Sakura "We will look for make up tomorrow" she said to her

8888

The guys were in the living room just watching the odd box that showed images. They tilted their heads to the side as they watched 'True lies'. (You know which part they are watching)

"What are you boys doing?" asked Kagome and she noticed how nervous they looked as she looked at the TV. She saw what they were watching and then laughed. They had no idea what awaited them in the boarding school. She left them quite shock when she said "Don't stay up too late"

They sighed and went back to watch the movie with great interest (perverts).

"What are the girls doing?" asked Konahamaru

"I think they are trying on their clothes" said Taro as he ate from bowl potato chips

"I think some females in this time don't know how to dress" said Arashi

"I had never seen a woman show so many skin" said Taro that now we learn is more than his father than we thought (Ahhh)

"Remind me not to let you close to my sister" said Kyo

"Like who would want a hanyou" said Taro

The room was quiet as most eyes went to Arashi who just kept watching the movie

"Hey, shouldn't we get a car?" asked Konahamaru breaking the silence

"Now that you say it, we should get one" said Taro who almost admitted he was fascinated by the machinery

"But we don't know how to drive" Kyo pointed the obvious

"We can learn" said Konahamaru who liked the idea

"I guess we could ask mother tomorrow" said Kyo

-Coming up next 'Child's Play'-

"Well, one would ever suspect of a doll" said Kiyoshi

"I saw it coming from the beginning" said Taro when the movie ended

-Coming up next 'Saw'-

The guys could not get away from image box as they watched Saw 1 and 2. it was getting really late when Kyo turned the TV. Off.

"Can humans in this time really do that?" asked Arashi

"You saw it" said Konahamaru who tried to stand up but his legs were too numb

"It was all made up, humans have wicked imaginations in this time" said Kyo

They all fell silent as a dark laugh sounded and then from the hall a dark figure bean to walk toward them. With the faint light from a lamp they saw the doll it was used in Saw to give the deadly challenges. To say that Kiyoshi went white was normal but Arashi, his eyes had never looked wider.

"Ready to play?" asked the tall form with the same voice from the movie

Now they all went white. The hand turned on the light and then he took off the mask. Souta could not help him self and laughed

"You should see the look on your faces" he said before he noticed the demon, hanyou and three humans were really angry "Crap" he said before running upstairs. Behind him the guys ran. He threw the mask at them and it hit Kiyoshi as they were running upstairs and fell back dragging with him all the others. When they were up again they went directly up and before Kyo could tell them not to they opened the door where the girls were. One demon, a hanyou and two humans had been getting change to go to sleep when they barged in and you just can imagine how it went for all of them. –WHACK, SMACK, POW-

The guys went down with many injuries foe exception of Kyo.

"Time…to sleep?" Kagome had heard some commotion going on upstairs but could not believe it went that bad

8888

The second day they went to buy the make up the girls wanted and Kagome taught them how to drive. The third day she took them to buy two cars, one for the girls and one for the boys. The fourth day they went to buy furniture and school material. The fifth day they went to get their school uniforms, more clothes and then where the school was. The sixth day they went to buy accessories for their rooms and learn how to get around the city. The seventh day they packed all in boxes and the entire next week Kagome gave them books to catch up to the level of the kids that time. Sakura, Kyo and even Arashi who knew most of that stuff helped them understand.

"No one said that we had to learn math" said Tsukiko tiredly

"Ahhh" screamed Suzu as she closed one book and threw it away

"What is it?" asked Tsukiko who picked up the book and opened it and then closed it and threw it to Sakura "do they really teach that?" asked Tsukiko to Sakura

"Sexual Education, yes they do teach that" she said as if it was nothing as she checked over the pages "Is there are problem with that?"

Most of the ones that knew nothing about that went red. Sakura opened the book and showed them all a big picture

"What is that suppose to be?" asked Taro

"Do you really want to know?" asked Sakura with an evil smile

"No" he said

"Too bad because you have to learn it anyways" she said before she handed him the book

All of those who didn't even want to touch the book had to read it at some time, Sakura made tem do it and even asked them question. She noticed the guys were the ones having more trouble answering her. She laughed inside her own head 'This is better than I thought' she was really liking being in the future

8888End of big flash back8888

That morning her mother left and they drove toward school while a moving truck took their stuff the school campus. Now she was sitting next to a miko of the future that she was sure could sense something estrange about her. She just tried to concentrate on what the teacher said but he looked kind of familiar. The bell rang and the teacher left but before he handed them a piece of paper

"Show this to your other teachers when they get here so they can add you to their lists" then he smiled and left

Sakura noticed that the time they had passed dealing in the office they had already missed some of the classes and now was time for lunch.

"Let's go look for Kyo and Konahamaru" she said to the others as they left.

Kei saw her best friend run into her classroom

"What is wrong Ichiro?"

"I think two of our roommates are in my class"

"Just two?"

"What do you mean by 'Just two'?"

"I got seven in my class"

"Seven! That would make nine plus us eleven living in that house"

"I am happy you can do math but what is the big deal?"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Those guys are taking all the cute girls!" he said frustrated

"You are an idiot"

Kei and Ichiro went to have lunch on the roof of the largest buildings.

"So how are those guys?" asked Kei

"Not you too!"

"I am just curious"

"Well, the one named Kyo I think is Mrs. Taisho's son is I think the tallest guy in the class he has black like bluish hair and strange golden eyes like Mr. Taisho and the other one name Konahamaru looked just like a regular guy what about the others?"

Kei explained and described them all as she saw them in class.

"Let's get back to the house, we have like half hour before chemistry" said Ichiro curious for meeting their new room mates or housemates (?)

8888

Sakura and the others fought their way through the halls of Tsuchi Ten High. Both boys and girls blocked their way trying to bring their attention. When they finally arrived to Kyo and Konahamaru's classroom they found a great mob of girls in the room.

"Lady Sakura, Suzu help!" screamed Konahamaru from somewhere in the middle

Suzu with out thinking went in and after a minute or so came out with him and Kyo.

"Let's get out of here" said Kyo who almost didn't make it

-Five minutes later-

"Wait, they are not here" said one of the girls and they all searched but neither of the cute new guys was there

"Who the hell those two think they are!"

"Let's find them!"

And so the mob moved out of the room in search of Kyo and Konahamaru

8888

"I can't believe we have to unpack all of this" said Sakura as they took the boxes inside the house

"But how do we know which ones are mine" said Suzu to her

"We forgot to place tags on them!" cried Sakura

"Sakura! There are already two rooms occupied" said Kyo from the window

"Mother old me there was going to be a boy and a girl here, is o.k."

Sakura carried like five boxes one at top of another when Kei and Ichiro arrived. They were open mouthed when they saw her carrying so many. When Sakura saw them she froze and tried to act as if her knees were giving up.

"Arashi! Help!" she screamed

"What is it?" he asked

"These boxes are too heavy, would you help me?"

He took three of them and then saw the other two humans. He saw why Sakura had called him. He acted too as if the boxes were too heavy and went inside, Sakura close to him

"That was odd?" said Kei

They went inside where there were sounds of doors and boxes opening.

"There are twelve rooms up here" said Konahamaru from the stairs

"So we have one spare room" said Suzu

"We can place all the boxes there" said Kiyoshi

"Taro I think I found one of your boxes" said Hotaru as she waved his demon slayer weapon

"Don't play with that!" said Taro before she could get hurt and before Kei or Ichiro could see it.

"Hi, I am Sakura"

"Kei, you are Mrs. Taisho's daughter right?" said Ichiro

"Yes and this is my older brother Kyo"

"You are in my class, Ichiro right?"

"Yes and who are all the rest?" he asked

"Well that is Hotaru and Taro" she said pointing at the discussing couple

"And those are Suzu and Konahamaru" said Kyo referring to the couple that were giving puppy eyes to each other

"I am Tsukiko a witch"  
A wha…"

"She means watch out Kiyoshi is coming with more boxes" said Sakura covering her friend's mouth

"Oh sorry" said Kei as they moved away from his way

"No problem" said Kiyoshi

"And…where is Arashi?"

"Here" he said as he entered with more boxes

"Wow, you guys are really busy but we should go back to school, class will start in five minutes" said Kei

"Alright, guys time to go back!" screamed Sakura and they all obeyed

"You know how to handle them"

"Believe me is not that easy"

As they walked toward the building the girls talked

"You should really watch out for Arisu"

"Who is she?"

"She is like the most popular girl in school and believe me with all of you here she will lose that popularity very fast and the fact that she is nothing but evil means she will try to give you a bad reputation"

88888888

AN/ My dear brother stole my notes for the fic and I can't remember what was next so as soon as I get my notebook back I will start the new chap,


	2. A New Enemy But Not Like Any Other

AN/ Ha I got my notes back! –Kicks her brother- that will… -He grabs her feet and pulls it and she falls- Why you! –She bites his hand; he kicks her on the knee- Perro! Hijo de tu pinflois –Little sister pulls her hair- You betrayed me! –Little sister laughs and runs away with her notes- No! –The fight continues- (Pinflois is a word I made up so I don't say the real bad word)

NL: I finally got my notes back

-Little sister tied to a chair saying bad words-

NL: am I the only sane person in this family?

Brother: I think you meant Insane and it would be a yes

NL: No one asked you –throws shoe at him- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters

(This sounds more like a techno pop, something that I guess goes well with the story for is in the future. I liked this song when I was little)

**Look at me in the Eyes by OV7**

You say that you hear voices

Almost every night,

You believe that I'm going to cheat you

Come, make no mistakes, and sit

Be a man

Let's clear doubts and be in peace

If the friends

Don't see me enough is good for you

I don't give a heck

It's you, only you

Who will decide

Look at me in the eyes

I won't say anything

Loot at my eyes

Don't give me the back

Look at me in the eyes

They exceed words

Look at my eyes

Tell me what you see

From the shoes

To what is underneath

The combed, all I gave you

Without trap neither story,

Neither locked cat,

Just the way it has to happen

Today if your hand

Takes mine is electric

The adrenaline places both

I believe this is love

Look at me in the eyes

I won't say anything

Look at my eyes

Don't give me the back

Look at me in the eyes

They exceed words

Look at my eyes

See what I feel for you

Look at me in the eyes, look at my eyes

Look at me in the eyes, look at my eyes

Today if your hand

Takes mine is electric

The adrenaline places both

I believe this is love

Look at me in the eyes, I won't say anything

Look at me in the eyes and see what I feel for you…

Chapter 2: A New Enemy But Not Like Any Other

Sakura fell on her desk a minute before class started. She noticed there were a few more students in the room but the one that brought her attention the most was girl who had died blond hair (I have nothing against blonds but one; my chemistry teacher) The girl was smoking in the class and that was bothering her sensible hanyou nose

"That is Arisu" said Kei

"She is not suppose to smoke here"

"Everyone knows that but she thinks just because her father donates large amounts of money to the school she can do anything she wants and that includes screw with all the guys"

Sakura almost fell when she hear her "I think I didn't hear you right"

"I said she is a slut" said Kei as if it was nothing

"Oh" was all she could say then she saw Arashi trying not to laugh "What are you laughing about!"

"Nothing" he lied

The teacher entered and she asked no more. Sakura stood up with the others and handed him their papers.

"New students? Very well, I will give you these at the end of class" he said before they went to their seat

"Today students we will learn about Chemical Kinetics as you know the word kinetic means involvement of speed or rate in this point is related to the speed it takes an element or compound to react with each other…" and he went on and on and on

Most of the class was having trouble staying awake but our hanyou friend was fascinated by the lecture.

"Ms. Taisho would you be so kind to pass this papers" he said and she stood up and took the papers and did as he said "this is your homework that will be due for Friday"

As Sakura passed the papers she took a chance to see all her classmates and noticed Arisu was already looking at her with deadly eyes.

"Thank Ms. Taisho now if any of you have question please pass over my office" he said before the bell was heard again.

They had five minutes before the new teacher arrived. Suzu went to Sakura

"Do you understand this?" asked Suzu

"Yes, why?" asked Sakura as she was already half way done

"You are kidding right?" asked Kei as she saw her fill the paper

"No" said Sakura

"Wow, you must be really smart to understand all that the teacher said. You are a freak" said Kei as she checked over her paper

"Thank, I guess?" said Sakura

"Hey I am a freak too" said Tsukiko who showed them her paper too

"I thought you said you didn't like math" said Kiyoshi

"Well, that doesn't mean I am bad with it" said Tsukiko taking her paper back

"Hey" said Arisu as she went closer with all her friends behind

"Hi?" said Sakura not sure if talk to her

"You are the new guys right?" she said twirling her hair with one finger

"Yes I am Sakura" she said extending her hand

"Yeah?" her friends in the back giggled "Listen I would like to have a conversation with your friend" she said pointing at Arashi

"If it is alright with…" Sakura was saying

"No" he said not interested at any rate to talk to her

"What do you mean by no? Do you know who I am?"

"No and I am not interested on knowing" he said

"Well, maybe one of your friends will like to know" she said pulling Kiyoshi's arm

"Sorry Ms. But I would prefer to stay here" he hided behind Tsukiko

"C'mon I promise you will have fun" meaning she will have fun

"Didn't you hear him? He said he didn't want to go with you" said Tsukiko

"No one asked you bitch"

"Wow, would you keep that language for your self" said Suzu

"You guys are loser, let's go girls. I don't want to lose more of my time" she said snapping her finger and leaving the room

"Where is she going? The teacher will be here soon" asked Sakura

"They are ditching" said Kei

"Ditching?" Sakura did not understand

"They are not coming to class" said Arashi

"But, can they really do that?" asked Sakura

"Of course they can but you are not suppose to" said Kei staring at her oddly

"Then why do they do it" asked Suzu

"How am I suppose to know, maybe because they are rich and they think their parents will take care of them their entire lives" she said frustrated of their questions

"That is just playing stupid, I mean they have this chance of getting a good education and they just ditch it because they feel like it" said Sakura sitting angrily

"Pretty much" then she said "You sound almost like my mom"

"Students take your seats please" said the math teacher

They all went to their seats and most that had the ability could sense Sakura's angry aura including Kei who thought it was just her imagination

When classes finally ended they all went to the roof

"We were lucky to escape those girls" said Kyo

They heard Arashi suppressing a laugh in the back

"What is so funny?" asked Hotaru who was closer to him

"On nothing I just thought how Luna would react if she was here" he said and Kyo went pale

The rest laughed for exception of Kyo, Kei and Ichiro

"Who is Luna?" asked Ichiro

"Kyo's…girlfriend" said Sakura for she knew if she said future mate it would sound too weird

"So that is why you escaped all the pretty girls, well what about you Konahamaru? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well…" the first name that came to his mind was Suzu but he wasn't about to say it with her there

"C'mon you must have someo…" he was saying  
"Sakura would you explain to me the worksheet later" said Suzu changing the subject

"Of course" she said

"Me too, I only get the word 'you' and 'change" said Hotaru

"Why no one asks for my help" asked Tsukiko, she understood the work too

"Mmm... would you help me?" said Kiyoshi quietly

Tsukiko smiled a flashing a smile at him and he turned a little red

As they went back to the house Sakura stayed a little back with Arashi

"You are acting weird" she said to him

"Really?" he said with an actually visible smile

"Stop that, you are freaking me out" she said giving a step away from him

"I guess is just that there is really nothing for us to worry about here" he said staring at the four o clock sky

"Yeah is making you lose it" she said wanting to laugh

"Hey you two we have to hurry and end unpacking, hurry up" said Tsukiko

They ended opening boxes and seen which ones belonged to each

"I found Sakura's sword" said Tsukiko before being tackle by Kiyoshi

"Did she say sword?" said Kei to Kyo

"Of course not, she meant song. My sister really likes to write" he said with anime sweat

"Oh, what is that!" she pointed and everyone was already expecting the worst

"Hey that is mine!" Taro took his underwear from Hotaru

"Those are too small" she said before running away

"Why you!" he chased after her, they went upstairs and she closed her a door on his face

"Then I guess I will search for yours to see how big they are" he said before running downstairs

"Hey" she ran out after him

8888

They ended taking all out by night and then they started taking it up

"Uh…which one is my room" said Tsukiko with some of her clothes on hand

Kyo was there and came with an idea

"All the girls get that side and we get the other, you can chose any room, they are all the same size I already checked" he said and she took the one at the end of the hall

When they were done upstairs, ending with everyone placing a name tag (or I don't know. Like the one Kagome has on her room with her name. I can't remember how they are call) Hotaru's had one that said 'Enter under your own risk.'

8888

Arashi and Sakura arranged the couches and connected forty inches screen TV. And other stuff including video games, DVD, and finding a place for all the scary movies the guys got. Others went out to buy food which included Kyo, Taro, Suzu and Hotaru.

"You guys are really strong" said Ichiro to Arashi

"We train since very young" he said

"Train?"

"Martial arts" said Sakura and then glared at Arashi

Ichiro noticed but just tried to ignore because shewas really scary with those stares. The others were arranging plates and cups on the kitchen

"Ichiro get your sorry butt and here and help us" said Kei

"Yes mom" said Ichiro

The others came back and between Suzu and Taro made dinner

"A guy that knows how to cook? That's great!" said Kei "My father only knows how to prepare ramen"

8888Past888

Luna sat staring at the sky from the garden. Days had passed and she really missed Kyo. She sighed before another presence entered the garden,

"You most be the moon demoness" said a bull demon that was about the double her height

"Yes" she said

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Where?"

"Away from here, believe me you will be better with me than with that hanyou"

"I won't go"

"Female if you wish to continue…"

"Takeshi I recommend you to leave the lady alone, I don't think master Kyo would like to know what you just said"

"Yes general"

"Thanks Shippo I don't know how to repay you"

"I have a good idea, Akiko, Akio come here"

"Huh?"

"You will be spending some time with your Aunt Luna o.k.?"

"Yeah"

"Wait…"

"See you guys later"

"But…"

"She said butt!" said Akiko pointing at her

"I did not"

"Yes you did" they said united

"I did not!"

After chasing those two around they fell sleep and she sat staring at the afternoon sky.

"They are handful aren't they? Said Kagome as she picked Akio up

"But they are good children" said Luna as she picked Akiko up

They took the children to their room and then sat on the tea room and guess what they were doing. Drinking tea of course

"This place is so beautiful" said Luna

"I know, I thought the same thing when I got here" said Kagome

"Kyo told me how you and Lord Sesshoumaru meant and became mates; it was a very interesting story"

"Mmm…you can say that but I have question"

"Yes?"

"How did you two meant?"

"Well, it was under a full moon and Kyo was searching for Sakura but came across my lake and there we meant"

"Really, I think I remember that first time he left the castle by himself"

"When is Kyo coming back?" she simply said

"I think in four days"

"Four days" it sounded like an eternity

"Yeah…they get a break of two days from school and I guess he will be coming back"

"What about lady Sakura and the others?"

"I think they are having too much fun to care"

"You are doing this to get her with Arashi right?"

"That and to get her to relax" said Kagome before she drank from her cup

"Why won't they admit their feelings?"

"They do know what they feel for each other but I guess they are just afraid to confront each other with that in mind. They both fear to lose each other and then who will they love. That is why the future is a good place for them to be more themselves and confront those fears"

"I see and why the others?"

"Well, if I just send those two together they would suspect immediately and they would had refused and among friends things are more funny" said Kagome

8888Future8888

Tsukiko was in Kiyoshi's room helping him with the worksheet from chemistry (I hate chemistry!) when he got it he tried one problem on his own and if he did a mistake she would tell him

"Finish!" he said as he fell back

"That wasn't so hard" she said checking his work a last time

"Says you, I can't believe it's done" he said sitting back

"Don't be so dramatic" she said

"Who is dramatic, I am just a regular villager" he said with a sigh

"That traveled to the future?" she said raising one eyebrow

"O.k. but I don't have especial abilities like you guys, you know; no demon slayer or even monk and you, you are a witch" he said

"A good witch" she said as she gave him his work back

"That is not the point, but who cares maybe I should stay in this time. I think it would be safer for me" he said as he placed his work on his older

"Would you abandon your family and friends?" asked Tsukiko

"My mother died when I was young and my father a year later on a demon attack, my sister and brothers that are older than me are already married and they have completely forgotten about me" he said with a tired voice

"Why haven't you found a wife?" she asked and then she wanted to hit herself for asking such thing

"Well, first because I guess because I still love someone I lost" he said not looking at her

"Someone you loved?" she could feel a kind of pain

"Yes, a miko who lived in my village and sacrificed her self for me and the other villagers" he said every word making her feel worst

"How was she like?" she said before she could stop her self

"Well she was very beautiful, smart, kind…" he was interrupted

"I get it, I get it. She was perfect" she said standing up

"Almost I guess" he said also standing up

"I can't stay here because my husband to be is waiting for me" she lied and she didn't know why

"Really? I didn't know that" he said shocked

"Of course you didn't I haven't told anyone so don't tell, o.k.?" she said

"O.k." he said before she left the room

8888

"Taro you are a great cook" said Hotaru as she fell on the couch "Who taught you?"

"My father" he simply said

"Your father? Then what did you mother teach you?"

"To fight"

"And I thought my clan was weird" she said (Hey, my father taught me to cook too)

"You eat raw meat that is weird" he said

"Taro…" Sakura called sweetly from the other side of the room

"Huh?" he turned around and received shoe on the face

"Why did you do that?" asked Ichiro

"He was talking no sense" she simply said

"Those two would make nice couple" said Kei

"I don't think they like each other that much" said Tsukiko who arrived from upstairs

"And where were you and where is Kiyoshi?" asked Suzu

"I helped him with the chemistry worksheet and he is in his room"

"But the assignment is not done until Friday" said Hotaru

"I know but better have it done now than to worry later" she said before she sat

"You guys are weird but in nice way" said Kei

"Thanks?..." then the expression on her face resembled much of her real self. A seriousness that cached everyone off guard

"What is it?" asked Arashi

"There is someone outside" she stood up and went for the door. She could hear voices and as she opened the door some guys began to run away leaving spray cans. "Arashi, Hotaru help" the two demons ran after them and came back with two guys each as Sakura checked over the damage. Over the front wall of the house it read 'Bitc' and an unfinished 'h'. the rest were there just looking stunned mostly Kei and Ichiro for they didn't know someone could be as fast as Arashi and Hotaru

"Who send you to do this?" said Kyo who graved one of the guys by the shirt from Hotaru

"No one" said the guy who noticed Kyo was taller than him

"You are lying, tell me who or I swear I will make you pay" he said with deadly voice

"Arisu did, she paid us to do it" spoke the other Hotaru had

"He is telling the truth" said Hotaru and dropped him on the floor

"Why?" asked Sakura

"We don't know, she just told us to do it and paid us"

"I want all of you out of here or I will make you lick that wall until all the paint is gone" said Sakura angrily before the others were drop and ran away

"Hey, why did you let them go, they should had stayed and paint the house back to normal" asked Kei

"Everyone goes inside, Arashi come with me" she said as she walked toward the garage

"You just can't order…" but was stop by Sakura's cold glare

She felt shivers run down all her body; her eyes didn't seem human but something else

"Don't worry, I saw some paint in the garage, she is just going to do it her self" said Kyo before pulling her inside

"Why should we believe those guys to do it, maybe they will just leave it even worst" said Hotaru as she dropped on the couch and stated to change the TV. Channels

8888

"Take that bucket and I think there are some brushes over there" she said pointing at one table

"Go inside I will do it" said Arashi

"Don't order me Arashi, and if we do it together it will be done sooner" she said taking one bucket on each hand

They went outside and checked that neither Kei nor Ichiro were watching and they used their demon strength to jump high enough to paint all the damaged areas.

"I can't believe she would do something like this" said Sakura

"Why are you surprise?" asked Arashi

"Because is just childish, I mean do that to the house just because you and Kiyoshi wouldn't talk to her" she said

"I know females that would do worst things for a male" said Arashi

"Oh really and how do you know this?" asked Sakura when they were finally done

"Did you think you were the only one who got proposals to become someone's mate?" he said as they went to place all back to the garage

"And what did you say?" she said

"I said No" he said

"And what did they do?" she asked as she placed the paint where she found it

"I prefer not to talk about that" he said ready to leave

"Oh no, you started this conversation so you are telling me" she stood facing him

"They tried to force me to mate them with spells or brute strength" he said with a smile that scared her

"Ouch, sorry I asked" then she said "No one has ever tried to do that to me…but you" she smiled

"I thought we had a deal not to talk about that anymore" he stiffened and said. He didn't know if anyone was close

"There is no one here, so why not?" she assured him and embraced him

"You are in heat" he cached her scent

"So nice of you to notice" she said their noses almost touching

He laughed "now that you have nothing to worry about you are really being affected by it"

"You got it" she said

"Let's go inside" he said before he pulled away from her

"Oh c'mon can't you take a joke" she went after him

"No like that" he said

"Not like what?" asked Kyo from the door

"Oh nothing" said Sakura before going upstairs "I am going to sleep good night" she said before the sound of her door closing was heard

"She is acting very estrange" said Kyo more to him than to Arashi

"Hey you guys got 'the Texas chainsaw massacre' let's watch it" said Ichiro as he was checking which movies they had

The room was dark and the guys were glad Souta wasn't there. Kiyoshi came from upstairs and sat against the couch with Tsukiko. Suzu screamed when the girl shot her self on the head and hides on Konahamaru's shoulder. Kei was busy fighting with Ichiro to get some pop corn

"Get your own" he said as he held the bowl up

"But I bought that pop corn you idiot" she said before she hit him on the head

Taro was sitting next to his sister but the glances she was giving the young monk made him sick so he scooted to the other side and accidentally his knee touched Hotaru's. Taro apologized and Hotaru said nothing as she tried to concentrate on the movie. Kyo was not really that interested on the movie so he stood up.

"I am going for a walk" he said

So now Arashi was left with all the tension from those there so he went upstairs. As he passed Sakura's door he could hear she was sleeping but then

"Arashi…" she said in her sleep and he could not help to look inside. She was frowning on her sleep and turned around and around. Her scent had become more intoxicating for him as he closed the door behind him. He sat on her bed and stared as she opened her eyes fast and sat bringing the cover closer to her. He leaned closer to her until she could smell his heated breath. Her mind wasn't working right so she leaned closer trying to steal a kiss. He embraced her and nuzzles her neck before whispering

"What do you want me to do?" his voice froze her heart and made her blood run faster as she now stared at him with hungry eyes. She placed her arms around his neck before giving him the silent order. A shuttered breath came from her when he was finally kissing her back. He pushed her to the bed and deepened the kiss as he traced his fangs on her lips making them bleed before she nibbled his lip making him stop. She pushed him off her and leaned her head against his chest before letting her hands take over the troublesome buttons. She stared at the strong chest that was even more magnificent than the one she dreamed. She wondered in her still reasonable mind if she wasn't dreaming again. When he tilted his head back she knew it wasn't a dream.

Her soft hands with sharp claws traced the lines of his defined upper body. She brought her lips to his perfect neck and kissed him softly and then smiling against his skin. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her body closer to his. He pushed her back down to the bed before pulling her lazy shirt she used to sleep over her head. He was panting now as he stared down at her, a bra was there but he thought of getting rid of it later. She placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned against it with eyes close. The look on his face made her demon blood cry and squirm to be let out free. His lips were barely parted giving her a good look of his fangs. His eyes closed and freed blue hair glowed with the light of the moon that entered her window and bathed both. The calmness and at the same time helplessness of his expression for being under her control made her wonder how many times she could change the expression of his face.

His eyes were pure red when he opened them slowly; his same expression was still the same as he lowered his mouth to her neck before running kisses down her body. Her mind was left on any thought as she held to his long blue hairs. She had her eyes shot tightly before he stopped on her stomach. That is where he drew the line and that made her demon blood angry. She bolted up right and pushed him on his back. The positions had changed as well as her now red eyes.

"Do as I order you" her voice was low and menacing. Now he was facing a very possessive hanyou that had lost all control. He wondered where she leaved that sword of hers as his eyes went back to their violet color

"No" he said before being surprise when she kissed him, no more like assaulted his mouth and tried to make him bend to her demon blood's will as her hands made their way down his body. He pushed her back and pinned her to the bed with both arms and legs. She smiled devilishly before she moved her hips under his. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on stopping her.

"You know you want to" her voice was teasing his ears

"But you are not yourself, I won't take you like this or ever" he said still trying to ignore how she was making him lose control

"Why not?" she asked as an innocent child

"Because it is not right" he said before flipping her on the bed and pulling one of her arms behind her "I will not disgrace you like that"

She struggled against his hold

"Let me go" she said angrily

"Not until you relax" he said as he used his free hand to massage her back. She cried for her back was in knots. She buried her face on the bed cursing the demon at top of her for the sensation was both pleasant and hurtful. He gave enough pressure to her back to make her relax; her constant whispering of how she was going to make him pay did not make him stop. Her skin was soft and he was going to take his time.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" she knew why he was slow

"You could say so" he said before giving more pressure to her shoulder.

"You bastard" she buried her face on the bed once more

He got off her believing she was now more in control but it was his mistake. She tackled him to the floor and pinned him by the shoulders. They faced each other with red eyes. He was angry and could not believe a female could subdue him. He turned the table around once more and he was at top of her. She didn't know if to be afraid or angry as he sneered at her. His hips began to move in slow motion against hers. She bit her lip until it bleed as he began picking up speed. The friction was making them both lose control until her mind that she believed lost made her see what was too happen if they didn't stop. She pushed him of her, both panted as she made her way to the bed and took her shirt and placed it on. She did not face him but he said

"I am sorry"

"No, it was my fault, I should had remember we weren't meant to be" she said

"This is the first and last time" he said before going for the door

"I am sorry" she said after he closed the door

She fell to her bed but did not sleep. His scent was there hunting her. She stood up and then went down stairs where no one was left. She went to the kitchen and drank some water. It was a quiet night about two or three when Kyo opened the door and saw her there all a mess. He could already guess what had happen but acted as if nothing and went to his room. She knew that he knew, if it wasn't her look then the scent of Arashi told so.

She went to bed and actually got some sleep. She woke up by instinct early in the morning. She dragged her tired self to the bathroom and took a shower. She stared at her self on the mirror before seeing her self as when she lost control. She was scare of her self sometimes and could not blame Arashi for trying to stop her. She went to her closet and dressed in the usual uniform; a white school button shirt a red tie and a plain dark blue skirt that reached her knee. She had to admit to her self that she liked those clothes. She placed the spell on and braided her hair. She went down stairs where some were already eating breakfast. Kyo, Kei, Suzu, Taro, and Tsukiko were already at the table. She went to the kitchen and served herself whatever the demon slayers made.

"Good morning" she said as she sat on the table. The others said the same and continued eating

8888

Arashi was leaving his room at the same time as Hotaru. She gave him a knowing smile before she went for the stairs. She had passed Sakura's room last night when she was going toward her room when she heard the hanyou curse the rain demon. She had to be very careful not to be heard when she started laughing.

Arashi could feel his eyebrow twitch as the wolf demon left giggling. He could not believe she was already make in those guesses and she calls her self Sakura's friend

He went down stairs taking his time, everyone was already there

"About time" said Sakura as if nothing had happen

"Not everyone can be as perfect as you" he said before going into the kitchen

"Is something wrong with them?" asked Kei

"No, they are usually like that" said Suzu

Hotaru could not help the big smile on her face and then received a piece of toast on it by Kyo

8888

They arrived early to the front of the school building so they decided to stay hanging out for sometime. They were all by a tree that gave them shadow

"Our next class is Calligraphy then art and then physical education" said Kei

"You girls are going to gymnastics and we go to track" said Ichiro

"Track?" asked Hotaru silently at Sakura

"Running" she said

"Oh, I want to run" said Hotaru almost screaming

"The track is open after class" said Kei

"Well would you look at that. Arisu has a new victim" said Ichiro as he stared at a poor guy carrying Arisu's heavy bag and her friend's bags went to sit to a table close to the entrance. Sakura did not pay much attention to her but when the girl gave her a nasty glare she could not help to return it and give a low growl that earned her a hit from Arashi

"She will dump him by lunch time, poor guy" said Kei

"If she treats them so bad why do they go to her" asked Suzu

"Why else" said Kei making a motion with her hands

Suzu turned red and felt really uncomfortable close to any guy

Sakura kept glaring at the girl and she at Sakura. Finally Arisu turned her head around as if she didn't deserve her attention and pulled the poor guy into a kiss. Sakura had her mouth open at such boldness

"Poor, poor guy" said Ichiro sarcastically

Arisu returned to glare at Sakura now with an evil smile. Sakura's eye twitched, now this was a silent war. She turned her eyes to Arashi and back to Arisu and smiled like the past night, Arisu's face turned red with anger. Arashi and the rest of the guys were confused but the girls were cheering Sakura silently. Arisu kissed the poor guy softly that it almost made him faint. Sakura had weapons but using them meant a great sacrifice but then she had a better idea.

"Arashi…" she said smiling sweetly at Arisu

"Huh?" he asked wondering what could possibly she could want

"I have favor to ask you" she said before turning to him with an innocent smile, he knew she was planning something

"What is it?" he asked and then regretted it

"Come with me" she said before she stood up. She took his hand and dragged him to the other side of the building where only the make out couples were. They stood there among the bushes silently, Sakura smiling and Arashi confused

The rest of the girls celebrated her idea with simple looks and giggles. Of course the guys didn't get it and Arisu well; she followed them until they were out of her sight. She stood up and barked orders to her followers and the guy she would dump sooner than Kei guessed. They went inside the building and a minute later Sakura came back with a triumphant smile.

"That was great!" said Hotaru who hugged her friend

"I had never seen her so angry, Sakura you are a genius" said Kei padding her on the shoulder

"Would any of you explain us what just happen" asked Kiyoshi

"No" said Tsukiko with a smile before going back to congratulate Sakura

The guys stared at Arashi before he sighed meaning that he didn't understand also

"But I didn't know Arashi was your boyfriend" said Kei

"He is not, but remember that yesterday she wanted to talk alone with him. I knew that if he went with me it would hit her ego" she explained

"So there is nothing between you two" asked Ichiro

"As if" said Arashi

"I am with him" said Sakura

8888

Kyo sighed tiredly on his desk next to Konahamaru. He believed they had finally come to terms his sister and friend but he was wrong. Konahamaru was no fool and knew what was bothering the hanyou

"I am sure they will come together sooner or later" he tried to cheer Kyo up

"I am not so sure about that anymore" he said

"Now that I think about it, where did you go last might" asked the monk

"I went to check if those guys were still around but I found, you may call her their leader scolding them"

"Arisu?"

"Yes, she was just over the edge of our territory" sad the hanyou future lord of the west

"What did she say?" asked the monk really curious

"Something about getting Sakura back and to teach her she was better than her and other shit that I thought stupid and not worth to listen to" said Kyo

"She can't be serious, lady Sakura is… well she is one of the kindest and at the same time strongest persons I had ever known"

"But you won't say beautiful because Suzu takes that place" said Kyo

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Konahamaru turning around on his desk

"C'mon, I saw how you wanted to smile every time she used you as a refuge from the movie" said Kyo with an evil smile "But I can't blame you, if Luna was here I would had smiled from ear to ear" he said patting his friend on the shoulder

"Mr. Taisho!" they didn't notice the teacher came back "Would you like to share with the rest of the class your conversation with Mr. Watanabe"

"No sensei" he said as if it didn't matter to him

"Mr. Taisho if you have an aptitude problem I recommend you to change it around here. You are not better or worst than any one in this room so I recommend you to act like it" he turned toward the board ignoring the death glare from Kyo

8888

"Ms. Taisho, may I ask who taught you how to draw" asked the art teacher

"A friend when I was very young, she died not long after we meant"

"Oh I am sorry for your loss but who is that young men"

"Friends of my mine who also died" 'Well they were already dead"

"May, so many deaths"

"That is the way of the world, some die others are born"

"So deepness in your words, you are a strong soul Ms. Taisho"

Sakura smiled at her teacher 'You have no idea'

8888

"Now girls if you are not sure about this you can go and try other exercises" said the gymnastics teacher and immediately a few girls went to play with the rhythmic gymnastic equipment "Now, the bar may be hard for some but others the easiest part…now Ms. Kirokorosu let's see what you can do" she said to Suzu if you don't know who she meant.

Suzu stepped with not a hint of fear forward. Her hair was tied just like when her mother went to a battle.

"Start" Suzu jumped easily into the bars and stood standing easily on the top before letting her self fall and then grab at the bar at the last moment and then turned around and gave a few twirls and turns easily and then landed with a soft thud.

"That was great Ms. Kirokorosu, next"

Hotaru stepped forward with her wolfish smile. She jumped directly over the bar and stood there with on hand before she began going around and around that made many dizzy. She gave some twirls wolf like and landed softly

"How was that?" asked Hotaru

"You were great" said Suzu

"Ms. Tame you go up next" said the teacher

Tsukiko wasn't so much of the physical kind, she was the witch kind but that did not stop her from giving a good show

"Ms. Tanaka your turn"

Kei did fine but she couldn't help being a little jealous of her friends

"Taisho you are next"

Sakura nodded and went forward. She was in deep concentration before she gave a not so surprising show as the others 'Keep it simple' she thought not wanting to bring much attention

"Good Ms. Taisho" after the other girls passed the teacher said "now I want all of you to keep practicing and take turns" and then she left to supervise other students

"Why did you…" Hotaru was asking

"Because I didn't want to get so much attention" she said quietly so Kei didn't hear

"Oh" said the wolf demoness  
8888

The boys were running supposedly but to them was more like a walk even the humans who were used to hard work kept up with the demon and hanyou for exception of Ichiro who had trouble just keeping up with everyone else

"Is such a nice day" said Kiyoshi as he passed Ichiro by with no trouble

"Shut…up" he tried to pass him

When the running was over the boys were aloud to rest. Kyo noticed some boys looking through a window inside the gym

"Those girls are hot" he heard someone said and then he remembered that his sister was supposed to be there. He glanced inside and saw that he was right

"What is it?" asked Konahamaru who looked inside too and saw the girls in leotards. He went red when he saw Suzu and turned around. Kyo gave a threatening growl that scared all the other boys

8888

It was Friday after classes and the group was going back to their temporal home

"Friday!" screamed Kei as she ran back to the house followed by Ichiro

"She is really happy about this" said Suzu happy for her friend

"I know someone else who is also happy for this day" said Sakura glancing at Kyo

"You are going to visit Luna?" asked Hotaru

Kyo smiled which meant a yes

Sakura and Kyo went upstairs and she took her sword out of the closet and opened a portal for him

"Say hello from me to mother and the rest"

He nodded and went inside. He landed not to far from the castle and ran to where he could sense Luna was. He saw her sitting on the grass looking at the sky with dreamy eyes and then when she saw him she gave a big smile before running toward him. He ran to her and knocked her down. They stared at each other; she had already a tear running down her face before he kissed it away.

"I missed you so much" he said

"Kyo…" she hugged him

Kagome and Rin stared from the window and sighed

"What is with them?" asked Shippo

Sesshoumaru tilted his head when they began to giggle. In his opinion females from any race were a mystery

8888

NL: -Sigh- I mean 'nasty'

-Sak and Ara ready to kill her-

NL: Have mercy on me I have a horrible brother –Kicks brother-

Sak: I understand you

NL: -Sobs- thanks 'Sucker' **Now remember to review** and I thank my brother Carlos for giving me ideas for a few demons that will appear later

Car: Hey don't give my name you idiot

NL: TOO LATE!


	3. The Weekend

AN: mmm I am still sleepy and I need something to my wake up oh I know I will start a Musical –evil smile- with the characters of this fic

Them: NO!

**Aum Aum by Ov7 **

Shake your hands, come on.

You come, make a fire (Taro)

Rise the volume of my heart.

You laugh; I am your prisoner (Ichiro)

Have in your hands my respiration.

You steal me; to the breath, kill me but of a kiss. (Hotaru and Kei)

We go, you carry me to the sky (Kyo)

Descend me again where you want

You know, that yes I will play double or nothing, look at me (Luna)

Although later the world be finished now kiss me. (Kyo and Luna)

(Chorus:) (All)

Aum, aum, aum, aum, aum

this night all can be

Aum, aum, aum, aum, aum

This night all can be

Aum, aum, aum, aum, aum we go

Aum, aum, aum, aum, aum kiss me.

We are perfect chemistry (Kiyoshi)

I do not want to seek any explanation

You make noise in my head (Arashi)

And our looks make explosion.

You steal me; to the breath, kill me but of a kiss. (Tsukiko and Sakura)

We go, you carry me to the sky (Konahamaru)

Descend me again where you want

You know, that yes I will play double or nothing, look at me (Suzu and Konahamaru)

Although later the world be finished now kiss me.

(Chorus) (All)...

You know that for you I lost the control (Arashi)

Including of my feet

If you approach I lose the reason

Although the sky falls just kiss me! (Sakura and Arashi)

(Chorus) (All)...

NL: -LAUGHS- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters

Them:-ready to kill her-

Chapter 3: The Weekend

She made sure no guy heard or even knew of her plan. She placed a little note on each of their rooms

_Come to my room as soon as you can, is an emergency. Don't tell any boy_

_Kei_

She knew it was childish but she didn't care. Hanging out with guys always around was boring her. They were her friends she thought. It had been some time since she didn't have any other than Ichiro, since her freshmen year but now she needed friends of her same gender. They would understand her better instead of telling her how cute the girl they went out with was, instead which guys they thought were cute. A knock was heard on her door and she went open. Suzu and Tsukiko were there with worried faces but as soon as they saw her smiling they calmed down and went in

"Let's wait for the others" said Kei as they sat

She had never meant such odd girls. They were shy and at the same time they would give you a heck of a fight and then what they said didn't even make sense. The oddest to her was Sakura, she could swear she saw a glimpse of silver, not white, in her hair and when she told her she just said it was a reflection from the light but they were on the shadow at that moment. And then the guys, they weren't as perverted as many and she guessed they knew each other since long time ago and at the same time they were always fighting. She thought Arashi was cute but then she noticed how he glanced at Sakura and Sakura at him when neither was watching. She thought it a lost cause and then the disappearance of Kyo a few hours ago. Sakura told her he went to visit his girlfriend but their two cars were still there and the city was at least fifteen miles away from the school. It was all odd with them but fun. When they hit each other or made commentaries about one being better than the other was fun and then see the unspoken romances unwrap; Hotaru and Taro, Suzu and Konahamaru, Tsukiko and Kiyoshi, and Sakura and Arashi. She knew she was acting like a little girl but she could not help it and then there was Kyo left but he already had a girlfriend. Another Knock on the door came and she went to open. Sakura and Hotaru were there, Hotaru made sure no guy was around before being drag inside by Sakura who just dropped her on the floor. Hotaru didn't even flinch as she sat on the floor Indian stile.

"So, what do you want us for?" asked Tsukiko not knowing what to expect

"We are going out tonight" said Kei as she took sit by her desk. It was full of papers hat were to be turn in by Monday but she would manage.

"Where?" asked Sakura who had never being out late at night

"To a town close to here, everyone hangs out there in the weekend and there is this nice café in which we can rest" said Kei after she dug out of her papers a map and showed the little town to them

"And let me guess, you don't want the guys to come" said Hotaru

"Exactly, is girl's night out so no boys aloud" she said standing up and acting all brave

Sakura laughed as well a Hotaru. Because she screamed they were sure that Arashi would had heard her if Sakura hadn't place a sound barrier around them

"Alright, we will go"

"But how we will escape them, Arashi is very good at telling when something is going on" said Suzu who received a good note from Sakura at saying something but not saying it all

"With this" Kei took a rope from under her bed

"Why do you have that under your bed?" asked Sakura

"Ropes can be useful for many things, to escape, to tie someone, to make a trap"

"O.k.?" she said not really wanting to know why she would need to make a trap or tie someone

"So you guys get ready and then come here at nine, don't let any of the guys see you" said Kei

The girls nodded and left, two hours later they were back. Hotaru pulled Sakura inside

"I am not going with this on!"

"Shhh, they will hear you"

"Hotaru, I want to go change" she screamed silently

"Too bad, there is no time to change" she said

"What is wrong?" asked Kei

"She thinks the skirt is too short" said Suzu who saw the hanyou trying to pull it down

"Are you kidding me, I have seen some girl wear ones to their butt yours only reach a little above your knee"

"But…"

"Sakura is alright, learn to live a bit won't you?"

"I know how to live but…"

"Don't worry so much, there are no guys coming so you don't have to worry"

"You are right, I have to forget and don't care what they think" 'But if father or Kyo saw me they would kill any male in a mile around'

Kei dropped the rope by the window as Sakura placed a sound barrier as they escaped. She made sure no one heard them nor saw them. Suzu who was the first to land went to check all the guys were there. She as a demon slayer was good sneaking around. Ichiro, Taro and Konahamaru were playing video games while Kiyoshi was at the kitchen digging on the fridge and Arashi reading a book by a lamp. So none of them had suspected what they were doing but Arashi reading a book was something you had to suspect but of course Suzu didn't know him that well.

Tsukiko made signals with her hands to her that they were all ready to leave. Suzu nodded and left the window. They were taking Kei's car for it was almost never used and was always in the garage so the boys would not notice it was gone. Sakura made sure to place a really strong barrier as they pushed the car off the garage and then into the road and after they were a little away they got in and Kei drove.

8888

"Are they gone?" asked Taro letting go of the control.

"Yes" said Arashi dropping the book

"You guys really saw through that? I can't believe it" said Ichiro

"Well, it wasn't so hard" said Konahamaru as he passed a little note around "They should really be careful about where they leave those"

After one of the girls (I don't want to make anyone guilty) read the note, went down stairs to ask Kei what she meant but when she saw the boys were there she got kind of nervous and dropped the note on the trash but wasn't careful enough to make sure it landed inside so when Konahamaru picked it up and read it was the beginning of their suspicions. He told the others and Arashi spied the other girls who also got the same paper and then Ichiro got detachable microphone and placed it on Hotaru's hair when she went to get something to eat so they heard the entire thing about ditching them.

All the guys went for the car and drove to the little town where everyone went to hangout at the weekends.

8888

"We are here" said Kei as she parked the car

The girls stared around and found the town was made for the students from Tsuchi Ten High. Shops of clothes, shoes and everything a girl could want was there. There were also shops for guys like videogames and stuff guys do (What do guys do? Wait, I don't want to know) there was a movie theater and restaurants then they saw the little café (Educational Note: Café in Spanish is both coffee and the color brown)

"Let's get a cappuccino (sp?)" said Kei as they entered

There were mostly girls and a few with boys. They sat in a cubiculum and waited for the waitress. They all asked for the same as Kei for they did not know much about cafés but tea houses.

Outside the guys kept a good watch over them

"Are they going to just stay there?" asked Kiyoshi who was getting bored

"I don't know" said Ichiro

They girls came out and went to the stores. Sakura and her credit card were the best of friends at that time. The girls came out laughing from every shop. They saw Hotaru making an interpretation of Taro and Sakura one of a way too serious Arashi that later chased the other girls around. To say the guys weren't having such a good time for Hotaru still had the microphone and they could hear everything perfectly

-"and I was just taking a bath, good thing a kept my bathing suit on, and then he came and…"- Sakura made an angry face

-"Let me guess, kiss you"- said Kei

-"Not just that, his damn hands"- said Sakura

-"What did he do?"- asked Hotaru who remembered that time

-"He just couldn't keep his hands for him self, is all I will say"- she said frustrated and for once happy to share her thought with her friends

-"What did you do then?"- asked Tsukiko

-"I slapped him so hard that I knocked him out"- said Sakura making the same movement with her hand

The guys couldn't help to laugh

"Who knew the quiet guy had it on him" said Ichiro

"She slapped you, I wish I cold had seen it" said Taro

-"I think Taro has it for guys"- said Hotaru

-"My brother?"- asked Suzu

-"Which other? Have you ever seen him interested on any girl?"- asked Suzu

-"Only you"- said Sakura and then she covered her mouth

-"That isn't true"- said Hotaru

-"Sakura is right, you two are always fighting and flirting"- said Kei

-"We only fight"- said Hotaru

-"What about the time you got his underwear?"- asked Tsukiko

-"That one doesn't counts"- said Hotaru

-"Why not?"- asked Suzu

-"Because I say so"- said Hotaru

Taro was angry with the girls and mostly Hotaru for not having something better to defend them with

-"Ichiro is such a pervert"- said Kei –"He doesn't care that I am a girl when he start telling me how and what happen on his dates"-

-"I think you like him"- said Tsukiko

-"I don't, but what about you and Kiyoshi" said Kei

-"I think he already has someone and I only like him as a friend"- said Tsukiko

The guys were making fun of each other as the girls stopped on a music store and they decided to rest from listening

"I can't believe she thinks I am a pervert" said Ichiro

"Hey why didn't they say anything about Konahamaru" said Kiyoshi

"Because I am a saint" said the monk

"Right, and I bet you don't like Suzu" said Ichiro

"Hi there guys" said a girl who scared the heck out of them from behind

"Hi?" said Kiyoshi

"Would you to come with us?" she said and they saw her friends winking at them

"No thanks" said Taro while Ichiro wanted to say Yes

"You will have fun, c'mon" she tried to pull Taro with her

"Get lost" said Arashi who wasn't in the best mood

"Bastard" she said before walking away

O.k. maybe they should keep a good distance away from Arashi for sometime

"We need to send someone there, we can't see them from here" said Ichiro

"Not it!" the guys were confused. Ichiro sighed "Konahamaru you go"

"Why me?" he asked

"Because Suzu will protect you if they see you" said Taro

Konahamaru went and placed a small barrier around him to not be detected. He saw them talking to other girls and looking at some Cds and then he saw Suzu talking to some guy. Now he was about to go and give the guy a piece of his mind when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and met golden eyes and a scary smile.

"Girls, see who I just found" said Sakura with sweet voice

The other girls stared at the spy angrily before dragging him out of the place

"Where are the others?" said Hotaru

"No one else came" he lied and Sakura knew it

"Come out you cowards! We know you are here!" she screamed and they tried to make a run for it but none reached the car

They all sat at the café with the boys tied with a rope that was in the trunk of Kei's car. Everyone stared oddly at them but the girls were too angry to care.

"Why couldn't you guys just stay home?" asked Tsukiko because she was kind of scare of the very angry Sakura

"Why did you ditch us!" said Ichiro who should just stay quiet

"Because we get tired of you! Why else!" Kei was angry as Sakura

"You could had told us" said Ichiro more quiet

"-Sigh- let's go home" said Sakura

The girls untied them but made sure they didn't run away

The way back was way too quiet and the guys could already feel the fear of what was awaiting them back in the house. Arashi was with Sakura at the front. She didn't even glance at him when he called her name but narrowed her eyes. They all entered and the girls just went to do whatever they wanted but did not talk to them for the next of the night and even pushed them from now and then. Even Konahamaru who called himself a victim got push around by Suzu.

Sakura was washing the dishes of dinner when Arashi tried to talk to her again but her hands just clenched the cup so hard that it broke and he decided to back off. He had never seen her so angry

_Those idiots who do they think they are to spy on us. I can't believe Arashi was with them too. I am sure they heard all we said after I found that that microphone on Hotaru. If they think we will forget it just like that they are so wrong! I mean it was some time for ourselves to be just ourselves with out caring of what we said. Of course is not the same than to tell it to your brother or best friend who is a guy. The girls know what I mean because they are girls like me. Boys, no, males all males are idiots if they can't get those simple hints that we want to be left alone._

Sakura's hand hurt to write so angrily. She almost broke the page before someone knocked her door

"Come in" she knew it was Tsukiko

"I think we should forgive them"

"No"

"But they look so depress, you should see them downstairs"

"No"

"But they look like hurt puppies, even Arashi"

Now she got her attention. Sakura stood up and went with the witch downstairs. They sure did look pathetic all sitting on the living room with sad faces. Sakura couldn't help it and laughed followed by Tsukiko.

"You guys have suffered enough" she said and then the rest of the girls went to see why she laughed

They were forgiven with laughter

8888past8888

He checked right and left. No one in the hall or close by. He closed the rooms door and walked back inside his room in which he was not the only one

"I think you are overreacting" said Luna who was sitting on his bed

"And I think you really don't know how everyone here likes to catch me off guard"

She laughed and then rested her head on his shoulder. He embraced her and pulled both to bed. A cold breath from her sent shivers down his back 'how I missed that' he thought.

"Is everything going well?"

"One could say yes but not as much as I wished"

"What do you wish?"

"To stay here with you with out interruptions"

"Too bad one just can wish"

"For now, this wish will become true once you become my mate"

"And when that will be?"

"I am not sure"

"What do you mean you are not sure?"

"I am still not a lord and then there is the fact that we are still young for pups"

"Being your mate doesn't mean just mating"

"I know that but if you are to be my mate that means that we have to mate and that also means pups"

"You told me your parents didn't mate until much later that they became mates"

"But I am not my father to gain control back in time"

"Maybe I should go"

"Where?"

"Back to the lake"

"But you said you would stay here at the castle for safety"

"No, you said that I had to stay for safety. I let you make that decision in my life but I think it was the wrong thing to do"

"You are not leaving"

"You can't stop me"

"Really?"

"Kyo don't give me that look"

"What look?"

"That one! Stop right there"

"But I am doing nothing"

"Yes you are, stay back"

"Sorry can't do"

Luna was tackle back to bed before the door was open by no other than Sesshoumaru

"I told you they like to catch me off guard" said Kyo who was still at top of her

Sesshoumaru gave a glance around and left as if he had seen nothing. He made his way down the hall opening every door 'where could she be? How dare she tease me and then just leave. I have to teach her a lesson. After all these years she can't learn that I am dominant over her' he opened another and there she was drinking tea with Cho as if nothing was going.

"Hi Sesshoumaru, would you like to join us?" asked Kagome sweetly

"Cho would you…"

"No problem my lord" said Cho who tried to hide her laughter

"So you found me" said Kagome serving him tea

He did not answer but closed the door

"You are really stressed aren't you?"

"Can you help with that?" he said before he sat by her side

"I may but what will I get in return?"

"Not being punish" he whispered on her ear

"Let me think about it" she said before she sipped her tea "No"

"In any way I will get what I want and you know that"

"But is fun to defy you"

She found her self pinned to the floor by a red eyed Sesshoumaru. His claws that had become sharper teased her lip until it bleed

"Miko"

"Why can't you call me by my name?"

"Because I like to defy you" he said before their lips crashed. The tea table was thrown away with all the cups and all. Servants moved out of the area as fast as they could. One old demoness brought new kimonos to the front door and then left. Kyo took Luna out of his room and to the garden. Really it took him out of the moment to hear all the crashing and cursing.

Kagome pushed him off her but his hand brought her back under him. She bitted his lip as hard as she could before he got really angry and did the same back. He smiled against her skin with fire on his heart. His claws left red marks over her skin and his tears were taken away by her. They had a lot of time to enjoy their lives with each other and they were going to make each and every second count. If one laughed, the other would laugh, if one cried the other would cry and if one died the other would die of a broken heart. His torturous touch always became gently and the tears always flowed less and less as they stared at each others eyes. His eyes went back to normal as the touches became soft almost invisible. He had a red hand mark on his face but it did not hurt. Her lips were partly parted and bleeding as time stopped it self for them. She whispered his name before he collapsed at top of her undress body. All their clothes were now unusable and the night, the room and each others body was their only protection. Their eyes closed as always slowly as they tried to keep sure neither disappeared before they fell to slumber.

8888

"Do you think our love will last for eternity?" said Luna as they stared at the dark sky

"Nothing lasts that long but the day you stop loving me I will kill you" he said making sure her eyes were on his

"And then you will kill yourself" she completed for him

"Yes" he said

"And I will do the same thing if you stop loving me" she said a tear already running down her face

She cried on his arms for she feared for both. She didn't want to think how her life would be like if he stopped loving her or worst, if she stopped loving him.

"We won't live that long so we may pass the rest of our lives loving each other" he said to her

8888Future8888

Saturday morning was the best time of the week. No one did anything as the hours passed slowly. Some were still on pajamas and to the girl's horror Ichiro was on boxers and Arashi just wearing pants. Sakura drank very cold milk to make sure no nose bleed happened. She drank her milk too fast and got brain freeze. Hotaru laughed and whacked by Suzu who had a very red face and decided to follow Sakura's example.

The rest just keep staring down at their cereal bowls. Some of the guys were actually playing video games this time. Kyo was still not back but that wouldn't have made much of a difference. Sakura went to her room and got ready to leave. When she was down stairs everyone stared at her as if she had grown another head. She wore simple jeans and light blue shirt.

"I am going out" she said taking the car's key

No one said anything but good bye a minute later she was gone Arashi went upstairs. Everyone knew what was to happen and the girls were hopping he changed his mind because then it would meant he didn't learn his lesson last night.

Sakura drove to the Hugarashi shrine and was welcome by her grandmother. Sakura took a broom and stated to brush away the fallen leafs, dirt and trash. Sora came out after hearing her cousin was there and talked and talked and you guessed, continued talking about what had happen since Sakura and the others left. Sakura also told her what had happened in the week, excluding some details of course, and they both laughed. Sora helped her take the trash to the street corner where it would be pick up later. Both girls sat at the stairs of the shire eating ice cream from where they could see a large part of Tokyo. Sakura felt a shiver run down her back and at first she thought it had been the ice cream but then she saw body move among the buildings. It was as if it was invisible but she could make the patterns of a body. She began to wonder if she had just seen her first demon from the future. Of course she was sure there were demons in the future for demons could be even born from human feelings such as hate and sadness. There were not too many anymore and they weren't exactly the strongest but they were there faintly. She wondered if she was still alive and what had happen to the lands. She began to worry as she came to understand that her father was no longer lord but then again he most had become part of the human society with her mother too and then she wondered what happen to her and her friends. She began to hope her future elf would appear and tell her everything was going to be fine but of course that didn't happen

"Sakura, you ice cream is melting" said Sora

Sakura tried to eat it fast but got a brain freeze for the second time that day. Sora laughed at the face Sakura made.

"Girls you shouldn't eat that before lunch" said their grandmother as she brought sandwiches and tea

"I blame Sakura" said Sora as she took a sandwich

"Hey"

"She is right, you are older you should place the example" said Souta who joined them

"Kyo never gave me a good example so I blame him" said Sakura

Souta laughed and then went back home. It was hot day so he got a soda and placed it by the sacred tree

"She will kill you if she finds you" he said before leaving

Arashi went and jumped back to the tree and drank the soda as he watched Sakura and her family from the future laugh. He was jealous that she was having so much fun with them more than when she was with him or the past. He was beginning to hate the future a lot.

8888Sunday8888

Sunday they all went grocery shopping. Sakura had to act as a mother to stop all the candy addicts. Taro was the one who chose most of the food because he was the best cook even better than Suzu. Hotaru kept asking him why he needed everything he took and tried to get him to pick some candy but he refused. Arashi was staring at some stuff and asked Sakura what it was and she admitted that she did not know. Kei saw them staring at that it and went to pull them away from there

"You shouldn't be seen looking at stuff like that" she said

Sakura did not know what they were but could feel her face already turning red.

Back at home it was a war to get everything in place and force some people to help clean around the house. By afternoon Sakura opened a vortex in her room and went to get Kyo who had been kind of busy with Luna. By night everyone had their homework done and some jut didn't mind that much and didn't do it. Ichiro brought a horror movie about a demon woman that searched for the reincarnation of her past lover. The demons there were offended and the hanyous wanted to laugh, some of the humans disapproved of the movie because it was rated R and because some stuff was not true.

"That was a great movie" said Ichiro stretching but none agreed with him

Sakura could not sleep at night; she jumped over the roof and stared at the soon to be full moon. Arashi joined her without a word. They were no longer using the spell so her silver and black hair flowed with the wind as his shorter blue hair. Rain began to fall but they did not move. Rain was nothing to them; it was very hard to make a hanyou and demon sick. Arashi stood up and faced the rain which was his element. Sakura could feel his aura become almost savage as thunder and lighting passed through the sky. Sakura could feel her demon blood hauling at the moon at the memory of open space and wilderness. Hotaru and Arashi also joined. Hotaru gave an identical wolf howl that anyone could mistake for a real wolf. Arashi's eyes became pure red as the rain became a storm like his name. There was something happening in the city that called to them. In the deepness of Sakura's mind she wondered if the demon she saw the day before had anything to do with it.

They saw a gigantic aura explode in the center of the city followed by a twin one. The auras were very similar to Kyo's and Sakura's. A battle could be noticed and s at the end of it all both were very weak but did not die. Just hided away in the night and so like that the demons and hanyous went back to normal. Arashi passed out and was saved from the big fall by Sakura who almost fell with him.

"What was that?" asked Hotaru

"I don't know" said Kyo whose claws had cut to his own palms

"Yesterday I saw some kind of demon in the city but it was using some kind of spell to not be seen" she said and then she thought of her sword Mitsuko. Her sword had the power to make her invisible so the demon she saw could have been she. She placed Arashi down

"Maybe there is trouble going on this time" said Hotaru

"But is not our problem" said Kyo

"But what if…" what if someone died was what Sakura wanted to say

"Someone is already taking care of that I am sure for before both auras disappeared another one entered the battle field" said Kyo

"I am going to see if there is anyone hurt" said Sakura and before they could stop her she was gone

Sakura ran as fast as her cold legs could take her. She jumped from car to car and building in direction of where the battle had taken place. When she arrived a big crater on the park was all that was left. She felt the same shiver run down her back turned to where the trees were. There she could see the figure of someone but not exactly see him or her. she saw blood and walked cautiously toward the figure. As she came closer she now could tell it was guy and for his scent of blood a demon. He sat up fast and all visible of him were red eyes

"Who are you!" he said with a familiar voice

"I…I don't know if you know about me but I am Sak…"

"Lady Sakura, what are you doing here?" his eyes went back to their original color but she did not know what color that was for they just went back to be invisible

"So do you really know me" she said kneeling next to him

"How could I not my lady? You are one of…wait! Your scent is not the same" he stood up

"I guess I should explain that. I came from the past to pass some time with my friends here, just to have fun" she said also standing up

"Lady Sakura having fun? Well that is a good one" he said sarcastically

"Hey, that is mean" she said

"And whining, I think that I got hit too hard" he said leaning against a tree and bringing out of his invisible pocket a cigarette

"What happen here?" she asked

"The usual, evil demon, had to destroy it but it kind of escaped" his cigarette was already on and Sakura's nose in pain

"So you know my future self" she said

"Kind of, daughter of the past lord of the west, sister of lord Kyo the one that manages which demons get to live a normal life among humans, the one that organizes the patrols to capture trouble demons and I don't know how many other things" he said

"But do you know me on person?"  
"The only times I talk to you is for businesses and reports" he said

"Oh" but it wasn't a happy one "What's your name?"

"Katashi" but it wasn't he who answered but a voice that she knew too well but it had matured

"Father, I thought you were busy tonight" said Katashi

"Arashi…" Sakura was frozen as the demon walked toward them

"Those corporate pigs didn't care much to convince but who do we have here" he said turning his attention to her

Sakura felt her stop as he stared at her with same violet eyes but older.

"Katashi go back home and get tended by one of your sisters, I need to have a chat with our lady" he said with a smile that made her wonder if he was really Arashi

"I don't like that look on your face father, what are you planning perverted old man" said Katashi still not visible

"Just leave, won't you?" said Arashi

Sakura was left alone with an Arashi five hundred years older than her. His hair was longer and still tied the same way, he was at least a head taller than her, he wore a black business suit and grey tie. His face was sharper and his body not so boyish like any more, it looked like no matter what happened he could not be taken down.

"So, this is what you did after that happens" he said

"Is it…"

"Really me? Who else hanyou? But I should I ask you why are you in pajamas and all wet" he said his smile growing

"Well…" now she was all red

"I can't believe you are still so young" he was suddenly in front of her

"…" his head was looking down at her

"So pure and innocent" he said taking a lock of her hair "So new to this world" he whispered on her ear

"What are you…?"

His lips touched hers softly and his hands went to her hips and brought her closer to him. Sakura screamed as he kissed her now more harshly. His tongue was about to touch her lips when she saw a rock fly to his head

"Get your hands off her you pervert" said Katashi who went back

"I thought I told you to go back home" said Arashi

"Well, I am not that hurt so I decided to come back and good thing I did"

"You are just like your mother" said Arashi

"Don't be ridiculous" said Katashi before actually leaving

"I guess that is the end of that and I think is time for me to go, take care lady Sakura" he said as he walked back from where he came

Sakura thought about what just happen 'Arashi kissed me, a five hundred older Arashi kissed me and he had a son and who knows how many daughters. He kissed me and his son is a full demon. He kissed me knowing I cared for him and hen just left' now she was very angry

"You bastard! You good for nothing demon how dare you!" she screamed and continued screaming. Half of Tokyo heard her "You pervert! You are going to pay for that! I swear!" she fell to the ground shaking; the rain began to fall again.

She didn't want to stand up. She had just found what she already knew was going to happen. Arashi took a demon mate and she, maybe she was just too busy with her future life to be with anyone. Katashi, she thought, was a nice guy, kind of funny so she felt no dark feelings toward him. It was more like I want to kick Arashi where it hurts him the most feeling that was now running through her. She was falling sleep when she heard steps but there was no one there

"Lady Sakura? What are you still doing here" said Katashi but she did not answer. He helped her up "I knew I should have not left him alone with you, what did he say or do?" she didn't answer "Please my lady say something"

"Are you really his son?" she asked

"Yes, the oldest of all" he said "Oh I see, I guess I am the least person you want to well, hear now" he said

"Is not your fault" she said

"Take this" he handed her a half used package of cigarettes

"I don't smoke" she said

"I know but if you feel like it you can" he said placing them on her hands

"Thanks, I guess?" then she said "I better get going"

"Yes, you should" he said before she ran back to the house. She held to the cigarettes as a reminder that she did not dreamed it all. The rain continued to fall when she arrived home. At the front door of the house Arashi waited for her with a towel. He seemed worry as she came into view. She stood a few paces from him before launching her self to his arms and then she began to cry. he didn't know what had happen but it had not been good to make her cry. he wrapped her on the towel and took her inside and then to her room. She was all wet so he took some clothes from her closet and she took the underwear and then went to her bathroom. When she came back out and he was still there

"What happen?" he asked but then regretted it as a tear ran down her face

He embraced her to stop her from breaking down again. He helped her to get to bed and covered her

"Don't leave" she said so he sat by her side on bed. She pulled him next to her and snuggled closer to his chest. His hand went to embrace her as sobs took over her body. He slept next to her and just before morning arrived he left. He stared at her a moment before leaving 'what did you see to be hurt so bad?' he wanted an answer but he knew she wouldn't tell him. He didn't notice the cigarettes on her desk.

That morning she acted as if nothing had happen. Hotaru asked her what she saw not who she saw so she told her a big hole on the ground. And that was how Sakura and the others passed their first weekend after starting school in the future.

8888888

NL" Don't kill me now. I have many good excuses and explanations for you not to do such evil thing but if I told you now it would take all the fun away from the story. So you know **_REVIEW_** and don't hurt me. Oh and next chap Sak and others fight their first demon from the future and Katashi may be coming back

SAK: You are a perverted old man –narrows eyes-

ARA: What are you talking about?

NL" You will know

ARA: Oh O.K.

NL" In five hundred years

ARA: what!


	4. Broken Love Email

NL" I have been thinking (miracle) and I came to the conclusion that…

Sak: what!

NL" You will have to wait but I will tell it has to do with Sess and Kag

Kag": why don't you concentrate on Sakura instead?

Sak: Mom!

Kag: what? I already had my happy ending, remember?

Sak: that is not fair

NL" Ehhh well here is the new chap and I don't own Inuyasha

Air by Mecano (I love this song for I want to be air too)

After a night of drinking,

as I try to awake

I noted that by the navel began me to deflate

That my body wrinkled

As a vegetable role

And went passing, so curious, to a gaseous state

And after the metamorphosis

I felt a lot better

Was a dark gray air and with plenty of pollution

Was noted in any case

That I was air of city

That though is not the healthiest one, I prefer it than being a human being

Chorus:

Air, I dreamed for a moment that was air,

Oxygen, nitrogen and argon,

Without definite form, oh oh, neither color

I was air, eh, flying.

As I am very conscious

Even in this situation,

I decided to be consistent with my new dimension

And I tested to be breathed,

By the one that sleeps beside me,

Without entering details, I know to do better things

For I was not satisfy by

The sexual experience,

My vapors inflated, I became hurricane

I gave some three or four returns

And to the fifth one I tired

This room is very small for the things that dream

Chorus

And I am sorry for my girlfriend

and the crystal that me I charged

I escaped through the window and in stung I launched me

but I had bad luck

and when was going to mend

I returned again human not falteís to the funeral

Chorus

Chapter 4: Broken Love E-mail

_What is love? _

_A feeling_

_A necessity _

_An emotion_

_Our reason to live_

_Or maybe is all in our minds_

_Or just an excuse to feel like we belong _

It had been three days since she learned the truth. Her mind was not working as it use to. She hugged and smiled more than normal. She didn't know what was wrong with her at the moment. Had meeting with Arashi's future son made her crazy? She had thrown away her paintings of Art class. The teacher seeing she was in some kind of crisis took them to the storage area so she could reclaim them when she was better. She had started to paint rainy days, some had some sun others were very dark. It was making her attention on class leave and on only those three days she had been called attention back many times. All of her teachers knew she was a good student and had called her to their offices to talk about what was wrong

She would say nothing important that she just needed some time to think. She never knew someone so unknown could care for her so she felt a little better. She tried after that to take more attention on class. Everyone had notice her change and tried to keep as if nothing had happen, they tried to act as if she was the same. Hotaru even ran around with her wolf tail showing to make her angry and get her out of her gloomy mood. It didn't work but Taro made sure the wolf demoness was punished by washing laundry.

Suzu tried another approach and asked Sakura to help her with her homework. It didn't work also but she still accepted the help. At that moment, Wednesday afternoon they were at the computer lab working on Suzu's research paper. Sakura explained about citations and all that stuff that I hate too much to write about. Suzu was already falling sleep as Sakura clicked on Health Care pages. She was also very bored but not so to get the memories of Sunday night out of her mind.

Another shiver ran down her back and she glanced around. She saw one of the other computers was on but it hadn't been when they got there. She just ignored it and went back to Suzu's work. They left late at night with printed pages for Suzu to look at. As they passed the track field they saw Hotaru run and not far behind Taro

"A human could never compete with me" said Hotaru as she jogged and he ran

"Shut up! At least I don't smell like wet dog" he said

"I am a wolf not a dog" she said

"Well, then you smell like dead wolf" said Taro trying to keep up

"You are going to be the one dead f you don't stop being mean to me" she said stopping

"Like a care what you say" he said also stopping

"You are an idiot!" she said and then he saw a tear coming from her eye. It only lasted a second before she whipped it away

"Are you crying?" he asked with a softer voice

"Of course not! Only humans cry" she said turning away from him

"Hotaru I didn't mean to hurt you" he tried to touch her shoulder

"You didn't! Why should I care for what a stupid human says?" she said pulling away from his touch and then went home running

Sakura and Suzu kept hidden and watched him kick a rock and then curse silently about crazy demons and girls. Sakura couldn't help the smile on her face. She knew they liked each other and if Taro played his card right Hotaru would accept her feelings and he his. It was already taking place for he felt bad about insulting her and she tried to deny he affected her. Now, Sakura did feel better for as long as her friends were happy she could be happy. Suzu asked why was she smiling and then she remembered Suzu was human so she didn't hear what happen. Sakura told her and then Suzu frowned no getting why she smiled. Sakura explained this also and then Suzu began jumping up and down with happiness

"So, so do you think that their children will have tales or, or cute ears like yours"

"I guess so" said Sakura with a smile that Suzu notice. She could not wait to tell the others that she had made Sakura smile a real smile

8888

Sakura was at the ceiling that night staring down at the thing on her hand. She had never smoked and knew that it was bad for humans. She didn't know how it would affect her she calculated it wasn't a damage that her blood wouldn't be able to handle. She took out a match and turned the cigarette on. She kept it on hand not sure how to smoke it. When a fifth part of it gone when she took it to her lips. She pulled the smoke softly before taking the cigarette of her mouth and then puffed a small cloud. She giggled and placed the cigarette back on her lips. She felt bad and she liked it. She was always trying to be the best and good and now she was doing something she was against. She was living a little more that night. Smoking did not become an addiction to her. Her body cleaned the toxins faster than she thought. She was on her third before it was taken away

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Arashi

"Smoking" she said taking it back

"You know that you can't" he said trying to get it from her

"According to who? You know it doesn't hurt me because I am not fully human" (Did you read! She is not completely human but we are, so don't smoke!)

"Who gave them to you?" he asked for he knew she didn't buy them.

"No one" she lied

Arashi sat next to her and saw the package by her side. He took it and when she thought he was going to take them away from her he took one him self. He lighted it and puffed a big cloud.

"Not bad" he said

"You know that Kyo will kill us if he finds us, right?"

"I know but it will be fun to see him try to catch both of us" he said with a smile

Sakura froze when she saw that smile. It was the same smile he gave her when she meant 'him' of the future

"Is there something wrong?" he asked when he noticed she had spaced out

"No, is nothing" she brought the cigarette back to her lips

"I know that you don't want to tell us all that you saw that night but you should know that you can always talk to me" he said

"I wish I could but it would hurt me more if told you"

"Then don't tell me for the least thing that I want to do is hurt you"

"You never hurt me, is my own doing for not thinking things first"

"Then you won't tell me who gave you those?"

"I can not tell you"

"I love you but is just…" his eyes were trap on hers

"You want a demoness not a hanyou. I understand that. You are the only son your parents have to continue with pure blood and that is important for who knows how many rain demons are left. Your parents were very lucky on finding each other for they were both orphans and they had no idea where the others of their kind resided and even if I accepted to be with you, you could never continue with your blood line" she said so emotionlessly that it hurt her as much as him  
"Why not" he said narrowing his eyes

"Because Arashi I am not a simple hanyou. Remember that I have miko blood. You know what happen to the ones of my kind if they have no blood balance. They die and I am sure that if I was to have a child with a demon it would die for then the balance would be gone" she said with a sad smile. How long had she tried to ignore those thoughts? It is a curse to know so much and yet it can be called a gift

"What about Kyo and Luna?" said Arashi who cared for his friend also

"Luna is stronger and posses powers that we do not understand and Kyo is a lot stronger than me so I am sure the rule does not apply to them" said Sakura kind of happy for them. She had the feeling they at least would be able to have the next heir of the lands

"You are a strong hanyou also and I have not yet reached my power limit" he said trying to hold her hand

"I wish you never said those words Arashi. Love is more than a word, much more" she moved away and with a pained look

"I know that but that is the only way I can express what I feel for you" he said angered

"I wish I could also find a word to tell you what I feel but there is no need for you and I are not meant to be" she said calmer than him yet her heart was screaming in silent pain and agony

"Then what! Are you going to live the rest of your life alone!" he stood up and screamed not caring who heard him

"Maybe or maybe I will find another like me. You never know" she stood up and said calm trying to stop her self from hugging him and saying she wanted to be with him

"I wish I was that one" he said saddened

"You are a demon and you are proud of being one. You don't mean that and you know it" she said with closed eyes

"But I just want to be with you" he said facing her. He was at least three inches taller than her

"We can be together but only as friends" She said hating her own voice, words and decision

"Friends…I remember when I just wanted to be your friend" he said with a sigh

Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek like a friend "Good night Arashi" then she left

Arashi stared down and saw the forgotten package of cigarettes. He sat again and took one out and lit it. He had just told what he felt and was pushed back by her for fear of not really belonging to each other, not meant to be. He thought how cruel destiny was for placing her on his path. How he missed when they were only child and cared for almost nothing in the world but the future and now he didn't want to be that future. What she said was true and he knew it but his demon blood refused to believe. He would not give up no matter what he had to do to get her back. He smiled mischievously with the cigarette still on his mouth. Now, this was the first time such thoughts passed across the rain demon's mind and it was no good for the female hanyou

88888

Sakura felt much, much better the next day and one simple glance from Arashi told her that she didn't dreamed it all. He scared her but she acted as if nothing. Breakfast went as normal with the usual fights and discussions but Taro and Hotaru's who still didn't talk to each other. They all left together toward school as usual. Ichiro trying to get Kyo to borrow him his homework and the hanyou was more than glad to give them

"But don't give me those eyes, you are freaking me out" he said

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" he said before copying furiously as they walked

"And you are going to graduate? I don't believe such thing can happen" said Kei

8888

They sat outside as usual against the same tree. Hotaru and Taro didn't talk to each other but they kept trying to hide each glance they gave to each other. It was fun to watch them, Sakura thought. She felt a hand rundown her spine and she already knew who's hand was. She did her best not to change her facial expression but he was making it hard for her. She gave the demon a death glare before moving away. The memory of how he calmed her with the massage made her face turn almost red. It didn't go unnoticed by Kei and she wondered why were not together but then again she liked Arashi but it was not even more than a crush.

"Did you hear what happen last night?" Sakura heard some girl say

"Do you mean about the boy that disappeared" said the friend of this girl

"Yes, they say he was last seen on school" she answered back

"Then do you think the school is haunted" said the friend

"You know that I don't believe in ghosts" said the girl

"Then why are you shivering? Said her friendly friend with a smile

"Because is freaking cold you idiot" she said before pulling her friend inside the school where they would find a classroom more welcoming than ever

Sakura wondered if the shiver she felt last night was related to something. The same had happen when she saw Katashi so it could be a demon from the future

"Let's go, the bell is about to ring" said Kei

In the classroom she remembered the computer that was on when she felt the shiver. She knew better than anyone than to ignore clues. It felt nice to act like a normal girl so she didn't want to go back to the past before time. Her parents would surely send them back if they found about it. She wanted to finish high school and then maybe go to college too. It didn't sound half bad to live in the future for some time. She made up her mind. She would go and check that computer and if it was the responsible she would make sure it never happen again but she was going to need help and she already knew who to ask

"Ms. Taisho" The teacher called to her

"Yes!" she stood up a little too fast

"Is there something wrong?" asked the teacher noticing she was very nervous

"No" she shook her

"Please take your seat and pay attention" said the teacher sighing 'At least she not so gloomy anymore'

"Yes" she said and sat.

Some in the back laughed but she did not care. Arashi was staring at her she wanted to ignore that. She made a decision to find the thing that took the missing boy but she would need help and she knew who and what excuse she would give. Lunch came and they went to their usual place at the roof of the school. Sakura stared down at the little people that laughed and talked in their normal lives as she suffered in silence

"Let's get something to eat" said Ichiro

"Whose turn is it?" asked Konahamaru who had gone last time

"I think is Sakura's and Suzu's" said Kyo

The two girls took the orders of her friends and went down stairs to the lunch room where they fought their way through the crowd of students to get something to eat. Sakura could not think of a better chance to ask Suzu's help. The demon slayer as they walked back to the rest saw her point. She didn't want to go too just yet. She even if she didn't show it liked to learn about that time and being close to Konahamaru was the best that ever happened to her. She accepted to help Sakura but they were going to need more help for they did not know what they were against. She thought Hotaru and Tsukiko, she didn't want any boy there for they would tell Kyo and Arashi who would try to stop her himself

After class back in the house Sakura told them so they left. There was no other girl in the house but Kei. They went to the computer lab where Sakura saw the same computer was on. It was weird on her opinion so she was the first to approach it. Nothing happen to her but the same feeling kept coming back. She wondered if it had to do that this was an electronic so the way she sensed the energy or whatever it was may be different because of it. She began using it hopping for something to happen. Finally after an hour she made a small research on another computer to find any information about the missing student and then she found she was right. There was more than one missing student and they were all boys. She knew what they had to do but who would they use and then as she stared at Tsukiko trying to place some kind of spell over Hotaru to stop her from smashing the computer because she was bored and just wanted to end with it, she knew the perfect victim. Tsukiko opposed at first but finally accepted and brought Kiyoshi. The boy was a little nervous for he was going to be use as bait. Sakura sat him on the chair in font of the computer and then placed a barrier around her and the other girls to hide their presence and they watched.

Kiyoshi went to the web and as he was going to enter a little message that popped what they were hopping would happen happened but a little too fast. Hands that had come out of the computer were pulling him in and he tried to pull back. Tsukiko was the first to go help him but whatever was pulling him it was strong. Hotaru and Suzu went to help after the shock. Sakura got her sword out of a baseball bat bag

"Transform" it became a bow "Get him out of there"

"Easy for you to say!" screamed Suzu and just then they pulled him out but not alone.

A bunch of guys were dragged out and landed on the floor. Sakura shot the energy arrow and a horrible girl's scream was heard

"I just wanted to be loved!" she cried as the evil spirit was purified and placed to rest.

Sakura went to the computer immediately and found an open E-mail. It was a suicide note of a girl who believed she had fell in love with a guy over the internet but he was already married and even had children while the girl was no more than eighteen. Sakura felt bad for the girl but was happy that now the spirit was free and that no one got really hurt. The E-mail was deleted. She glanced at the guys in the floor and sighed. How was she going to deal with them? Then she had it. She opened a time portal to the next day and in the yard of the school

"So, is over?" asked Kiyoshi who seemed very pale

"I guess" said Sakura

"Is there something bothering you?" asked Suzu

"Yes, that we could not sense this spirit so easily, I mean I could tell just because I got a shiver but…"

"Maybe because demons here are created different; I mean the internet is everywhere and no where so the spirit may lost its way and may had ended on someone else computer" said Suzu

8888

Kei checked their rooms, the kitchen and every place she could think of but none of the other girls were around. It was just too weird being in a house alone with guys. She sat on Sakura's room tired of searching and then she noticed a notebook on the bed. It wasn't one of their school ones so she was curious and opened it. There was a drawing of Arashi but he looked kind of different and the clothes he was wearing were like from another time. She changed the page and saw Kyo but with odd markings in the face, also his ears looked kind of pointy and the clothes were odd too. She checked back and saw Arashi had pointy ears too. She changed the page and saw Suzu and Taro with estrange clothes too and carrying weapons. She frowned before changing the page and finding a cat with two tails but it was also cutter than any other cat she had ever seen and then she turned the page again and found Sakura but she was the oddest of all. her hair seemed longer and wilder and of two different colors, there were dog ears on her head instead of human or even pointy ones and her face was much serious and almost scary, her clothes were odd and like ancient like the rest. She closed the book and kept frowning.

'Does she have an active imagination? What else could this mean, of course she is just creative. I saw her in art class getting all the attention from the teacher' She knew she was jealous but found it ridiculous even if she was better than her many things Sakura as any one else must had a defect or something. She sighed before standing up and leaving the notebook on the bed. She went down stairs where she found Arashi and Kyo glaring at each other as if they were about to kill each other.

"She will be" said Arashi almost growling

"You and she are too young" said Kyo narrowing his eyes and with deadly voice

"What about you and Luna" said Arashi with a triumphant smile

"That is different; Luna and I are much more mature than you too" said Kyo all fancy and mature like

"Are you saying that I am not mature enough to know when I want to…" Arashi was screaming when Kyo covered his mouth with his hand

"Kei! What are you doing here?" said Kyo all happy stupid

"I was looking for the girls, have any of you seen them?" she said curiously

"Suzu said they were going to the computer lab to help her with her research paper" said Taro who was enjoying the show of the hanyou against the demon

"Oh, thanks" she said before graving her jacket and going to see them. As she left she heard more shouts and even growls

"My sister will not be…"

"Why not!"

"Because she is too young!"

Kei sighed before going toward the school building 'So, they are fighting because of Sakura. Why I am not surprise, she has it all. Good friends a brother and even a guy that would do anything for her' her mind began to wonder when she believed to have all that and more. She stopped to stare at a bench she used to sit.

Kei's Pov

It was my first year here. I knew no one and they did not know me. My family had just moved from Kyoto and I was the new girl. I dressed in my best clothes for I had forgotten my school uniform at home because of coming as soon as I could to this school. Some popular girls saw me wearing black eyeliner and they thought I looked greater if I used some more make up so that is what they did, they gave me a make up and I became their friend. Arisu was among them and she became almost like a sister to me. We ditched school, smoke and drank. We did whatever we wanted until I got in a big trouble. Then they didn't help me out or did they ever talked to me because they found I wasn't rich. I never told them such thing and still they ran rumors about me being a liar, a whore, that I slept with a teacher to escape punishment and who knows what else. They threw all my stuff from the house and there I was sitting in this same bench crying my heart out and planning on running away when…

"Are you o.k.?" that was the moment I meant Ichiro

I didn't answer but then he recognized who I was and said

"You are victim like many others. I don't judge you but you should have never talked to those girls. They may be pretty but so are roses and if you hold them too much you get pinch"

I said nothing but smiled. I think that was the only time he ever said something smart. He took me to the house he was staying at with other who didn't have a house with friends. They almost never talked to me but Ichiro who became sooner than I thought my best friend. That school year I became who I am now. I ignored Arisu and she ignored me. I paid no attention to her rumors but made sure to keep people clear of them for I told them what she and the other girls really did. The next school year became a war between her and I. she called me loser, I called her whore. I think she was about to contract someone to kill me but that would look just too suspicious. The war ended that same year when she stopped assisting to school because she was going earlier for vacation to France. She thought I was jealous, I could never be jealous of her. I was more than happy to not see her. The next year, this year she has a new prey; Sakura Taisho. It is odd but I think Sakura has made more damage than me in this time than I in those past two years. That is just fine with me but I wish I knew a way to do as much damage as she.

End of Key's Pov

She sat in the same bench before remembering where she was going. She stood up and walked toward the school. When she reached the computer room she could hear a conversation going on. She was very quiet and listened

"Are you sure?" it was Suzu a little nervous

"If we tell Kyo he will tell my parents and then they will send us back" said Sakura calmly

"You are right but do you think we can handle another, you can barely detect them" said Tsukiko

"I know but I don't want to go. Not yet" said Sakura

"Me too; I want to have some time for my self and not worrying about my back when going out and a damn demon attacking me" said Suzu

-Cough- Hotaru

"No offense, I meant lower demons" said Suzu

"No problem, I know what you mean. Even I get tired of those lower demons but if we stay we most take care of them" said Hotaru

"Don't worry, there is someone already taking care of them" said Sakura

"How do you know Lady Sakura?" asked Kiyoshi

"Just believe me" said Sakura

"Don't tell me you…" Hotaru was saying but Sakura then glared at the door

"What is it?" asked Suzu

"Who is there?" said Sakura with firm voice

"Is just me" said Kei entering

"Oh, Kei you scared me" said Sakura with a smile

"Sakura?...what are those on your head?" she pointed at the doggy ears

"Oh shit!" said Sakura covering them

She searched for an exit but it would make it worse if she jumped from the fifth floor and Kei was at the door. She had no option; she went for the window but…

"Wait!" screamed Kei and a barrier appeared which stopped Sakura

Sakura fell back flat on her back and seemed knock out like a fly but when Kei tried to touch her doggy ears she stood up fast

"What are you?" asked Kei

"I am…you are dreaming!" she said "Yes, that's it! You are dreaming" said Sakura

"Yes, you are dreaming Kei" said Suzu

"I would know if this was a dream and I know it is not" she went forward "You are a demon aren't you?"

"Lady Sakura isn't a demon" said Kiyoshi

"Lady Sakura? You mean like royalty" said Kei

"No! This is all a dream Kei, please believe me" said Sakura trying to reach he sword to use a technique and erase her memory

"I believe no demon" said Kei some miko energy around her

"I am not a demon! I am a hanyou!" said Sakura not liking to be confused with a demon

"Hanyou?" asked Kei

"Half demon half human" said Sakura and then she wanted to hit her self for saying that

"But a special kind" said Hotaru

"Hotaru!" screamed Sakura

"What? You are the one who told her you were a hanyou so we might as well tell her the entire truth" then she said "This is the only miko hanyou"

"Miko hanyou?" asked Kei

"Yes, Lady Kagome one of the most powerful mikos ever known and the demon Lord of the West Sesshoumaru are her and Lord Kyo's parents" said Kiyoshi

"And I am witch, the good kind, okay?" said Tsukiko

"And I am a demon slayer" said Suzu

"And I am a…" Hotaru was saying

"Enough! You guys don't get it. We had just been found out!" Sakura screamed

"Hanyous, demons, mikos, witches demon slayers…I think I am going crazy" said Kei "I need a better explanation if you guys don't want me to turn you in"

"Why me" said Sakura tiredly

8888

NL" Sorry it took me so long to update but I ha a problem deciding some stuff about it anyways Review and you know all the nonsense stuff. Oh and next chap I think I will call it 'BUSTED!' –EVIL LAUGH-

Sak: I hate you

NL" Thank you


	5. Busted

NL" You guys are reviewing every chap and that makes Norma happy. I have to admit; I didn't think so may would read the final part of this story but I am so happy to be wrong.

_Callar yo he de _

_Por mi voz no es muy fuerte _

_Cuando estoy con alguien_

_Pero cuando estoy sola _

_Grito asta que mis pulmones exploten _

_Y mis entrañas se rompan_

_Con el estruendo de mi inerte mente_

_Con mi inepta memoria _

_Y con mi incoherente corazón _

_Soy una y nada más _

By me

_Silencing I should _

_For my voice is not very strong _

_When I am with someone _

_But when I am alone _

_Shout until my lungs explode _

_And my insides break _

_With the crash of my inert mind _

_With my inept memory _

_And with my incoherent heart_

_I am one and nothing more_

Chapter l5: Busted

Sakura kept hitting her self against the wall as Kei just stared at her. It was hard enough to ignore the ears and now the way she was acting. Kei thought 'Maybe this is her defect'

"Lady Sakura please calm down" said Kiyoshi

"I will try but this is just frustrating, I mean think about it. We had just been found out and now we are risking it all with this girl" said Sakura

"I have a name, you know?" said Kei

"I don't care! I am freaking out here because you couldn't keep your nose out of our business" said Sakura angrily

"Excuse me!" said Kei outraged

"Now you are polite? Well that is new" said Sakura showing that in her true appearance she was taller

"You are a real bitch" said Kei not caring what she said she was

"Well, maybe that is because I am having the worst day of my life and oh yeah I am half dog demon!" she screamed

"Please Lady Sakura calm down" said Kiyoshi who was the only one who dared to stop her

"Don't you…" Sakura took a deep breath "I am sorry, is just…I… just wanted a normal life for a while"

"We understand Sakura, we wanted a normal life for a while too but I guess we weren't just meant to have one" said Suzu

"We better get packing" said Hotaru with a sigh

"Wait! You mean you are leaving?" said Kei

"What other choice we have" snapped Sakura

"Well, you can tell me the truth and just go on"

"You know nothing of our era and would not understand the way we grew up so don't bother"

"My mother is a miko and she had taught me. Listen I don't want you guys to go. You are even weirder than I thought but you are good weirdoes" said Kei for if they left then it would be her and Ichiro only again

"Lady Sakura give her a chance" said Kiyoshi

"I guess so…but I will not tell you all" said Sakura

"Why not?" asked Kei

"Because there are some memories that I prefer not to recall and others that will just make you sick" she said with a sickening smile

"I can take it" 'I hope so' the truth was that her smile with fangs scared her but she tried not to show it

"I can smell your fear and when you lie, so I will tell you all but as soon as you promise not to tell anyone"

"I promise" she said and then a glare from Sakura told her to say more "I promise not to tell anyone about you guys"

"Good" said Sakura "Let's go home. It will be better if everyone is there to hear the news"

Kei was surprise by how fast her mood could change. She was happy she wasn't a demon for she heard they were cruel and by the way she talked at first she began to believe so. Sakura placed over her self the spell once again and looked completely human as before but now Kei knew better than believe that image. She glanced at the other girls and boy who walked silently and almost at fear of the so call hanyou.

"So if you are half a demon, does that mean you are half the strong?" said Kei that with out knowing had just hit a raw nerve

"No" said Sakura trying to keep calm "There are different kinds of demons, lower demon, demons and high class demons. My father is of the highest kind and even though I am a hanyou I am still stronger than him and that means all demons but Kyo who is also a hanyou is stronger than me" said Sakura keeping her voice low

"So you are the strongest" said Kei

"Yes, here I prefer to not remember that for to me strength was once all and now I just want a peaceful life for a while, I am tired of battle" she said

"But you are a 'Lady' aren't you suppose to be all fancy and stuff" said Kei

"That is the human way, I and Hotaru who also grew up in the demon society were train to be the stronger so when we found a mate, strong as us, we could bring strong heirs" said Sakura who thought it was only Hotaru who would bring heirs to her family

"Hotaru is a hanyou?" asked Kei glancing at the girl who only smiled

"No, I am a wolf demon; my father is the lord of the northern lands" said Hotaru

"A demon!" screamed Kei jumping back

"Shhh, she had been my friend since we were young. I know she would never hurt you" said Sakura covering her mouth

"And it wouldn't be right. There is a rule in my lands that was placed by my father that we were not aloud to kill humans unless they were trying to harm us" said Hotaru

"So if I attacked you, you could kill me?" said Kei

"You are not an enemy so I would just hurt you a bit" said Hotaru

"You better keep your questions for when we are all back" said Sakura who saw other students around

8888

Arashi closed the door behind him before sighing. Kyo would not approve of him taking Sakura as his mate. He said they were still too young but then again he thought he could not wait a hundred years or more to take her as his mate.

"Having hanyou problems?" said an unknown voice from the trees

"Who are you!" he wasn't in the mood to deal with mysteries

"No one" said the voice

Arashi could feel his blood boil for when he had asked Sakura who gave her the cigarettes she had said 'no one' he was sure whoever it was, he was the one who gave them to her

"Losing control so fast?" said the voice imitating disappointment

"If you ever go close to Lady Sakura I will make sure my self that you die in the most painful way" said Arashi with his eyes turning red

"Wow, well you don't have to worry about me for I would never go so close to her as you have" said the voice with laughter

Before Arashi could curse him the barely noticeable presence was gone. He took control back and was about to go look for Sakura but then he saw her coming with the others. By the anger on her stare, he knew no good was coming. She passed him without even glancing at him. He took her hand and made her look at him

"What is wrong?" he asked not caring that the other girls were there

"I will explain everything inside" she said with unfeeling voice and pulling her hand from him

She entered the house followed by the others. When Kyo saw his sister's angry mood he knew immediately something bad had happen and the results were just ahead.

"Everyone! Come here!" she screamed so loud that made the walls tremble and with them most of the habitants

Some of the guys had been upstairs rushed to get down wondering what in the world could make her so angry

"Everyone, sit" she said taking a sit on the couch

No one talked and sat. Ichiro tried to ask Kei what was going on but didn't even get a chance to talk

"We had been found out" she glanced at Kei "It was my fault for as I purified a spirit that was attached to a computer at school and at doing so I broke the illusion spell and Kei saw me in my real form"

"There was a demon in the school?" asked Kyo on his natural serious way

"Yes, I thought we could end with out anyone else knowing but after that Kei entered and saw me" said Sakura knowing well it was her fault

"I see" said Kyo

"She says that she won't tell as long as we tell all the truth so we can stay" she said not daring to look at him in the eye "She promised not to tell as long as we told her everything"

"You will be the one to tell her" said Kyo

"Yes brother" she said knowing he was hiding his anger

Kei wondered if it was true that the only one stronger than Sakura was Kyo. Maybe he was for the way Sakura was acting.

"First of all, you guys go and get dressed in your clothes from our time, I will do the same" said Sakura before standing up

No one complained and did as they were told. Those moments were critical and they would decide if they stayed or not. Kei and Ichiro stayed on the living room.

"They are not from this time, I know it sound impossible but it is true. Sakura is some kind of half demon as Kyo and I think some of them are real demons. They said they are here as a rest and to have a normal life for some time" said Kei but Ichiro said nothing. Minutes later they were all dressed on their usual clothes. Kei noted that it was the same clothes she had seen on the drawings but the appearance of Sakura, Kyo and Arashi were still a bit different

"Sakura, Arashi, Hotaru; remove your illusion spell" said Kyo

Kei's eyes widened and Ichiro just stood frozen. Kyo was taller than she thought as well Arashi and their faces were sharper and looked delicate. Kyo's eyes were almost golden while before they had looked dull yellow, his hair looked the same but he had the elfish ears as Arashi and Hotaru. The marks on his face were pretty she thought and he looked even older. Arashi's hair was light blue while she had thought it was dark bluish and his eyes were still the same but his face was so pale and cold. Hotaru, she saw, had a brown tail that did move. Hotaru smiled and Kei saw her fangs but what surprised more about her was the clothes, it was kind of wild and samurai like but she liked the bandana made of fur. Sakura she saw was the same like she had seen her the first time

"So, you two are hanyous and you a demon, and then what are you Arashi?" asked Kei

"I am a rain demon" he said more formally

"And the rest of you are humans" said Kei

"My sister and I are demon slayers" said Taro

"I am a monk" said Konahamaru

"I am a witch as you already know" said Tsukiko who wore a dark green kimono

"And I am a simple villager" said Kiyoshi kind of shy

"AHHH!" Screamed Ichiro when his brain finally could analyze what was going on. He got hit by Kei

"Calm down" she said as he stared between the humans and demons and hanyous

"I am going to tell you the truth as you said you wanted but you will not interrupt me or any of you for this is a long and complicated story" said Sakura sitting

"Are you going to start with the jewel?" asked Kyo

"Yes" she took a deep breath "The Shekon jewel, this jewel if it is tainted by the nature of human or demon's evil will cause much misfortune but if it is pure it is harmless and you can even wish upon it but it has to be a selfless or it ill bring as much destruction as a tainted jewel"

Sakura saw the curiosity on Kei's eyes and smiled a bit

"Inuyasha was a hanyou, a regular hanyou not like Kyo or me. He was our father's half brother. He had been pinned to the tree for fifty years"

"Who did it?" Kei could not help herself

"A miko name Kikyo. You see, she and Inuyasha had fallen in love. She was then the one who guarded the Shekon Jewel and Inuyasha had tried to steal it many times to become a full demon and eventually, I don't know how, they fell in love. Kikyo offered Inuyasha to use the jewel to make him human and make the jewel disappear so they could have a normal life together"

"But…"

"Kikyo had been taking care of a bandit with serious burns named Onigumo. He fell in love with Kikyo too so he offered his body to the lower demons so he could walk once again and be with her. From that decision, Naraku was created. He was also a hanyou. Naraku had no desire for Kikyo so he went to try to kill Kikyo disguised as Inuyasha to steal the sacred jewel. Kikyo survived the attack and with her last strengths went looking for Inuyasha. Inuyasha after being attack by Naraku disguised as Kikyo thought that she had betrayed him so he went and stole the jewel. Kikyo arrived in time to pin him to the sacred tree and then she died. The jewel was burn with her body and taken to the next world. Inuyasha stayed pinned for the tree for fifty years"

"But what does this have to do with you guys being here?" said Kei

"Just wait" said Kyo

Sakura continued "Our mother was born in this era. Her grandfather took care of the family shrine that has an ancient tree and a well. When she was fifteen years old a demon came out of the well and pulled her inside. My mother did not know that inside her body the sacred jewel was. She was able to escape the demon and landed at the bottom of the well. When she came out she did not see the shrine just the Inuyasha's forest. She went toward the sacred tree was in hope to find her home but instead she found Inuyasha. She was then taken to the village where Kikyo lived for the villagers thought she was demon trying to resemble her. Kaede; Kikyo's sister saw that my mother was the reincarnation of Kiyo for they were almost identical. That night the village was attack and my mother escaped toward the forest where Inuyasha had woken from his long dream. He at first thought she was Kikyo but my mother made him see he was wrong for my mother had no knowledge of her miko powers. She freed Inuyasha from the tree for it was the only way to defeat the demon but it was kind of late for the demon had already taken out the jewel from my mother and was becoming stronger. They defeated the demon but then Inuyasha tried to take the jewel from my mother and almost killed her. She placed a spell over him with Kaede's help so he could not hurt her. The next day a demon stole the jewel from my mother as she tried to get back home. When she shot an arrow she hit the jewel and it broke. The shards scarred for miles and she was left with one and then she and uncle Inuyasha started their journey to get them back"

"Your story sounds more like a fairy tale" said Kei

"It is not a fairy tale for in fairy tales there are not slaughter villages" said Sakura and then continued with the story "In their journey they meant a young fox demon named Shippo who is Kyo's and my adoptive brother, but anyways. they meant my father, Lord Sesshoumaru that at those times wasn't very friendly for he wanted the sword that had been left to my uncle for it was useful to destroy not like his own sword that brought the dead back to life. He almost killed my mother but my uncle protected her. Later on a witch brought Kikyo back to life in a clay body and with a piece of my mother's soul and when she learned the truth she would not rest until Naraku was destroyed. They also meant a monk with a black hole in his hand that was provoked by Naraku and if he did not kill Naraku it would grow more and suck him in. this monk is Taro and Suzu's father, his name is Miroku. He told them the truth about Naraku tricking Inuyasha and Kikyo. They later meant Sango; the last demon slayer from her village that was trick and kill by Naraku also, she swore revenge over Naraku; she is Taro and Suzu's mother. As they traveled they fought Naraku and his creations and also meant Lord Kouga and Lady Ayane who are Hotaru's parents. After four years of fighting my father became their ally for Naraku was after him also. My father at that time had adopted a young human girl named Rin that is our adoptive sister.

"So that is when your parents fell for each other"

"Not exactly" said Kyo with a smile. He didn't know why but telling her the truth wasn't as bad as he thought. Sakura went to the baseball bat bad and took out her sword "from that time, twenty years in the future my father sent me to help them to defeat Naraku and finish the jewel but I was not aloud to tell them who I was"

and then Kyo continued "We defeated Naraku, Arashi and I joined the group and we got the last shard from Lord Kouga"

"Lady Sango and Master Miroku left to the ruins of the demon slayer village and they reconstructed it. Inuyasha and Kikyo left to next world leaving the sword our father wanted to us to take to our time. Then we left our parents alone for we took Shippo with us and Rin was at the castle at the moment and I guess that is when they accepted their feelings for each other. Later in the red moon night my father lost control and was about to take my mother by force but the sword my grandfather left him helped him gain back control but not before he placed the mate mark on my mother's neck. She became like his wife. Then we told them who we really were and left to our time. Two years after we left them Kyo was born and two years after that I was born but there was war in my father's lands created by the last creation of Naraku named Fukushu" Sakura didn't want to talk about the next part of the story for it was her part

"At the age of nine Sakura almost killed the heir of the southern lands for she lost control over her demon blood because she was close to death. The demon council decided that she had to prove her self so she had to leave the castle that she had only left once and show her worthiness to them…" Kyo decided to continue for she seemed lost in her memory

She remembered what she supposed to do "I had never killed in my life. The first time I did it was at Kiyoshi's village after I saw my first friend of the outside world die. I lost control again and killed all the demons with my own claws. From there on I started my journey to become stronger. I meant Suzu and Taro and learned from Lady Sango how to fight like a demon slayer, a few years later I entered the eastern lands and meant Hotaru and her twin brother Yori and I trained also with them. More years later I meant Konahamaru and he gave me this sword which was destined to be mine. About a year ago in our time we defeated Fukushu and about a month ago we defeated many of our enemies that came back from hell which included Naraku and that is why we entered school two weeks later. Our parents wanted us to relax for sometime so that is why we are here in the future"

"But you found a demon in that computer so you got rid off it and that is when I got there" said Kei

"Exactly" said Sakura

"Wait! What happen to the jewel?" said Ichiro

"It is guarded by our mother for the jewel can only be purified by her" said Sakura

"And you lady Sakura" said Kiyoshi

"I forgot about that" she said not really caring

"So you four are like royalty" said Kei

"No, I am only a soldier" said Arashi

"And you would do good to remember that" said Sakura still angry at him from he and his hand on her back that morning

Sakura glanced at the Kei and Ichiro before leaving for her room. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Kyo sighed

"Is she still angry?" asked Suzu

"I think so, she does not mind if you guys know is just that she wanted to be treated as a regular person but now that you know I guess things won't be the same" said Kyo

"Sakura has gone through so much I don't blame her" said Tsukiko

"Are you kidding me! She…" Kei thought the hanyou was spoiled because she was suppose to be some kind of princess

"She is a hanyou, a hanyou like any other. My sister and I are the only ones of our kind but she but she is something else. There is that sword of hers which I believe will be her death" said Kyo who wished she didn't need the sword that could had taken her life before

"You mean that one" said Ichiro pointing at it

"The same" said Kyo who took it to examine it

"And why don't you take it away from her?" said Kei

"Naraku did that and he was sent to hell" said Taro

"Is she really that powerful just because she can travel through time?" said Kei

"The sword has more abilities, too many to tell. Lady Sakura herself hasn't used all of them and some can even take her life away" said Arashi who decided to call Sakura 'Lady' once again for he knew he had to remember his place

"So she is some kind of super hanyou"

"She is just another kind of hanyou" said Kyo "I think we should all retire to our rooms, this has been a very awkward day"

No on said nothing they just left for exception of Kyo and Arashi

"Are you telling my father?"

"I have to" said Arashi

"If you really care for my sister you will not say a word unless necessary"

"Very well" said Arashi before he left

Kyo closed his eyes and tried to relax. He knew Kei had gone to Sakura's room. Arashi, he knew, would get in big trouble if he didn't tell his father but it seemed that the rain demon cared more for Sakura.

8888

Arashi passed by Sakura's door. The scent of Kei was there but not for long. He left for his room trying to forget how cold she had acted toward him. That only encouraged his demon blood more. He sat on the chair of his desk and opened an old-fashioned scroll. He wrote with a regular pen all that had happen. This was his report of what had happen from the day they arrived. He didn't give some details, just the main emotionless idea of what had happen. He rested for a moment to think. If he told Lord Sesshoumaru he would probably make them go back and Sakura would surely hate him and if he didn't Sakura would be happier but if they were found out he could even get kill for hiding information from his lord. He knew Lord Sesshoumaru was no one to kid with. It didn't matter that he knew him since a child or that he was son of one of his Generals. It didn't matter but the fact that he had tried to fool the strongest demon that he had claimed to respect since he could remember and then there was that he was trying to court the younger daughter. Now, he really feared for his life. But what was the point of living if you didn't take risks and also he could not call life, life if Sakura wasn't with him. Yes, he could take risks. He had before, he thought, what his Lord could do if Lady Kagome was there. She was the smartest human he knew and worthy to be Lord Sesshoumaru's mate and her kind heart would stop the Lord of harming him. He knew she saw him as one of her own. Human hearts can be so kind a fragile and the Lord shared hers so if hers broke so would the Lord's

Arashi glanced at the letter his little sister gave him before he left. It wasn't a real letter but a drawing she made. It was the castle's cherry blossom and in front of it were his family and him. The Yasu in the drawing had a big smile as she hold Arashi's hand. At their sides their parents were. Their father had the same mischievous smile while their mother had a smaller and kind one. He had one that was barely visible. Yasu was smarter than she let know and then for the first time Arashi understood Kyo when it came to protect his younger sister. He would not tell his Lord, it didn't matter the risks he was taking but the happiness of Sakura and the ones that from now on would call only in his mind friends.

He took out another scroll and began to write something that was no repot

_Can I call my self a demon when I have fallen for a hanyou, a hanyou miko no less and also the daughter of my lord? If she was to choose a mate I would make sure the competition was destroy at call cost. Of course she is not going to choose one, well at least not yet and even so she has no choice for she will be my mate. That demon, the one from this time, He claims not to have interest over her yet what was he doing here and who is he. It is odd for him to know our exact location when we are hiding our auras. I will have to give more attention to our surroundings to find that bastard. _

8888

Suzu was in her room staring out the window when she felt a cold breeze come inside and closed the window. Her mind was wondering on the events of the day. She tried to smile at least that Kei would not tell their secret but Sakura. She was just too confused to tell what was wrong with the hanyou. She had seen so happy the day before after school and now she had shown another side to her. One that did not want to admit who she really was and that just wanted to be left alone. She knew their time there would change now. It was going to be hard to get along now that they knew the truth. She tried to see the good side; she and Konahamaru were still together, Hotaru and Taro would have more time to fall in love and for what she could see, Kiyoshi and Tsukiko liked each other too. She smiled. It wasn't so bad.

8888

Taro practiced his fighting stile; he didn't want to become soft. It was enough that he had to live with two demons and two hanyou and now their little crisis. Why couldn't just go on as if nothing had happen after the explanation. He could take it no more. He left his room and went down stairs to the kitchen where he made a cup of ramen. It was so silent in the house that he wondered if they had left and left him behind. No, they were still upstairs sad or angry or whatever, he thought.

8888

Tsukiko was on Kiyoshi's room.

"Was the friend Sakura mention the one you loved?" asked the witch

"She was like a mother to me" said Kiyoshi

"Mother?"

"Yes, she cared for me when no one else could"

"I thought you meant love, love"

"Of course not, she was like way older for me"

"Oh"

"So, do you miss your fiancé?"

"A little but I think I will not marry him"

"Why not?"

"I…" she needed a good excuse "I have seen that there is still much that I want to do before getting married and he just wants to tie me down"

"You want to be free"

"Yes, and you"

"I am already free"

"I am happy for you"

"You are free too, you just made a decision by yourself and no one can stop you"

"I guess you are right"

She smiled and relaxed, she felt bad for not telling him the truth but if he had told her all the truth she would have not lie.

8888

Konahamaru was writing sutras and meditating. If there were demons in that time too then he would need to be ready. He wondered why Suzu didn't call for his help. 'Sakura' he thought, she was his friend but at least he felt better by knowing that Suzu wasn't the one to make the decision.

8888

Hotaru was restless, she tried to sleep but she had just too much energy in her. She stood up and changed into running clothes. She needed to run; she needed to move and to forget her anger toward Taro. She went down and there he was. he stared at her for a second and then looked down

"I am sorry" he simply said

"For what?" she asked

"For calling you, you know what" he said

"Oh, forget it" she said with a faint smile

"Are you going to run?" he asked

"Yes, I am just tired of doing nothing" she said

"I am with you, this peace is so…"

"Boring? I know but I guess a little Peace can't hurt us"

"It can make us weak"

"You are right…you know what!"

"No, what should I know?"

"I mean let's go train to the yard behind the house"

"Oh, okay" he said before he stood up "Just let me get change"

"Okay, I will have to change too" she said

Both went upstairs and changed, they tool their weapons and as silently as they went behind the house

8888

Ichiro was scare, and kind if excited too. He was so confused too. Arashi and Hotaru were demons and Kyo and Sakura were hanyous, the rest had super abilities but Kiyoshi but still the guy was strong. He was a villager in his time so he supposed he had to be strong. He could not imagine a world with demons as the one Sakura told about yet they had say there were demons on their time too. He needed to learn how to protect himself but who to ask? Demons or hanyous were not options, he didn't want to be a witch and it seemed that to be a demon slayer one had to be strong so he had only one option; monk. He would ask Konahamaru to teach him so he could protect himself. Maybe Kei should learn something like that too, he thought. Her mom was miko so she could learn from her.

8888

Sakura sat on bed against the wall, her chin on knees as she stared out the window. The door opened and Kei came in. Sakura didn't look at her.

"What do you want?" she wasn't aggressive or angry

"The details you said" said Kei going closer

"Do you really want to know them after what you already heard?" asked Sakura still not looking at her

"Yes" said Kei 'I can take it' she thought

"Sit" Kei did so "When I almost killed the heir of the south I had been performed with a sword on my stomach. I remember the taste of my own blood. I remember falling to the ground and I thought I was going to die" she stopped for a moment "I was scare, I thought how sad my mother would be, the dishonor I had brought to my family and then I felt a pulsing sensation on me. It was as if the pain had left and when I woke up I was on my own bed but the blood that covered me wasn't only mine anymore, it was the demoness blood, her name is Etsuko and she is or was a snake demon. One time I had a dream where I saw what I did. I was out of control, savage and deadly as I attacked her. I saw my reflection on her eyes and I saw a monster with thirst for blood" Sakura stared at her "Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes"

"When I was told that I had to leave the castle to prove my self I held a grudge against my Father so I was so angry that I didn't even say good bye, I wondered the forest endlessly. I didn't know where I went but I didn't care as long as I could escape demons and not kill. I later came across Kiyoshi's village and meant Akako, she was a miko who knew of my situation and understood. Well, I like to think that. One day a poisonous insect, the kind Naraku used almost stings a child. I knew that they could kill easily so I left to search for a hanyou named Jinenji who had an herb that served as a cure. I took it back but when I arrived the village had been slaughter, well that was what I thought. The demons that did it were still there and were ready to kill me, I was about to die once again but then Akiko who was still alive barely saved me to be later kill. I lost control so, with no one to stop me, I killed. I killed them all with my own claws and fangs…" Sakura continued asked Kei from now and then if she wanted to continue listening. Sakura didn't miss a detail. Kei's face showed no pity or sadness but in the inside she told her self that maybe it was all a lie. Sakura didn't go on from when Bankotsu was killed. Kei saw that her eyes were distant, as if she continued to recall the same memory over and over again.

"I am hungry, do you want something to eat?" asked Kei, she wasn't really hungry

"No thanks but if you don't mind I would like to be left alone" said Sakura

She nodded and left the hanyou to her thoughts. After she was gone Sakura took out her diary and began to write

_I am scare of my self, more than I ever thought. I am still here even after all those deaths. Is it fare? I don't know. I wish someone could answer me but I guess this is something I have to deal with myself. _

"Hello, lady Sakura" she stopped when she recognized the voice

"Katashi? She asked, she could not see him but she could tell he was sitting against the wall by the window

"The same" he said still not visible

"What are you doing here?" she asked not really wanting to see older Arashi again

"I sensed some disturbance around here and came to check it out but I guess you already took care of it" he said

"Yes, it was a tormented spirit in a computer" said Sakura

"I should had have known you would take care of it, after all you are Lady Sakura" he said, she could tell there was jealousy in his tone

"Am I that popular in this time?" she asked

"Why shouldn't you, you are the one who carries Mitsuko and has all those powers"

"Mitsuko…I am also Mitsuko" she said more to her self than to him

"You are Lady Sakura and not anyone else" he said not understanding why she would call her self Mitsuko

"I don't know" she said frowning 'I am a reincarnation but…'

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Have you never seen me confused?" she asked him

"Not really, you always look so much control that one could think you are perfect" he said with bored voice

"There is no such thing as perfect, only less flaws but even so I am not that" she said "I wish I was just normal"

"Normal? What is normal? There is always something happening even in the most peaceful lives and sometimes what is normal for some it isn't for others" he said keeping a firm voice

"Are you sure you are Arashi's son, I mean, really?" she said trying not to laugh

"They say I got it from my mother" he said

"Yous mother…Who she is?" she was curious

"Can't tell you, who knows what you will do to her" he said and she could hear the smile on his face

"I am not like that, if she and Arashi are happy together I would never take that away from him" she was angry

"So you have given up on him?" he asked

"…I don't know" she said being truthful

"Don't you love him?" he asked quietly

"You two can use that word so easily but love…what is love?" she said

"How I am supposed to know?" he said

"Don't you have anyone?" she asked

"No" he said

"You lie" she said with a smile

"I did not! I just…I just have a very good friend" he said and she could imagine the blush on his face

"Ohhh, a friend" she said sarcastically

"Hey, who knew you could be like this?" he said

"How I am like…I, myself, don't know that sometimes" she said

"You are weird" he said

"I know, but what could one expect. I am a hanyou miko that is daughter of a demon lord and can travel through time"

"I better get going" he said

"Why?"

"Because I don't want my father finding me here and then tearing my head off" he said

"What did you do?" she asked 'cause for some reason she felt he had done something he wasn't suppose to

"Oh nothing, bye" he said as he jumped from the window

"Bye" she said and then she heard screams

"Stop!" it was Kei

She ran down stairs but the screams weren't coming from there so she went outside by using the back door and there she came across a weird image. Kyo was holding Kei who was trying to escape, Ichiro had fainted and Hotaru and Taro were training

"They are going to kill each other!"

"They are just training" said Arashi who just stood watching

"Yes, believe me a real fight would be bloody" said Sakura

Arashi stared at her and she at him before she spoke

"Let's train, I need to burn some energy" she said before she stretched a bit

"Alright" said Arashi

"Ahhh" Kei screamed when she saw Arashi kick Sakura on the gut and then sent her flying against a tree

"You just got me by surprise" she stood as if nothing

"Whatever you say 'Lady' Sakura" said Arashi with a faint smile

Sakura didn't like to be made fun of so she ran toward him and then jumped over him to land behind him and then knock him off his feet but she was stop by his leg. She didn't lose her chance and used her fist to hit him on the gut as he had hit her. He gave a few paces back before he tried to punch her but she dodged and used her elbow to try to hit his face but his palm stopped her. she twisted her way out before he could use his other hand. Both jumped back leaving a good space between them. Hotaru and Taro had stopped and were now watching. The rest of the habitants from the house were there as well watching. Ichiro had woken up and was watching too.

Sakura attacked first too even though she had been taught not too. She moved her body to the side and slide to hit him with her elbow again but he took hold of her arm after dodging and twisted it behind her back for a single second before she jumped back and used her knees to hit his back and make him stumble. He didn't turn around but crouched and used his feet to knock her off but se jumped in time then kicked him at the side throwing him feet aside.

"Don't they…" Ichiro had not even such violence on TV

"They do this since children. That was the way we were taught" said Kyo

"Ahhh" Sakura ran toward Kyo who just jumped aside and graved her by the hair to throw her away. Arashi was second to attack him and hit him square on the cheek but Kyo didn't even flinch before he used his knee to send him back. The others moved aside not wanting to get hurt

Sakura glanced at Arashi and smiled, Arashi nodded before both ran toward the older hanyou who was able to dodge and block their attacks. The humans were having trouble seeing all at their speed but Hotaru told them what she saw

"ArashiandSakuraattackatthesametimeagainKyoblocksSakurasskickandSrashi'spunch. Hekicksheronthesideandtwistshisarmannd…" she had to be fats too

Sakura landed a good punch on his chest that made the hanyou fall for a dingle second. He smiled before standing up.

"I think that is enough for the day" said Kyo

"You say that just because were about to win" said Sakura

Kyo laughed

Kei ran toward them with a worried face. She checked over them but she saw only small bruises. She narrowed her eyes at them not understanding their nature.

"Our bodies cure faster and they are also more resistant" said Sakura

"That was incredible!" screamed Ichiro "I couldn't see it all but you were like 'ha it didn't hurt' and you like 'that was nothing'" Ichiro needed to calm down

They all went inside where the ones that had trained drank water. Sakura seemed happy and calmer. Some sat and others went to do other things. It was as if things had gone back to normal the only difference was that the hanyous and demons did not hide their real appearance anymore.

88888

NL' Not such a good chap in my opinion but what a heck. The next will be better, promise


	6. Boy Oh Boy

NL' Sorry for not updating sooner but I have speech and I am very nervous, I have been practicing and practicing but need a rest so here I am ready to write a new chap

Chapter 6: Boy Oh Boy

Sakura was restless and no one could blame her. Her blood was running faster and all because she was in heat again. It had been about three weeks since Kei and Ichiro got the truth. It was nice not to have to worry about hem. They acted mostly normal around them. Ichiro always asked her and the others about their adventures and things they did in their time. It wasn't such a bad change, she thought before turning around on bed again, and again, and again. She could not sleep. She stood up and went down stairs and to the kitchen. She served her self ice cream and sat on the floor.

"What are you doing up this late?" asked Arashi

"Nothing" she said with a mischievous smile as she held her ice scream

Arashi sighed when he noticed what was going on. All the past weeks he had tried to get close to her to be push away or turned into a bloody pulp. He had tried to talk to her alone, give hints, held her hand or touch her shoulder; he even tried the Miroku strategy that earned him a good punch on the face when they were finally alone. His demon blood said she was playing hard to get but Arashi thought he would get kill if he didn't find better strategies.

"What to join me?" she asked almost childishly

He just served him self ice cream and sat next to her. The only sound there was of the spoons before she spoke

"You can't go on like that" she said seriously

"Doing what?" he asked with a smile

"That! Stop courting me!" she said angrier than when he tied the Miroku strategy

"There is no one else courting you so you can't stop me" he said

"Don't you understand? We can't be together" she said

"So you say, but I don't care I want you to be my mate" he said

"Mate?" she laughed "Me, your mate? Please Arashi, I am not in the mood for jokes" she said

"You are right" he said with defeated voice

"Good to see you understand" she said getting another spoon of ice cream but it never reached her mouth

"You are in mood for something else" he said before he tackled her

She didn't scream, she didn't get the chance as he crushed his lips with hers forcefully. The ice cream somehow had landed safe. She struggled to get him off her but it was useless as he pinned her down with his own body. His mind was being affected by her scent as the first time he had kissed her. His hand ran down her side lifting the thin material of her pajamas before steps were heard from above. Sakura who was dazed by the kiss was the one who notice so she used the Sango strategy. She slapped him leaving a red mark on his face.

"Don't ever do that again" she panted but her blood kept telling her to continue. She shot her eyes tightly before she heard steps coming down the stairs. Arashi had a smirk on his face and the red mark was almost gone. Sakura could feel her eye twitch at the sight.

8888888

'Maybe it isn't so bad to have roommates that are from the past and that aren't exactly all human so I can't complain. It makes life more interesting to think there are other rational beings besides humans. I wonder if there are demons in other countries too. Of course they exist, just the other day I saw a report from a goat sucker at México (El chupa cabras) I guess is some kind of vampire or a demon. There are always crazy stories that now don't seem so crazy. Maybe big foot is a demon too. Who knows? Maybe demons live among humans with spells as the one Sakura and the others use' Kei sighed when she decided to stop day dreaming instead of doing her homework. It was late at night and she knew she would get in trouble if she wasn't done.

She heard some noise down stars but just ignored it. Her mind was going high wire trying to solve the trigonometry problems. 'Maybe I should ask Sakura' she thought for she saw the hanyou was good at any subject. 'Well, she was raced to be perfect' she thought with a bit jealousy but not as much as before for she now knew about what she went trough and it was more clear that it hadn't been a lie for the way she saw her fight. She stepped out of the room and went to her door. She knocked her door but no one answered. She opened the door slightly and saw she wasn't there. It was odd in her opinion. Sakura was a person at favor for all that was right so she out of her room late at night wasn't something one would expect of her. She went down stairs and saw no one in the living room but saw light on the kitchen.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Kei

Arashi was on the floor and Sakura had been staring at him angrily. She thought that they got along and even teased each other which meant there was something more than friendship between them. Kei guessed something she interrupted had been going on

"I was just getting some ice cream and Arashi decided to join me" she said in a kind of friendly tone but Kei wasn't trick. She knew Arashi had done something bad that he wasn't ashamed of by the smile on his face.

"Oh…" said Kei "Well, I better get to sleep. You guys shouldn't stay up too late, alright?" she said

"Good night Kei" said Sakura as she left and then she turned to Arashi and gave him a smile "You are really getting on my nerves. Why don't you go back to our time and go ravish someone else? I don't want you here; you are becoming more of a bother than help. Really, I miss the old Arashi"

"You miss me calling you names and insulting you?" he said with laughter

"That Arashi was better than the perverted you" she said

He stalked her to a corner with a serious face. He was so close to her that she could not find a way to get away from him. He placed a hand on her cheek and faced her very close. He stared at her golden eyes searching for something he wasn't sure of.

"Let go" she moved her head to the side

His breath was caught on his throat. She was showing that cold and bold aptitude that made him want to break her down, to show that he didn't care that she was stronger than him. He was full demon and she a hanyou that made him superior in some way or another. His hand with sharp claws dug to her throat just enough to make her immobile. She had her eyes completely open as she stared at him stare at her with an angry stare as if he had just found a great mystery. In a moment she believed to see something on his forehead. It had been just for a second but she was sure of what she saw. It had been a dark blue mark, a point surrounded by a circle and some lines that she guessed were some kind of language. She frowned wondering what in the world they meant and forgetting that he was still staring at her. She didn't notice when his other hand was at her lips tracing with a single finger. It made her shiver as he approached. Her blood was reacting to him and she could not help her self when his lips were so close to hers, feeling his heavy breath she kissed him and cursed her self mentally

'What about Katashi! He is Arashi's son and I am not to be Arashi's mate. It is not fare for him and Arashi and it is not fare for me!' She pushed him away and ran out. She left the house and ran into the woods not daring to look back. She ran to the school and to where they usually ate lunch. She sat at the edge with eyes shot. Her heart tried to calm down and make her blood flow slower. She stared at the moon with tired eyes as she called back his reaction. Actions speak more than words and for what he had done she could tell he wasn't about to give up. She liked that about him, his calm temper, his teasing, the way he smiled, his voice, his eyes, all that there was to him, the good and the bad. She could feel her face blush when she thought 'all'. 'Well, he is not bad looking and he is also strong and Ahhh! I shouldn't be thinking this way! I am a lady, a daughter of a lord and I just can't and it is not fare for Katashi' she thought about the demon from that time. He was kind but did not have the same spark she saw in Arashi, he was too easy to make angry while Arashi was always a challenge.

8888

Arashi knew where she was but did not want to go near her when he had so little control. His eyes were tired, he felt tired and his demon soul felt tired. He sighed before cleaning up from the ice cream. It wasn't until two hours later that she came back but he wasn't around any longer. He was in his room thinking about apologizing. He could not recall when the last time he did that was but he knew it had to be done.

8888

Kyo had eyes closed and seemed to sleep but that was a trick. He barely slept so he was very aware of the events that night. He kept telling him self 'I will let her make her own choices and mistakes' while his other self was like 'How dare him! I will kill him if he tries that again!' the thought of meeting with Luna appeared in his mind. She was good with advices, so if he could get Sakura to talk to her she may gain a solution.

8888

That morning was very quiet. Kei knew it was because of whatever happened last night. Sakura had left earlier for school and Arashi was acting quieter than usual. He left by him self and then the conversation started

"What do you think happen between those two?" asked Suzu to Tsukiko

"I have no idea" said Tsukiko

"I do" said Hotaru "Sakura is in heat and I am sure she and Arashi had some kind of disagreement that ended with Arashi at top of her and then Arashi knocked out"

"How do you know?" asked Kei who decided to join the conversation

"My noses can tell when something like that is going on, believe me the kitchen was where it all happen" Said the wolf demoness

The girls turned a little pail and Kei turned green for she had seen them there but never thought…

"You should be more specific Hotaru, you are giving them the wrong idea" said Kyo

Hotaru smiled while the others glared at her.

"So you don't care that Sakura and…" Tsukiko said for she was still not too familiar with the older hanyou

"She can make her own decisions and I won't interfere unless is really necessary" said Kyo

"Oh, I guess that is alright but what if…you know Arashi tries…" Suzu didn't know how to say it

"I will make him pay if he hurts her and I will kill him if I catch him trying anything like that" he said with a smile that only freaked out the girls

"Good thing I am an only child" said Kei

8888

Sakura took advantage and went to the school library. She could not help the smile on her face as she stared at the shelves full of knowledge. She was in need of distraction so she started her search. She checked out a big pile of books and returned home before classes started. In her way she had seen Arashi but they didn't glance at each other. He was breaking their deal but she would make sure it survived. That night in which they kissed under the moon and stars by the cherry blossom passed over her mind making her forget where she really was. She was going to fall if it wasn't for a gently yet strong hand that helped her up.

"Are you o.k. Ms?" asked a guy who looked at least a year older than her, his hair was black and spiky; his eyes green and face lightly tanned

"Yes, thank you" she said

"You are welcome" he said

She continued her way toward home but now with someone following her

"Why are you following me?" asked Sakura

"To know your name" he said from the back and she could sense his smile

"Sakura" she simply said

"Oh, I am Kenta" he said with happiness

"…" he kept following her and she didn't like it

"Can I help you with those, they seem heavy" he said all of the sudden

"I can take care of it, thanks" she said

"Then you most be very strong" he said with fake astonishment

"Don't you have anything better to do than following me?" she asked for she knew he was hitting on her and didn't want to get involve with anyone anymore

"No" he said

"Kenta!" Kei screamed from the door "What the hell are you doing here! Get lost!"

"Is not always about you Kei my dear, I was just making some company to…" he said like a snob

"He won't stop following me" interrupted Sakura  
"Oh, really" said Kyo who came out also

"Brother, can you help me with these" she said passing him some books and making sure to make little eye contact with Kenta

Kenta smiled at Kei before saying "Who would have said you had friends again and not only that loser of Ichiro. Kei you never change do you?"

"Shut up you bastard and get out of out property" said Ichiro

"The brave knight comes to save the princess, o no, wait you are not a knight, you are a beggar and you are a slut" he said

"If you don't leave I will personally see that you feel a lot of pain" said Kyo

"Oh, I am so scare" he was messing with the wrong people or better said hanyous

Kenta left a very angry Kei and Ichiro. Sakura did not ask how they were related for she could sense some kind of sadness from Kei. She went back to school with the others only taking one of the books with her. They waited by the same tree as always until it was about class time. The rain demon wasn't with them and it could be notice the younger hanyou missed him.

8888

After he had passed Sakura he went to their usual place for lunching but by him self it felt oddly off to be there

"You are really messing up" said the voice of Katashi

"What is your purpose?" asked Arashi calmly

"I am just a demon that follow orders, like you" said Katashi but of course Arashi did not know this

"Don't compare to the likes of you" said Arashi

"Are you not here because you were ask by the lady of the west, well the past lady of the west in this time"

"So you know who we are" said Arashi facing the invisible form

"Know? Ha, I know most of you since I was born and lady Sakura, well…"

"What about her?" Arashi could not help himself

"She is the one who told me to come here, she is a nice lady I think but the younger version of her is even nicer. The one from this time is always working and giving orders around but I guess one shouldn't complain for her job no one can do better than her" said Katashi

"What does she do?"

"Too many to say but mostly keeps eye on all demons that are in the city, organize groups to hunt harmful demons and she her self kills the ones that are too strong for the rest"

"I couldn't expect more of her" said Arashi glad that she was alright

"Don't you want to know about yourself?"

"No"

"You really care for her don't you?"

"Yes"

"I never knew you had such serious feelings toward her" 'this is getting interesting'

"And what about you?"

"I just follow orders but if I must say, I respect her for being a strong warrior and honorable female and that's all" he said calmly before saying happier "And after all, she is like four-hundred years older than me"

Arashi laughed before saying "Should age really count?"

"Believe me, she is not my type not the younger self or the one from this time"

"You are starting to sound suspicious"

"Then I better go"

Arashi went to class where the rest weren't there yet. He sat on his desk and started to get lost in his memories of the young hanyou girl.

"Hey!" it was Arisu

"…" Arashi just ignored her and faked to be interested in his history book

"Don't ignore me, I just want to be your friend" she wasn't telling the truth and he knew it

"I already have friends" he said glad that the others weren't there yet

"You mean Sakura Taisho too right?" she knew there was more than friendship between them

"Yes"

"That is too bad for I heard she was sleepi…"

"You know that is not true for she only sleeps with me" he said as if it was nothing but the inner Arashi was like 'take that bitch, no one insults Sakura but me'

"You...and her"

"Yes and believe me you could never match her beauty" 'well, that is true'

"Ah…ah…I"

"Arashi, there you are. We have been looking for you" said Hotaru to get him away from Arisu

"Where are the others?" he asked completely ignoring Arisu

"They are in their way here" she said

"I have a question for you Hotaru" he smiled so she knew it was going to be bad "You wanted Sakura and I to accept each other but you haven't accepted your feelings for Taro, why?"

"What are you talking about; he is so annoying I can't stand him"

"Liar" said Arashi, Arisu had moved away with her friends and was giving the wolf demoness dark stares

The rest arrived and Hotaru broke the conversation not wanting Taro to hear his name and hers together in a sentence. No one spoke as they sat. The tension between a hanyou and a demon was too much to say anything. But Sakura and the other two demons in the room could hear a certain girl at the back whisper with her friends and Sakura grew angrier with the passing of whispers

"Yes, really"

"I can't believe it"

"Ms. Goody two shoes is a real slut"

"Don't say"

"He told me as if it was nothing"

"Who told you?"

"Arashi"

"No way"

"Yes way, I mean I knew she wasn't as much of a nerd as she looked but that that is just"

"Wow"

"And he…"

Sakura glanced at Arashi and whispered only enough for him to hear "I want an explanation and if it isn't a good one I swear I will"

The entire time Arashi feared the moment when he would have to say the truth. He was glad that Kyo wasn't there but when he saw Hotaru telling the other girls what she heard with her demon ears he knew that he was lost in any way for all of them gave him death glares. The lunch bell rang and Arashi was left alone in the room with Sakura.

"What did you say?" she asked as they faced each other at the front of the room

"I said that we slept together" he said with out regret

"Why?" she asked faking not to be hurt

"Because she was trying to taint your name by telling me a lie" he said  
"So you lied to her and tainted my name anyways" she said

"Yes but I never thought…" he could not believe Arisu

"Arashi" said Sakura and he faced her "thanks for trying to defend me but next time…JUST STAY OUT OF IT! I DON'T NEED YOU! I NEED NO ONE!" She was really angry for she hated to depend on others and now thanks to him rumors were going to start

"…" he thought a second about it and then he bared his fangs at her. lucky them there was no one near but the screams were very well heard "IS THIS THE THANKS I GET! YOU ARE JUST A SPOILED CHILD AND AN IMPUDENT HANYOU!"

"I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP AND STOP SCREAMING AT ME!"

"YOU STOP FIRST!"

"MOST I REMIND YOU WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY OR THINK! I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT" he didn't think before saying

"WELL THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME" she said with tears running down her face "You don't care about my feelings when I told you that we can't be together and now, now you told me yourself that you don't care. Tell me again that you love me when you really don't care for what I think and feel" she was making sure no one heard her but him "You say you want me to be your mate when I have already seen it, you and I are not meant to be"

"…You are lying" he said silently

"I am not, I…" she was hit

"Shut up" he slapped her "You have to be lying" he then bent and hugged her "You are my mate to be. I don't care what happens you will be my mate because I…"

"You don't love me. You just care for me as a friend and in body as a mate. That is just your instincts Arashi. You don't love me for you are a demon and have no real heart as a human or hanyou" she said facing him "you can't love for you are immortal and I mortal even with the demon blood in my veins I will die sooner than you and maybe even before my own father and mother"

"If you become my mate…"

"If I become your mate you will only suffer and I and the unborn children that we will hope to survive, and everyone will suffer because of our loss, and you will leave me for another after I become an empty shell and then you will have your child with another and I will be forgot…" she thought that was going to happen eventually, she would be forgotten by everyone and become a work addicted but still she did not finish for he had silenced her with a kiss.

He graved a fist full of her hair and forced her to stay there. His mouth ravished hers as tears ran down her face. He knew she was right, his own lord had no human heart but his mate shared hers with him. Why couldn't she share hers with him? Did he not love her? He didn't, he was addicted to her. To all that was her and much more that he could not understand but didn't that count for something. His being belonged to her to do whatever she wanted to him but get rid off him. He would be always there for her as a shadow, a partner, a friend or a lover. He didn't care about his role anymore as long as it was in her life. He didn't care if he died as long as it was by her side. He didn't care anymore he just wanted her to be with him.

No tears ran down his face but he smiled as she didn't try to fight him anymore. Had he just won? No, she was still crying. She pulled away from him suddenly and sat on her desk. She cried no more as she took out her book and continued to read. She acted as if he didn't exist for to her mind he was no one anymore but her heart he was the one who hurt her and that heart of hers refused to forgive him.

"Are you really sure?" he could read her so well

"Yes" she had given up completely on him

He sat on his desk and stared at the ceiling. He smiled but his insides were clenching. When the bell rang he had already placed the fallen spell back. Kyo went to see them because of certain rumor that reached his ears. He had been ready to kill Arashi but when he saw them he knew it was too late for that. Sakura had given him a worst punishment.

Arisu when saw them felt happy for she made sure everyone in the school knew about it but then she saw Kyo. She was almost drooling before Kyo turned to see her for a single moment. He wasn't interested why she was looking at him that way and her scent stank of cigarette and who knows what else. He acted as if he didn't know who she was

"Hi I'm…"

"Sakura" he didn't hear her, well maybe he did

"Yes brother?" she said and Arisu almost fell. She didn't noticed their eyes were the same color until then she also recognized that he was one of the guys that hanged around Sakura

"Are you feeling o.k.?" he said

"You heard, didn't you?" she said lowering her eyes

"Yes but I know you and I know it's just a rumor" he said with a kind smile and then turned to Arashi "And you better ask before saying things like that but don't worry. It will be forgotten soon enough" he wasn't so angry with him anymore

Kyo passed by a shocked Arisu with out glancing at her

"I hope Luna accepts to be your wife!" screamed Sakura after him, he smiled at her and left, Sakura smiled devilish at Arisu "My brother had been in love with the same girl for eight years and she is still untouched not like others that will throw themselves to the bed of anyone"

"Well, that is because she isn't pretty enough" said Arisu and then Hotaru and the others who knew Luna laughed

"What is with you?" asked Sakura

"Nothing, we just didn't expect to hear such stupidity when we got here" said Kei that even if she didn't know Luna she was only happy to make Arisu angry

"At least I didn't slept with Kenta because I was drunk" said Arisu

There was long silence

"That may be true, you didn't sleep with Kenta but you slept with half the school and were very aware of your actions" said Tsukiko

Arisu turned red with anger before she walked toward the witch and was to slap her when Kiyoshi placed him self between them and stopped her

"Move!"

"No!" he screamed back which scared her "She only said the truth and if you can't take it then stop doing such disgraceful thing with yourself"

"How dare you!"

She was about to threaten him when the teacher entered the class and stared directly at her wondering what was going on. Arisu took her cosmetic bag for there were no books init and left the room followed by her minions and Tsukiko gave Kiyoshi a quick hug. The teacher was a bit confused but continued with the class. By the end of school Sakura felt better and as she read another book on her room she thought that things between her friends were going well. She was happy that at least they were happy with the ones they surely loved.

8888

Days passed and the weekend reached them once more. Kyo left and Kei and Ichiro for to see the vortex for the first time.

"That was so cool" said Ichiro

"Thanks" said Sakura placing her sword back on the closet.

"Kyo said it can do many things, is it true?" asked Kei

"Yes, they are mostly destructive techniques" said Sakura with a sigh

"Oh, hey you know. We haven't been out for some time what if we g to the city and have some fun" said Kei trying to cheer her up

"I am not sure what if it gets late" she said

"Who is going to tell us anything, really Sakura live a little more" Kei scolded her 'she may be a strong warriors but she is still shy'

"O.k. but only if the others agree" too bad for her that they all did

"Let's go Karaoke!" said Ichiro and then explained what was that

"No! I mean I don't sing" said Sakura who really didn't know her inner voice

"Is alright, you don't have to" said Kei "We will just hangout there and whoever wants to sing will sing"

They drove to Tokyo at night. The city really changed at those hours. Arashi and Sakura hadn't talk to each other since the discussion on the classroom and still had said nothing.

They rented one karaoke room and had already bought some food and drinks. Kei checked over the list of songs before she chose one for her to sing. She invited Suzu and Tsukiko to join her, she had also invited Hotaru but she was busy munching chips.

(I don't know the name of this song but is the opening for Sailor moon in Spanish, What! I only like the song! And I don't own it)

Forgive me if I can't be sincere

If in my dreams I confess you

Thousand thoughts rotate in my mind

Cause me short circuit

Right now I want to see you

Thus the moon's cry is the moonlight

The Moonlight does not let me speak to you

I want to know what I can do

A kaleidoscope is my heart

Moonlight guide my love

In my jasmine of the constellation

Painting one I ask myself

About the destiny of my love

Beautiful romance I believe in you

I know the miracle will be

Is miracle of love!

The girls were having a little of trouble following Kei who already knew the song but they did fine. Sakura clapped for them as the guys and Hotaru but Arashi. Sakura thought she could never sing like them. They continued singing other songs and then they got tired and decided just to listen. It wasn't professional but they weren't half bad a new song started. She liked the tone, it had violins but different from the ones she had heard. She listened to the first lines and liked it

"Kei"

"Yes?"

"Can you start that song from the beginning?"

"Yes but why?"

"Just play it, please"

"O.k."

Sakura stood up and went to the little stage. She was nervous but she had to try and if she failed so what. She was among friends that cared for her

Who cares? By Thalia (a Mexican singer, I think she is already making a name in this country anyways the original song is in Spanish)

People points at me

Aims me with the finger

Whispers to my backs

And I don't care a bit

What does it matter?

If I am different to them

I belong to no one, I have no owner

I know they criticized me

Is evident they hate me

The envy burns them

My life burdens them

Why does it?

I am not to blame

My circumstances insults them

My destiny is the one that I

Choose the one that

I select for me

Who cares for what I do?

Who cares for what I say?

I am like this, and I will continue to be

Never will I changed

Who cares for what I do?

Who cares for what I say?

I am like this, and I will continue to be

Never will I changed

Perhaps the fault is mine

For not following the norms

Is already too late

To change now

I will stand firm in my Convictions

I will reinforced my positions

My destiny is the one that I

Choose the one that

I select for me

Who cares for what I do?

Who cares for what I say?

I am like this, and I will continue to be

Never will I changed (x2)

I am like this, and I will continue to be

Who cares for what I do?

Who cares for what I say?

I am like this, and I will continue to be

Never will I changed (x2)

She finished and the rest clapped. She smiled shyly for she actually thought she was good but didn't want to act as if she knew it. Arashi stood up and checked over the book that had the song. He programmed one that he even didn't know but believed the title. He went to stage and took the microphone from Sakura who was shocked. She never thought that she would hear him sing. She sat and listened to the music and then him

Hero by Enrique Iglesias (I don't own him but I wish I did)

I want to be your hero

If once I could come

To bristle cold from your skin

To burn I don't know, your mouth

And if then

Trembled for me

Cry as you see me suffer

Oh without doubting your entire life gives (?)

As I give it for you.

If I could be your hero

If could be your God

To save you a thousand times

It can be my salvation.

If I knew

The insanity that I carry

That wounds me

And kills my insides

And who cares

Look that at the end

What matters is that I love you

If I could be your hero

If could be your God

To save you a thousand times

It can be my salvation

Ahaa. ...

Let me touch you, I want to care you

One more time, look that at the end

What matters is that I love you

If I could be your hero

If could be your God

To save you a thousand times

It can be my salvation

I want to be your hero

If could be your God

Because to save you to you thousand times

Can be my salvation

Can be my salvation

I want to be your hero. ...

(Sakura fainted…the girls fainted…the guys were angry at Arashi…Arashi had to run for his life –I am just kidding-)

Sakura smiled at him for she understood now. Yes, how easy that was just because of a song. She had never let him safe her so that hurt him for it was as if she didn't need him at all. Had she such a big ego not to notice that the demon would give his life for her and she had taken it lightly. She felt like a fool who still cared for the rain demon. He sat next to her and took her hand on his own when the rest weren't watching. She didn't pull away as she felt safe with his warm so close to her. She felt safe even though there was nothing to fear at the moment. She wised for the rest of the world to disappear but that room. Could she be with him at least for some time? Any time was welcome to her as long as it was with him.

"Of course I can but I don't want to" said Hotaru

"Yeah right" said Taro

"Hey, and what about you!" she said thinking it wasn't fair

"I don't sing, singing is for girls" he said and received a punch from Suzu

"Hey!" then she made him look at Sakura and Arashi and he got it "Oh"

"How romantic" said Hotaru and then she noticed what she had just said "For Sakura I mean, she is so into him that she doesn't even notice she is acting like a love sick pup"

"I can hear you Hotaru" said Sakura

"Eh! What I meant was that romantic stuff goes with you but not me"

"Right" said Sakura sarcastically as the demoness blushed

"My turn!" said Ichiro as he got to stage. Sakura noticed Kei was already covering her ears so she did same. It was a peaceful night after Kei knocked Ichiro out. Sakura noticed they were all in couples for exception of Kei and Ichiro. Arashi noticed the way she was smiling that smile that he usually saw in Kagome when she was up to something. He thought it would be something interesting for he noticed she was staring at two humans from that time.

It was late when they went back home. Sakura and Hotaru drove for the humans were too tired and some were already sleeping. Hotaru was in front of them on one of the cars and Sakura and Arashi at the front of theirs with a bunch of humans sleeping in the back

"I am sorry, I do want to be with you but I don't know for how long we can be together" she said keeping her eyes on the road

"It does not matter as long as we are together at least once in this life time" he said leaning to whisper in her ear "As long as I have you I don't care about anything"

She felt shivers at his tone and as much as she wanted him to stay so close to her she pushed him to his seat

"I am driving; you don't want us to have an accident, do you?" she said playfully

"Of course not" he said faking to be worried

Out of the nothing their car moved violently. Sakura saw from the mirror that some car had pushed them. She frowned for with her superior sight she saw the driver. It was Arisu, Sakura wondered if she had followed them all the way.

"What is going on?" asked Kei who had just woken up with Ichiro and Konahamaru

"A crazy driver, I think a drunken one" said Sakura not wanting Kei to try anything against Arisu when they got away from her

"Damn! I think I hit my head" said Ichiro and I fact he had against the window

"That is going to get ugly" said Kei

"Just perfect!" he opened a window and was half body out "What do you think you are doing maniac!" he screamed outraged

"Ichiro!" Kei and Konahamaru pulled him back in "What are you thinking!" said Kei angry and she would had hit him but the lump on his head was already looking bad

"I am sorry I think my brain got hurt too" he said touching the bump for a moment and then hissing "That bastard"

"Don't worry I will lose it" said Sakura before she made a sudden turn to a less use road and then using another route to get back home where the others waited worried for they had seen what had happen

"Who the hell was that!" said Tsukiko, she looked angry for she had been woken up by Hotaru screaming 'We are being attack' she had been ready to jump out of the car

"I don't know" said Sakura then giving Hotaru a glance that she would explain why she lied

"I think is better for all of us to go to bed" said Kiyoshi who just felt exhausted

They all followed inside just trying to ignore what had happen. After Hotaru made sure everyone was sleep she went to Sakura's room where she and Arashi were already discussing what had being going on. They explained to them who had been and why they didn't say it. Hotaru left them very angry and was so concentrated on that she didn't noticed Taro waiting by her door

"Who was it?" he asked and making her jump back

"What… what do you mean?" she said with a fake smile

"You can't trick me Hotaru, I saw how you looked at Sakura as if looking for another answer" he said

Hotaru didn't know humans were so smart and was shocked before she invited him to her room to explain. Taro didn't interrupt her as she spoke. He gave her his opinion at the end and then there was an uncomfortable silence. Taro was about to leave when she graved his hand. He looked at her wondering what was with her and why her hand was so warm. He sat next to her in bed as she kept hold of his hand.

"Taro…"

"I like you" he said

Hotaru was taken back; she thought he would refuse her. Taro faced her with kind purple eyes; neither noted as they leaned toward each other until their lips had touched. Taro placed a hand on the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. He felt her breath shake when she placed her hands on his chest. He smiled against her parted lips before he used his other hand to trace her figure. She nibbled his lips her fangs before they got into a violent kiss. They were young and could not control themselves as the blood ran faster than ever. When they had let go he was at top of her on the ground and his shirt was still on bed. She stared tiredly at him before pushing him off her and then laughing as she placed back on her blouse. Before he left he kissed her again and it was understood that it would be their little secret.

8888

Sakura didn't feel tired from the weekend and the nights she passed talking with Arashi (yes, talking.) They waited as usual by the tree. She saw Arisu and Kenta talking as if old friends. She remembered what Arisu said about Kei and him. She didn't like any of them, they were so…wrong. She couldn't find the words to describe it.

8888

"I wish she was dead" said Arisu as they sat on a restaurant.

"But let me have her first won't you?" he said not even smiling

"You could rape her for what I care"

"Not a bad idea"

"So, you two are here at time that is new"

"Ashi" said Kenta almost respectfully

"Where had you been?" asked Arisu

"None of your business but I guess since I am going to get you to join I will have to tell you"

"Tells us what?" asked Kenta who knew his older brother was always doing estrange things

"Do you believe in demons?" he asked with a twisted smile

88888

NL" –Evil laugh- The new bad guys were always there

Sak" You are evil!

NL" Of course not, I am Mexican…Review por favor


	7. Ouija

NL" … -Thinking about new chaps-

Chapter 7: Ouija (It is spelled like this, right?)

"D…demons?" the fifteen year old said with fear

"Don't worry, if you scream I will go help you" said the older girl that we know better as the slut and Arisu

"But what if…?" the girl was new at school and Arisu seemed like good friend until she told her about the test

"Do you want to be my friend or not" said Arisu as if she was about to leave

"Of course... but" she said firmly at first but then she wasn't so sure

"No buts and get in there and bring back what I told you" she said pointing at the old mansion

"Okay" she said before walking to the gates

"But you have to play first with it" said Arisu from the back

"…" the girl that was called Ai nodded before opening the old rusted gates

It was an old abandoned mansion that had been forgotten by previous owners but that wasn't what it was important. The rumors were. People that never came out were never seen again and if someone came back they were usually insane. They were rumors and she told her self that was the only thing they were or so she told herself. She jumped back as she reached the door for thunder was heard not far away from there and as if a signal when she touched the rusted door knob rain began to fall. She turned around, her hand still on the knob and she saw Arisu was still there watching her even in the rain. She thought that Arisu was her real friend for she seemed that she would wait for her in the rain but poor girl didn't know the real Arisu or her real purpose.

Ai entered the old house and began to search for the object that I am sure all of you already know. She went upstairs passing old paintings and doors. Somehow she felt as if someone was calling her to the last room of the hall. She opened the door that made that little sound from the movies that made her feel as if something was crawling under her skin. She entered any less and found complete darkness and if it hadn't been for her flash light it would had stayed that way. She could feel her heart beat faster than ever in her life. She felt that the 'it' she was looking for was there. The room seemed to be a bedroom, for a young girl, she thought as she glanced at the porcelain dolls that seemed to be in perfect condition, in a way to good condition to be kept by a little girl. She saw their cold faces stare at her lifelessly. She could swear they were really watching her but pushed those thoughts out of her mind for she had found what she looking for. The old Quija was on the small bed covered in dust but called the attention. She took it in her hand and felt as if the world had moved under her feet. She walked back down the stairs wanting to get out of there as soon as she could and then she remembered '_But you have to play first with it' _Arisu had told her and so she would. She placed the wooden board on the ground and kneeled next to it wondering if she was doing the right thing 'Why not ask?' She took the small wooden triangle like figure with a small hole on the center and placed it in the center. Being careful to just place her fingers over it she said.

"Am I doing the right thing?" she asked in a quick whisper as if wishing the board didn't hear her

The small board trembled for a moment before she stood up pacing back and then it…

"No" it said with a dark voice

"Who…is this some kind of trick because it isn't funny" she cried not liking that voice at all

"Fool child, I am not your so call friends but it doesn't matter anyways for soon enough you will be my new victim"

"This isn't funny! Arisu! That is enough!"

"Arisu, Arisu you cry but she won't come. She abandoned you like everyone else in your life"

"Shut up!"

The voice laughed and laughed at her and her pain as she ran out the door and into the rainy streets. She didn't see Arisu's car anywhere. She had really abandoned her. She turned around and saw the board floating by a dark shadow of a man. She didn't think twice and ran with all her strength not caring where it was as long as she could get away from that thing. She ran through empty streets and into the full ones where no one glanced at her twice for she had the appearance of someone who escaped the crazy house, well they were close enough for in that house a man killed his entire family because his daughter played with the Ouija and he was very superstitious. A demon took over his corpse after he killed himself and then after the mansion was bought the only remaining thing in the house was the Ouija. The family that moved there died and the one after that also and so on until no one would dare to live there but some people would play dares to enter ad then they would find the Ouija and then, well I think there isn't much to say.

Ai collapsed in an empty alley panting and feeling the worst kind of fear. She leaned against the hard bricked wall before she began to close her eyes. A laugh came from behind her. She knew for it hadn't been long before she had heard it. Her heart stopped and would not beat again

"Ahhh!" it was all that was heard but no one listened to it. The hard falling rain and thunder made it too difficult.

8888

Sakura shivered as she glanced at the falling rain. Her mind was confused for a moment before Arashi placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him before continuing their way back toward the house. The others were at front of them with umbrellas she didn't use one nor Arashi. She liked to feel the freshness and Arashi; well he is a rain demon. So he likes rain. As they took their time Sakura saw Arisu coming in her car. She was coming fast and so Sakura was alert for if it came to jumping out of the street but she just passed by but with such strength that they were bathed in mud. Kei screamed after the car but it was in vain. They all entered the house from the back for exception of Kyo that somehow had escaped. He went upstairs and bought towels for them. They had walked in plain rain to remove the mud but now they were all wet, not that the other guys minded. After they had changed clothes everyone went to do their own things. Suzu was fighting with her homework and Konahamaru was helping her. Kei was watching TV in the living room with Hotaru and Tsukiko. Kiyoshi was sitting by a lamp reading a book about the way engines worked; he wanted to understand more about them. Kyo was in his room day dreaming about Luna. Ichiro…where was Ichiro?

"Can you keep close eye on them?"

"Of course but when am I …?" Ichiro was asking

"Do not worry; you will have what you want. Just keep me informed" said Katashi

"Very well" said Ichiro tiredly before going back inside the house

"Ichiro what were you doing outside?" Asked Kei

"Just taking some fresh air" he said before going to his room

As he passed by Sakura's room he took out a crystal that shone a light red color. He frowned for a moment before entering his own room.

8888

Arashi sat by her desk staring at the rain. She sat on her bed staring at him. Silence was all that came from both as the full moon approached for the second time since they had arrived to that time. Even though one couldn't see the sunset because of the thick rain clouds they knew all its light was leaving for the day. Arashi sat next to her and brought her to rest on his arms. She had her eyes closed as he passed his fingers among her hairs. She stood up suddenly and then he saw her change into her human form. She seemed so fragile and small. Her brown eyes were on him as if waiting for him to do something. He smiled and brought her back to his arms but now with a kiss. She seemed shock at first but then relaxed. She didn't think he would like to be close to her as a human but she had been wrong.

He took them to the bed where they just laid together, talking, laughing silently, and kissing. Sakura was in more control of her self that night but that didn't stop her from intertwining her body with his. His body reacted to her every touch and she even as a human loved it even more than when she was a hanyou.

There was a knock and both jumped off the bed. Sakura as about to go and open the door when she heard the knock again but it wasn't from the door but the window. She felt her blood freeze for there was no one, visible at least outside but with only miko powers she could sense the demon aura barely. She opened the window and sure enough there was the sound of someone's feet landing on the carpet.

"Hey"

"Ka…"

"My lady I believe it is for the best if you don't mention my name, just call me K" (Ha I bet you guys don't remember my K)

"K, what are you… I mean this isn't… you see"

"My lady there is no problem from my part. You two do whatever you want to do. Is not of my busyness or do I care" he said tiredly "Is this why you didn't accept him?" she nodded "Well, you should had told me. I don't care, you are my boss and I can't say or do anything about his or your decisions"

"…" Sakura didn't know what to say

"Arashi you finally did it. I knew you would find the way" Arashi could feel a hand on his shoulder before he gave a glare to the demon that he had to call K even though he could not really see him

"You mean you knew!" Sakura thought that the older perverted Arashi had told him

"Of course not, well I heard you two liked each other from somewhere and other things" she knew he was torturing them "But it doesn't matter"

"Then why are you here?" asked Arashi not wanting to heard what he was almost sure were rumors

"Oh, yes. You see there was an attack at the city, close to here, so I came to ask you to keep your eyes open for anything" he said

"What kind of attack?" Sakura asked

"A girl is dead and she was from this school" he said "But it could be just coincidence"

"How did she died" she asked

"I am just asking you to keep your eyes open, this is my case. If it turns out to be a really strong enemy then your older self will take care of it so stay out of it" he was kind if angry

"Just tell me" she said

"No" he growled

"I order you to tell me!" she said with miko energy flowing around her

"Okay, okay but don't say I didn't try to warn you" she heard how he looked for something on his clothes then a photo he took out. He handed it to her

Sakura covered her mouth, it was as if someone had just taken the picture of a stain of blood but she could see on arm and one leg among the bloody mass

"One leg, one arm and the head were taken and also her insides" said Katashi

"Sakura are you alright?" asked Arashi going closer to her, she was still covering her mouth and she looked pale. She was human and this kind of made her weaker against scenes like that

"Yes" she uncovered her mouth "I think" then she said to Katashi "When did it happen?"

"A few hours ago" he said not liking to answer her questions 'She won't get involve'

"Can you…" she was interrupted by a cell phone ringing

"Sorry, that's mine" said Katashi before he pulled out the cell phone "Yes?" he answered "No, I am close by" he said calmly before his voice took another tone an irritated one "Yes, I am doing my work, don't worry about _me. _I can handle this on my own" then he sounded angry "No, I don't need your help" the voice from the one he was talking to sounded calm but Sakura could not hear what he or she said "I get it! I know! How was I suppose to know!" now this was getting weird

Arashi and Sakura just heard his angry steps and voice

"No, I told you I don't need yours or her help. I can take care of my self _mother"_ he said before his mother hung on him "When will she learn that I don't need her. I don't care how strong she is" then he remembered the ones in the room "Sorry about that" he took a deep breath "I better get going, take care" he jumped back outside leaving them still with questions

Sakura glanced at Arashi. He was looking at her

"What?"

"Why did you need his approval?" he asked

Sakura didn't understand at first and then she did "Well, he knows my future self and he said…"

"How do you know he was telling the truth? He may had tricked you, he may be an enemy"

"I guess so" but she knew well that he wasn't and also there was the fact that she had meant the older Arashi

8888

The next day she noticed there was a big commotion by the posting board. There were mostly girls there and a few were trying to fight their way there

"So, are you going to try" she heard some girl say

"Not try, I am going to make it and then we will see who the best is"

"Don't forget the cute boys"

"Really, I didn't know these included boys" said the other sarcastically

"Very funny" said the other

"Cheer leader try outs" said Kei "Brainless girls who just want to get some attention, poor things"

"But Kei you told me you were going to the try outs in your freshmen year"

"I was under bad influences okay" she saw with as much dignity as she could

"It sounds interesting" said Tsukiko

"I don't know, I think it would be unfair for me to compete against humans" said Hotaru who had changed her opinion about humans because of certain demon slayer

"I going to try" said Suzu who didn't feel guilty because she was human

"Me too"

Everyone stared at Sakura. Had she just said that?

"What?" she said

"Sakura you are not the cheerleader type, they use this really short skirts and tops" said Ichiro and then he thought again "forget what I said, you have to try"

"Ehh" she didn't like the look in his eyes as if he was imagining something she didn't want to know

"Don't eve think about it Taisho" said Arisu from the back and was followed by her squad of idiotic so call friends

"What do you mean?" said Sakura for she knew Arisu had no saying in what she could and couldn't do

"You will never make, you just don't have it" said Arisu all I'm-better-than-you aptitude and waving her hand at her as if she was some servant

"Have what?" asked Sakura but mostly her competitive self

"The talent of course, you are a bookworm so let's keep things as they should be" said Arisu as if it was universal knowledge so her friends laughed

"Well, we better check if it is true" said Sakura taking out a pen from her backpack "Suzu you are going to try too, right?"

"Yes" she said with a smile 'At least I won't be alone'

The conversation they had attracted the attention for the girl who wanted t sign so it was instantly that when Sakura passed they made way for they wanted to see if she and Suzu would really defy Arisu and try

Sakura signed first and then passed the pen to Suzu who also signed in. "There, so when are the tryouts" asked Suzu

"It says next week" Kei went closer and pointed to the date

"So…" Sakura didn't know how to put it

"What is it? Don't tell me you are chicken out?" asked Kei hoping she was

"What do cheerleaders do?" asked Sakura smiling

-Key makes anime fall- "What do you mean by that!"

"Yeah, I was going to ask you the same thing" said Suzu

Kyo was smiling but it wouldn't last after he learned what cheerleaders were. Arashi didn't mind, well that is what he thought. Taro was already keeping eye on any guy that tried to get too friendly with his sister, even Konahamaru so his aptitude didn't change that much. The others were wondering the same thing as Sakura and Suzu 'What did cheerleaders do?' Well all but Ichiro who was just to excited about the whole mess

Arisu smiled secretly. She had been told to do this by Ashi and she had done alright to that point. She didn't count on the demon slayer to join but it didn't matter 'I can get rid off both at the same time' She faked a frown and walked away with her followers

Sakura felt something was wrong but she didn't know what it was. The event didn't seem out of the ordinary in her opinion but since when was anything ordinary in her life. They checked the rest of the board to find clubs were starting to open their doors to students after school. Sakura saw the book club and groaned in her mind. But she didn't have time for that. She needed to practice to defeat Arisu. Then she remembered the girl from the picture Katashi showed her and decided that she would pay no mind to what the demon said. She would make sure no one else got kill in such horrible but where could she start. She thought the crime scene so after school she would look for it.

School went as usual, Sakura thought but around her rumors continued to run and even more after she defied Arisu in front of everyone. And she thought the demon society was complicated. If there was no leader then there were no followers and then nothing would get done. That it was the way things worked. A few were leaders the rest followers for human and some demons depended on each other to survive. It was just the way life worked but you had to choose a good leader or become a good one which was even harder for people always expected something from you like know it all in any situation. Hope is what they had on that person. She had no one to follow that she knew of but her self still it was her mind and not entirely her who decided so that meant that even in ones mind the same rule applied. One side of her mind was rational, other sentimental and the other logical. The teacher totally lost her as she in her own mind.

'If I was to follow, who would it be? Someone that I know and trust but who? My parents, friends, brothers and sister but who else and how do I know they will make the best choose. It isn't like I am going to ask the best of them but still it wouldn't hurt if I gave my opinion but if I was right then he or she would lose the leadership and I would become the leader which I wouldn't want' she didn't noticed the teacher walking toward her with an irritated look 'and then why follow anyone? I could be good to be by one self's but then again it would be very lonely and not to many can take loneliness' she could but she didn't have time to think about that as the teacher slammed his hand on her desk making her jump

"Ms. Taisho would you give us the honor to join us here on earth" he said a few laughed in the class

"Sorry sensei" she said bowing a bit

"Doesn't matter, just pay attention" he sighed

"Yes Hojo sensei" said Sakura still not being able to recall where she had seen him before she came to the school

After the embarrassment and school Sakura was ready to go look for the assassin of the girl. She had told Arashi secretly at lunch and he accepted to help her. He felt like making angry the unknown demon for some unknown reason. He thought it would be fun.

They gave an excuse to everyone about going to make some shopping. Taro was about to join for he was like the official cook but Hotaru thinking bad stuff told him to make a list. She thought they wanted some time for themselves but it didn't matter. They got away with a few irritated glanced from Kyo and tantrums from Kei because Sakura had to practice for the cheerleader try outs. Suzu in the other hand was already receiving bad counseling from Ichiro but Konahamaru and taro made sure he didn't do it even again.

8888

Sakura and Arashi walked around the area Katashi said the attack happened but they found nothing. He had said it had been close t the school campus but she hadn't even heard anyone say anything about it the streets nor school. She wondered if they had already covered all that so there would no questions from anyone. She knew such thing could provoke great panic among humans and even if they knew they wouldn't know how to solve it for it was something that could only be solved by someone with spiritual abilities or demon blood or a demon itself. She searched for the scent of blood but nothing came to her. The strong smell of the city full of humans, pollution and trash were even making her dizzy. She shook her head before she and Arashi decided to go and get the groceries from Taro's list.

Katashi from far above in a building watched them angrily. He had told her it was his case but she didn't listen, of course she wouldn't, he thought. It was Sakura which meant she would do what she thought best which wasn't leaving him do his job. He sighed before jumping to lower buildings and finally to his car that had been hidden in an alley. It was an ultimate model car which meant his job paid well. He removed the artifact that kept his image hidden and then applied a spell to look like a regular nineteen year old. He changed into a business suit before he glanced at the shadows of the alley

"For how long had you been there?" he said and then a demoness, a shadow demoness came out of the shadows

"I just got here master Katashi, your mother sent me to tell you to…" she was kind of shy

"Tell my mother to butt out of my business" he said angrily and then more calmly "and thanks for doing your job Kumori and please don't call me master"

"Yes ma…I mean, yes Katashi" she smiled at him before using the shadows to move among the city unseen

Katashi got on his car and drove toward his college where he was to take another of those boring classes. It wasn't that he wasn't interested it was because he already knew all they had for him to learn. As he drove he got a glance of the hanyou and father entering the grocery store. He saw her glance at him for single second before his car took him away

Sakura blinked once and then twice before she shook her head. She had felt dizzy after a car passed by and she could swear the driver was looking at her. Arashi asked her if she had sensed anything and she told him no

"It wasn't an evil presence, maybe one of those demons that live among humans" she told him kind of happy for she knew that it pleased him to know his kind had fooled humans by passing as their same kind. She was happy there were more demons that were as bad as in her time.

_(I made a research and found that in Japan that to them demons just means a mystical creature it doesn't have to be a demon _demon_ like they are to us. So Sesshoumaru may just be one of them for they are based on animals, feeling and things oh and they can be bad, good or neutral but because they are not human they don't have the same way of thinking as we do –Okay?-) _

They got home to confront an inspired Suzu and Kei that would not stop training. Kei was Suzu coach and Suzu was training like crazy after she understood what a cheerleader was. It took a lot of physical strength to become and she as a demon slayer had enough strength to be one the best cheerleaders. The way Kei made it sound made her think at first that it may had been a bad to sign for try outs but then Ichiro told her how athletic and agile they had to be to cheer the school's team. She thought it may help her in her demon slaying when she got back home. No matter how interesting and intriguing the future was she knew her home was in her own time with her family, friends and best of all Konahamaru.

"We have to train" Suzu pulled Sakura to the backyard

Sakura was at lost at first but found the practice fun soon enough. Cheerleaders worked in team, using routines that put all of their practice to play. If was truth that many thought wrong of them because of people like Arisu but to judge someone because of someone else is not fair for that person and the rest who practiced the same thing. One is an individual and even thought two do the same thing they are still one and one making them their own selves and so giving themselves their individuality. It was like she and her brother, they were both hanyous with spiritual powers but they were very different and not just the gender. Kyo had more strength from his demon side than the spiritual like Sakura was completely in balance with both for the spiritual powers came from her mother. Sakura was distracted with the thought before Kei pulled her out of them

"We have to make that bitch look bad" said Kei as she taught them the routines she had seen the cheerleaders do and with their agile bodies it didn't take long for them to master them. Sakura thought Kei was a little obsessed when it came to do something bad to Arisu but who was she to judge. She would just make sure her friend didn't do something stupid.

By dinner time Kei was exhausted but the demon slayer and hanyou didn't think of the training as training, more like a warm-up. Kei couldn't believe them when they asked her to help them to train more after dinner.

"Are you kidding me!" Kei said

"Sakura, leave Kei alone. She is not used to such strain and you know it" said Kyo

"Sorry, I guess I forgot" said Sakura

Kei sighed; she wondered how it would be like to have the same strength that they had but then again she didn't to, she liked to be normal.

Sleepy time came and Sakura remembered she hadn't done her homework so she got to work. Arashi came to her room as usual and lay on her bed staring from there as she worked on her desk. Arashi yawned as Sakura stretched a bit before lying next to him; her head on his chest and one of her legs above his. He passed his hand over her hair until he reached her doggy eras. He always thought they were cute; that they made her look so unreal.

8888

Ichiro glanced at the crystal in his hand. One who called himself K had given it to him. He told him it would turn dark red if there was any threat (or is it treat) around and a lighter red for his companions. He was suppose to inform the demon about anything odd happening on the campus at exchange for being trained in whatever he wanted, maybe a monk, a demon slayer, a samurai and who knows what else and also a job taking care of lower demons which he thought was going to be interesting. He thought about telling Kei but then again she was becoming very close to all of them so he could not truth her yet.

8888

All week Sakura with Arashi went to look for the place where the girl had been killed. Rumors in school said she had moved from school. Sakura knew it had to be Katashi's job to keep the reality hidden. She wondered how long it would take him to find the one that killed the girl. She felt a tugging in her stomach every time she remembered the picture. In the weekend she went out with her friends and to help her at the shrine. It was Monday when she heard a new rumor, one that she knew Katashi couldn't stop. A new victim that died just like the last but of course the authorities never got hold of the body. It was suppose to be just a rumor that was out there. Supposedly a couple was passing by an alley and saw the body and then ran to call the police but when the authorities got there it was gone. She wondered how many more had died that had been kept secret.

The cheerleader tryouts were coming closer and she knew she had to be ready. Kei had rented videos of cheerleading competitions. She never knew humans from that time could be so agile and then she thought again. Maybe Arisu didn't just skip class to whatever she wanted; maybe she had been training from now and then. Of course she would never say those thoughts to anyone any less Kei. Arisu had become meaner and meaner as the tryouts came closer and closer and finally the day arrived.

Her friends were at the benches, Ichiro with a video camera. The tryouts were taking place on the school gym where many guys and friends were there to cheer for their own friends. Both she and Suzu were wearing shorts to the mid thigh and sleeveless sportive shirts with a spare pair of. (Ahh, I can't remember the name of those fussy things…sorry) they had practiced a few hours everyday with the help of Kei. Arisu was already there dressed in her own uniform. She was sitting by the leader cheerleader surely making sure her friends got in with out even trying.

"Asaka May" called the leader cheerleader as she checked a list

A girl that was no more than freshmen passed to the front. She made a signal to her friends on the bench for them to turn the music on. Sakura knew the girl was good but she also knew that as freshmen she may not make it and even more with Arisu making commentaries to the leader cheerleader. More girls went forward and then it was Suzu's turn. Kei turned their music on and the sound of classical Japanese music was heard before it turned into a more futuristic version. Suzu made a double back flip jump and then using some of her fighting techniques she showed she had a fighting spirit. When she was done, the leader cheerleader clapped for her extraordinary demonstration. After other girls it came to Sakura's turn. She had changed her mind; she had no time to be a cheerleader with something around killing people so she made her routine but with not so much spirit, she didn't even mile.

When it came to announce the new team Suzu was the first to be named and Sakura the last as a replacement. Sakura didn't know why but she could swear Arisu was angry because she didn't make to the main team and then she felt the stinging pain from Suzu's hand.

"Why didn't you do it like when we practiced?"

"I have no idea; I think I am really more of a book person"

"Liar!"

"Listen I have better things to do than going around jumping like crazy for some boys in a little skirt understand"

"…" now Suzu was red with anger but just walked away from her. There was going to a celebration for the new team members so she was going. Sakura as just a replacement wasn't invited

"Come only once a week for training Taisho" said the leader cheerleader

Sakura walked out of the gym by her self leaving everyone else confused but Arashi. She didn't care if anyone saw her. She jumped from building to building until she reached the area where the first attack happened. She sat on a roof with her ears twitching to listen to any suspicious sound.

"Lady Sakura I thought you went to the Americas" said someone from behind her

She turned around to meet a shadow demon. She had completely white eyes and black ink hair that only reached the shoulders; she was dressed in a grey sleeveless shirt and white camping shorts and Sakura could tell she was blind.

"I am sorry but I think you have the wrong Sakura" she said standing up

"Oh my, Katashi told me you would be around here and I forgot how stupid I am" she said really feeling bad

"Hey, no problem; we all make mistakes" said Sakura

"I am Kumori. So, are you here looking for the thing that is attacking the humans?" said the demoness that looked at least two years older than her but with demons you never know how old they really are

"Is there a problem with that?" asked Sakura wondering if she would fight

"Not with me but Katashi will be really upset if gets to know" she said with a smile

"Well, then I guess we won't be telling him by the way, where is he?" said Sakura glad that the demoness was smart

"Oh, he is at school" she said pointing in a direction

"School?" she said looking toward that direction

"At the Tokyo College, he wants to be a lawyer as his human profession" she said happy for him

"Really? I didn't know that" she said after she found the building

"He is really smart and has gone to many schools in his life; I think he even went to some to England or America" she said kind of excited

"Wow, I wish I could do the same" she said

"You did, well you will. You r future self is very smart not only in knowledge but in making the right decisions when it comes to anything" said Kumori

"Please I think I have made mistakes as anyone else or has no one ever told you" she said not liking hear people talk like that about her

"Not really, there are rumors but I have almost never hear relievable information from the old demons" she said made Sakura feel old

"I hate rumors, they are senseless pieces of…I am sorry I guess you had never heard me like this" she murmured at first

"Not really, I have hears about your fighting stile but not actually seen it" then she laughed as her private joke

"Are you Katashi's partner?" she asked suddenly remembering one of their conversations

"Yes, we had been friends for a few years too" she said

"Oh…do you like him?" said Sakura wondering if she could sense her evil smile

"Wha…what do you mean lady Sakura, I mean how could there ever be something between us with all of those females that I am sure are prettier than me chasing him around" the girl didn't know what blushing was but was giving a good example

"C'mon you are pretty and if he hasn't notice then he is an idiot like his father" she said

"Master Arashi?" asked Kumori nervously

"Master? Since when do they call Arashi master?" asked Sakura

"I don't know, I wasn't born yet" she said a little way to calm and made Sakura wonder what happen before Kumori was born to make people calm Arashi master. Very suspicious in her opinion and then again what did she care

"Hey do you know who his mother is?" she remembered he didn't want to tell her

"Not really, they say she is hidden somewhere but there is a word that…" she was interrupted

"Is it a rumor?" asked Sakura

"No, I asked Katashi my self"

"Oh, okay continue please"

"When he was younger he and his mother were fighting a very strong demon and they were losing. Katashi was hurt but his mother even more and even so he escaped leaving her behind. He thought she had died and arrived home telling a lie that his mother had sacrificed her self but not long after his mother returned badly wounded and in time to hear his words" she said saddened

"What did she do?" asked Sakura wondering if Katashi felt bad for what he did

"He told me she slapped him and called him a coward. That she had no son and that he wasn't worth saving" said Kumori

"That's terrible but what did Arashi do?" asked Sakura wondering how much it hurt him

"Master Arashi was furious with him, Katashi was tortured for his words and actions with physical and mental pain" said Kumori staring emptily at the sky

"That… that is impossible; Arashi would never do something like that" said Sakura not wanting to believe

"Katashi said his mother became very angry with his father and that they got separated and he also says he hates them both but because they are his parents he has to honor them and show that he can make up for his mistakes" she finalized

"I understand now why his job is very important to him for I myself did something that almost tainted my families name and so I started…"

"The seven year journey, I heard a lot about it and there is the first volume out so Katashi sometimes reads it to me" she said

"First volume?" asked Sakura not liking the sound of that

"Yes, you made it public for young hanyous so they believe more in their selves and demons to make them understand that it doesn't matter your kind as long as you have a strong will. The next volume will come out next summer. It is suppose to be about when you left the castle once again and began to learn about your miko powers" she said with voice like I-can't- wait- for- it

"Oh" said Sakura glad that she could not see her blushing and then she got a scent

"What is it?" asked Kumori

"Suzu is close by but also, I think a dark aura" said Sakura wishing she could sense auras better in that time

"I think this will help you because it doesn't help me" she said handing her a crystal that was shining bright red

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"An invention of yours, it turns I think they said bright red when there is an evil aura with a dark will and light red when it's a common demon and even pink with a hanyou"

"Thanks, I think I know where to go, do you want to come"

"I have to call someone but I will catch up with you"

"Okay but hurry because if Katashi appears I don't know how to explain how I got this" she said before jumping over the building Suzu had entered

The crystal was shining very bright so she searched the building that turned out to be a night club. She saw Suzu talking to some random and Arisu talking angrily to the guy she knew as Kenta. It was too loud to hear what they said but she thought they had nothing to do with what she was looking for she went outside to look for other clue.

When she left Kenta took out a crystal that was shining from pink to red but he knew perfectly that there was hanyou close by.

"I think she is worried for her friend" said Kenta checking Suzu out 'too bad she has to die'

"Then if we get her to that thing the hanyou will follow and also die" said Arisu who only had brains for evil stuff

"You are right but how do we get that girl to where we placed that thing" then he said "We are able to move him around with the blood bond but to get her there is other thing" he said

"Leave it to me" said Arisu before she began to make her way toward the demon slayer with a cup red cherry soda and then accidentally dropping it on her white shirt "Oh my, you better go clean that 'outside' I hope they let you back in dear" she said before walking back to Kenta

"Good move" he said

Suzu was angry but she knew Arisu was right. She had to clean her shirt so she went outside and noticed how some girls laughed at her so she went to the alley between the club and other building. She could not get the red out and then she felt a shiver and as she turned around a wicked smile appeared on the wall

"Ahhh" Sakura heard her friend scream and wishing she had kept a better eye on her she ran to find her holding her bleeding arm "Sakura!"

"Ahh" she used her claws to guard off some black spikes that came from the black shadow

"Wait! We have it!" said someone and then looking for the one that spoke thy found him with Kumori and more company. It was hard to understand at first but then she did. They were demon slayers from that time carried on cat demon's back. They wore very similar outfits to the ones of the past and the cat demons were all almost identical to Kirara.

The demon slayers used special chains to keep the demon out the wall as they landed there. Suzu was crying for she understood what they meant. Her village had adapted to the future advances and kept doing a great job exterminating demons. They kept the thing out and unmovable as they searched for something inside it. Yes, inside where it's dark power came from. A younger one, no more than thirteen had cut the demon and then inserted his hand

"Aha" he pulled out a wooden board with Arabic letters that were used to write English, Spanish and many other languages, no wonder she could no sense it right. It was magic from other continent and then it hit her. If this was one kind of magic she had not knowledge of then what about other places, there were many civilizations that believed in magic very different from the one in Japan so…she may be weak against them. She wondered how many other beings in her power level existed. Suddenly the future and her own from when she went back to her time seemed more exciting.

"Lady Sakura, would you purify this?" asked one of the futuristic demon slayers that as the others wore some kind of sun glasses.

"But I am not familiar with this kind of magic" she said

"No problem, I will take care of it" said a girl that walked toward them from the entrance of the alley. She wasn't Japanese or Asiatic for the matter. A cross hung around her neck and she took out a Bible and after some words in Latin the board broke and the dark shape became dust, human bones fell to the ground.

"I was told to come here by your own orders my lady; I must confess is a great honor to meet you at this age. It makes you more human like to know you were this young once" said the girl with a long dark dress "I am Dulce, one of your future helpers" (Dulce means sweet and candy)

"Nice to meet you too…Dulce" she did not know what the name meant "I think we should leave this to you before Katashi finds us here" said Sakura sensing him come toward them and she could tell he was angry also she had some questions for Arashi because the same mark she saw in his forehead was now in the wall where the demon had come from.

"Bobo (It means fool), I mean he should be glad that you are her and I hope we get to work together soon enough again" she said with a light happy voice

"Yeah?" she wasn't sure how to react for she had never meant someone from other continent. She took Suzu on her back and ran toward their home

"I am sorry I reacted that way" said Suzu

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura

"When I slapped you; I should had known that you were busy with something like this" she said

"Hey don't worry but what do you think of the demon slayers from this time" she said happy to know not only demons were still around

"They need more training" she said

"You know, I think I saw one that looked a lot like Konahamaru" said Sakura

"Really!" she almost fell from the hanyou's back

"No" said Sakura trying to control her laugh

"Sakura you are a mean" said Suzu

"I am not and you were already drooling for another guy at the night club" she said

"I was not! I like Konahamaru and no one else" she said not embarrass for admitting it

"Good because I think you two look nice together" said Sakura

8888

When they arrived home Taro was worried for his sister and now even more because of the cut on her arm. They explained what they saw and about the demon slayers from the future. Taro asked more questions that anyone else about it. He was like a little kid before Christmas. Later on when Sakura was alone with Arashi, she asked him about the mark but he said he had never seen such. She knew he was telling the truth but still the mark was connected to him and she would ask Katashi about it if he didn't try to cut her head first for getting involved in his case. When Arashi had finally left she took out the crystal that was shining a light red meaning the demons in the house had no ill will which meant also there were no enemies close by. Her mind entered a world of wondering and guessing about the different kinds of magic and beings like the ones she knew were call demons. Maybe there were more than lower demon and high demons. She would have have to ask Katashi or Kumori.

8888

NL" Way long chap so review


	8. Some Things Never Change

NL" … (Bored)

Maldito Duende (Damn Elf) by Heroes Del Silencio (heroes of the silence)

I have heard that night is all magic

And that an elf invites you to dream

And I know that ultimately, barely separated

And I have the impression to digress

Dawn comes up so quickly and I am so alone

And I don't repent about yesterday

Yes, the stars illuminate you, ohh today they serve you of guide

You feel so strong that you think

That nobody can touch you

The distances become short

The hours pass fast

And this room does not stop to diminish

And so many things to say

So much chat around here

If it was possible to escape from this place

Dawn comes up so quickly and I am so alone

And I don't repent about yesterday

Yes, the stars illuminate you, ohh today they serve you of guide

You feel so strong that you think

That nobody can touch you

Dawn comes up so quickly and I am so alone

And I don't repent about yesterday

Yes, the stars illuminate you, ohh today they serve you of guide

You feel so strong that you think

That nobody can touch you

Chapter 8: Some Things Never Change

"So, she was here" said Katashi as he inspected the area "I told her to stay out of it but I should have known that she wasn't going to listen, she never does"

"Katashi, I am sure she just wants to help and after all; she wasn't the one to defeat the demon" said Kumori

"It was Dulce who did it" said a demon slayer

"Dulce, I thought she went back to Rome" said Katashi "was she here because of 'her' orders?"

"Yes, she said something like that" said Kumori "She said she would stay here for sometime while older lady Sakura is away"

"Knowing her she is not the only one" said Katashi "She likes to have things always well taken care of, who else?" "Xochitl and her brother Coatl, they will be here by tomorrow" said Kumori (Xochitl means flower and Coatl means snake in Nahuatl the ancient language of the Aztecs)

"The Nahuals? But is a very long way from Mexico, did she go so far to ask them to come?" he said not believing

"They won't be working in this area exactly but it will be good to have them around" she said

"As long as Coatl stays away from Lady Etsuko, her mate almost started a fight with him last time" he took a deep breath. Spiritual beings, demons, or whatever they were they didn't get along no matter their resemblances. And the nahual being a kind of snake being really got along with the snake demoness which the mate didn't like

"Katashi, is there something wrong?" she asked after she noticed he was lost in thought

"No, no but what is this?" he asked pointing at a burned piece of wood "Or better say, what was it?"

"An Ouija according to Dulce, it helps to make contact with the spirits of the nether world" she told him what she knew

"Well, I guess it can't be used anymore" he said picking up the small wooden triangle "but what happen to the souls, I didn't feel them be freed" he said

"They were gone, it seems that someone is collecting them" said the demon slayer "Not like is the first time that this happens" he said

"As positive as always Kazuo" said Kumori "but he is right, it isn't the first time we face something like this" she said to Katashi

"Not us, 'them' we know nothing compared to them" he said jealously

"Katashi, you are son of one of the strongest demons in the country, you are his heir and…" Kazuo was saying

"It doesn't matter; you guys don't even know my mother. Is useless to compare my self to them" he said knowing well that he could not tell them. His mother sent messages through brail to Kumori that was the only clue his friends had about her; she knew brail

"But you are younger and you are still learning" said Kazuo. He knew demons like Katashi lived for a very long time

"Ha, you know the stories as well as I do, we are not strong like them" he said

"I heard enough! Katashi you are strong because of who you are not because of who your parents are. Don't you remember about that hanyou named Inuyasha? All demons thought he was weak but was he not one of the only who could be real challenge to the past lord of the west" said Kumori "You are full blooded demon so you are strong enough to defeat lower demons, and I am almost sure this is the work of one of them" she said glancing at the bones that had been left. The demon slayers were going to take them to a group of monk to check if the souls could be freed

"Maybe lady Sakura can help" said Kumori

"Absolutely not, she is not suppose to get involved in this" said Katashi

"But she never said such thing, I am sure she would like to learn about her future work" said Kazuo

"No and you two are going to make sure no demon or spectrum goes close to that school, understand?" he said in is- an-order way

"We get it, we get it" said Kazuo "You are a really odd demon you know"

"I know but I can't change, not that I want to. Look I just want her to enjoy her vacation. With all the work she does in this time I guess she deserves a good early vacation" he said as he went directly from his invisible form to his human disguise. None of his demon, hanyou or human friends knew how he looked like as a demon. He constantly told them it would endanger his mother for he had some similarities from her

"Alright, we will keep demons or any monster away from the school but only because of lady Sakura"

"And what about your great, great, great, great and much more grandmother, if I remember right you are direct descendant of her and that monk" said Katashi as they walked toward the street, all of them already looking like normal teens

"No more words about it, I won't tease if you don't" said the demon slayer

"She was pretty"

"Katashi don't make me hit you" the demon slayer gave him a warning

"Alright" he could not help the smile on his face "She was cute" and then he ran away from the demon slayer

"Come back here!" he ran after the demon and the demoness after them. Her senses were keener so she had no trouble running among the crowd to keep up with them

"Wait you two!" she said after them

As Katashi ran he wondered about the mark on the wall, that was his father's mark but why was it there, was someone trying to blame him. He was sure someone was; he was outside the city at the moment and what better time to try to blame him.

8888

Sakura yawned before stretching on her bed. She opened her eyes to meet his violet eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Is late, you never sleep until late" he said

"Is Sunday and we are in vacations I want to rest" she said before covering her self with the blankets

She heard him come closer. She expected him to pull the blankets away from her but instead…

"What are you doing!" he got under the covers with her and crawled up her body until they were face to face

"Making you some company" he said before resting his body at top of hers. His face on her neck, their legs tangle and her breath stopped as she felt confused about how to react to his action. He was just there, pressing himself against her. He wasn't so heavy she thought but then again having someone heavier than you at top of you wasn't so fun. He lifted his head up and stared at golden eyes. He gave a small smile before planting a soft kiss on her lips. They were still covered by the blankets, she was breathing again but a little to fast. He kissed her neck, where the mate mark he wanted to place and the junction of her shoulder and neck.

"Hey guys!" they didn't hear Ichiro had come up the stairs "It's snowing outside!" he opened the door to just see their feet at the end of the bed and then he screamed "Wow! Sakura and Arashi …" he didn't get to finish. Arashi had covered his mouth but it was too late. Some had already heard his scream down stairs and were coming up

"If you say anything I will kill you" sneered Arashi and poor Ichiro just nodded before Arashi let go of him. Sakura tried to act all sleepy

"What's going on?" asked Kei when she entered with Tsukiko and Kiyoshi

"N…Nothing, is just that I thought I saw something" said Ichiro "I think I saw some kind of demon"

"I sensed nothing, did you Lady Sakura?" asked Tsukiko

"No" she said

"Then why did you scream 'Sakura and Arashi'?" asked Kei

"I was asking them for help" he said fast because of Arashi's death glares

"Ehh, would you guys leave, I need to get change" Said Sakura

So they left and she sighed, the winter vacation had started and she was ready to leave with the others. She was happy to see her family and other friends but somehow she wanted to stay a bit longer. No demon had been around even Katashi had stopped coming since he gave her the warning of not interfering. She guessed he was angry with her for getting involved but it wasn't like she had any option at that moment. She had to save Suzu no matter what.

She was glad Kyo had gone ahead to the castle. Suzu was at her last cheerleader practice of the year and Konahamaru with her. Of course Taro followed also, he didn't like any guy looking at his little sister and Hotaru went to with them to check he didn't kill anyone.

For those past months things and they had changed a lot. She and Arashi were closer to each other but not to the point that he would tackle her to the ground, no, they talked a lot and listened to each other and it wasn't just them who had changed. Tsukiko was angry at Kiyoshi because he was passing more and more time reading books about the way the machines of the future worked but still she would drag him outside and teach him some witchcraft and Kiyoshi would try but with little results. Suzu and Konahamaru were being watched over by Taro more and more, he knew his sister was really falling for the monk as their mother did for their father; the difference was that Miroku was a pervert and Konahamaru a saint. Well, Taro wasn't left behind, he and Hotaru disappeared a lot at the same time, Sakura noticed and Kyo too, they knew that the lord of the North would be hard to convince to give his daughter to a human for he as many other demons wanted strong heirs. Kei and Ichiro she thought with a sigh, she could see something between them but for some reason they stayed as friends, she already had a theory that she called the Miroku state; Boy likes girl, girl like boy but the boy would go for anything wearing skirt. Then her brother came to mind, she knew things were well with him and Luna, she was glad for that.

She began to wonder about Katashi and Kumori. Were they okay? Did they fight demons like that constantly or was that a mere coincidence. She didn't know anything about demons or creatures from other lands. She knew Japan wasn't a very big country but still it hold a good economic place. The free time she had she had been doing research. She found that wherever humans habited there was some kind of superstition about demons or other creatures, even in desolated places it was said demons existed. Her mind went back to demon from the wall and Dulce. How many other demons like that existed? And who were the ones to finish them? Dulce was one but who knows how many others used her technique and who knows how many other techniques were out there. She had learned about shamans, necromancers, witch doctors, creatures that she had never heard of. Some looked to her like demons but sometimes turned out to be good things. It was too complicated for some people believed in very similar stuff.

"Sakura" Arashi knocked on her door "Suzu and the others have return. We will be leaving soon"

"Alright, I will be there down thee in a minute" she said for she wanted to check she wanted to take with her to the past

When she was down stairs everyone was chatting about going back home

"I really miss my mom and dad. And Kirara too" said Suzu "I can't wait to see them again"

"My parents are going to be more than glad to see me, I am sure they will make my work on the inn the entire time" said Konahamaru

"Well, don't leave me behind" said Ichiro "I have to deal with a bunch of little cousins while my aunt and uncle are visiting"

"I am pretty good taking care of children so that is not my problem, actually I think I will make good money this time" said Kei

"Really? So you are going to work this vacation?" asked Suzu

"Actually I think I won't have enough time for that. My mom wants to train me to become a miko" said Kei

"That's great!" said Tsukiko "if there are any demons around trying to hurt you, you can defend yourself"

"Yeah, I guess so" she said not so happy

"Well, I am getting ready for a long nap" said Hotaru "In winter we mostly stay at the castle in bed"

"Good for you" Tsukiko sighed "I think I am going to deal with a bunch of sick villagers when I get home, I hope that at least my sister has taken care of some of them"

"I think I will be staying with my older brother, he thinks I am in some kind of mission for Lord Sesshoumaru so he will be happy to welcome home" said Kiyoshi"

"What about you two? What are you doing?" asked Kei wondering if they would go on hunting or fights

"I think I will just lay around, I don't like snow that much" said Sakura

"Remember the storm that kept us trap for days?" asked Tsukiko

"How could I not? I think those were the coldest days of my life" said Sakura

They all got in the cars after Kei locked the house. They were going to leave the cars that the shrine so no one would wonder why they were still there. As they were entering the high way a red sport car passed them in a flash. Sakura saw the driver and her companion. Arisu and Kenta had become meaner and meaner and Sakura could not understand why. Kenta was always giving the commentaries about Kei but they just ignored him and Arisu, she was always telling Suzu that she was the worst cheerleader she had ever seen and pushing her, not that it worked, in practice to make her look bad. Kenta was always hitting on the girls but Kei who just wanted to punch him in the face until it turned completely purple.

Unknown to them there were to creatures watching over them. They weren't bad but they would not revel themselves jet

"Toma el mensaje a la miko" –Take the message to the miko" said a woman's voice

"Por que yo? Que tal si me trata de matar? Ve tu" –why me? What if she tries to kill me? You go- said the guy

"Si no vas yo seré quien te mate, y…" –If you don't go I will be the one to kill you and…- she was ready to do it

"Esta bien, esta bien, ya voy…bruja" –alright, alright, I am going…witch" he said getting to his rent car

"¡Que dijiste¡Ven aquí y dímelo a la cara tu bueno para nada!" –What did you say! Come here and say it to my face you good for nothing- she said ready to pound him into a bloody pulp

"No estoy loco" –I am not crazy- he said leaving as fast as he could.

He drove across the city until he reached the Tanaka shrine. He climbed long stairs 'why can't they get an elevator!' he hated stairs. Finally he reached the shrine and there a miko was chanting but suddenly stopped

"What are you doing here? I thought you had left the country" said the miko

"Nice to see you too Señorita Kioko (Ms.) or should I say Señora (Mrs.)" he said

"Coatl, you haven't changed at all I see" said her husband Akiyama

"Aki! You look old! How has life treated you?" he said removing his sunglasses to reveal red snake eyes "Life had been kind enough with me if I may say"

"Good now leave" said Kioko not liking him; it wasn't because he was a nahual but because she didn't like his aptitude and her daughter would be arriving soon

"Wow, what did I do?" he asked the exdemon slayer and Inuyasha's reincarnation

"Our daughter is coming from school today" he said

"Oh, hey don't worry about me; I just came to deliver a message" he said "from the lady"

"What does she want?" asked Kioko "she knows we are retired"

"She just wants you to keep eye on her" said Coatl

"What do you mean by that?" asked Akiyama

"You know well what I mean, you meant a demon and a miko some months ago and you knew perfectly who they were and who they were getting to that school. Lady Sakura requested from you to tell your daughter to invite her for one week to your home. she wants to teach your daughter the miko ways"

"So she wants my daughter to be one of her puppets?" asked Kioko

"You know well that she isn't like that" said Coatl "and if she wants her to become part of the mikosquad that is because she knows your daughter has potential and after all, is your daughter's decision that counts on the end"

"Akiyama, please call Kei" said Kioko knowing that Coatl was right "so, where is your sister?"

"She is keeping an eye on them, for some reason many demons are trying to get close to the school, I guess someone wants the lady gone before she starts her plan" said Coatl "she is strong at that young age but is not compare to the present one"

"Where is she?" asked Kioko

"The U.S. she wants to make the shamans from the reservations our allies too"

"What about the witches of Salem?"

"I see you keep updated, well they accepted but there are still some who oppose"

"Hey, who knows, demons may reveal themselves some day and we want to know who to trust" said Akiyama who had made the call

"What did she say?" asked Coatl

"She said she would invite 'Sakura'" said Akiyama

"Then I guess my job here is done, Oh and I brought you guys these" he handed them a bag he had been carrying

"What are…" Kioko was asking but the Nahual was already gone but in the wind as he was the snake of wind his voice could be still heard

The song of Tetlepanquetzanitin

"It is true we shall become friends,  
It is true we shall live upon Earth,  
But the time will come when  
You will tire of our friendship"

"He is very creepy" said Akiyama

"Well, I like it" said Kioko before going back to her chanting, Akiyama checked what was inside the bag and frowned

"That bastards knows I don't like spicy food"

(Poetry to the Aztecs was the highest art form and it was call 'flower and song' often celebrated the transient nature of life on earth. The theme of cut flowers was regularly used to symbolize the temporary fragility and beauty of existence _Life, so solid, so apparently real, was thus an illusion. Only by creating art, by imitating the Lord of the Close and the Near, could they aspire to immortality. Thus the idea that "art made things divine," and only the divine was true_ sorry for the long note)

8888

Kei glared at her cell phone, her father had just call and told her to invite one of her friends but not a boy. Sakura who had been the nearest to her and heard said she would go. Kei thought it would be okay but after she hung up Arashi seemed kind of angry

"It will be only for a week, right?" asked Sakura

"Yeah, hey maybe you can help me with my miko training, I am sure my mother would appreciated" said Kei

"That sounds great" said Sakura before she noticed her uncle talking to a tourist, a woman about twenty five with dark brown hair that reached her shoulder, her eyes a brown similar the color of the earth ad her skin the same tone to match the dirt. Sakura had never seen someone with those features, in one aspect she almost looked from some neighbor country but her eyes and shape of head was different. It was hard to say from where she was from.

(O.k. yes another note' Latinos have very mixed blood, some Asians thousands of years ago got here through the Bering Strait and went south and founded many civilizations and then Spanish came then the French came to claim the throne of Mexico and then we got you; the U.S. as neighbors so there is why Sakura can't say what she is, one time I mistaken a Philippine for a Latino and men he really got angry)

"Hey Sakura, this is Ms. Ruiz, she comes here to the shrine every time she comes to Japan" said her uncle introducing the woman

"Is a pleasure to meet you Sakura" she extended her hand, Sakura knew what to do so got hold of her hand and surprised by her strength "But call me Flor" (Flower not floor)

"She is from Mexico city" (Hey, me too) said her uncle "She comes here on business from now and then"

"Japan is such a beautiful country but I guess what I like most arethe _ceresos_,cherry blossoms, right?" she said

"Yes, there are many but won't flower until spring" said Sakura

"Oh but I will be here by then, I never miss them" she said "I hope we get to talk again, now if you excuse me" she said before leaving

"She always gives good donations to the shrine" said her grandmother "She is a good girl but a bit lonely I think"

"Sakura is time to go" said Kei

They went to the back of the house where Sakura opened the portal for them. "It will land you close the castle" they all went inside for exception of Arashi and she said "I will be there I a week. Don't worry" then she pushed him into the portal. Sakura sighed before going to Kei's car. They dropped Ichiro on his house and then they went to Kei's at the other side of the city. When they arrived Sakura found the shrine was as pretty as the one of her family. Sakura saw a woman in front of a temple praying, she was wearing regular miko clothes, blue pant and the white shirt. As hey approached, Kei couldn't hold her self and ran to her mother

"Mom!" she ran to hug her but as she turned to see them Sakura thought she was seeing things. Kei's mother looked identical to Kikyo but more alive as she hugged her daughter. She saw the miko stare her curiously. Sakura remembered her manners and said

"Good afternoon Mrs. Tanaka I am Sakura Taisho" she said her eyes not leaving the woman as she made a bow

"Hello there but come inside Ms. Taisho, is too cold here" she said as more snow began to fall. Sakura followed with her bag of stuff behind them. When they were welcome Sakura was almost knocked by a fur ball

"Oh that is fluffy" said Kei as she patted her white dog

"That damn dog dug another hole on the yard" said a man's voice very familiar to Sakura before Kei moved the dog off her

"And let me guess you didn't see it because of the snow and fell into it" said Kei to her father who looked like an older Inuyasha version with short hair. He cursed under his breath as Inuyasha would and Sakura found that she could not move. Why her parents didn't tell her about them? She was very confused.

"Oh you must be Sakura, nice to meet you but stand up" he said holding his hand in front of her to help her

"Thanks" she said when she was finally up

From there things pretty much normal but Sakura noticed that even though they were reincarnations they were very different from Kikyo and Inuyasha. Sakura slept on Kei's room but did not talk much to her. She was thinking and thinking how Kikyo could be reincarnated which could mean her mother had died by that time but then again there was the possibility that part of her mother's soul did go with Kikyo and Inuyasha because it had change so much it would not be taken with the rest of the soul so it became a new soul that was reincarnated into Kei's mother. Sakura preferred her theory than to think her mother dead, it was better to fool your self sometimes and ignore one possible truth with another to get some sleep.

Kei had felt the tension from Sakura when she saw her mother and even more when she saw her father. It was odd but what could she do. The next day she would help her with her miko training and maybe by then everything would be back to normal, she hoped.

Xochitl (Flor) was watching over them that night. Many demons were after young Sakura and she had to stop them. She used the ancient magic and enchantments almost no one knew anymore. Not so many Nahuals were left but they were even less in the past. She knew her people would be reborn again sometime in the future. She could already taste the clean air and soil that once belonged to her land and the clean laughter and no more of the adultery and drunkenness her people punished with death. She was an odd mind almost as old as Sakura from that time and she saw much with out able to do much against the epidemic of chicken pox and the battle fought before she was born that killed ninety percent of her people leaving the other five to be enslaved for many years. She thought Coatl didn't understand or maybe didn't want to but she know it was in his memories the death of their mother and father for a simple piece of woven cloth, Xochitl still thought the price had been fair enough.

Sensing no other danger around she left the area with a spell that would alert her of any danger. She went back to the hotel where she was sure her brother was already destroying as he practiced his spells.

Sakura had an old feeling in the middle of the night. She took out the crystal from her bag and saw it shining light red which meant a demon or something like that was around but meant no harm. She wondered if it had been Katashi or Kumori. She went back to sleep with the question in mind.

8888

The next day she was the first up or so she thought until she found Kei's day giving the dog his breakfast

"Well, hello there Sakura, Did you sleep well?" he asked

"Yes sir" she said before sitting on the table. Fluffy went and pushed his head against her leg. Sakura padded the dog and then scratched behind the ears

"That dog, it hates me but I think he really like you" he said as he gave her a bowl of ramen

"Why do you say that?" she asked

"Well, it was Kei who brought it but when it saw me it bit me and growled at me but when it saw you well he was pretty happy t see you"

"Oh but I am sure he likes you now" she said as Fluffy rested under the table

"I guess he likes me more than before but still I have the feeling it doesn't like me because of the name I gave to him" he said

Kei and her mother got the not long after and sighed when they saw Akiyama with his bowl or ramen

At the afternoon Kioko began giving them the miko classes. Sakura that already knew much this helped Kei understand. The next days were pretty much the same but when Thursday arrived Kei noted the sadness on Sakura's eyes. She knew the hanyou missed the rain demon terribly so she told Sakura she could go home but Sakura refused. She kept having the feeling some was spying them but didn't know from where. That night she went outside and stared at a tree that she was sure had something to do with it. She jumped into one of the branches and there she found a strange amulet made of green feathers and jade. It had very strange mark and possessed little power in her opinion

"I believe that is mine" said the one she had meant a few days ago from a higher branch "Sorry about spying on you but we were just making sure you didn't run into any danger while in this time" she said after she jumped to the branch next to Sakura and took it back

"Who are you?" asked Sakura, she had changed and that included her clothes. It was a white skirt below her knee with a red stripe horizontally at the end and a white blouse with the same red stripe at then end and she was wearing sandals but not like the ones from Japan. Her hair was longer and her skin gave a different tanned shade, her eyes were black also her hair was white and was decorated by green feathers something like a crown and the sides of her sandals and green jade and a black crystal bracelets had some too.

"My name is Xochitl but don't worry, you don't have to try to say it. I am here because of your own orders and Katshi's" she said with a smile

"What are you?"

"Oh, well I guess you really don't know do you. Well I am a Nahual, to make it simple I am the combination of a witch doctor, a werewolf, a shaman and a sacred spirit inside a human" (Yeah, I think that is easy way to put it) "I am the protector of man kind and destroyer of evil of course there are evil Nahuals who are dedicated to kill and curse people but don't worry I am not of those"

"Are you a demon?" she asked

"Of course not, I was born human and I am still human. Is just that I know my nahual and the gods that protect it" (Even my self don't understand that completely)

"You are an indigenous descendant" (Aztecs weren't the only ones who believed in Nahuals)

"Yes, that is what I am and there many other kids of beings in this world that not even humans know about. I am just one that is here to look after you until you go back to your time"

"So there are demons after me?"

"And other things, you have a very good reputation that is not so good in some crowds and they think that a hanyou shouldn't be the one that manages the relations between humans and demons (etc) but don't worry, you have all of our support and from many other lands, good night lady Sakura" She said before leaning on the tree's trunk and then being absorbed.

Sakura went back to bed after there was no signal of the woman or any other thing. She now knew things were after her because she was supposed to do good in the future but would others go so far to protect her. It was hard to believe and that woman if it was a woman at all had an strange power, one similar to the one the old forests gave. How many other creatures there were out there? How many of them were in her side and how many against her? and what about the ones that were neutral and wanted to be left alone? It was all so confusing.

8888

Xochitl had bought some breath and milk. She walked across the park full of tress enjoining the dead nature of winter, her long dark red wavy skirt getting wet by the snow and her black leather booths making the snow crunch with her every step. It wasn't her favorite time of the year but only because it made her sleepy like the tress.

"**Tu eres** _uno de ellos_, no? Preparar para morir" –**You are** _one of them_, no? Prepare to die- said a woman's raspy voice that she knew to well. A woman with a black veil and black ragged dress with bare pale feet came from the shadows

"Llorona** como** _llegaste_ aqui?" –Crying woman **how** _did you get_ here?- (La llorona is the spirit of a woman that killed her children because she was betrayed by the man she loved then killed her self after she discovered her stupidity now she hunts Mexican woman and usually tries to take their new born babies because she jealous)

"Eso no importa Xochitl, eh venido a matarte come tu me as matado tantas veces" –that doesn't matters Xochitl, I have come to kill you like the so many times you have kill me-

"No lo creo perra" (I don't think so #$ )

The spirit gave a horrendous cry and in that moment Xochitl discovered the dead woman was stronger than before, someone had given her more power. Her body was very real now and as it touched the grass it died.

8888

Not far from the pair of gypsies(sp?) gave their show in the park. People applauded and gave them a good pay. One danced and the other old fortunes. As the one dancing named Star accepted her contributions a bracelet on her wrist with star charms started to shake. She knew that there was a something soon to attack them and the glance from Calisto told her that they were indeed surrounded by evil forces

'They want to get to young Sakura' both thought

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen but the show is over, please comeback again and remember that the stars will always protect you" chanted Star as Calisto took her crystal ball and walked to he center of their transportable stage. When they were all the other people gone Star began a song and not long after some goblins began to fall from the trees covering their ears "That will teach them"

"There are more, trolls" said Calisto looking at her crystal ball

"But how in the world! I hate those things" she said as she took out a thin string. It didn't take long before the trolls attacked but they were stupid so it didn't take much of Star's energy to seal them with the string. She used the string to pullout their dark hearts and then destroyed them. The trolls and goblins turned into dust

"It seems that the one that wants the lady death has decided to attack everyone tonight" said Calisto looking at the other guardians fight

"Damn! Damn! Damn! But isn't Kioko with her?" she remembered

"Yes but lady Sakura doesn't know that she is one of the best mikos in the country, we have to get there before something goes wrong" she said and Star knew that when her sister couldn't see the future was because there were too many possible outcomes

8888

Alexander had come across some ugly looking imps that he guessed were ordinal from the country but still the fact that they tried to chain him wasn't good at all. He used his sword and took a bunch with one swing but more kept coming. He heard a woman's voice and the little things ran away in fear. He turned around to meet a blond woman with a long black dress.

"Hey Marie, how is my favorite witch doing?" his accent from France

"Lady Sakura is in trouble we must go" said the Salem witch and then began to walk toward the shrine, Alexander followed close behind with his sword in a back pack. People stared oddly at him wondering where the world was going to end with such strange youth. As he passed the windshield of a car his reflection didn't appear, no one noticed this but Marie

8888

Dulce had destroyed another demon and was already on her way toward the shrine but she saw the Nahual that was confronting the crying woman. How she hated both of them but the dark spirit even more.

8888

Sakura and Kei woke up at the sound of a horrible crash. They ran down stairs, Sakura had taken out her sword ready to fight. When they got down the fight had already started. Kei's mother was shooting arrows to dark human shapes that walked toward them and her father had a big sword slaying demons. Kei was in shock but was brought out by her mother's voice

"Get Lady Sakura out of here, yours and her survival are the most important things now" She said as another arrow hit its target

Kei couldn't move but Sakura understood well and pulled Kei with her and ran in bare feet down the stone stairs of the shrine. The came to the empty street and ran toward the park, there Sakura felt Xochitl's strange energy flow stronger than ever. She found a clearing from where she could see Xochitl shine with a greenish energy. The green feathers grew back. She saw her dark hair turn white with green highlights and her skin also turned a leaf like green and her eyes completely white, the skirt turned into (Eh is too hard to describe those traditional Aztec clothes, you know how they look)

"Xoxoctic cuahtlal nonemiliz" -Green forest live- and with those words she started an ancient dance that the ancient cavitations tried to copy to bring good fortune and weather. The falling snow turned into rain as it came closer to her, the snow melted and green grass was born. Her feathery feet touched the ground and turned it green with life. As she did this the dark spirit didn't notice Coatl ready to attack. His skin was green too but with scales like a snake, his face was something between a snake and a human and in his back white wings covered him from the snow, his red snake eyes remained

"ENOUGH!" (I bored of making translations) the dark spirit launched at Xochitl but was only to receive a arrow from Coatl. The arrow had acid and burned her spirit. Xochitl stamped her feet on the ground and a spiky root came from the ground and pierced the dark spirit that had not notice that what she thought her advantage was the contrary. Her now real body was strong but it still brought pain to her. She was trap and as Xochitl made her way toward her with bare feet she tried to escape

"Why did you do it Dolores, we were friends why did you kill them? Why did you kill your children that I loved as my own" said Xochitl to her best exfriend

"You had your child and lost it witch, that is what you deserve for bewitching a man like the woman who took mine" said Dolores (Dolores means pain but it was her real name)

"I hope this time you don't come back and finally rest in peace" said Xochitl before she sang a few words and the spirit was gone, back to hell but Xochitl knew she would be back

"Good job demon" said Dulce

"I am not a demon" said Xochitl

"You and your so call brother gave up your humanities, what else I could call you" said Dulce

"Nahual" said Xochi as she walked toward her brother

"Are you alright Lady Sakura, Srta. Kei?" asked Coatl

"Yes" they both said going closer to them. No long after the other guardians arrived but the battle was already won for Kioko and Akiyama arrived safe.

"So you were demon slayers?" asked Kei to her parents

"Actually I was, your mother was in the miko squad" said Akiyama

"Kei, we are sorry we didn't tell, we didn't want to worry you" said Kioko

"Is alright I just wish I got to know it in other way" she said with sad smile

"You are lucky to know in the first place before your death" said someone none of them knew. A voice that was beautiful but deadly. Sakura knew this was the one who wanted her more than anyone dead

"Who are you!" she said making most of the one's already there jump. They knew the present Sakura and they had never seen her so angry.

"My lady Sakura, my, my, you are beautiful at such young age. It makes me wonder how come that idiot of Arashi did not take you as his mate. Oh yes, he preferred a demoness than a hanyou. Of course that is to be understand for even I wouldn't lay a finger on such repulsive creature" he said being a coward and not showing him self

"Take that back!" screamed Alexander taking his sword out. His eyes turned red and deadly fangs grew on his mouth. He looked as deadly as any higher demon, this vampire did.

"Oh yes, the young Alexander, well maybe not so young. Tell me, have you found Catherine or is she still attacking the innocent humans lost at night"

"Shut up!" he screamed

"Alexander!" Marie screamed at her and no long after her controlled him self

"You haven't told us your name" said Sakura

"Of course how silly of me; I am Ashi your executer" he said

"We will see about that" said Star

"Yes we will" said Ashi

Sakura was the first to notice the glowing marks on the ground. In instinct she pushed Kei and her family. The marks formed a circle with more marks inside

"A death spell" she heard the blond girl say almost to her self.

Kei and her parents were out of it while the rest fought to escape. The spell was too strong and becoming even stronger as it stole their energy.

"This will be the end of you all" said Ashi

They all felt a shooting pain on their bones and mind that made them bend to their knees. As Sakura tried to fight the pain she saw Kioko launch at the spell circle but was thrown back to be catch by Akiyama. Kioko was back on her feet and screaming.

"Lady Sakura! Lady Sakura!"

Sakura couldn't come to tell them who they were once but was happy that they had found happiness and she even got a new cousin, well kind of.

"Now let's make the fun begin" she could hear him as if he was next to her

The world went black and back on but this time she was in some kind of market. There were to women fighting, she could tell one was rich and the humble. The rich hold a beautiful blue piece of cloth and ripped it in two. The poor woman didn't' slap her or call her names, no, she gave a direct punch to the woman's face and broke her nose and a few teeth. Sakura felt fear and some kind of gladness then she saw a little girl and she knew that was Xochitl. All hell broke after that, many merchants demanded to be paid the fair price. The scene changed to a quieter one. There were people lined in front a wall with their eyes blinded with a white cloth. Sakura noticed the woman who had hit the rich one had a blue one. They all had their hands tied behind their backs and then she saw two children. A little boy that was next to Xochitl cried silently while Xochitl just watched with widened eyes.

"Fuego!" –Fire! - A row of soldiers shot the guns

Sakura wanted to turn around like the little boy she guessed was the one named Coatl but watched as the bullets hit their target like Xochitl

"Mama!" it was a scream from the little girl that took her once more to darkness as the little girl ran to the bodies of her dead parents. Then in the darkness she heard the little boy say

"Would you be my sister?"

"Yes" was what she responded

The image changed to that of a girl about seventeen in a bed with a baby. It was Xochitl again. The room was on fire and people outside screamed

"Bruja! Bruja!" –Witch, witch-

A boy about fifteen entered the house and woke her up, he had a dip cut on his shoulder and looked as if he was about to pass out. When she saw the fire invading her home and her brother hurt she knew it was wrong and was about to leave but it hadn't been long since she gave birth and her body wasn't too strong. It was hard enough to stand up and then the wooden ceiling began to fall. She was taking her baby on arms when a large piece of wood struck her in the back and kept her pinned to the ground. Her brother tried to help her out but another large piece of wood feel at top of him before she could ask him to take her baby and leave her there. She lost conscious but in her mind the cry of her baby continued and continued. Sakura felt the pain of a mother felt when she lost her only child. She felt miserable wanting to die and just die then she felt helpless as if it had been all her fault, that she could have done so much to stop the pain of a love one. The vision of a green feather falling toward her appeared a green feather that took her humanity away and made her heart and soul of stone that would last for an eternity.

"At least the flowers  
But what can my heart do, if it is in vain  
That we come to live upon the earth,  
To flower in vain?"

An old Aztec poem she recited to her self

A white feather falling giving hope to be able to do something more than to depend on others, to be able to protect others by giving away ones humanity.

"Does man possess any truth?  
If not, our song is no longer true.  
Is anything stable and lasting?  
What reaches its aim?"

an old Aztec poem he said

88888

"Heroes, ha they will never learn that is better for them to just give up" said Ashi

"If you think your tricks can defeat them you are wrong!" said Akiyama

"How would you know? You have never seen into their pain, into those dark memories where they lost all they ever loved. You know nothing of them, you may respect them but none of you really know them" said Ashi as if he was a teacher and them the students

"Lady Sakura won't give up! She and the others have gone through worse and she still lives" said Kioko

"That is why she and the others are sharing their pains" said Ashi "They will understand soon enough how futile is for them to continue fighting"

Kei stared at the spell circle where all the ones inside were on the ground with extreme pain faces. She saw tears running down Sakura's face.

"Is time for them to die" said Ashi

8888

NL" I was going to continue but I have been working on this chap for so long that I am tired of it.

Next chap will be call: Pain

The memories of these character their history also the last days of Sakura in that time for the year and then…tatatata if I told you will be like 'that bastard!' so I will leave it there and **_remember to review_**. 


	9. Pain

NL" I am feeling inspired to bring pain to my characters Evil Laugh. The past sometimes gives us the best ideas and teaches us not to make the same mistakes.

Like flowers we come to bloom

Like life it will have to end

Like flowers we will die soon

Like everything, it will over

We bloom with no real purpose

But to give some meaning to the world

To give some meaning to this piece of dirt

This piece of dirt that we call home

Like a lonely flower in the universe

Someday, maybe too soon to say

For our existence passes in a blink of an eye

And our lives alone a grain of sand

We will die, like flowers die.

Chapter 9: Pain

Xochitl, a young woman that had lost her blood family, love that never loved her and her only child felt useless, unworthy of having what other women had, a family, love, children. She thought she had already lost all that really meant something in her life and she blamed her self each single day of her existence for it because she didn't do, she was too scare, to fight for it. She had always felt weak since the death of her parents. All of these thoughts were transmitted to Sakura and the others and made her feel as if she didn't deserve her family and Arashi. Coatl's thoughts were of a boy that was tired of depending on a girl that had been a total stranger to him when he asked her if he could follow her, he felt like a coward because he wanted to deny all of those painful memories, he felt useless because he couldn't save the happiness of the girl he cared for as a sister and sometimes even as a mother.

Sakura's own memories, all the pain came back to her; she could feel it in her mind and her body. It was the worst moment of her life as she felt even worse because she knew the others were also feeling them. They were strangers to her, that she had just meant and they, for what she understood felt respect for her. What would they think now that they saw her as a little girl crying because of the pain she was born with, because she had been ignorance of her own nature? Being weak and reproached as she tried to keep up with training, when she lost control for the first time and when she refused to kill for the first time. She felt pathetic as if those memories weren't compared to the other's pain.

Another memory came, this one from the blond girl with black dress and blue sky eyes.

A mother with kind smile and always at the kitchen working at something, giving her the back but knowing well she had a smile. It was a cabin in a forgotten forest full of magic and danger, away from the modern world in a place that no one would think still existed. Marie and her mother were very happy as a witch and her daughter could be.

There were scary stories

That they made me laugh

She taught me secrets

That no one else had

My mother told me stories

She used to sing

And make everything so alive

It was only she and me

And this cold world

The memories of people shouting and screaming were in the darkness. The cry of the little girl and the mother hugging her to her heart not wanting to let go in her mind; she showed her a secret passage under the house and helped her escape. The mother staying behind to cover any doubt that a little girl lived there and the little girl was hiding in the woods. The little girl saw her mother give up in hope that the people would understand that she was no harm but they didn't care, they just wanted her to die. The little girl watched from the back of a tree, tears running down her face freely. She saw her mother glance at where she was and smile weakly. It was the last time she ever saw her smile.

Mama, they say was bad

And they tied her to a pole

They placed many logs around her

And then they threw fire at her

Mama cries and cries like I do

Mama pleads and begs to be left alone

Mama asks for justice

But the people only scream at her

Nothing but ashes and bones

Were left of my mama and her love

The little girl cried in front of the already dead fire in front of her dead mother. Rain made her tears blend with the environment and an old shadow was cast upon her. It was an old woman with the same sky blue but duller and more dead than alive.

"It was your entire fault" said the old woman before going inside the house and then came back with a shovel and made a hole next to were the mother had been burn. Between both placed the remaining of the woman there and covered with dirt. The little girl brought flowers and the old woman a stone. She was stronger than she looked and the little girl found it soon.

Grandma hits me

Grandma hates me

Because she hates her self

Because of all that she is

A witch

Grandma doesn't like to feed me

Grandma likes to curse me

Because she is sick

And I think

I am also becoming sick

The little girl spammed in pain as the old woman laughed. Her words were dark ones that brought death to life and the life of her only living relative. The little girl was hit for no reason what so ever and was put to work for long hours with almost no food. She was left to sleep outside away from the house, having to survive the dangerous night on her own. For years this went on and the little girl became a cold hearted young woman that now knew who was also responsible for her mother's death.

Old hag has many potions

That she sells to bad people

She was the bad one, not mother

So I placed her own death

In the soup before dinner

Old monster can't hit me now

She is cold and death like she should have always had

She can't move or speak anymore

She is dead like my mother or even more

But this time I am happy

But why I'm crying? Because of mother

Mother had her justice

The young woman started her own training in the forest. Learning t defend her self from evil witches. She would not let anyone anymore hurt her. But she let one because she was young and not aware of all the truth about the humans and witches. He was lost in the forest and was very hurt. She helped him even when he refused. When he found what she was he tried to kill her and after that more than once. But she could see that in his eyes, he had the same feeling that she had.

He was young and I was young

He loved me and I loved him

But he was suppose to kill me

And I was suppose to hate him

We met in the forest

And we met again in a village

We met many times

And all he tried to kill me

But he didn't want to

But family was more important to him

The boy tried many methods to kill her but all failed because he never really wanted to do it. He was in love with her but such thing could never be. He was told by his family that she had bewitched him and he believed them. He a witch hunter, son of witch hunters and hater of witches and even more of the one who was related to the death of his first love because of a potion. He cited her to the spot where they had meant first, he wanted to talk and something more

We met once more in the forest

And my lips covered his

It was our first kiss

And it was his last kiss

For my lips had venom

And he let droop the dagger

That he had to kill me

The boy fell back, his face turning paler and paler and tears running down her face. He was going to kill her and the dagger was proof of it. He didn't loved her as much as she loved him and not having much on an option she killed him, it was he or her for she couldn't let him live hating her. He leaned against a tree in his last moments of life. She sat next to him. She wasn't going to let him die alone.

I said I was sorry

It was him or me

He said he was sorry too

And then he died next to my heart

The girl buried him next to his mother and grandmother. They were all dead like she wished to be because she was tired of being alone. She couldn't stand to be there anymore.

I left the forest and the cabin

I left the forest and village

I left my old life

And went to Salem

For the first time

I thought all the other witches were bad

Because they hide from the regular human kind

They were nice but others not so

There is a fight, a war among us

Our leader betrayed us

And I killed her, like I always do

I poisoned and she died

And I became the new leader

Of The Clan and many others

I am a murderer,

I killed them

I killed my grandmother

I killed my first love

I killed the person I admired the most

And I think

I also killed my mom

Pain that Sakura never wanted ran down her body. Uncontrollable sobbing and crying; an undeniable wish to die to be with love ones in the next life but also a strong feeling of duty and right doing. She wanted to make a change but she also felt so lonely. The pain was still fresh in her mind, not so many years had pass. A pain that was fresh, a death wish that was still there and the feeling of unworthiness because of taking lives; it was something she had already felt but not to this level for Marie had done something she had not. She had taken human lives to save her own.

8

"Would you look at that? The great hanyou is crying like a little girl but my, she is not as strong as she makes her self look. She is just some tortured soul in this world and she is the one who is supposed to create the Mystical Union. No wonder she is never close to anyone. She can be broken so easily" Ashi said

"Shut up!" screamed another voice from the shadows

"But if it is Katashi, well how are you doing my…"

"Ahhh!" Kei heard the other voice scream and then a big crash

"Kei!" she turned around and saw Ichiro running toward her

"What are you doing here?" she said when they were face to face

"Well…I was…I was looking for my dog! Yes, I was looking for my dog but it seems I found all of you" he said looking around "Why isn't Sakura escaping?"

"Because the spell is taking all her energy and becoming stronger, she and the others have to work together to find a way to escape" said a young woman who appeared out of no where and made Kei and Ichiro jump

"Who are you!" screamed Kei

"She is a friend" said her mother "Can't you get them out?" she asked the shadow demon

"I am afraid not, this guy has made an almost unbreakable spell he even took the time to make it with magic from the European continent. He knows lady Sakura doesn't have such knowledge yet" she said feeling the magic in her skin

8

Sakura felt like falling from very high in the sky. When she opened her eyes she saw a street full of decadence and a little boy in a corner suffering of cold. In his hand he held a dead rat.

I never knew mother or father

Only the coldness of the night

And the raven beauty

That hunts me in the dark

A woman passes him by and gives him a piece of loaf. He takes him to her house and feeds him of what he really needed; blood. Alexander never knew who his parents were but he knew they weren't human for he also wasn't human. The woman feed him anything but human blood every night and he grew up fast in her opinion. In a human rate one may say and then it stopped leaving him a young handsome man that did not take long to steal the hearts of maiden vampires but one that brought his attention was young human woman that passed the same dangerous streets where he had once lived as a child. He rescued her once and immediately made her fall in love with him. They saw each other at night but he never touched her skin nor told her what he was. One night she didn't appear and that night he went to look for her. He found her among the graveyards and with no blood of her own. She had become like him ad went crazy with the thought of living of the blood of others. She became wild and flew away from him. No long after he heard the stories of a maiden that tricked men to her bed and the killed them leaving in the most horrible ways and with no droop of blood in their veins. He had hunted her for years with no success, trying to bring her back to reality and then kill her for she hated that kind of existence or so he thought (My poetic inspiration is gone but it was never good in the first place)

"Die, are you crazy Alexander, don't you see? I am immortal I am free of death and humanity" she danced in the wind like a dark angel

"But at what price Catherine?" he said floating closer to her and holding her shoulders, trying to shake her out of those thoughts

"At any price Alexander, my love won't you join me?" she said touching his cheek tenderly but her hands were way cold to bring any comfort

"No, you are not the woman I loved. You are…" he pulled away from her and placed a good space between them

"Like you? No, you hate yourself don't you. Don't you know I know? Yes, you have never taken the blood of a human only little animals and pets. You are pathetic" she gave a wicked smile

"And you are a monster!" he screamed as her fangs grew and a crazy look appeared on her face

"Yes that I know but I guess there is no point fighting it. Somehow I believe it was my destiny to become this" she said continuing her dance but now as a lost soul

"You are delirious" he said as new understanding came to him

"But with power! Don't you see! I can't be killed! I can't be hurt or betrayed! I am immortal!" she sang but it was more like a scream of dissertation

"I will be the one to kill you" he said in a strong determined voice

"Really, Alexander my love. Do you really…" a dagger passed through her flesh. She just stared blankly at her abdomen where it had pierced

"You are not my Catherine. I have no remorse about killing you" his voice cold but she only smiled the way she used when she was the Catherine he loved

"Very well, you and I are enemies from now on and also from now on we will just try to kill each other" she said giving him the back "The next time we see each other will be the last for one of us will absolutely leave this world"

With that she disappeared in the darkness of the streets below and Alexander with heart broken understood that he could never kill her in true for she was already dead, the woman that she had once was already dead. Nothing but a lost mind was left of her. She had been tired of fear of what she was so she embraced it and became something worse than what she feared to become.

Alexander blamed himself for all that and kept blaming himself for when the time he had the chance he had to kill her he didn't and she continued torturing herself and him by being what she most detested. Soon enough others joined her cause they were tired of living in the shadows and soon enough there were two sides from which a vampire could choose to be. Alexander leads one side and Catherine the other. They had almost killed each other many times through the centuries and even when they invented the syntactic blood and had accesses to blood banks, Catherine and her followers continued to attack the innocent. Alexander hated his existence for he hated to live as what he was, it didn't take long after that to find who his parents were. His mother the woman who rescued him from the streets, his father a regular man that enchanted a maiden vampire with his smile and then died by the hands of a jealous vampire; the same vampire that had taken away his Catherine that night to replace her for Alexander's mother. His name he did not know but he was a dark figure and very feared and was only referred as 'him' but he was going to kill him and the woman he once loved even if it killed him also.

Sakura was having problems breathing as his hunger transmitted to her and then the taste of blood. She felt horrible, dirty, unworthy, sick and as a monster. Also the feeling of losing the person you loved and loved so much and then seeing them like something so horrible was brining such pain to her heart that she felt like ripping it out and destroying it. She didn't want to feel anymore she wanted all to end for everyone to die and leave the world deserted but with out pain. She wanted to be alone, dead, in hell but away so far away so she couldn't hurt anyone else. Arashi came to her mind as if he was her only thought, to kill him something said in her mind but she fought it knowing well it wasn't her need but Alexander's to kill his love.

8

Katashi used his sword, a regular sword for a demon not like tetsaiga, tenseiga or Mitsuko but a demon sword that in the right hands could bring any enemy down but this Ashi wasn't just anyone. Katashi knew enough about other demons and mythical beings and this one wasn't anything ordinary. He was close to where the spell surrounded some of the most powerful beings, all of them brought many dark beings down, some were human aged others were hundreds and maybe thousands of years old. There were others like them that had gone to the opposite side and were now against Sakura and them. It was a battle in the world all around in small armies in many places. Sakura, lady Sakura was one of the main characters in the battle as all of them. If they died then it would be to others to take their place but they were of the best. Not because of their powers but their intelligence, tactics and leadership skills. There were even some humans that were in union with them around the world that helped to their cause because their minds were sharp and elastic to the possibilities.

"Worried about the hanyou? You of all should hate her the most, Katashi" he was using something similar to the technology Katashi was using so he wouldn't be seen

"I don't hate nor the opposite, she is needed by everyone so I will protect her" he said keeping all of his senses alert to find him

8

Her mind was breaking as well as her heart. It wouldn't be long before she was defeated by memories and them by her memories.

A mountain far away from the modern world, inside a city with incredible beauty but also great power that brings the greed of many to look for it, a kind and a gypsy fell in love and had three children; two girls and one boy, Star and Calisto the princesses and the brother the only prince. The sisters played pranks on the brother and the brother had little patience. They were always fighting and then when the time came for the king to choose the heir to the throne the boy was sure he was going to be chosen but it was Calisto who he chooses for she was smarter and was the one solve the fights between the three. Star was happy for her sister but Ray wasn't a bit. He killed their father after much plotting and blamed his sister Calisto. The people were outraged and banned the sister from the sister, Star went with her at will and Ray thought he had already won but didn't count on Calisto's crystal ball that showed the citizens the truth and then Ray ran away swearing revenge on the kingdom. After that their mother became the ruler until Calisto was old enough to take her place but the important thing was that Ray kept his word and brought many different armies to try to destroy the hidden city.

Star and Calisto as the only heirs now recognizable fought by the side of men with their tricks and magic; they held swords high and cut through human and inhuman flesh. Their minds young were very affected by their own actions but they had a responsibility to protect their home and people. Calisto of the two was more affected for she felt it was her fault for being always the one to try to get everything in order and Star felt that she could have stopped Ray if she had paid more attention to her brother's actions and apologized to him. Now he was somewhere plotting once more to destroy their home and the sisters were in a journey to stop them knowing that the only way to stop him was by killing him which did not appeal to them. To kill your own blood was something they had never thought would had to come but it was decided by the council and their mother who took it the hardest for after all she was still Ray's mother. They grew up together and thought that would grow old together still fighting and insulting each other but such wasn't their fate. It was that the brother to die and the sisters to make it so.

Sakura screamed with all her strength to get the thoughts out of her mind as if the need to kill your own brother was the only option. Kyo came to her mind as she screamed. Their fights that in her mind were now ending in one of them dead and her tears running so freely that she was left dry as a stone and then broke into little pebbles.

8

Kei was hiding in Ichiro's chest after Sakura and the others began screaming with all their strength. Her eyes filled with tears and wished it could be her instead of any of them there suffering. She knew they were reliving memories and she thought that they most be the most painful kind to make them scream in such way, as if they were being kill. She saw Sakura had dropped her sword and many of them had dropped their weapons and amulets. Their bodies convulsed and cured and stretched trying to make the pain away. she saw the woman that had changed to look human once more rock her self for a few moments before screaming into the sky with all her strength.

"No!" screamed the blond woman as she pounded her fists on the earth.

"Shut up!" screamed a man with pale skin and black hair

"Stop!" screamed a woman that had been holding a crystal ball

"Enough!" "Shut up!" "Please Stop!" "No more!" "Mother!" "Please…!" "No! No! No!" "I can't!" "I won't!" "No more"

Kei was clenching to Ichiro to gain some warmth form all the cold dead screams that came to repeat over and over in her mind but one that brought her the most need was Sakura's

"I don't want to kill! Why do we have to kill! Please someone, someone tell me that this is not my life! I don't want to kill anymore!"

She could hear her mother crying as she saw some of the persons she most respected being brake by thoughts and memories

8

An empty home, an empty heart, it was all so empty including her mind. She was little and so lonely but it didn't bother her. She had become used to it. Food appeared from now and then as well as clothes. She knew there was someone else there but she couldn't remember who it was. But she guessed it was her mother because the dresses were pretty above all. There were dolls that she never played with. Somehow she learned to read and read and read for many hours learning and understanding but still there was no one there to share what she had learned. One day someone came and took her away from that empty home saying something about a car accident and being terrible sorry. She remembered crying and sobbing but it didn't last long. She had lost someone she never knew. She was taken to a church where the priest took care of her and also some nuns. There was one that didn't like her a bit and took all her dolls and dresses away from her and also he loved books. The priest scolded the nun for destroying them

"They were bad book" was her excuse "they talked about monster being nice and"

"I understand but you should had consulted me before doing such thing as burn them"

"I am sorry 'father'"

"Don't let it happen again and Dulce, those books, do you believe what they said?"

"No, they are fantasy. Those things don't exists" she said and glared at the nun

He smiled at her and patted her head. "Good girl, you are very smart. You know I have some books that you may like" he said which made the nun angrier

The years passed and the nun began to dislike her more as the priest gifted Dulce with what she liked; book and more books. Many boys looked for her but Dulce always refused to make them company of any kind but of course this didn't pass the nun and began to tell rumors to the priest who interrogated Dulce

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes, I want to live here, to stay here for the rest of my life serving the lord and helping you 'father' I have no interest in those boys" she said

"You are still young and can change your mind Dulce, you are very smart and such gift can be used for the good of humanity and I know you can do so, please take more time to think before taking that decision" he said

"Very well" she said tiredly with a smile, she knew she couldn't say no to her protector but changing her mind would be hard

One night when the priest hadn't been back inside and was already late she went to look for him and found I him almost dead at the steps of the church. His chest had been pierced and he was almost out of breath

"Demons are real…many creatures are real Dulce…but I guess what is more important for me to tell you now is that…"

"Please don't say that 'father' you are going to be fine, please don't say that"

"I am so proud and happy that I don't regret to die now Dulce, my daughter, my only and real daughter I love you" he said with a bloody smile "I am sorry I kept this from you…in my room, in my closet you will find whatever you need for is your turn to take over your mother's job now that I can't go on" he said "Take care and be happy my child" those were his last words

Dulce now mourned her father, her real father but not or long, the nun came and then ran screaming at the four winds

"The girl has gone crazy! I told you! She has killed the priest!" she could hear the scream from all the way inside where she had taken the body and placed it in front of the altar.

Dulce kissed her father's forehead and closed his eyelids. Her eyes still full of tears walked away and into the convent where she went to his room and took the equipment to exorcise(sp?) demon and other dark beings. She had to hide to get to her room and take the little things she had which included one of the dolls she had kept hidden from the nun. She packed everything and left the convent taking the job that once had belonged to her mother and then her father. No wonder se was never home and no wonder he had kept secret that she was his daughter. Her parents had a bad reputation among the dark beings that now were after her.

Fear of the darkness but still facing it, fear to die but knowing well it would be at their claws and fangs. It was her faith to die such way? Was it? Tears of lost and loneliness; tears of anger toward the creatures that were darkness itself; anger toward herself for being in earth and her parents already together. She was getting tired of being alone and hating.

8

"Stop!" screamed Kei letting go of Ichiro and running toward the spell. Her fist pounded the barrier like force that kept her from saving her friend. Miko energy began to form around her as she continued to try to break it. Kei felt angry, really angry as the thing continued to hurt them. She saw Sakura open her eyes but they were empty of life. "Wake up!" screamed Kei at Sakura "You are suppose to be strong so stop crying and stand up!" Sakura closed her eyes and her face showed that she was trying to fight it with all her strength.

8

The others were now seen a little girl with a broken heart that was about to die as a cheater celebrated her defeat. They felt the part that she hated about herself. Her desire to kill was taking over while one part of her mind screamed in pain and confusion. The little girl facing a field of blood and bodies the desire to end it all and the shame of being found by her mother. The pain of being defeated and then saved; The hate she felt toward those who had a peaceful life while she had to suffer every second of her living existence because that was what it cost to keep her alive. The anger, frustration and confusion becoming one in the mind and making one go to the edge of killing mindlessly. No self acceptance or fate in one self, just the feeling of going with out real reason. Feeling useless and worthless; the feeling of love that couldn't be responded; the feeling of finding that you were right and finding a little bit of comfort in the one that can not be yours. The feeling of saying no when you want to scream 'yes, I love you too' but words is stuck in the throat with uneasy pain and restlessness. Pain of knowing everyone was waiting for you to do something but showing that you couldn't, that you were tired of fighting but a voice entered the mind as a spark of light in the darkness

Sakura remembered the good times when she laughed and found things that made her more curious about the world in which she lived. Te love of her friends and family. The happiness she felt that the one she loved had found someone else to love. Life was hard but she was still alive and she had a future, a great future awaiting her with many more friend s and allies and continuing to protect people, a reason to be to exist.

8

Sakura opened her eyes and found her self in darkness. She had her knees bend in front of her face and she could still feel the tears running down her face. She face a blurry image that soon changed into a little girl crying over a blue cloth

-Mama- she cried –I want to die - She asked

-I am tired of needing someone else; I am tired of being weak- cried a little boy giving his back to the girl

Sakura looked elsewhere when she heard another cry

-I am bad, bad, bad, bad, I am not different than grandma, I am sorry mom- she cried holding her hands to her face, in front of her a crystal bottle holding a ddark liquid

-I am a monster, I don't deserve to live, I only hurt, I only hurt- cried a little boy with a dead animal at hand

Another voices cried

-I can't go on, is all my fault- cried little Calisto as she holds a fist to her heart

-I can't kill him, I will fail at the end and it will be my entire fault that everyone dies- cried Star with both hands on her face feeling ashamed

-I am tired of being alone, I want a mother and my father back, is not fare that they took them away from me, it isn't fare- cried little Dulce holding the doll

Sakura saw in front of her the moon necklace her father gave her "I want to be accepted, to be loved and protected" she said in a whisper then stood up. The little hanyou girl turned into the older Sakura "Enough crying!" she screamed "Stand up and fight like you always do" she said

"I can't" "No more" "I am tired" "I give up"

"No! People need us, they are waiting for us! We are the ones who they need now! There is no point on crying about the past for it can not be changed! You have survived and still are alive so stand up and fight for your life and those who you care for and love. Remember why you are here. To bring peace and order, you can fight this; they are only memories that can't hurt you anymore!"

One by one they looked up at her. Each one leaning in one knee and standing up, taking deep breaths and getting back to their older forms; there was no trace of the tears, just strong faces with determined expressions.

"It's time" they said together

8

Kei saw the spell began to turn shake, se stepped back and saw as one by one stood up taking their weapons and charms out. Sakura's eyes were red and her dog ears and white and black hairs swirled around her. Her sword hit the spell one, twice almost breaking it every time. The nahuals had transformed back, Xochitl had now a spear like thing and was hitting the spell also; Coatl was shooting arrows. Marie had her hands against I and began to chant as well as Star, Calisto did it as she held her crystal ball. Dulce had one hand against the spell and seemed in extreme concentration. Alexander was hitting it with his inhuman strength as hard as he could.

"What a…!" Ashi couldn't believe it

"Hm, can't believe it?" said Katashi

"How!"

"Don't ask me, it's your spell" Katashi went to Kumori

No long after the spell fell and the ones that had been inside moved toward the rest

"We did it" said Coatl as he and Xochitl went back to their human selves and fainted, and then the rest fainted thinking it wasn't such a bad idea to take a rest on the cold snow after that

"I know where Marie's hotel is, we can take them there" said Kumori

"Very well" said the invisible demon "Would you guys help us?" he asked the others

"I think they mean you dad" said Kei

"Thanks dear" said sarcastically the exdemon slayer and Ichiro making himself as much as he could

Kumori gave them the direction as they took the others faster than Akiyama

They arrived to a fancy hotel; 'Lady Sakura' always treated well her guests. They placed them in the living room and extra rooms and waited for them to wake up. The first was Alexander who just stared around for a moment before falling back and groaning

"I need my bag" he said

"Here it is" Kei handed it to him and he took out a package with a red liquid. It didn't take long for Kei to understand and then scream to get her mouth covered by her father

"It's alright girl, never touched a human neck, I swear" he said before serving himself in a cup

Kei turned green before fainting

After Kei and the others woke up Alexander went to hide into a closet because the sun was coming out 'damn sun' he thought but always wondered how it felt. Sakura was given some kind of drink by Coatl "It will help you forget a bit" he had said and she drank it –Tequila- and then he got beat up by Xochitl

"Idiota, bruto, stupido…" and on and on…

"Don't ever drink anything he gives you" said Akiyama to the teenagers but it was too late for Sakura who felt dizzy

"We should be leaving" said Star

"Your stuff has been taken care of; all of you will remain in the shrine guarding Lady Sakura until she leaves" Said Katashi who no one could see

"Don't we have a say in that?" asked Kioko

"No" he said before leaving

They waited until night to leave with Alexander. The next days were awkward but interesting. Sakura was taught by many of them but Dulce didn't have much to teach her but about the demons she had seen and confronted. Also Sakura was now way serious with the miko training with Kei. She had sensed her energy the other night and she indeed had much raw power that needed to be control for her own good. The last day came and she was given an amulet and healing herbs that Sakura had never seen from Xochitl and Coatl, a potion from Marie, a dagger from Alexander, a flute and spell from Star and Calisto, and a book that explained about the nature of demons from the Europe from Dulce. Sakura said her good byes and opened a vortex to her time; she landed as she wished close to the castle. She ran with her new and old stuff toward her home. She couldn't wait to tell Arashi what she had seen and learned. She ran straight to where she sensed his presence and didn't care about the other that was close to him. She ran through the castle with a smile on her face. A few stared oddly at her and her clothes that to their opinion weren't adequate for a lady. She came out blinded by the bright light reflected in the snow and stared (It would be so evil to leave it here but I won't) she stared her heart breaking in two, her smile turning into straight lips and her eyes widened and expressed sadness.

Arashi was there and (tatatatan) a demoness had her lips against his. Her eyes were close while his widened. He had been training Sakura could tell but it didn't matter as she walked backwards. She stumbled on the steps of the entrance and fell on her butt. The kiss broke and Arashi was lost at words when he saw her there looking up at him so hurt

"I…I" she couldn't think right "I…I" Tears began to form on her eyes as she saw the demoness confused

"Are you not the daughter of lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked but Sakura didn't answer as a tear ran down her face "Is she?" asked the demoness with red hair and red eyes and milky white skin to Arashi

"Sakura I…" he tried to say, tried to explain but that was what broke her nerve and made her furious. It was clear that he had chosen another in her opinion there was nothing to say

"You love me! Right Arashi, now I see how much you meant that!" she pointed at the demoness who stepped back and glanced nervously between them "You bastard!" she screamed and stomped away from them angrily, Arashi didn't dare to go after her with all that angry energy around her

"So…she is the female you said you liked?" asked the demoness

Arashi just glared at her before he left toward the forest. The demoness felt like an idiot. She had recently arrived to the castle wanting to join her lord's army and now what had she done. She had made the famous hanyou angry and she would surely kill her. Arashi had cached her eye as soon as he arrived and she flirted with him as much as she could but he was honest with him and told her he was already interested in someone else but she didn't take it seriously. She thought he was playing the hard to get so she had invited him out, supposedly to talk and as soon as she saw him off guard she kissed him not expecting the princess to arrive in that moment and she being the one he wanted. She had to apologize for to her Arashi wasn't that important.

88

Sakura was ready to attack the kitchen after she had cleaned all the tears away deciding she wouldn't cry for the bastard. She came across her mother who was coming out with a large bowl of sweets that Sakura was sure she had bought in the future but that wasn't what impressed the hanyou. Her mother was (Should I live it there? I want a cliff hanger! But I won't I will be nice) her mother was (tatatatan) pregnant, a round belly almost al the way. Sakura's mouth was open before her mother closed it.

"What? Never thought about having little brothers or sisters?" asked Kagome "I am still young you know?" she said handing her daughter a lollypop.

"But…but" Sakura followed her mother "But…"

"Don't worry dear" said Kagome as they walked toward her room where many baby clothes was being unpack from boxes by servants and Cho "I have everything I need" She passed her daughter a pair of pink baby shoes "Those were yours but your father says it's a boy so you can kept them…for now"

"A…" Sakura held the little shoes on her hand

"We are getting a cousin" sang Akiko and Akako

"Then what are we?" asked Kyo who entered the room with Luna but when he saw Sakura he turned 180 degrees and was about to leave when she cached him by the neck

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said through clenched teeth

"Because I asked him so" said her father who came out of the now being redecorated baby room

"Why?" now she was more curious than angry

"Because it was a surprise" he said before nuzzling his mate's neck

Sakura and Kyo turned kind of blue while Luna giggled at their reaction. Akiko and Akio ran outside giggling.

"Then I got you both a present" said Sakura taking out a book and handed it to her father

It had no title but as soon as he read a few lines from a random page his eyes shined with curiosity

"Who gave you this?" he asked

"A friend from the future, her name was Dulce and she exterminates dark beings, but there is much more" she said with a smile, she had almost forgotten Arashi until the demoness entered the room and kneeled in front of Sakura as soon as she saw her

"I am sorry my lady! I didn't know, it wasn't his fault, I took him by surprise he wasn't'" then she noticed that the entire family was there including her lord and his mate

Sakura dragged her out to the yard and sighed "Speak" she said

After the demoness explained Sakura ad the same unfeeling look and sighed again "Actually I was hoping you and he were actually happy together"

"Eh?"

"I can't help to be jealous but the truth is that I have already told him we can't be together but he won't understand" said Sakura "I know he will find someone else sooner or later so I guess I was kind of glad that he had some else and is just that those words"

"But he really cares for you my lady, you should accept"

"You don't understand and I hope you never do, but thanks for being honest with me Kaki" said Sakura with a smile

She knew Arashi was listening to them and she knew that he would try to make her change her mind but this time he wouldn't. She was ready to keep him away from her. She passed her fingers over the amulet Xochitl gave her that was in her pocket

88

NL" Poor Arashi, it wasn't his fault but who cares, he was caught and Sakura got new friends and tricks oh and she is getting new brothers

Ara: I don't like you

Sak: -hits Arashi- **_Remember to Review!_** Wait! Did you said '_brothers_'

NL" –Escapes with fic notes-


	10. Rain Demons’ Secret

NL" …If the last chap was depressing it was because I am depress…don't ask why and watch the news. This song helps me sometimes because I guess it reminds me of some old things

En Algun Lugar (In some place) by Duncan Dhu (-This is Rock in Spanish-)

8

In some place of a big country

They forgot to build

A home where the sun doesn't burn

And when born you don't have to die…

And in the shadows

Geniuses die without knowing

About their magic granted, without asking

A lot of time before being born.

8

There is not road that

Arrives to here

And then pretends to leave.

With the fire of

The dusk the herb burns

8

In some place of a big country

They forgot to build

A home where the sun doesn't burn

And when born you don't have to die…

A whistle crosses the town

And is seen, a rider

That leaves with the wind

While he shouts

That he is not going to return

8

And the land here

Is of another color

The dust should know it

The men no longer

Know if they are

But they want to believe so

The mothers that no longer

Know how to cry

They see their children leave

The sadness here

Does not have a place

When the sad thing is to live

88

Chapter 10: Rain Demons' Secret

It was dinner time and things seemed so lively with Sakura smiling and making talk with everyone but Arashi. Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table as he always did but this time with a book at hand. He continued to read and ate little. Kagome tired tried to take the book away but he just moved it away from her reach.

"No reading on the table" she said standing up and finally taking it away from him

Sesshoumaru sighed before his daughter brought his attention back to the world

"And they were after you so you couldn't do what you are suppose to do in that time?" asked Luna

"Yes, it seems that I interfere with some of their plans"

"You said you were being protected by others" said her father "How were this characters like and which were their abilities?"

"I am not so sure that I could explain all their abilities for I have never heard about some of them but I guess you are familiar with vampires and witches" she said

"Vampire, but don't those live of blood?" asked Rin

"Yes, but he came with his own prepared food, his name was Alexander and he was very polite. I think he may be older than you" she said to her father

"Really?" he said kind of interested

"You sound like you like him" said Rin trying to bring some jealousy from Arashi who was very quiet

"He was nice but I found it sad that he could not come out in sunlight, he told me he had never seen the sun and that the time he cached some sunlight he got a terrible burn" she said as if the commentary's tone didn't affect her

"Well guess there are also some advantages to be a vampire" said her mother

"The witch was her magic like Tsukiko's?" asked Kyo

"There were a few similarities but there are more differences but like Tsukiko she could have chosen between being a good or bad witch" said Sakura

"Interesting and the others?" said Sesshoumaru

"Three of them were humans; one exorcized dark spirits and demons but she isn't exactly a miko, she didn't get along with the others but was very smart and she was the one to give me the book and the other two are sisters that know magic from hidden land in the European continent, they know magic that regular people think are just fairy tales. The other two are harder to explain for they were humans once and almost five hundred years old. They called themselves Nahuals and they are from the new continent, they have power over some element or another and can transform into different animals and well I don't know what they exactly do but they are very connected to nature" she said kind of frustrated because she couldn't get much information about them

"So you made already know some of you allies but I am not so sure if it is a good idea to sent you back" he said giving her a glare that said that he was serious

"Father I swear I will take care of me and the others, I really want to go back and learn more, I want to be ready when my time comes to help others" she said standing up

"Do you feel that helping others is something you must do?" asked her mother not sure if she wanted her daughter to have such a dangerous life

"Yes, I was born with this power and given Mitsuko for a reason and I want to do something to help because I can" said Sakura

"You may go back but I want you to start feeling reports and data bases about the creatures and important details also you will train constantly and also train that miko friend of yours" he said as if it was just another decision

"Thanks!" No one saw it coming but Sakura was hugging her father and cutting his oxygen supply

"Sis you should let go before our mother becomes a widow" said Kyo

"Sorry" she let go "So when will be the baby born" she said after she sat back

"We think at sometime in the spring" said Kagome placing her hand on her stomach

"I can't believe you guys are getting another, I mean aren't you like old?" said Sakura to her father

"I am not old" he said ignoring the stares "And your mother is pretty young"

"Yeah we are still young" said Kagome

"You may look young but that doesn't mean you actually are" said Kyo

Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome glared at their soon and he got the idea immediately 'don't call us old!' The conversation was forgotten when Akio and Yasu discussed about who was better boys or girls

"Girls of course" said Sakura

"Excuse me, who has kicked your butt more than anyone else" said Kyo

"Those times don't count" said Sakura

8888

Sakura had stayed up late helping her mother unpacking baby stuff. They found they had to get more stuff for it had been long since many of it had been used and was no longer usable. Even with the help of the servants there was much undone so they gave up for the day. Sakura went out to the garden that was all fixed now after all it suffered in the battle against Naraku months ago.

"Sakura…" it was Kagura and she had an unsure look on her face

"Kagura it has been a long time since I don't see you"

"Yeah…" she didn't sound too happy "I…can I ask you a question?" said Kagura sitting next to her

"Of course" said Sakura worried for her, she had never seem her so worried. Her mood was usually a lighten one or a bit serious but never worried

"There is a demon that has asked me to become his mate but I am not sure, I am not even sure if I had ever wanted a mate" she said with a sad laughing voice, she was really serious which made Sakura wonder how much she didn't know her friend

"For how long have you known him?" asked Sakura

"About a year after since I became a spy for your father" he said "He is one of the lower lords of your father, a fire demon"

"Kichiro, I know him Kagura and I know that he is loyal to my father and the lands but I also know that he is keen to the company of females" said Sakura. She knew the fire demon had been at her favor all those years back when some of the members from the demon society wanted her dead

"I know that!" she seemed kind of offended as if she didn't know something as simple as that about him "But what should I tell him, I mean he has been loyal to me too"

Sakura gapped, why did she think she would know the answer "I don't know Kagura but tell what is what you really want" she could no think in other thing to say

"I want to continue to be free but I also want to be with him"

"The mate mark will bind you to him until you die; you know that I am sure"

"I know but then what can I do"

"Would you give up your freedom for him?"

"No…I mean I would if I was sure he would do the same thing for me"

"You can always accept and if he isn't what you expected you can kill him and be free of the mate mark"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course not but that is an option that I am sure you would look at if he was to not give up his freedom as you did for him"

"You are right; if he betrays me I will kill him"

"I was actually trying to get you to understand how much you care for him and what would you do to be with him, the killing part I really didn't mean it"

"Oh…but still what about Kanna, if I accept to be his mate what will be of her"

"She will remain here helping my father I guess"

"But what if she gets in some kind of trouble or what if she opposes on me accepting to be Kichiro's mate"

"I will talk to her if you want" 'why do I offer my self to do this stuff?'

"Thanks Sakura" she took one of her feathers "I will go talk to Kichiro, bye" and then she left

Sakura waited until she was far enough ad gave a tired sigh "Why do I get involved in this kind of stuff when I am so unsure of my own decisions, yes I know that I will be of great help on the future but what about 'me' I mean I have the right to be happy too, right? I can be selfish from now and then but decisions like that usually lead to trouble and hurt to others"

"Like you care that much about your selfish ways" said her brother in laughing voice

"Kyo? What are you doing here?" she asked wondering where Luna was and why she wasn't with him

"Listening to my little sister talk to her self, what troubles you?" he asked

"Well, Kagura…" she was saying

"No, what troubles 'you' not Kagura" said Kyo

"The future" she said but it wasn't the entire truth and he knew that

"We all worry about the future but at this moment, now, what bothers you?" he said being more specific

"Arashi" she said and he knew then that she was very serious

"Arashi, did he try" he seemed terribly angry "If HE TRIED ANYTHING!"

"No! He tried nothing is just that I don't want to be with him anymore. I don't want to become more attach to him, I want to be alone" she said

"You hate to be alone" he said

"Better alone than alone with him" she sounded kind of angry

Kyo didn't know what to tell her but he was angry and ready to kill Arashi. He took a deep breath before leaving her to her desire loneliness. He walked angrily through the halls of the castle until he came across with his love. At first glance she knew there was something wrong and he told her so for he never hidden anything from her.

"Let them deal with their own problems Kyo, you said yourself that you thought she was old enough to make her own decisions and that you are the next lord of this lands doesn't mean you can get involved in the personal dictions of your soldiers" for that was what Arashi was, a soldier

8

The next day at the middle of the day Sakura was in the library writing the reports her father had asked her to. She was also looking into her father's book to see if she could find any similarity between the creatures of other lands and their lands. She would have to go to the other lands to look for more information in their data bases. It was going to be busy school break in her opinion.

"So here you are" Arashi entered the room

"Hi" she didn't say more, not even when he slammed his hands on the table

"You know that it wasn't my fault yet you continue to ignore me" he said angrily as neither broke eye contact

Yes, she stayed away from him and even hidden her presence, she didn't want to go soft with him "leave me alone"

"I won't, I am tired of following you when you should be grateful that I was interested in you in first place" any guys pride had its limits and his has reached and gone beyond it

"And why is that?" she said showing boredom

"Hanyou, who else would look at you the way I do, who would look beyond you being the daughter of the lord of the west" He said thinking he had her

"And do you think I should be grateful when you were the one begging to be notice? Arashi leave, I have better things to do than to continue with this useless conversation" she said looking down at her papers

Now she was ignoring him but his cold voice and words brought her concentration to a stop "You ungrateful bitch"

"Just leave" she said with a calm voice but her insides had turned upside down and her brain was still repeating his words over and over again 'so…that is what he thinks of me'

"I will leave but this is not over, understand" he said

"Whatever" she didn't glance at him as he left; she could already feel the tears forming in her eyes 'it was better when I didn't aloud my self to cry'

"Aunt Sakura why are you crying?" asked Akiko who had just enter the room, Sakura didn't know for how long she had cried silently

"Because I am an idiot" she said jumping to her lap

"You are not! Grandma and grandpa say you are very smart and stop crying because that makes you look less pretty" saw Akiko hugging her

"Oh Akiko, I wish you didn't have to grow up and could continue to play for the rest of your life" said Sakura feeling better to have someone to make her feel a bit better

"But that would be boring, I want to go out and see the world" she said leaving her lap "I am going with father, Akio and Yasu to explore outside the castle"

Sakura saw her leave with a big smile and she had smile her self 'I wanted the same thing once and I got it, I will continue to see much but something will always be the same. The world can be cruel and cold but can also bring many surprises and friends' she smiled before deciding to forget about Arashi for the rest of the day and continue with her work. Unknown to her a discussion was taking place at the other side of the castle between sisters

"Why won't you say something?" Kagura had slapped her sister who continued to stare at her emotionless

"What do you want me to say? I won't lie to you so I won't say I am happy" said Kanna not letting her eyes show the worry for her older sister. She was scare that she would become hurt if she became mate of some fire demon. Fire reminded her of Naraku and the scar on his back

"Then you don't approve?" said Kagura hurt

"I never said that" said Kanna still emotionless

"Then what do you think!" said Kagura tired of not being able to read her emotions

"I don't know" she said sincerely

"Kanna" Kagura sounded tired

"Do whatever you want, is your life is your freedom" said Kanna turning around so her couldn't see her frown

"Fine" said Kagura with as much dignity as she could carry and left

8

Yori, the heir of the northern lands was in his way to the castle of the west. His sister had arrived some days ago and she seemed happy in a way that gave him the shivers. She had told him a about the demon slayer and he became immediately worry. His father would never approve that union. His father was still worried that the wolf clans weren't back to it's full since Naraku had killed many and to him Hotaru was an important piece of the solution. He wanted to talk to Sakura; he was sure she knew of this and had the same thoughts in her mind.

As he came closer he heard a faint cry. The scent was familiar then he saw her; the albino demoness sitting next to a tree in the white snow. He had almost missed her between the white of the scene and her light skin. Kanna was her name, he remembered, she was sister of the demoness his father still wanted to kill but in Yori's opinion Naraku was the only responsible and Kagura had already done her part helping them but Kanna…where did she stand in all of this. He found himself walking toward her. She lifted her head and her black pear eyes met his own green ones.

"Are you alright?" he asked walking closer but she stood up with her blank face but tears still on her face

"Yes" her voice didn't show the sadness her crying had

"No, you are not" he said not being full by her cold answer

"Then why do you ask?" she said cleaning the tears

"Because it's the thing one usually does" he said

"That makes no sense, if you see someone crying of course there isn't something right then why do you ask if they are right"

"Well…many things don't make sense in this life so I guess that is just one of those"

"Aren't you suppose to be leaving, you know? To go court Sakura"

"I gave up on her months ago…but it's none of your busyness anyway"

"Of course not, why should it be?"

"Ok you are telling me what is wrong and I won't take a 'no' for an answer"

"If you insist…" she said not showing her happiness of someone interested on what she felt

She told him about his sister and the fire demon and also about the discussion she had with her sister

"Well that is kind of complicated but you should tell her that you approve you know? You want your sister to be happy and I think it will make her happy for you to tell her that you approve"

"What if he hurts her?"

"I may not know you two that much but I am sure that she will be strong enough to stand up to him if that was to happen"

"Kagura doesn't like to be boss around, it reminds her of Naraku"

"See, you can be sure your sister will be alright so tell her that you are happy for her for after all who knows when will you find your own mate and you want her to be happy for you too"

Kanna smiled and he felt him self blush lightly. He remembered where he was going and told her so. Together they went to the castle where Sakura was already talking to Kichiro. Sakura was giving him a big lecture about not going after other females and letting Kagura be a more freely mate than many females were. Kichiro was even taking notes and Kanna could not help her smile when she saw her sister spy on them. Kanna smiled at her sister who seemed a bit shock but smiled back. Words were not necessary to understand her sister had given her approval. When Sakura was done she knew why Yori was there. They went to the library where she would continue working after their talk. Kanna was there as well because she wanted to give her sister some space with her mate to be.

"I know but I think Taro won't be admitting soon that he loves her" said Sakura

"How far had they gotten?" he asked boldly

"How am I supposed to know? They disappear from now and then but I have never actually seen them together but to fight but their scents tell that they had been very close"

"Father Thinks he would get her a mate after she end with the education in that time and he wants one of he males from the wolf tribes to be that mate" said Yori

"We will have to deal with this after graduation, in the mean while I will keep a close eye on them, maybe they will break up and we are worrying more than necessary" said Sakura

"Hotaru doesn't change her mind s easily" said Yori

"Taro too" sighed Sakura

8

Many soldiers were leaving the dojo for they didn't want to get hurt by the angry rain demon. It started as a sparing match but soon enough Arashi had knocked out almost half the demons there. Everyone backed away leaving him in the center. Two demons launched at him but he easily dodged them a then graved them by the forehead and slammed them on the wooden floor leaving big holes. The other demons backed even more and were leaving the dojo carefully not to be notice.

'_That hanyou thinks is that much when no one really cares for her but her family name! She is so damn proud to let me be his mate because I am not of noble blood but I will show her who is better. She thinks she is so smart and strong but she will be eating her words soon enough' _

"Arashi" it was his father, Minoru

Arashi didn't answer back as he kept his face cold and didn't break eye contact

"We have to talk" said Minoru in a serious tone which meant it was really serious

Arashi followed him to a field far away from the castle

"I know that it may not be exactly the same but I had problems with females like you once. The time you had been gone many males had come asking for 'her' and I can't blame you if you want to kill them but you know well she won't say yes to any of them"

"She can do whatever she wants; I don't have interest on her any longer"

"Or so you say"

"Father I won't wait for her any longer"

"Then you are right to leave her, if you won't wait for her that means that you were never interested that much on her"

"…" 'Was she right? I said I loved her but…'

"I waited for your mother over five years and never gave up. I would defeat any male that tried to get close to her and courted her everyday. You as I know that demons and humans don't get along most of the time because how differently we see the world. Lady Sakura is part human and it may be hard for you to understand her sometimes, that's why not too many demons take human or hanyou mates. She may be too proud at this moment but if you really want her you will protect her and show that your 'love' is more than affection toward her body" he said Love almost laughing "she is more than a body that you desire, do you think I would be with your mother if all I cared about was her body, the way she treats me is sometimes more than I can take but I care for her because I love the way she is in any way"

"I will protect her but only because I was requested to" he said

"Then I guess its time for me to show you something" said Minoru who to the knowledge of none but him and his mate had a secret "You know that I don't even remember my own parents Arashi, Lord Inutaisho found me very young but already at that time I knew ho to do something that I guess you can do too" He remained standing but with eyes close. Power bean to run through his father, strength that he never guessed he had, that it could only be compared to that of their lord. A mark appeared on his forehead, the same mark Sakura had asked him about, the circle with a dot inside plus some odd writing that he had never seen. A dark cloud formed at his feet and pulled him off the ground. Other marks began to appear on his face, it was a dark blue stripe running down his eye arched to the outside of his face on each side of his face. His hair had changed to a lighter blue and energy could be seen around him "Lord Inutaisho knew of this and told me to keep it secret until the right moment came, he never told me what it meant but I have the feeling this is part of you too and you also have to keep the secret" his voice had changed to a stronger one

"Lady Sakura asked me about that mark in the future" said Arashi

"Then you may find what it means there but for now I want you to try it" said Minoru

"How?" asked Arashi not sure if he could ever achieve such power

"That's hard to explain…let part of your youki out but keep your control" he said tiredly

Arashi did so but there was no change but his aura and he was losing of his control.

"Nothing?" Minoru sighed "you keep trying until you feel you have achieved something, I will go back to the castle and tell your mother you went hunting"

"Are you sure I can?" said Arashi

"Of course, you are my son after all…and yours mother's too" he said with a smile before changing back to normal and going back to the castle

Arashi stared at the white field. It was in him the desire to finally defeat Sakura. Yes, he would like that. He would finally show her that he was superior. (-Evil laugh-)

8888

Sakura was getting a headache; there was too much information and links. It would take her years to…She hit her self on the head. Of course it would take years, Rome wasn't built in one day and a mystical creature encyclopedia may take even longer.

"Girl time for dinner" said Jaken

"I am not hungry; tell the others I am sorry"

"I am not your massager!"

"Do what I tell you to or I you will be sleeping outside in the forest!" she was in a bad mood

Jaken eeped and then left to deliver her message. Sakura felt tired and went to her room. She was already half sleep when she felt a strong demonic force. She stood up fast and looked out the window where in someplace far away a big dark blue light could be seen. She saw Minoru going toward it. She guessed he had gone to explore what had provoked it.

8888

'Why can't I do it! Why!" Arashi was still trying and had even skipped meals for days but nothing.

Sakura had faced her father at the demon slayer village. By her self she was able to survive in the wild and continue to become stronger while he was kept in the castle grounds advancing slower than her. His techniques he had mastered and many fighting stiles too but it wasn't compared to hers, her grace in every attack that entranced him with the swift movement of her long hair and her determined golden eyes. The memory of her against his body made him smile. She had been scare of him then and he liked that; her eyes on his showing confusion. He would try again and he would be stronger than her. He felt his energy flow change when he remembered her struggle to keep her self away from him when he knew that she wanted the same as him. The energy continued to flow around him. His hair began to untie it self from the way he usually tied it. It swirled around him as the marks hat had appeared on his father's face appeared now in his own, but there was a difference. The stripes that run vertically from his eyes were darker, thinner and longer, his eyes became darker and the mark on his forehead had more strange writing than his father's. His demonic aura was huge and his father was at time to see it. The dark cloud formed under his feet and lifted him barely from the ground.

"So…when will be the right time?" asked Arashi with a sadistic smile

Minoru smiled "Soon" it was a feeling he had

8888

NL" I can't help my self! Some extras for you and no; Mulder and Scully don't show up nor do I own the X files series

8888

The K Files+

_She was finally gone but the pleasure didn't last me that long for she was back again by the next day._

"_You will be patrolling that area until 'I' leave" that wasn't very fair from her, she usually assigns new areas at the end of years but I guess I have to keep eye over her younger self for a years and a half. She is the boss so I can't go against her, no one ever does. Not because they are afraid but because they know she will come with so many good reasons to do what she does that discussing with her has no meaning because you know you can't win. I think the on that can only defy her is my father and her mother. Today I start over by checking and delivering my discoveries to the recording department. It's said she used to do this herself but as time passed she couldn't handle it all on her own. That shows that she is not that perfect but then again she has never claimed such and what if she does have the ability to do so but just doesn't feel like it. With that damn sword of hers you never know. _

"Katashi…we have our new assignments" said Kumori

_I simply nodded but then I thought about my stupidity and said "okay"_

_She smiled at me, I wonder if anyone has ever told her she has a nice smile _

_We go to our designed area and start by looking at the files. Missing people…more missing people…murderer…dark illegal rituals…and more missing people; the usual, nothing we haven't solved before but as I read them to Kumori she seems worried._

"Do we have any suspicious?" _she asked_

"_No, all that was suspected had been interrogated and none was nor had idea of what they were suspected of" I told her and saw her frown _

"More people are disappearing each day and we have less and less clues"

_She was getting angry and that isn't good at all. We go check the scenes of crime and last places where the people was last seen but nothing and she is getting angrier as we continue to find my family's mark close by. She looks like she would kill the first person that makes her angry so I keep my distance from her. My father doesn't care about it, he is still out of the city because he doesn't actually live in it but he comes constantly to see my sisters, me, and of course his and their usual business, sickous. _

"Is there something wrong?"_ She asks so innocently _

"_No" I say but she knows is the opposite but no matter what she says I won't tell her and she also knows that so is futile to ask _

"Are you worried for lady Sakura?" _she said trying to change the subject_

"_Not really, she can take care of her self when she gets back" I just can't wait –sarcastic- _

"Not younger lady Sakura, I mean the one from now" _she said with a deeper frown_

"_Ne? Oh she, well I don't see why you think I would be worried about her, she is even stronger than her younger self" she can take on anything so why worry_

"Not that, I mean she only works and…" _What!_

"_Are you feeling sorry for her?" no one can feel sorry for her, she has so much power that she is almost seen as one of the main land lords and ladies _

"Of course not but I am worried because she works so hard and I had never heard of her being with anyone else but…well you know" _yes, I know_

"_My father and she are only friends; whatever happened between them was hundreds of years ago" I tell her keeping my temper down_

"Then…has she never been interested in anyone else since?"_ she asks as if I was so close to her_

"_How should I know, she could have dozens of lovers behind the backs of everyone" I said and she began turning red, oh no, she is mad_

"How can you say something like that about her! She is like a mother to you!" _she screams at my face and then she notices that I was closer to her than she thought and backs away _

"_She is a mother to you not me, so stay out of it" I tell her and she looks sad, why can't I understand females! _

"I am sorry"_ she says and her voice really shows it, I just can't stay mad at her! _

"_Its okay" I say calmer and nicer "I know you respect her more than most, I should had kept my mouth shut" for it was her who found Kumori in the forest making it barely alive from every danger. It was she who brought her to civilization and introduced her to friends and her own family. She is the closest thing Kumori has to a mother. _

_We continue our search in more silence than ever. She keeps her eyes down as if we made eye contact I would see what she is thinking. Maybe the same as most; that I am cold, heartless, and selfish. Well, it doesn't matters what she thinks for soon enough she will find a mate and stop being my partner._

"Are we there yet?"_ she asks as I drive toward another crime scene _

"_Soon" I tell her_

_When we arrive it seems that another person has disappear in the same place_

"My daughter…what happen to her"_ a mother cried as the slayers disguised as officers took her to the fake police car_

"We found a portal of some kind" _whispered to me a slayer _

_I nod and follow him while Kumori asks questions to the mother. Kumori never knew who her parents were so every time she comes across something like this she tries to make the victims feel better. When I see the portal I frown, it gives an orange light but for some reason I feel this is safe but why?_

"_I will go" I say_

"_Put this on" a slayer ties a titanium rope around me and then I activate that little device she gave me to not be seen when I took off the illusion spell, before jumping into the portal. In someway I feel this won't hurt me, the light is cold but doesn't hurt. It takes about a minute before I arrive to a dark world where what I found made me so furious. There were lower demons taking the disappeared humans into a room and then their screams could be heard. I saw a little girl who was being dragged by her hair. I didn't lose anymore time and killed the demon, soon his allies came for me but I dispatched them as fast as I could. The humans were trembling scare of the invisible being that was killing with out stop, me._

"_Go through there and you will be safe" I said but it took a moment for them to understand, the little girl was the first to stand up and run toward the portal and then the rest followed being careful to stay away as much as they could from me. I gave a quick check over the place and I found no exit of any kind but I made sure that if anyone came here there would be nothing to retrieve and for the human souls that were lost I could not find them. This was really bad, too many souls were disappearing. I am almost sure that it's Ashi but if just had a clue of where he was. I hate this for I know she knows who it is and she may even know information that could help but as her usual self she wants me to do it myself._

_That place destroyed I went back to find the humans had their memories erased and taken to places where they could be found easily by the human authorities. The mother and daughter would have a memory of the mother fainting and the girl looking for help but then got lost. Things work like that around here and at the end some may have not such a happy ending but they would be safer than in the demon gutter._

_Kumori seems happy for them and her smile calms me. Back at the office I stay late to fill the records when I hear someone knock on my door. I know it's her so I don't need to tell her she can pass because she would do it anyways_

"Hungry?"_ she asks_

"_Not really" I don't look at her_

"Okay, I am leaving. Take care" I _can hear the disappointment in her voice and I curse mentally_

"…_maybe a bit" I say and I looked up at her, she was smiling. Usually she just acts way too serious but now, she was smiling like her younger self_

"_Great" she said and her voice made it sound more than great._

_We walk to a restaurant close by. She orders and I order_

"I…am sorry if I am making things difficult for you; I was being selfish back then" _she said not taking her eyes from mine, how I hate it when she does that_

"_And you still are" I said what was in my mind_

"I guess, I guess there is no action that doesn't posses some kind of selfish effect" _she says and to me the conversation is over_

_I am selfish too but I can't help it. I am a demon and that makes me colder than humans and hanyous and I guess that's what she hates the most of me. I want to ask her if she is okay but I can't. I don't even want to eat with her but this damn feeling I have makes me feel guilty when I say no to her. Like my father says: damn hanyou and her persuading ways. _

"I heard you did a good job today" _she drank the wine slowly, she never drinks unless something is really bothering her_

"_It was nothing, just the usual" I tell her using my fork to play with my food, I am not hungry at all_

"Even at your age I would make a big deal of something like that but I guess your generation is different as I am from the one before mine_" she said but before I can ask her anything she is already chewing something_

"_What happen after you got back" I ask not caring if it offends her, she and her manners can go to hell for what I care_

_After she swallows and drinks a bit more of wine faster than she usually does she says _"I was happy to be back because I was really missing him but I found him with another"

_I thought she would refuse to answer me but I guess she has no reason to refuse _

"But it turned out to be a misunderstanding"_ then she laughed _"Arashi was so angry when I told him that I didn't care that I still thought it would be best for us not to get involved and then he called me…bitch" _I was shock, she never talks like that unless is in battle and she looks angry too. Where is that unbreakable control of hers, I guess the wine is making its work _

"_But why didn't you take him back?" maybe I shouldn't ask more_

"That I can't tell you"_ she said regaining her usual posture _"It doesn't matter anyways, to me it has been five hundred years and such things are now meaningless"

"_But it still hurts doesn't it" I ask and she gives me her answer with an angry stare. I think she doesn't like to be read "Kumori is worried for you, she thinks you should take a break from work, maybe you do" I said not caring if her stare could kill me _

"There is too much work to do" she says "that only someone can..." _I interrupt her not caring if she kills me later_

"_Do it and that's me" I complete for her "I know, but I had to try" _

"For Kumori or me?" _she says and it takes me a few seconds to think the answer while I look down at my food that I still haven't done anything productive with , but move it from one side to the other_

_I stare at her and I see her smile is back, damn this hanyou "Both" I say fast and use her method and chew some of my food that isn't actually that bad _

_She giggles! I can't believe it! She actually sounds happy…what should I do? It's been a very long time since she doesn't sound so happy _

"I have to go"_ she says and I notice she is done with her food and glass of wine _"take care and don't let the females crawl to your bed"

"_I already know that, take care too" she always has to _

_She smiles, takes her purse and leaves. She left the dinner paid and after a few more chews I also leave toward my department that I share with my three sisters. They are all younger than me but still can be a handful when it comes to me arriving late, well two of them because one hasn't arrived also. So when she arrives it will be my two sisters and me against her. This is going to be along night but not different from any other. _

888

NL" I hope this chap is better than the last because it does feel like it and no; Katashi is not interested in Sakura the way Arashi is, that would be sick; believe me. And Blah, blah, blah **_and Review_**


	11. Little Problems

NL" Me…tired…school almost…over…have to…study for…finals…But I want to write this chap first -

Chapter 11: Little Problems

_Winter break is over and we have to go back to the future. Nothing out of the ordinary has occurred but that Etsuko finally got a mate and Karen; the fire panther demoness was named the official ruler of the east. For the rest I traveled to the other lands to look into their libraries but I found pretty much that could help me. I was surprised when father let me go on my own; well I gave him pretty much no choice. Rin told me that in the time I was gone Luna and Kyo had a discussion, a fight, didn't talk to each other, felt bad, talk, kissed and then moved to Kyo's room to 'talk' things out. Pretty fun in my opinion but what she told me of Arashi kind of bothered me. He has been also gone from the castle for almost the entire brake with his father to train and when he got back he gave me cold shoulder. So I guess we are back to square one; he wants to defeat me in battle. Well, I have been learning a few things my self and if he thinks I will let him get ahead of me he is so wrong. _

Sakura closed her diary and sighed. They were already at the shrine, everyone had showed up in the castle ready to go even though there was still two more days but she was happy for now she wouldn't have to go after them. Kyo was sulking, poor guy. Arashi wasn't talking. Suzu and Konahamaru were sending each other goo-goo eyesbecause they had missed each other so much while Tora and Hotaru gave each other glances that were nothing she wanted to know about. Tsukiko, Kiyoshi and Kei were discussing

"Where is he?" said Kei impatiently

"He must had come across something" said Kiyoshi in Ichiro's defense

"A skirt with legs" said Kei

"C'mon Kei, it sounds as if you were jealous" said Tsukiko

"Of what?" she asked really sounding confused

"Well, every girl Ichiro likes" said Tsukiko

"I am not" said Kei calmed "I just want to get back and unpack"

"Sorry!" they heard Ichiro scream as he ran toward them with his bad "My car broke down on the way, I had to call a mechanic and then…"

"It's alright Ichiro, we didn't wait that long" said Sakura with a friendly smile

"You are going easy on him" said Kei "Why the hell didn't you check your car before coming! Don't you know cold can mess up with it!"

"Calm down Kei" said Ichiro "I already said I was sorry"

"Let's forget about this and get going" said Kyo who was tired of listening to their screams

8

_In the way back I noticed Kei was very angry with Ichiro and Ichiro was always at the defensive with her. I wonder what happen with them the time we were gone. Arashi haven't spoke yet and that is now really worrying me. he is up to something and that can't be good, I will keep a close eye on him. _

"I forgot to tell you guys what I saw in the news" said Ichiro "It seems that some rich people donated money to the school, a bunch of it and the school got a remodel and new things"

"Like what?" asked Sakura hoping 'a bigger library'

"I heard something about a pool" now he had that lecherous look

"I think they also got more computers and got a new building" said Kei

Sakura couldn't wait but wondered who had donated all that. (Isn't obvious?)

As they approached the school Sakura got the shivers, meaning demons other than her friends were close by. She glanced at the window of the car and saw shadows running along the forest aside from the road. She saw one move a mirror a metal that had the mark of the western lands and she guessed they were watching over them so they could get to school safe. The shadows disappeared but their presences were still around.

"Wow!" she was brought by Ichiro's pointing finger

The school had gone through so much change. The old buildings remained but there were more buildings and even more students were arriving to the school.

"Look! Those buildings are dormitories" said Kei and then they noticed. That's where their house used to br

"Where is all of our stuff!" Hotaru was angry

They went directly to the school offices but many other students had beaten them there.

-Where is my stuff!-

-What happen to our houses-?

-Why no one told us about this-

Luckily the teacher almost every girl in the school wanted was there to help

"Please listen" he didn't have to scream to get attention "here I have a list to where you are suppose to go"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You will be now living in departments, the main donators want more students to assist the school so to get more space free your houses were taken down and then they constructed the new buildings"

-But where is our stuff!-

"They had been taken there and I assure everything is there and no matter what you you had had under your bed it will be there" he said and most laughed but many others seemed nervous and one of them was Ichiro.

After checking over where they were supposed to go which meant getting push and pull to look over the list and then going to the secretary to get their new keys they left toward building 22, department C.

It was a new experience for some the elevator but no one got hurt or tried to punch their way out of it. They got to their floor and found the department. After they opened it they gasped. It was huge and all their stuff had been placed in a way that resembled how they had been in the house. The living room was at least double the size it was in the house, the kitchen wasn't divided with a wall but the floor changed from carpet to no carpet. The rooms were all lined around them and they could see their name tags on them so they would have no problem finding their stuff

"What do you think?" asked Katashi from the kitchen

"Ghost!" Hotaru seemed ready to fight

"No, this is K the demon from this time I told you about" said Sakura

"What are you doing here" Arashi finally spoke

"Just came to check for any danger, you know dark artifacts or curses" said Katashi approaching the window

"Wait!" said Sakura "You know anything about Ashi?"

"Yes, that's one of the reasons I came to check. It seems someone from this school is helping him" he said

"Do you have any idea who?"

"No, but let me warn you that whoever it is it has placed some traps and enemies around you in here, that's why I was checking if they got anything here" he had said in a serious voice but then "But I only found some intriguing magazines"

"You!" said Kei pointing at Ichiro "I told you that I didn't want any of those with us!"

"Anyways, as much as I want to watch the slaughter I better get going" said Katashi

"Bye" said Sakura and with that he was gone leaving Kyo and the rest very suspicious

They found all of their stuff intact and well. To Sakura it was a mystery how they had constructed all of the new buildings and areas so fast but she guessed that it was a futuristic thing.

"Sakura" it was Kei and even though it was late at night she was dressed to go out in the snow "That K, he said there may be demons around the school ready to attack us so I thought we could go finish some of them before they try to finish us and I have been practicing my aim" she said and Sakura saw she had her bow and arrows in her bag

"Alright but only you and me; I don't want Kyo or Arashi coming" she said concluding that she was right

"Why?" asked Kei

"Because they would try to stop us now let me change and I will meet you down stairs" she said starting to look for a change of clothes

"Alright" she said and left

Everyone else was surely sleeping, even Kyo Sakura made sure he really was. Sakura left after packing some stuff and found Kei waiting for her in the lobe. They left silently not bothering. Sakura could sense some lower demons.

"Can you feel anything?" she asked Kei

"Actually I have this cold sensation besides this cold" she said

"You can sense them, get used to it. Can you tell from where?" Sakura asked

"Yes, most are in that side" said Kei pointing

"You really had been practicing" said Sakura happy

"My mother told me" she said as they walked in that direction "that your older self may want me to be one of your mikos, to protect the city with the slayers, monks, demons and I don't know what else and I think I do want to be part of it"

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura "You will go through many dangers and I think I will not be there to help you"

"It doesn't matter, I want to try and if it is not my thing then I will just retire like my mom and dad did, but I don't think I will"

"Why not?"

"Because they said they got a hell of a pay"

Sakura fell on the snow "Because of the money?" she looked up at the smiling miko in training

_I think Kei will be a great miko but I don't want her to get hurt or even die. I want her to be happy but I guess if this decision is what makes her happy then I will let her be part of a miko team when the time comes and only when she is really ready. _

"Would you look at that? The hanyou came to us and brought a snack friend" said a raspy voice from one side of the trees

"Show yourself" said Sakura calmly taking out her sword and Kei getting her bow with an arrow ready

"Ha, the little hanyou and little miko have weapons; I am so scare"

"Enough talk" she turned to Kei "Shoot"

"Y…yes!" Kei shot her arrow and the pinkish light surrounded it and then hit its target. It turned out to be a demon puppet

"And old trick and a dirty one" said Sakura "Be on your guard Kei, we are surrounded"

Sakura saw Kei was kind of scare but she was being brave and took out other arrow

"I don't know if you know this but you can transmit your energy to the bow and hit them with it. The hit may be strong as the one of a sword" said Sakura with a smile after seeing the shock on her face. Kei said nothing but gripped her bow tighter.

"The little miko is scare? Does she need the help of a stinky hanyou?"

"She is my friend not only a hanyou"

Many dark voices laughed "the hanyou have friends? An ally you may be and only that"

Kei and Sakura were angry. Kei shot an arrow and that trigged the battle. The lower demons attacked and none of them lost time on going directly after them. Sakura swung her sword and the snow was tainted with their blood. Kei had followed her advice and had transmitted some of her energy to the bow. The first strikes she gave them only turned on their backs but slowly she was able to concentrate more making every blow deadly. Sakura protected her for some were faster than Kei could see but after a long time they had won and they only had a few scratches

"Now are you sure you want to do this for living?" asked Sakura

"Of course, its fun" said Kei

Sakura glared but Kei only smiled. Sakura took one of her arrows and show her how to purify the remains so no one freaked out in the morning.

"You should get some sleep" said Sakura when she noticed Kei seemed tired

"Maybe but lets go look around here one more time to make sure none is left" she said now that she was taking the entire miko thing more seriously after her first fight

"Okay" said Sakura

"That won't be necessary" oh, oh it was Arashi and he looked angry "I already took care of the ones that remained"

"Alright, let's go back then…" he had jumped in front of her and was at least one pace from her. He glared down at her coldly "What is it?"

Kei was kind of scare, both demon and hanyou were showing strong demonic auras

"You know what, fight me" he said

"Not know" she tried to pass him but he griped her arm; his claws dug into her skin ad the scent of blood reached his nose. He smiled before pushing her back

"Stop!" said Kei not wanting to see them fight seriously. The times she had seen them they were training but this seemed serious

"Don't intervene human, you would only get hurt" said Arashi not bothering to look at her

"No one is getting hurt Arashi, I order you to stop" said Sakura standing firm

"Not today Lady Sakura" he said and then she didn't see his fist hit her stomach

"Sakura!" Kei tried to run toward the tree she had slammed against but one glance of Arashi's cold eyes stopped her

"Don't worry Kei" Sakura stood up "I can take care of this second rate demon"

"At least I am a demon" said Arashi that with incredible speed had appeared in front of her and sent another blow but this time Sakura had been ready and kneeled before getting her elbow to his gut and the slipping between his legs to have a good distance between them "hanyou" and she thought he was already angry. His eyes had turned red and his demonic aura was stronger than she had ever seen

'Damn, he has being training hard' she thought before pulling her sword out. She ran toward him and him toward her with sword at hand. They crashed in mid way

"You will never be able to beat me Arashi! You know that I am stronger and that I will always be!"

"You think much of your self hanyou" he sneered "your stupid human heart it's much into the battle and that makes you weak"

"I AM NOT!" She pushed him back and hit him in the face with her fist in his pretty face that didn't even flinch 'Shit!'

He opened his mouth big and showed his enlarged fangs and bit her wrist

"Ahh, you bastard!" she let go of her sword and hit him in the mandible (Sp?) She had hit him harder and made him step back and let go of her "How dare you!" she picked her sword fast and launched at him. He had smile with her blood running down his mouth. He defended him self and jumped back before she could hit him.

Kei was frozen as she saw them fight. In a moment of panic she took an arrow and pointed at Arashi but when she could not come to shoot it she just let it go not bothering to see where it hit. To her luck and theirs it hit in the middle pushing them back from each other.

"Kei?" Sakura had forgotten all about the fight and kneeled where her friend was kneeling with a blank stare on her eyes "Kei!" she shook her to move

"Sakura!" Kei began to cry and hugged Sakura "I don't want to lose my only friends, please stop fighting!"

Sakura sighed understanding perfectly what she felt. She didn't want to lose her friends too and even though Arashi was acting like a real idiot she would not kill him for he was still her friend.

"Okay, we will not fight each other" 'for now' "Let's just go home"

Arashi narrowed his eyes and was about to leave on his own when a presence appeared. He could not see who it was and at first he thought it was K but the aura was darker than any demon he had ever known.

"You are right, her heart is too much into the fight and that makes her weak"

"Ashi!" Sakura knew that voice, she and Kei stood up

"Don't bother with threats; I will be over in just a second" He said and from somewhere a seed was thrown and landed at Sakura's feet. She pushed Kei away for a second later the seed had grown vines and wrapped around her legs, arms, and mouth. The seed began to grow into a plant and Sakura was in the middle of it paralyzed and as the green leaves grew her eyes became panicked for she could not brake free. She was fighting with all her strength but it seemed that she only becoming more entangled.

"Soon nothing will be left of the beloved Lady Sakura, what a shame" said Ashi sarcastically

Arashi thought she could free herself but after seeing the fear on her eyes he knew she needed help so he ran toward her to only see the leaves come up and wrapped into a bulb. He tried to use his claws to cut it but it only bleeds green before reforming. The bulb began to shrink

"Sakura!" Kei had run toward the bulb too and with an arrow at hand she hit it full of her spiritual energy and to Ashi and Arashi's surprise it worked. The bulb began to die and the leaves to fall.

Ashi disappeared for he knew that damage had been already dye and he just needed a way to give her the final blow in her new state. Kei and Arashi moved the fallen leaves away to find her still alive but not how they expected. Sakura opened her eyes and stare at them in question

"Where are my father and mother?" asked the five year old that had no memory of the last eleven years of her life and clothes had shrunk with her

"Sakura?" asked Kei not believing

"Who are you!" she stood up and seemed ready to fight them "Where is the castle!" she seemed scare and balanced on her little hands a nice sword she found

"Sakura it's me Arashi" he said going closer to her

"Liar!" she screamed "Arashi looks stupid but not as much as you"

"Why you!"

"Lady Sakura" it was Katashi's voice in a gentle tone

"Who said that!" she stopped and glanced around

"We are friends, you have been transformed into your younger self and don't remember what has happen the last years of your life but he is Arashi amd the girl there is a miko and your friend too" he said placing a hand on her shoulder

"And you?" she asked

"I am your friend too but you most go with them for your own security. Someone wants to hurt you and they will protect you until I find I way to get you back to normal" he said calmly

"And the castle? Why am I not in the castle?" she asked not having idea of where she was

"You are not living there currently, don't worry your brother will be there to look after you" he said walking toward Arashi and Kei

"Kyo" she said

"Yes, now go and you guys take care of her" he said as he took some samples of the plant before leaving them

"You are my friends?" she said innocently before giving Arashi an angry glare "You are not my friend" she walked to Kei "He is not, he is just mean with me. He called me stinky hanyou"

"Really? That isn't nice" said Kei knowing to give to her side for the moment

"Would you take me to my brother?" she asked so innocently

"Of course" she said with smile "C'mon mean demon" she said to Arashi and he just fumed but in reality he wondered if she would finally get the childhood she had wanted

When they arrived Kyo was already up and when he saw his little sister being little he just blinked few seconds before poking her

"Is this for real?"

"Kyo stop that!" she screamed at him "I need to know how old I really am" the little innocent girl had disappeared to reveal the little trickster "and what had happen"

Kei found it hard to believe that such a little girl could talk in such a tone of voice to a grown up but Arashi was already expecting it. After Arashi told Kyo what happen the older hanyou just smiled. Sakura seemed in a bad mood for she kept giving everything and everyone now there a suspicious look.

"Well you are…were sixteen and this is mother's time where you and all of us are going to a human school. Here we had been living for about half a year"

"So mother and father are still in the past?" she asked missing them already

"Yes" said Kyo as he sat next to her ready to answer her questions

"And all of them are my friends?" she glanced at everyone, humans and demons

"Yes" said Kyo with a reassuring smile

"What happened with the war?" she asked worried

"It's over" he said

"How?" she asked

"With the help of everyone" it was too complicated to explain how it all happen

"And what is he doing here?" she pointed at Arashi accusingly

"Arashi? Well he is your friend too" said Kyo already ready for her outburst

"I don't believe you" she said crossing her arms and looking away from the demon. A faint blush was on her face and only Kyo could see it

"Why?" asked Ichiro

"Because he hates me" she said still not looking at them

"He doesn't hate you Sakura, you two just don't get along that well" said Hotaru sitting at her other side

"Then make him say so" she said

"Stop your childish games and let's concentrate on getting you back to normal, I don't want to look after you all the time" said Arashi

"You see! He is mean and he hates me" she stood up and pointed at him

"C'mon Arashi, just look at her; how can you be so mean to her, just tell her how you really feel" said Ichiro daring the demon

"I don't like you, but I don't hate you" said Arashi

"You are still mean!" she said

"And you spoiled" he said

"I am not!" she screamed at him as he went toward his room

"Yes you are" he said from the hall

"Not" she screamed and then broke into tears "I am not spoiled! You are just an idiot that even after all this time is still mean with me! I hate you!" then she ran to the room that had her name on the door and closed the door on Kyo's face

"That went better than I expected" said Taro and received a punch from Suzu

"What should we do now?" asked Tsukiko

"Let her be, she will be fine" said Kyo "We" meaning them "should get some sleep"

No one complained and they all went to their rooms.

Sakura stared at the unfamiliar yet comforting room. She knew enough about the future to turn on a light and began to investigate. She found books, many of them so it was surely her room. There were pictures on her top drawers of the ones she now believed were her friends, even Arashi. He was smiling in one and it was with her. She saw her self older and smiled. She placed the pictures back and continued to look around. She found notebooks full of drawings of people and places she didn't know but yet were familiar.

She opened drawers to find mostly clothes her father would burn. In one she found an odd leathered book with a title 'Diary' she opened the first page and found her name 'Could it be? Me? Writing a diary?' she went to the nest page

_I still can't understand why do I write this but it can't hurt me after all is just a diary and everything what I write here will be how do I really feel and I am not regretting any of it. My name is a common one Sakura, but my last name is other thing 'Taisho' so many fear it mostly because of my fathers' reputation of being cold hearted killer. I'm a hanyou just like that, that is what I am and I don't care if they think that I am weak for I will prove them wrong._

Yes, it was hers

_I think I write this because I feel lonely. I am so pathetic that I had made my companion a book, that's just great. So many call me light or darkness, depends in what I do at the moment. Some say I'm a combination of both for my father is a demon, a creature from the dark, while my mother is a miko of the light. How can I fight my self? My demon half wants to get rid off the miko one and the miko wants to purify the demon in me. It's killing me; every second I can feel how they fight each other. The gap between them is my shelter. My hearth is being torn in to two and there is nothing I can do but to hold to my sword that keeps me sane well mostly. I most sound so dramatic writing this. _

_I don't cry, never had. Well I did once but it didn't help at all. I learned at very young age that my life would be hard. There were no masks in my reality. My father made sure of that. I guess he didn't want me to get hurt but sometimes reality is even more painful. I try to do my best in everything I do, no matter the challenge. I don't do it for anyone in special, but for me. _

_I feel the darkness absorbing me painfully and slowly. Lost my mind I have many times, when my demon blood takes over. I know what I am doing and enjoy the killing and to get my self soak in the blood of my enemy. Later I regret but is too late, what I did was done and that's that no feeling regret anymore I go on. My mind tells me to kill everything that lives, it most be my demon side, while the miko calms it down. What helps me the most is my nameless sword that I am bound to protect until the day I die. It keeps my mind and my hearth separated so I won't lose my self. I think this is enough to introduce my self and one more thing. Kyo if you are reading my diary prepare to be punished. That's all. _

She turned the page

_I held to my sanity with all I have. Try not to think about the pain inside I tell my self. No matter what I do is still there hurting me, destroying me, killing me. I need a way to find peace; no I will not kill my self that is just a coward's way. Will my insanity kill my family, I don't know but I hope that if I lose it the only one to die is me. There is no feeling in my skin, only numbness and sometimes cold. To write my feelings down wasn't such a bad idea, but still I feel so empty and lonely. Will I find someone who cares for me for who am I, but who am I? A miko, a demon, a hanyou, or all of them in one fighting for dominance _

Little Sakura closed the book and took deep breaths, she hold the tears back; she wasn't suppose to cry. it was her life, had her life really gone like that? She glanced at the sword she had found when she woke up, she had been curious about it but forgot all about as if not feeling the constant pain had become something normal.

_Since little I was thought to fight but little did I understand that my first kill would come much later…_

'My first kill?'

_I know Arashi still remembers the time I couldn't kill the bunny as I do but if he had seen the blood bath I got into he would be jealous, in some way I guess. Many creatures run around the lands and I had seen many of them that mostly want my head for some demoness named Etsuko that could not stand me being stronger than her. I had to kill them to survive. _

"I knew you would find it" Arashi had entered the room

"Leave my room!" she placed the diary back on the drawer

"Just came to see how you were doing princess" he said then glanced at her pictures "I wish you could remember" Little Sakura melted at his voice tone and words. Arashi glanced at her curiously and saw her flushed face "You are too easy, at least now" he said with a smile

"Wha…what do you mean?" she asked trying to control her nerves

"You know well as I" he bends to look at her in the eyes 'so innocent, I wish we could had stayed that way' Sakura swallowed and felt her face turn even redder as his smile grew. He straightens up and turned around to leave "I am just to protect you because your father asked me so" he said and immediately anger came to her

"Whatever" she went to her bed 'I will get my vengeance'

He smiled at her back and left. But the smile didn't last long after finding Kyo outside. He didn't seem too happy.

8888

Arashi woke up hurt from the beating of the last night. 'Damn hanyous' he got ready for class and was leaving his room when an arrow hit close to the side of his face. He saw a few strings tied to the door knob and a bow hanging from the ceiling and then he saw her looking from a gap of a door. He began walking toward her angry and she ran out of the room knowing he had spotted her. She ran to the kitchen where Taro was making breakfast. She clung to his leg and gave him puppy eyes

"That doesn't work with me" he said not looking at her

'Then who?' she thought and then went in search skipping Arashi who almost got her. She ran to Kei's room and jumped on her bed "Kei help! Arashi is being mean again!"

Kei stoop fast and made Sakura fall from the bed. She took her bow and a arrow and pointed at Arashi who was at the door glaring daggers at Sakura

"I will get you when you least expect it" said Arashi leaving them alone

"What did you do?" asked Kei and Sakura gave her puppy eyes. Kei sighed and let it go for the moment. She noticed Sakura was wearing the same clothes from the night before. She went to the hanyous room and found big shirts that she thought would do for the moment. Sakura bathed and changed to later take her breakfast with everyone else.

"So she will stay alone?" asked Suzu looking at the little Sakura place some big books to reach the table

"K said to look after her, that Ashi may try to end her like this" said Kei

"I can take care of myself" said Sakura on her defense

"We can place barriers and protecting spell" said Tsukiko

"But how do we explain her absence?" asked Kiyoshi

"I will tell your teacher she had to go back home because of an emergency" said Kyo who as her older brother and future lord of the west was very convincing

Little Sakura smiled with a mouthful and happy to have such good friends and brother

8888

Sakura sat on the living room watching TV after they had finally left. She yawned before something made her shiver. She went to get a blanket when a knock was heard on the door.

"Who is there?" she asked making sure the barriers were still there

"Delivery for lady Sakura, the new books you ordered" said the voice

Sakura frowned, how they knew she was Sakura if she was younger. It was clear that it was a trap; she was young but not stupid.

"I am sorry no Sakura lives here" she said

"Open the damn door!" whoever it was tackled the door but didn't count on the barriers

"Barriers, damn hanyou. Let me try something" said other voice

Sakura felt that one by one the barriers fell and she panicked. She ran to her room to get her sword but fell with something in the floor. She saw some kind of green amulet and was about to leave it there when she had the feeling it would help. She picked it up and then got her sword. Two demons, at least she thought, were looking around. She felt the amulet heat before it flew from her hand and go toward them. It began to circle them making a light cylinder around them. They tried to catch the amulet but suddenly they were gone. The amulet fell to the floor and she went to pick it up. In the center of the amulet a green circular gem shone before revealing the two demons inside

"I will take care of those" said Katashi who had just arrived. He took the amulet and brought out one of his own. He made the gems touch and the demons were transported to his. He gave her back hers and patted her head "Good work" he said

"Have you found a way to get me back to normal?" she asked

"Yes, you just have to wait" he said before leaving

Sakura wanted to ask him more but then Kyo and Arashi arrived looking around but they just found little Sakura with something behind her back. She told them what had happen and what Katashi said. So they decided to skip class for the rest of the day to keep a better eye on her. Sakura kept playing pranks on Arashi and he was beginning to think she had not lost the memory after all. When the rest arrived and found Arashi chasing her around they were relief to know she was safe. Sakura was tired by night and fell sleep on the couch. Everyone thought she was so cute when she wasn't trying to trick them even Arashi thought so.

Kyo carried her to her room and placed her on bed. The others began to wonder what they would do if she never got back and had to grow all over again.

8888

The next morning Arashi was ready for other arrow but none came. He stepped into the hall and barely dodged an arrow that had been shot by Sakura. It took him a moment to notice it was a grown Sakura who had shoot the arrow. She smiled and then ran.

_I can't believe I was little again and it was fun but if I stayed that way I would have to go through all the training and experiences I went through all those years ago. It was fun taking my revenge on Arashi but I just hope he doesn't try revenge back. I can always lock him up in the amulet Coatl gave me. It was fun while it lasted. _

Sakura walked into school and gossiping started for she was not close to Arashi as she used to be before the break. She also heard something a cute new boy but didn't pay attention to it until she got to meet him. She had been in the library looking over the new books when she found two that brought her attention. 'Hanyou Girl: Daugther of a Demon and a Miko. Vol.1' and 'Inuyasha: The Legend of the Sacred Jewel' She already had 'Inuyasha' on hand and was about to take 'Hanyou Girl' when another hand made contact with hers

"I am sorry, please take it" he moved his hand and took the book and offered it to her. She saw his hair was deep black and blocked his eyes

"No, it's alright. I already have this one" she said

"Oh yes, I heard you have to read that one before the first volume, quite an interesting writer to do something like that" his eyes were grey, she saw them when he stared directly at her "No one knows who is the author but she calls her self Lady From the Moon Lands"

"Really?" she faked amusement "A friend told me they were good"

"Good, they are incredible, I just came here in hope to find it, I left mine back home"

"So…so you have read it?"

"Yes, and Inuyasha too; They never stop to surprise me, believe me, the end of Inuyasha will leave youstruck; I didn't know if I should had felt angry or happy because of the end but I am telling you too much. You go ahead and read it"

He was handsome, a nice too, his smile got to her. She felt her self blush and turned around as he continued to speak "I am new at this school, I had tried to ge in a few months ago but they said it was full but now with the new buildings there is enough place for many and this library is incredible, don't you think?" he asked

"Yes" she said facing him, she had controlled her blush

"I just love reading, it teaches you so much and I think this is my favorite way of learning"

"Yes, they never lie and tell you all they have" she said

"Exactly, if people were more like that" he said with a sigh

They continued to talk until the librarian asked them to leave for it was time to close and Sakura noticed how late it was. She said good bye to him and was already walking down the steps of the library when he reached her hand and gave him a piece of paper

"Call me" he said with a smile and then walked down passing her. She was in trance until she felt the cold wind against her skin

She looked over the paper and saw a phone number and a name; Akira, she hadn't ask his name or him hers. She smiled to her self before putting the phone on her pocket. 'Maybe I should call him to continue our talk' she went happily back to the department where Kyo threw a fit because she was late but she didn't care at that moment. Instead she went to Kei's room and even woke her and told her all about him. Kei couldn't help but to hit Sakura with her pillow

"And you woke me up because of some cute guy? Call him tomorrow and let me sleep"

"But…should I really call him, I mean we talked for so long and I didn't even ask him his name. He is going to think I…"

"Let me sleep! I will help you tomorrow, my brain is tired now"

"Okay" she felt defeated; she went to her room and saw Arashi was on the living room on her way there. He was alone and watching the news. He didn't even glance at her and she frowned 'I don't need you to feel cared for, he sees me more than a hanyou, he doesn't even know my name and he already likes me' she stared at the phone number on the paper 'I will call him'

She went to bed unaware of the eyes watching her from the other building through her window. Arashi's (Older) eyes never left her since she had been transformed to a little Sakura. He had stayed there guarding her, including her little talk with the boy in the library. He sneered before leaving.

8888

NL" Ha, take that Arashi but don't worry guys. They do belong together at the end so blah, blah, blah **_REVIEW!_**


	12. Butterflies

NL" You! Yes you! REVIEW! -Oh te mato-…I swear (jumps happily away with her knife)

Chapter 12: Butterflies

A beautiful night in her opinion, it was calm and almost moonless. Sakura turned away from the window. She could not sleep and barely think. Akira kept coming to her mind. His smile and voice, the way he talked and kept his tone firm but kind, his face was her perdition and she didn't care if she really got lost in it. She could not wait for morning to arrive and then call him. But for now she needed to get some sleep. So, she closed her golden eyes and sighed before being taken to the world of dream but suddenly she was shocked and awake with someone she thought would never find her self in that position again. Arashi stared down at her coldly pinning her body to the bed with great strength. Sakura felt weak under him and his gaze. She could not move or fight and then he smiled at her futile resistance.

"Ungrateful bitch" his words were colder than ever but were enough to snap her

She struggled against him but he just used the rest of his body to keep her down. He ran his hands from her shoulders to her hands and then pulled them over her head while his other hand was free. That hand that she now hated, that with quick movements took over her body doing whatever his master wanted. Her clothes gone and his as well left her with a death glare that she did not remove from his face. That smile of his, that sick smile of his was still there as he eyed her body not caring about her own mind and opinion. Well, she did not have an opinion but a desire to kill him.

"I told you, you would be mine" he said against her bare skin making her shiver.

His skin was still cool to the touch but his lips no longer had warm but more like a freezing hell. She hated him so much and she said it over and over again. He just laughed and then groaned and now she hated herself for not having the strength to fight the male she had cared for. She felt a sharp pain her neck, such horrible pain that froze her blood and every thought in her mind but the pain. She closed her eyes and then opened them to find her self in a different room. He was there; staring down at her with repulsion in his cold eyes.

"Pathetic, you are truly worthless" he said and left, he had been clothed; she noticed and then she saw herself in the bed with a lot of her own blood. She glanced to her side and her hearth stopped. A little bundle was to her side and…and a little hand was only visible. A little hand with little fingers that were so small and fragile but…but they had no living color, there was no life in the little body. Her body began to shake so much but it didn't stop her from reaching to the bundle and taking it to her arms to cradle it with tears running down her face. One single tear fell to the little hand but the little hand was still dead.

"How could you?" It was Katashi's voice and it came from somewhere in the room "How could you! He was my father! Not it's! How could you! I thought you were my friend but you are just an ungrateful bitch!"

"No! Katashi I swear this isn't what I wanted!" she cried

"Liar! You wanted him for yourself and you didn't even care about anyone or anything and that included your own child"

"No!"

8888end of dream8888

"No!" Sakura found herself sitting in her own bed

Kyo charged in and scanned the room for any enemy but only found his sister cleaning the tears away from her eyes. The rest got to her room too and at the moment she saw Arashi her eyes dilated in shock and memory of her dream, no, not a dream but a horrible nightmare.

Arashi was kind of surprised of the stare she was giving him. Kyo saw his confusion and went to see what was wrong with Sakura.

"What happened?" he asked

"I had a…nightmare, that's all" she said giving Arashi one more glance before looking down at her hands and Kyo saw too that her own claws had dug into her palm and were bleeding.

Kyo gave everyone a stare that said 'leave' when they were finally gone he sat on the edge of her bed and took her hands to examine. He knew that she would be healed by morning but still he wanted to see the damage

"I am fine" she said pulling her hands away

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

"No" was her simple response

He sighed before standing up.

"Was it related with Arashi?" he asked and she became tenser

"Kind of" she didn't want to talk about that with her brother and that became clear to him

"Dreams can't hurt you Sakura, you know that"

"I know" but the dream seemed so real and it made her want to brake into tears

He left without any other word because it was useless to ask her more. Sakura alone stared at her bloody hands. She could not cry on them, they had blood. The tears did not come, she just leaned back on her pillow and closed her eyes and smiled. It had been all a nightmare, a horrible one but it was gone at least and she hoped for it to never come back. She fell back to sleep and the nightmare didn't come back.

The nest morning she had almost forgotten all about it until she saw him there; Arashi was taking his breakfast by himself. She guessed he made it himself for it was still early and everyone else was still sleep. They stared at each other for a few seconds. She gave him the same panicked stare before landing back on earth. 'It was just a bad dream, just a bad dream' she repeated to her self

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" she said

She could feel his stare as she gave him the back to look into the refrigerator.

"Sakura" he said calmly

She turned around and expected him to be standing in front of her but he was still sitting by the table

"I already made breakfast" he said and she saw that he had in fact made breakfast enough for everyone

"Thanks" she said and served herself and sat not too far or close to him

When she was done she stood up and was about to go take a shower before he graved her hand. She froze before he took one to examine.

"They have healed but not completely" he said "What did you dream?" he asked

"Nothing of your business" she pulled away from him

He gave her a cold stare and it made her remember the nightmare and relieve it

"Sakura! Sakura what's wrong!" he shock her and she came back

"Don't touch me!" It took her a second to understand what she had done. The red mark on his face said it all. He had done nothing wrong only worried about her and she had slapped him. His face remained turned to the side, his eyes wide.

"I…I am sorry" she said trying to touch his bruised cheek but he moved his head to the side away from her

"Good morning!" It was Ichiro's joyful voice that made them move away from each other

"Would you shut up!" Kei had been worried about Sakura and was not in the mood to listen to his stupidity no matter how cute he looked. She saw Sakura was smiling but not a real smile "You and I have to talk" said Kei before dragging them to her room "are you okay?"

"Yes' it was true, she was fine now

"About the boy you told me about, have you called him?"

"Not yet" in truth she had forgotten but she would now. She took out her cell phone and called him

-"Hello?"-

-"Akira, it's me…Sakura we met yesterday at the library"- she said kind of nervous

-"Oh! Sakura, well you have a nice name but what can I do for you?"-

-"Well, I thought…"-

Kei had take one of Sakura's notebooks and written in big letters 'Date'

"I thought we could go on a date!" then it dawned her what she had just done. She was about to kill Kei when he laughed

-"Of course, what about this Saturday" -

-"Yes-"

"Well, where do you live? So I can pick you up"

After all the details and mystery place they let go. Sakura took a deep breath and then

"Ahhhh, I can't believe it!" She and Kei started jumping around the room

"You really like this guy don't you"

"Are you kidding? He isn't only cute but he is smart and sensitive" (cough) if men were really like that (cough)

"Well you have a date Saturday…" then she was terribly silent

"What is it?"

'What about Arashi, he will try to kill the poor guy' "Is nothing, look we are going to be late if we don't hurry" she ran out of the room leaving Sakura in panic

"Late! Oh why can't I have a nice day for once?"

888

Kei and Sakura ran to catch up with the rest that for some reason didn't told them they were leaving. Both ran at all speed, well Sakura kept the same pace as Kei or she would had arrived long ago. When they got to the room the bell had already rang and Kei not measuring her step tripped over Sakura as she was about to open the door. The classroom laughed and the teacher sighed.

"Would you two take sit" he said tiredly "As I was saying we have a new student with us, because of the increase of students this semester there was no space left in the other room so please present yourself"

"I am Akira Satsuma is nice to meet you all" said the boy with grey eyes that would date Sakura that Saturday

Sakura was speechless as he made his way to the seat close to her. As he passed he gave her a smile which didn't pass Arashi. He saw Sakura blush and didn't know what to do or how to feel but knew something was going to change. The class went as normal and so on. Arisu hadn't show up which was something natural but at lunch time the new guy went and sat in the desk in front of Sakura facing her

"Who would had thought we would meet again so soon" he said, the rest of Sakura's friends that were ready to take their lunch outside stopped to see why he was so familiar with him

"Yeah, but is nice to see you again sooner than we had plan" she said and gained Arashi's full attention

"You are right, maybe is destiny you know" he said

"Destiny has nothing to do with it, it was luck" she blushed more

"You are right, we make our own paths" he said with a smile and the demon we all know felt like killing the boy

"Sakura is he…" it was Kei

"Hi, are you Sakura's friend?" He said so friendly

"Yes, I am Kei" she felt nervous around him

"Nice to meet you Kei" he said

"He is" said Sakura fast

"Hey what if we take lunch together" he said

"Well…" she stared at the rest of her friends

"Sis help!" it was Kyo and it came from the hall.

Sakura jumped from her seat and ran to find her brother surrounded by new crazy school girls who had heard the rumor about a cute guy with golden eyes but hadn't heard the one about him having a girlfriend that he planned to 'marry'. Sakura pulled him from the collar and said

"He is going to marry so back off"

"Who the hell are you!" screamed someone

"I am his sister" she said and they backed off for now they were in bad terms with the sister and according to another rumor it was bad to be in bad terms with her. While she was there Akira was being inspected by the girls and given death glares from Arashi

"So you like her" asked Kei who didn't want Sakura hurt

"Of course she is not only pretty but smart" he said being the most honest guy in the world which made him Arashi's number one enemy

"I warn you that if you hurt her…!" Hotaru

"Why would I hurt her? If I could I would marry her" he said and Arashi almost fell

"Eh!" was the reaction of the rest toward the guy who kept smiling as if what he had said was nothing

"I mean you don't get to know girls like her so often, almost impossible to find someone who doesn't so much in her looks but her mind and future" he said and had actually seen the true her at least that's what he thought

"How do you know?" asked Suzu

"We talked in the library yesterday" he said and it was all understood

'So that is why she was so late' they all thought

"Where are you taking her?" asked Kei who knew more than them about the date

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore" he said with a smile and then Sakura came in with a tired Kyo

"You must be Sakura's brother, she has told me a lot about you" said Akira nicely

"Really? What did you said?" he said confused of why was he talking to him

"Oh nothing too important" he said and then referred to Sakura "so what about lunch?"

"Yes" she said with a smile which made Kyo wonder who this guy was

At the school roof as usually they were but they may as well let Sakura and her new friend alone because she was so ito their talk that she had forgotten they were there

"I read that one too" she said

"What did you think about it?"

"it wasn't that good but his previous works are of my favorites"

"I know, I think he has a writers block or something"

The rest kept to their conversations but Arashi who was just trying to look toward them. Akira seemed to be everything Sakura had ever wanted in a guy and she was happy so where did he fit. He began making his way down to the stairs when he heard Sakura calling him. He turned around and found her alone walking close to him.

"Arashi…"

"Is alright"

"But you don't have to leave"

"You may want to rethink that; I may end up killing him if he makes you laugh again"

"…I am sorry"

"No, I am for not understanding you as much as you wanted"

And then he left toward their department. He was done with school, the future and she but then he remembered the mark. He needed to find more about it and so he would but where to start. The week passed and he could not find any clue that could lead him and it would bring a lot of attention if he asked Sakura, but she was too busy anyways. The dreaded Saturday arrived and at afternoon she was ready to go. She did not glance at him or him at her. All week that had avoided each other and now it was definite that they were only friends. After half hour that she was gone and everyone was giving him sad stares he left. He saw them in the restaurant talking happily then they went to a park where the arriving spring gave them some warm. He saw her hug him when he asked her to be his girlfriend and then give him a light kiss as a yes. His demon blood wanted to kill for touching her but he took his control back and left. When he arrived to the department there was an unwelcome visitor waiting. It was a demoness named Kumori and she came to invite them to a festival that took place every five years. Sakura arrived and seemed happier now to see her.

"But you have to wear these masks so no one recognizes you and you can bring the clothes from your time, I will come pick you up tomorrow at six o clock" she said and left

Sakura had never seemed so happy and Arashi did not know if being happy for her or hate it because it wasn't because of him. Everyone else seemed intrigued by what they would see in the festival. Kyo in other hand didn't seem too interested

"We may see Luna you know?" said Sakura "After all we are still alive in this time"

Now that brought his attention and the attention of the other demons too even the humans were excited by what they would see. Hours passed so slowly to them as they waited for Kumori, finally the hour arrived and she didn't show up until an hour later

"I am so sorry! Is just that" she was push aside

"I hope there is no trouble if I come along" no, it wasn't Katashi but a girl who wore a kabuki mask, an emotionless mask. Only her hair could be seen and it was very short and black.

"I am Junko nice to met you all again" she said not very softly, she wore a short black kimono

"She is K's younger sister, I am very sorry lady Sakura is just that she would tell Ka…K that I was going to take you there and he would not like it and.." she and everyone else knew of Arashi and Sakura's story but most in that room did not know of K better known a Katashi was son of Arashi and it seemed he had more than one sister and no brothers

"It's alright Kumori" said Sakura calm to make her see it didn't bother her at all

"Yes Kumori, I told you I wouldn't tell him but it won't be my fault if he gets to know by other ways" said the demoness as she inspected everyone

"But…" Kumori did not know how to handle the younger sibling

"My sisters are not as flexible as I am" said Junko making Kumori shiver, yes they weren't flexible any less the oldest of the sisters

"But…" the demoness was about to enters their rooms

"Well, stop standing around and let's go" she said turning around

"Ahh…she is just" Kumori noticed they were kind of uncomfortable seeing Kumori who was older being boss around someone smaller

"Bossy, we noticed" said Kei

"Let's go! I don't want to miss the bloom!" said Junko pulling on Sakura's sleeve

"Eh, yes!" she said with a smile and she could feel Junko was smiling too

The demons and hanyous carried the humans on their backs and went toward the fading sun. They arrived to a large forest and they placed their masks on. Kumori and Junko guided them to a cave that to their surprise was filled with demons, humans, hanyous, and other beings. They were checking over the ones that arrived to make sure no danger was brought to the festival. Kumori took them to a room and had a little chat with a few demons that just nodded and smiled at the secret party.

They went into an elevator that went down, after seeing layer after layer of rook the crystal wall of the elevator revealed an entire city underground that left them gasping. It was a huge city and it could bee seen a lot of beings flying around, there was a forest too and the stars and the night somehow could be seen. The city was huge and full of colors and sound.

"I CAN'T WAIT!" Junko was against the crystal wall before being pulled by Sakura

"Be careful" she said and Junko just nodded before glancing at her younger father who didn't seem that excited

"Don't worry, he is just in a bad mood I am sure he really likes this" said Sakura to Junko

"It doesn't bother you?" asked Junko with a hint of sadness in her voice

"As long as everyone is happy" said Sakura

"But what about you?" asked Junko and for a moment Sakura could have sworn she sounded as if she wanted to cry

She didn't have time to ask her for the elevator stopped and they exited. The city seemed a lot like Tokyo it self and there was a lighten path to guide them to the celebration

"I am not really sure how long time ago demons and others began building these cities to not be bothered by humans but eventually with the demon slayers and other humans that were aware of the existence of mythical creatures they began moving here too" said Kumori

"These cities…are the ones where I have to see if a demon or others are able to live among humans" asked Sakura

"Yes, you decided who can leaver the city" said Junko "It's a hard work for you never want to make those kind of mistakes"

"Many could die" said Sakura who looked tired for a moment

"But don't worry! You always make a great job even at the expense of your own happiness" said Junko

"To not make mistakes makes me happy" said Sakura

Junko was quiet for along moment before they heard music as they walked, then she smiled and ran toward a building

"Wait Junko!" Kumori ran after her and the others followed too

"Xochitl and Coatl are playing! Can you hear them! She is singing!" screamed Junko before disappearing inside

Sakura listened to the music before entering, an accordion and a guitar (a battery too but it's almost unnoticeable)

8

Andar Conmigo (Walk with Me) by Julieta Venegas

8

There is so much that I want to tell you,

There is so much that I want to know about you,

Already we can begin little by little

Tell what brings you around here.

8

Do not frighten to speak the truth

That never can be thus so bad,

I also have secrets to give you

And know that no longer they serve me.

8

There are so many roads to walk. ...

8

CHORUS (x2)

Tell me if you want to walk with me oh, oh, oh.

Tale me if you want to walk with me oh, oh, oh.

8

I am anxious of freeing it all

Since the beginning until arriving to the day of today;

A story I have in me to deliver you

A story still without end.

8

We would be able to tell us any thing

Even to give us for always an always not,

But now face to face here seated

We celebrate that life brought us together.

8

There are so many roads to walk. ...

8

CHORUS (x2)

Tell me if you want to walk with me oh, oh, oh.

Tale me if you want to walk with me oh, oh, oh.

The room exploded in cheers but the lauder ones came from some humans in the back that weren't real humans but more Nahuals

"¡Esa es mi nena!" screamed some guy –that's my babe-

"Nena tu abuela hijo de perra!" –babe your granny son of a bitch- screamed Coatl back and the guy threw a bottle at him then Coatl threw a maraca at the guy and then a fight started and Sakura had trouble getting away from it

"Suficiente! Basta! Oh les juro que todos I cada uno de ustedes pagaran" – Enough! Stop! Or I swear that all and every each one of you will pay- screamed Xochitl that was tired of her brother being over protective and men that only brought her trouble

Everyone stopped and went back to their seats as if nothing had happen. Xochitl spotted Kumori and the ones wearing masks. She was no trick and smiled at them before going back to her accordion.

"This song is a very special song to a person in this room and no, it's not a guy" she stared directly at Sakura "This is 'Niña'; 'Girl'" She placed the accordion back in a box while Coatl and others gave her an odd look. Nina was a sad song why would she choose such for the festival. They took the guitars, the pianist took his place, and the drummer searched for the letters. when she saw they were ready it started quite slowly

8

'Niña' 'Girl by La quinta estacion (the fifth station)

8

There is a girl

Alone in her room

Playing with the air

And her imagination

8

Doesn't share treasures

Nor secrets

Her universe is large

Larger than the entire world

_They picked rhythm from there_

She laughs with out knowing why

She talks with out knowing why

She looks around her

And sees nothing but pain!

8

Chorus (x2)

Girl! What's going to be of you?

With out dreams to achieve

With your life you won't want to go on

8

_Sakura saw that the song wasn't for her but Junko that had a long tear running down her neck. It seemed that the song was some kind of message_

_It was calm again_

Cold nights of tears

And cold darkness

The closest warm was

The one from loneliness

8

Is so afraid

That they could enter

In her fragile bubble

Of unreality

_The rhythm changed again_

She laughs with out knowing why

She talks with out knowing why

She looks around her

And sees nothing but pain!

8

Chorus (x2)

Girl! What's going to be of you?

Without dreams to achieve

With your life you won't want to go on!

8

Uh, uh, uuum!

8

She laughs with out knowing why!

She talks with out knowing why!

She looks around her!

And sees nothing but pain!

8

Chorus (x2)

Girl! What's going to be of you?

Without dreams to achieve!

With your life you won't want to go on!

8

Girl! No, no, nooo!

8

Girl! What's going to be of you?

Without dreams to achieve!

With your life you won't want to go on!

8

Ahhh, umm

Xochitl was screaming at Junko through the song and Sakura wanted to know why. What was wrong with the Arashi's daughter to make her so miserable and why was Xochitl trying to help her. It was all so confusing.

"That's all everyone and please forgives us but we have to go but we will be back after the bloom"

"Hey! Xochitl what do you think you are doing"

"C'mon you idiot, we have to go"

"Wait!" she dragged him out followed by the rest before colliding with a witch and a gypsy.

"Marie? Star?" Sakura could not believe they were there too

"Lady Sa…"

"Shhh!" Kumori covered Star's mouth "No one can know they are here"

"He is going to kill you" said Marie with a grim freaky smile

"I know" Kumori had already accepted her faith

"Star, where is Calisto?" asked Sakura

"Well, she is taking care of some business with brother" she said happily

"Is she in battle?" asked Sakura worried

"No" said Star shaking her head

"Their brother was being control by a dark sorcerer and a few weeks back they destroyed him and got their brother back" said Marie

"That's great!" said Kei

"I know, my sister wants him to help her run the kingdom now that mother had given her the crown" said Star

"And he accepted" said Sakura

"I am so happy for you" said Xochitl

"Yeah, yeah but where is the blood sucker and the nun?" asked Coatl not very politely

"Well…" Star scratched the side of her face while Marie just looked defeated before he was heard

"Ahh! I am going to suck your blood!" It seemed Alexander had his own ways of flirting with the girls. They ran around giggling as the vampire tried to catch them but more interesting was seeing the exorcist chase him ready to kill him if he tried anything seriously

"Oh" was all Sakura could say before Marie had enough and ran after him. She hit him with a nice table before going back to the rest. The girls poked him with a stick before getting bored and leaving. Marie went to the rest

"Nice dress" she said to Xochitl sarcastically, it was a black dress

"Nice bible" said Xochitl "Is it new?"

"In fact it is" she said then referred to the rest "I see all of you came, at least you will be of help if something goes wrong"

"Yeah…" Sakura was trying to be polite

"The bloom is going to star please let's go" said Junko pulling a few from the sleeves. They followed her to where most already were waiting for the so call bloom by the forest. "Xochitl, Marie I am going to do it this year"

"About time" said Coatl who was hit by Xochitl

"Keep you mouth shut you brute" she, the witch and the demoness walked toward the tress and each one chose one, others were doing the same

_-This night is a very special night- _it took Sakura sometime to notice what everyone else already had –_This night when we remember those who we have lost in battle and doing their best to help us accomplish as much order as we can-_ it was her own voice but matured

"Lady Sakura!" someone said somewhere cheerily

_-Thank you all of you that have come to remember those who are no longer with us with will be always remember as heroes, the bloom is in honor of them but first let's give a moment of silence on their name- _It was a very long moment before a countdown started

"Do you remember the spell?" asked Marie to Junko who just nodded

-3…2...1! - Then happened; the most beautiful thing Sakura had ever seen. The dormant winter forest began to bloom one by one or many at the same time the tress began to fill with green leaves and flowers of many colors, some gave fruit others a beautiful scent but more were the ones that gave flowers of so many colors that Sakura had not noticed the butterflies that had started to leave their cocoons. The butterflies created clouds over and around every one of colors. She saw Junko who went to more and more trees bringing them earlier to spring, the last one she brought was a cherry blossom. Sakura understood the song at that moment. Junko had a dream; to be part of the bloom that year but had been afraid to fail.

She glanced at Arashi who had a butterfly on his palm before letting it go then he turned around to see her. She turned around fast to see the bloom being over

The festival continued with the games, shops, restaurants, and bars. Children played with fire works, couples went to their privacy, friends laughed and others drank sake and other beverages and others just listened to the different kinds of music around.

"We better go back, you guys have fun" said Xochitl before she and Coatl went back to where they has being performing.

"So, what do we do now" asked Kei

"There is a lot to do around but even if we had more hours we couldn't be able to do it all" said Junko

"Then let's split up" said Ichiro already eyeing some girls

"Good idea but no one goes alone" said Kumori who broke Ichiro's dreams

They separated; Kyo, Sakura, Junko went toward one direction, Suzu, Konahamaru, Tsukiko and Kiyoshi went on other direction, and somehow Hotaru and Taro had disappeared leaving Kumori and Arashi searching for them. So that left Ichiro and Kei totally alone.

"Why did I have to get stuck with you" could Ichiro have worst luck

"What do you mean? If you want you can go your own way" she said ready to take other path

"I didn't mean it like that!" he went after her

"The how?" she said angry "Did you want to continue spying on them for K" she had found about him and Katashi spying over them in the winter break, that was why she had been so angry with him

"I…I only want to be a slayer" he had made up his mind

"You are a spy Ichiro and that's all they will let you be" said Kei who just didn't want him getting hurt' slayers fought and after seeing the bloom she didn't want him to one of those to be remember

"How do you know!" he was hurt by her words, he thought she believed on him

"Well, to start you are nothing athletic; second you are a coward, third…"

"Okay I get it! Well I am going to be something at least" he said not minding to be a spy, it was actually starting to sound interesting

They continued to walk seeing the creatures that some looked human like, others things that they never thought could exist and other just humans with abilities no one thought existed

8

Hotaru and Taro were in the bloomed forest hiding from the view of everyone before they took their masks off (and that's all they are going to take off) Taro hugged Hotaru as she leaned against a tree.

"It was beautiful don't you think?" said Hotaru

"Nothing compared to you being here with me" he said before they kissed

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked but it wasn't Taro that he but Alexander

The couple let go of each other before peeking from the tree to see the witch and the vampire together sitting on a fallen trunk

"Because I didn't want you to think wrong of me"

"If I look like him does not matter Marie, is that why you have refused my offer?" he asked

"…" She nodded for it seemed that her first love and Alexander looked almost identical

"You remind me of Catherine when she was human but you even though you have gone through so much you still remain kind and beautiful while she became rotten with hate for her self, you no matter what you are or had done in the past, you try to amend for your mistakes instead of sinking on self pity and anger, Marie I love you but after this if it's not your desire we will remain only friends" he said

She did not answer but brought with her small hands his face to face her and then kissed him softly before he wrapped his arms around her.

"We better get out of here" said Hotaru not wanting to brake their moment

They left the forest and had already placed their masks back on

"And we thought no one would think about hiding there" said Taro thinking it wasn't fare for them to leave instead of them

"Look, let's try those" she dragged him to the games forgetting all about the two demons that were looking for them

8

Suzu and Konahamaru had entered the mirror house while Tsukiko and Kiyoshi waited outside. After ten minutes they knew they would not come back in a very long time. Tsukiko looked around and caw a shop full of magic trinkets.

"Let's go" she dragged Kiyoshi who had made some improvement on his magic but still felt uncomfortable knowing she was better than him

She was surely happy that she had brought some money for when they left she and Kiyoshi were both carrying bags. Still Suzu and Konahamaru had not left the mirror house so they went to a dessert restaurant.

"So, how did he say?" asked Kiyoshi

It took a moment before Tsukiko understood what he meant "he didn't mind, it seems he had also changed his mind" Tsukiko had lied to Kiyoshi because of false jealousy, she had told him she was to marry but when she found he meant that he loved the woman as his mother she told him she would call the wedding off so she was suppose to tell the suppose guy it was over the winter break.

"The would you be my girlfriend" he asked so innocent with the blush on his face that she could not help her own

"Yes" she said before she took his hands on her own. They stared at each other's eyes for a long time lost in their thoughts about their future together.

8

Kumori was kind of nervous when Arashi made her stop. She was scare for he had a reputation of being a strong demon and from his own son of being a pervert, not that she really believed that one but you never know.

"Do you anything about this mark?" he asked handing her a piece of paper and she immediately felt relief

"Yes, is the mark of your family that had been placed on crime scenes recently but it has been already proved that you are not involved with those crimes"

"What does it mean?"

"What do you…oh? That is not for me to say bit this writing it is not part of the mark but a curse that you have to break"

"How…what does it does" he asked worried about the curse

"How to break it I do not know but it seals your power, the strongest part of it at least"

"My father has it also, from where does it come"

"I only know it ran on your family for a long time, I am sorry"

"I see thanks"

She was surprised for he was not very known to Be kind but she guessed that for him to be Katashi's father there had to be some kindness. They continued searching for the demon slayer and the wolf demoness. Arashi had almost given up when he saw them talking to Suzu and Konahamaru that were looking for Tsukiko and Kiyoshi. Kumori seemed relief and it was then he noticed that demoness could not see. Her eyes were empty as one of the past butterflies passed in front of her and she didn't even blink. She seemed in so much control of where she was going that almost no one could notice that. No wonder she was K's partner for to her it was no difference if he was invisible or not..

They all walked around looking for Sakura, Kyo and Junko. Arashi thought he had seen Sakura and ran after her while no one had noticed he was gone. He ran after her but something was wrong but he did not know what.

"Sakura!" he screamed when she broke into a run to the forest, he ran after her and wondered where the girl and Kyo was. He found her facing a lake in the middle of the forest, butterflies flew around her and then he noticed what had been wrong. He clothes weren't the same and she seemed taller, leaving him for one forehead.

She turned around and he saw she was not wearing a mask. Her face had no expression, like a porcelain doll with her golden eyes she stared at him so emotionless, her body, her face, she had not changed that much but somehow to him she seemed so different and somehow, he could not tell how, more beautiful.

"Close your mouth" she said and he did

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"…" what could he say, her voice made him want to cover her mouth with his own

"Aren't you a naughty buy lusting for an older woman" she said with a small smile

He found himself making his way toward her and so close to her he was that he could not help but to take one of her locks making sure she was real. Her hand, that soft hand that he loved touched his cheek before she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Be a god boy for once and go back to the others" then she stepped back before disappearing in a cloud of butterflies. It took him a moment before been able to hear that someone was calling his name.

"Arashi!" it was Kyo

He went with out a word with the older hanyou back to the others

8

Sakura had been left alone with Junko by Kyo who went in search of his Luna. The girl had dragged Sakura to every game and shop and even though they didn't talk much Sakura was having a lot of fun.

"Thank you" said Junko out of no where

"Why?" she asked

"Because you let me come with you and the others even though you could have ditch me back then. My brother and sisters already had plans for the night, nothing fun I may add so I had no one with who to come"

"What about your parents?" asked Sakura

"Father is very busy but he sent me this nice kimono to come and mother can't be seen because her life may be put in danger" Sakura felt terrible for the girl

"You wanted them to see you in the bloom" she said

"Yes, and even though mother wasn't able to come and I had father even though he didn't seem that interested" she said with a smile

"Os nice to know you are happy Junko but I think we should go back to the rest"

"You are right, it's already late" they walked toward the club where the Nahuals had been playing. They found everyone there already tired and happy. They entered to listen to the last song of the night

Something More by the Fifth Station (I just love this song)

Sometimes I think that I lie to you

When I say to you that I love you

Because this no longer to love

Sometimes I believe that I have died

When you are not here and I wake up

Because I know that this no longer to love

Is something more, something that fills me

Something that doesn't kills or poisons

Is something more, something more than to love

CHOIR

Is something more than the distance

Than the pain and nostalgia

We know that is not going to separate us

Is give you a kiss every night

That your hands enamor me

And that what we have grows more every day

Because we are something more...

Sometimes I believe that I have lived

More than thousand years with you

Because I know that this no longer to love

Sometimes I think that it is a lie

By how you entered my life

Because I know that this no longer to love

Is something more, something that fills me

Something that doesn't kills or poisons

Is something more, something more than to love

CHOIR

And I know that this is not to love

Because in your eyes I can get lost

With you I forget what is to fear

Perhaps you do not know what you are to me

The night, the day in my life

The blood in my veins

I would give everything for you

With you the world has no end

And time does not end for us

Is something more than the distance

Than the pain and nostalgia

We know that is not going to separate us

Is give you a kiss every night

That your hands enamor me

And that what we have grows more every day

Because we are something more... (x4)

8

If they had looked around they may had noticed to couples at the darkest corner of the place; a certain demon lord and his miko mate with them the rain demon general and his mate. Of course they did not see them or the couple at the bar that also wore masks, a new lord of the west and his moon demoness mate nor that the pianist was a different one for he also wore a mask and wore something like a bandana and was facing them so they could not see the short light blue hair, he knew his sister would try something and he had kept a close eye on her and the others. They left after saying good bye to their new friends.

It had been a great night but they had school the next day so they would need all the hours the night could give them.

888

NL" Ahh Summer vacation has finally arrived! Oh and thanks for the reviews


	13. The Lost Princess of the Moon

NL" I made many mistakes last chap and I am so sorry but here are the things I did wrong

-I forgot to mention that Junko is about twelve years old

-the nightmare Sakura had was created by Ashi

-Xochitl was able to recognize Sakura because of the red haory

-I forgot Kumori is blind when Arashi showed her the mark but when he saw the butterfly pass in front of her he understood she was just telling him what she was suppose to by orders. She knew he would ask so he would think twice before asking her something for she would only tell what she was old to tell

-The couples that were not seen by Sakura, Kyo and friends were from the future (Kag/Sess Min/Cho and Kyo/Luna)

-Katashi knew Kumori was going to take Sakura and the others to the festival without permission so he followed them to make sure they didn't get in trouble

Chapter 13: The Lost Princess of the Moon

Kyo was back once again to see her but the sudden cry from his mother interrupted all thought about her. His father was already there with her. She had collapsed on the garden and was whispering something to her mate. Sesshoumaru nodded before taking her to the room that had been prepared for the birth. Kyo stood there under his father's gaze before running with all strength toward the well. it was until the next day that he had reached his sister who at seeing his face understood his reason to be back so soon. Without thinking she took out her sword and opened the time vortex

"What are you doing!" Kei stopped her

"My mother is or has already given birth I most be there" said Sakura then seeing her friends' faces she invited them to come along

Kei let go understanding, she opened the portal and they all went in then they landed on the garden. They ran inside the castle to be stopped by Shippo.

"Calm down" said their oldest brother "Mother is alright and the pups as well"

"Pups" it took Sakura a moment to understand. She smiled before running to where her mother was. She opened the door and found her mother sitting on the bed and her father on a chair, both had a baby on arms. Her body advanced slowly toward them before she peeked in the little bundle on her father's arms. Golden eyes as her and Kyo, but this time the hair was completely silver white like their father's and no dog ears.

"Saburo" said her father which meant third son. Shippo being the first, Kyo the second and she guessed this was the first one to be born of the two making him the third. She went to her mother and stared at other pair of golden eyes. This one had silver hair as well but this that made her so happy was that he too had doggy ears.

"This on is Katsuro" said her mother that means victorious son

"Saburo and Katsuro" said Sakura getting used to the names

She didn't notice her brother and the others were already there staring at the family moment. Kei felt a pang of jealousy toward Kyo and Sakura but it didn't last after the baby Sakura's father was holding reached to Sakura's hair and pulled really hard.

"Ahhh, let go" Sakura was scare of pulling back and the chuckle from her father didn't help much. A few seconds later Sesshoumaru helped her but then handed her, her new brother. She was scare at first for she feared to do something wrong and hurting Saburo but eventually she took confidence and even began speaking with him

"What are you looking at? Do you think that just 'because you don't have ears like me and Katsuro you can bother us well think again little brother"

The baby just responded with baby sounds but it seemed as he really wanted to have a discussion with her. Sakura saw her brother was holding Katsuro and he seemed afraid as she had been at first so he passed the baby on to Luna that held him quite secure. She took her brother to her friends who had kept their distance. He stared at them with little golden eyes that seemed more human than Kyo and Sakura's making Saburo resemble his mother than they had guessed while Katsuro had the exact eyes of his father. Kei held the child with a faint blush on her face. She had been jealous of their happiness but it was her happiness too now that they had shared with her such a special moment. They stayed there for the night; Ichiro and Kei receiving a tour of the castle where the hanyous and rain demon had grown up. It was beautiful but at the same time kind of scare for demons entered and left rooms. Kei was more uncomfortable than Ichiro for she could sense so many demons around and only two humans; Sakura's mother and sister and two other hanyous beside Kyo and Sakura (Akiko and Akio). They got to meet Arashi's parents and Kei was surprise to find Arashi took more from his mother in aptitude than his father who seemed to be one of the friendliest demons she had ever know and Arashi's sister, well she took the cake when she invited Kei to take tea. They got to see how civilized demons lived and were both scare and fascinated by the horrors and wonders the place could show. There were rooms so dark that just to stare from the door was enough to scare you. Other rooms were beautiful and full of art. No wonder Sakura was so interested on drawing and that stuff. The last place they went to see was and only the girls was Sakura's room which was at least five times bigger than her room in the future. There weapons on the walls didn't take the attention from the drawings and book shelves all around. The bed was big size and Kei had to wonder how it not bothered her to have a smaller one in her time.

The girls stayed in that room and left with the others back to the future to continue with another boring Monday morning of school or so they thought.

"This year this class is at charge of the school play so are there any recommendations for which play you will put on?" asked the cutest teacher of the school Houjo but no one knew what to say so he already knew this would happen and the funny thing he had been also told who to put on charge and which play should be done. Yes, he had been told many things over the last few months and it surprised him how he did not notice before (good or evil?) "Then I guess I will choose…have any of you heard about 'The Lost Princess of the Moon'"

Sakura wanted to scream, she knew that book, it was the first book her father gave her, the same day she meant Arashi and things began to change more and more. That book she had it in her room in the past and read it many times for even though the title had tricked into believing the story would be some girly, girly stuff it turned out that it was her favorite for all action and well I don't want to spoil the fun. She was so going to help on the play and she knew Akira would help her for he had an incredulous look on his face that turned into a smile.

"We just need someone to take charge of the play" said the teacher and in less than a second Sakura had raised her hand, no one else had they were actually bored doing other stuff. "Very well Ms. Taisho will take care of the play, are you familiar with the story?" he asked and Sakura nodded "good then I will leave you and the rest of the class to organize for the rest of the day" he said and that brought the attention of everyone for now they had no work to do but mess around only leaving Sakura to deal with everything

"So what is that story about?" asked Kei that as Sakura had been at first trick by the title

Sakura smiled before recalling the story by memory "Is about twin princesses, one was to be the next queen of the moon but the other wanted to be the queen so she pushed her sister off the moon into the earth and then claimed the throne for herself after the mother died after learning her daughter was missing. The sister that fell to earth was found by a young farmer that was blind so he could not see how beautiful she was but he knew she had a beautiful voice. The princess fell in love with the young farmer and lived with him for a year later the sister that had become queen learned her sister was still alive but that wasn't what angered the most, it was that her sister had found true love and she had not so she kidnapped her sister's love and took him to the castle at the moon so the lovers now had to fight to be reunited. The blind boy gave up his mortality and blindness that somehow he appreciated to find his way back to her and she gave up her voice to find him again and at the end after many years of fighting to find each other they found they had changed a lot but still recognized each other and continued to be in love and lived in the moon as king and queen for eternity, there are more characters that helps them and other bad guys besides the evil twin"

As she spoke more and more listened and found themselves interested in the play, there were going to be battle, blood and girls were going to fight too so it was a good play.

"How do we start?" asked one girl who wanted to be the princess of the moon

"Well we need about twelve no fifteen actors and replacements and scene managers…"and she went on and on but no one backed away, even Arisu was closely listening. Ashi would be interested in that piece of information. The next days they decided who would act and who wouldn't then gave them other roles for the play such as the light, scene and sound the rest were to try for the roles among this were Suzu, Tsukiko, Sakura herself by choice of the class, Kei, Taro, Ichiro, Akira and most surprisingly Arashi. Sakura was angry somehow when Arashi turned out to be the young farmer and she the lost princess. There was a complot in the class, there had to be. In the play at then end there was what she was now trying to avoid the most, a kiss scene. Ahh it just got to her nerves so badly for she had been dating Akira for a month and she had kissed him too though it felt different from the times she had kissed Arashi, something was missing but still she liked him more or so she wanted herself to believe that. The nightmare continued to come back but she had learned not to scream when she woke up but still the after shock when she saw Arashi made shiver and want to hit him but she knew he had done nothing. He was innocent and had controlled himself very well. He kept his distance from everyone including her. At lunch he didn't eat with them anymore for Akira now joined everyday and she guessed it hurt him to see him with someone else.

The night of the play arrived and many parents and family members came including theirs that when Sakura's mother learned about she invited them all even Tsukiko's sister and one brother the only she could found of Kiyoshi. They were al disguised as people from that time; Kiyoshi's brother was confused a bit but came to understand slowly.

One light appeared on the stage and Kei was there dressed in a white Kimono and using a red wig.

-"Love is blind some say, others don't understand it at all but love is love to anyone who finds true love in this world, the definition does not matter as long as one is happy, this is the story of a couple that loved each other so much that fought in different worlds and gave up many things to find each other…The Lost Princess of the Moon"-

then the lights were off and calm delicate music began to sound and slowly the stage was lighten to reveal something like a throne room with a balcony and a view of earth from there, that was one side pf the stage the other had what it seemed to be a bed room with Tsukiko dressed as a maid and Sakura dressed as the princess and Arisu the evil princess.

-"Girl are you not done with her yet! Brush my hair now"- said Sakura who scared Tsukiko a bit for she sounded very natural

-"I am sorry my lady I am done now"-

-"And you will be done when I become queen"- said Sakura feeling the word being biter in her mouth

-"My ladies you mother has fallen ill you most come"- entered Ichiro as a soldier. Then the girls went to the throne room where a dummy because no girl wanted to be the old queen rested and then Kei made the voice

-"My dears, my time will be coming soon please be strong"-

-"Mother!"- Arisu threw her self at her mother's feet -"Please don't leave me"-

Sakura gave them her back and sighed sadly, she in her character had to be stubborn and even bad from to time.

-"What did none of them know was that Kita wanted the throne and was only faking to be sad about her mother while Koto the future queen truly felt bad about her mother's faith"- said Kei as the narrator –"The queen was taken to her room after that leaving the two princesses alone"- two soldiers entered the scene and were taking the dummy away when the head fell off and the crow began to laugh. Sakura sighed before taking the head and handing it back. -"Don't lose your head mother"- she said and the few from the front rows that heard her laughed and passed the word to the back. The play continued with the princesses discussing and then Arisu/Kita pushing Sakura/Koto from the balcony disappearing back stage

-"Now I will be queen, I guess mother should be the first one to know"- she said in such an evil way that Sakura was glad she had chosen her for that part.

-"The queen died earlier than it had been anticipated and with princes Koto missing and already given for death by Kita she became queen of the moon"- lights went off and after a minute they came back but in what looked to be a small river a farm and a hut that all that was inside could be seen. There Arashi was leaving his hut with eyes blinded with a white cloth and holding a stick to find his way around. He found his way to the river and was about to clean his face when he touched a hand then heard a small whimper of a woman.

-"Nanashi was his name and he was young and handsome but he did not know this last part. He was kind and felt bad for the girl he had found, he took her to his home and decided to take care of her"- Kei narrated

Sakura/Koto fell in love with the kind man and even though he could not see her face he said he thought her voice was beautiful when she sang. She tried many times to tell him he was handsome but just couldn't come to say it

-"Koto I do not care if you are from the moon nor the stars become my wife and live with me here on earth"- said Nanashi before she kissed him as her answer then scene changed once more to that of Arisu/Kita in the same balcony looking down at earth angrily. She sent for the young man to be of her own and leaving her sister alone. Te play went on leaving a crying Sakura/Koto and a desperate Arashi/Nanashi in a dungeon then escaping with the help of Ichiro/soldier Kuro Tsukiko/maiden Midori and another prisoner of the dungeons Taro/ Jiro. Arashi/Nanashi gave up his blindness that he appreciated because he thought there wasn't much for him to see in the world but now he had to find the path back to Sakura/Koto and Sakura/Koto gave up her voice to gain a sword to fight her way through the world and the skies to find him. She meant a pirate girl; another girl from her class, a robber Suzu/Yoshi, a young traveler Akira/Susumu.

-"These two groups traveled as far as the edge of the world and into the skies back to the castle of the moon where Nanashi with his now friends had conquered over Kita and her dark magic"- The scene of the balcony was back and slowly Sakura/Koto entered to find the remains of the battle and she already feared the faith of her beloved Arashi/Nanashi then he entered and stared confused at the young girl that cried silently.

-"Did you lose someone?"- he asked and then her head shot up and stared at him not believing what she was seeing for he stared directly at her eyes.

-"She tried to make her voice sound but it wouldn't as she tried to say his name"- narrated Kei

-"Did you lose something?"- asked Arashi/Nanashi

-"Koto was desperate so she did the only thing she could think"- narrated Kei

Sakura/Koto stood up and kissed Arashi/Nanashi

-"Then he understood who she was and what she had given up for him, Nanashi found he still loved her so he remained with her as the King of the moon and she the Queen"-

Then the curtain fell and the crow cheered as the curtain came back up and all the actors were there. Slowly everyone left leaving Sakura and her parents waiting for her for the rest had already left too.

"I have to clean some stuff I will catch up with you later" she said to them

She collected all the clothes and other stuff that was left forgotten

"Great play sis" said someone from behind her but he wasn't Kyo or Shippo so she turned around to find two hanyous that were actually her younger brothers.

"Saburo" he was almost identical to their father but no marks and his eyes remained more human like their mothers and his smile was one of a calm person. "Katsuro" the other the one with dog ears like her didn't smile or frown he was actually looking bored as he glanced around.

"This is for you" Saburo handed her a bouquet of white roses and then he elbowed his twin who handed her a bouquet of red roses

"It was nice" said Katsuro

Sakura was at lost of what to say but her impulse was not denied. The roses fell to the ground and then the twins found themselves on a hug of their older sister.

"Sis?" both said at the same time

But all they got were sobs from her and after a minute or two she spoke "I am so happy"

"Why?" asked Katsuro

"You idiot" was the only thing she said

Kagome had waited outside for her but after she had taken a bit too long she went inside and found them. She had left her babies with her mate and now she was looking at them again.

"Mom?" they weren't expecting this

Sakura let go of them and saw her mother walking toward them wide eyed. There were tears running down her face before she hugged them too "Oh my babies" she made both grown hanyous blush because they weren't actually alone, they had brought their friends and other secret family members (for example more brothers) who were snickering.

"Mom we are like five hundred" said Saburo

"You are still my babies" she said and hugged them tighter and finally the hidden ones broke into crazy laughs before leaving because they didn't want to be found by the hanyou sister

"There goes our reputation" said Saburo

"You mean my reputation, you never had a good one to start" said Katsuro

After she let go of her sons they smiled at her and left. Sakura and Kagome kept secret that meeting with the younger hanyous and the younger hanyous were left confused at the extreme shown of emotions from their sister.

8888

"Why didn't you take the plan into place" asked Arisu who was terribly angry

"Because that damn Sesshoumaru was there and no to mention the miko" said Kenta

"Do not worry, I have a better idea and we won't even need to fight to get rid off them" said Ashi

8888

Katsuro and Saburo now had to deal with the laughing of their younger siblings' and friends.

"Hey uncle Katsuro, I didn't you still needed to get your diapers change" said a young demoness named Tamae the new heir of the west

"Respect girl or I will tell your father you left the castle without permission" said Saburo

"I am not a little girl anymore; I don't need my father's approval to go wherever I want"

"Really?" she heard a very familiar voice

"Fa…fathers" then she heard her uncles laugh "Uncle KATSURO YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" (He imitated Kyo's voice)

"I thought you said you didn't need your father's approval then why are you scare to be found out" the two hanyous ran from her

"Shut up!" she almost cached them

"So, this is where you were" said the cold voice of Arashi

"Lord Arashi?" Tamae wasn't used to see him around the city

"What do you want Arashi" said Saburo not too friendly and the other siblings that came along stared at the rain demon both with anger and fear

"I was just making my way to see Lady Sakura for a special meeting…" he was saying

"Stay away from our sister!" Katsuro could not help it

"With the other from the order when I came across lord Kyo who was looking for his daughter, he is quite angry Tamae" finished Arashi as if the words from Katsuro were meaningless

"Eh, thanks lord Arashi" she gave a last glance at her friends and family "If you excuse me" se left to find her father

"Another meeting? Are you sure?" asked Katsuro who didn't like the rain demon

"Do you doubt my word lord Katsuro" asked Arashi with little guilt

"Let me answer for my brother with; of course you bastard why should we believe you if you keep tempering with our sister even after you got a mate and children!" said and screamed Saburo who could not understand what had his only sister by blood seen in the guy when she was younger. (Rin is their sister too but not by blood, and Sakura turns out to be the only daughter Sesshoumaru and Kagome had together for the rest are only guys)

"You don't need to be so loud lord Saburo, well I better get going" he gave them the back

"Arashi!" the twins called him at the same time

"Yes?" he didn't care about their threats but they humored him

"Stop hurting her" said Saburo

"Stop seeing her that way" then Katsuro said

"The princess from the lands of the moon made her decision long ago, no matter what I say or do she will not change that decision even if she wanted to" he said not showing the sadness in his eyes

"If that is then why do you continue to try?" asked Katsuro

"Because she is worth trying and die trying" now he was looking at then directly in the eye

"And your children what, are they just pieces in your effort to get her for yourself" said Saburo

"It's none of their business" he simply said

"You bastard, what kind of father are you" said Saburo

"Hm, now that I remember I was looking for this too" he had taken their camera when they were distracted

"Hey! Give it back!"

"I will give it back after I make a copy for my self" he said and then dissolved into the air like a ghost

"That damned demon" said Katsuro

"You know we can't do anything against him but how I wish brother or at least father taught him his place" said Saburo

8888

In one of the tallest buildings of central Tokyo, one that had been remodel recently because of the popularity the company had gathered recently was the point of the meeting that included humans and being from all over the world to deal with a demon or at least they thought he was for no real origin had been found. They came from all continents and lands, some didn't get along but to keep some order they were going to ignore those disagreements and stand together in the 'order' to bring as much of that order the world needed now more than ever for that a dark being that we know as Ashi had been attacking not only Japan but almost everywhere giving and supplying their common enemies with weapons and knowledge that was making them more of a bother. One of the main speakers is a hanyou we all know and was also the one who started the order long ago, she as a hanyou represented humans, demons and other hanyous and with her other two representatives of Japan Karen the fire panther demoness and Arashi the rain demon.

"I thought you weren't going to make it Lord Arashi" said Karen as he took a seat away from her

"I wouldn't miss this for nothing in the world" he said as more and more entered the room and finally when every seat was occupied but the one between them she entered wearing a black business suit and hair as braided over her shoulder. She went to her corresponding seat between the demons and gave a low sigh

"Is there something wrong Sakura?" Asked Karen

"No, just another of those days that don't seem to end" said Sakura as she took out some papers from her portfolio totally ignoring the rain demon at her other side. Then when she had all in hand she stood up and went to a podium

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting" her voice was strong and took by surprise many that did not know her but only heard of her. Her voice boomed around the room but there was no microphone and her face showed no expression of effort "It is an honor being in your presence today and even though some of you don't take the roles of ladies, lords or leaders your groups has chosen you as their representatives for this meeting that as we well know is to deal with certain enemy we all have in common. Some know him as the dark one or one that brings destruction here he is Ashi meaning evil. He has been unknown until the last recent years but it us understand he has been doing his dark deals all around us trying to fool us but we have had enough so we will stop him at any cost"

There was some whispering around in agreement until someone spoke up

"But how do you plan on stopping him?" some lady said

"That's true; we have enough trouble locating him" someone else agreed

"It seems Ashi has a little obsession" said Arashi from the back

"And which is it?" someone asked

"Me" said Sakura

"Are you kidding us!" said a younger representative almost standing up

"It seems he is after my head or my younger self's head at least"

"Lady Sakura, you are making no sense, please explain" said another that had known her for sometime

"My sword" The sword had materialized in her hand "my sword gives me the power to travel through time, my own mother was born in this millennium and traveled five hundred years into the past, this sword allowed me to come here at the age of sixteen to have what one can call a vacation from the constant battle in my own time. Ashi found this and has already tried to kill me to distort history and make this order never existent"

"Then should we not sent you back to your own time" said someone

"Lady Sakura was not a good listener when young; I was with her in this time at that age and believe me. She won't give up the chance to have a normal life for once"

"But this is not about what a younger lady Sakura wants but the stability of time itself" said someone else

"I know but this is how things are suppose to happen" she said

"Anyhow, then how can we use this to our advantage" asked someone tiredly

"We have we seen the last battle" said Arashi

"You mean…"

"We were there but we had no chance to see the outcome because as some of you want now we were sent back to our time" said Sakura

"Then you when we will be able to defeat him"

"At most a year and a few months but I will be sincere that I was capture then, how to find him is something else we will have to deal with" she said and many could not believe she had actually been capture

"But that battle, do you know where it took place? It may give us a clue to how find Ashi" said

"We do but it's meaningless to know it for the place was chosen by chance. What we have to deal is who will be in that battle" said Arashi

"We all will be there" said other

"We can't have that, as I said we don't know the outcome of the battle but if we were to fail we will need someone to guide the others" said Sakura

"So we will watch and wait" said Arashi

"You mean that we will learn from Ashi's attempts against Lady Sakura

"If she does not mind" said Arashi

"Of course not, it is for the best of everyone" she sounded almost angry

"Then may we take another subject such as the revolts" said someone that sounded old

"Yes, that's very important" said other in agreement

"The revolts by some of our own side, those were all young members that wish to be exposed to the world" Sakura had already made the investigation

"It seems that is happening everywhere" said someone from the back

"Yes, it is this times when humans express themselves more than ever so one can guess the young ones want the same which means…"

"Exposing our existence to all and every human" completed Sakura

"I don't think it is such a big problem. Let them, humans have also become more flexible to the truth"

"But they are more concentrated into the sciences and facts. Magic and all this could bring a lot of confusion to the world" said someone

"This can not be stopped, our existence will be revealed sooner or later"

"But we can bring breaking it down little any little, many humans already know of our existence and are on our sides" said Sakura

"But others had gone against us"

"Yes but we have a powerful method to make them understand" she said

"And what method is that?"

"To tell the entire and complete truth" she answered with a smile

"The books you published"

"Yes, at first these books were meant for hanyous, demons and some humans but they got to the hands of regular humans and from there the demand for more and more started. Many humans have sent me letters, they claim to understand and being moved by their nature. I believe that if we got more of this kind of books out humans will really start to see the reality little by little"

"So, should we publish our own books with tales from our lands?"

"Yes"

"You know, that's isn't a bad idea at all but there is the problem not so many humans enjoy reading now days"

"Internet"

"Internet?"

"Internet communicates things faster than anything and with some notices over it and in popular place, some publicity will bring the attention and eventually"

"The human curiosity can not be match, if they don't read the books they will hear about them"

And the planning continued and the decision over other topics. At very late at night they received dinner there. A young with who came with Marie representative of the witches of America asked Arashi who sat next to her

"Can Lady Sakura truly travel through time" she asked and the demon smiled before remembering the tape he took from the hanyou twins

"You will see" he said before standing up and going to talk to one of the guard. The guard seemed worried but did as the rain demon said. A few minutes later a gigantic screen was revealed from behind a painting. Sakura was about to go see what was happening when Arashi said

"I thought we al deserve a good treat and lucky for us I came across lady Sakura's brothers Lord Katsuro and Lord Saburo who had in their hands this tape of a very special performance by our dear lady Sakura this night"

"Lord Arashi, Don't you dare" she said in whisper only enough for him to hear

He just smiled before saying "To you Lady Sakura at her first school play 'Lost Princess of the Moon' the lost princess herself"

There were a few whispers before it started

-"_Love is blind some say, others don't understand it at all but love is love to anyone who finds true love in this world, the definition does not matter as long as one is happy, this is the story of a couple that loved each other so much that fought in different worlds and gave up many things to find each other…The Lost Princess of the Moon"-_

Sakura stared barely at the screen, all she wanted then was kill Arashi. No one spoke as the Sakura they had not known smiled, cried, sang, and acted. Then when Arashi entered the scene, now it was even more interesting. Then the first kiss scene came and some just had to hung their mouths in misbelieve as Arashi kept wondering if she had felt that kiss like he had felt it back then. They continued to watch to the last kiss and then everyone clapped with smile for her and Arashi. It wasn't everyday you saw something like that.

Sakura stood up from her seat and now Arashi wondered if it had been a good idea to sit back next to her. In less than a second she had thrown him against the wall and was then charging against him with sword at hand and still no expression on her face. He rolled and then jumped to the other side of the room.

"How dare you" she said her calm voice cracking with fury. He smiled that smile again. The memory of that night in the rain came back. When she was only sixteen and he was five hundred years older. She lowered her sword before saying "We need to talk Lord Arashi, alone" at the last word she narrowed her eyes

He walked to her office leaving everyone in wonder

"Idiota" said Quah the main representative from the Nahuals, Xochitl being there to only learn clenched her teeth wishing she could say something that was eating her from the inside. Her teacher saw her desire to speak but did not force it out of her. Whatever she was keeping secret would eventually come out and even more if it was relayed to the demon and hanyou.

8888

"Do you think that was fun" she asked facing him

"Kind of" he said

"Why can't you let go of the past" she said giving him the back

"Because I can never let go of you" he was embracing her from the waist and whispered closely to her

He kissed her neck getting no response but did not mind. He was already used to her cold treatment. He just pressed himself more against her letting her know he would never forget. He would never let go and she knew it but still it was for the best if he kept his distance but he wouldn't.

"I need you" he whispered hotly on her neck before bringing his hands up her body enjoying those small reactions she could not help. He brought his hand to her face and made her turn to look at him before he tried to kiss her lips but she just pulled away but he pulled her back with strength and kissed her fiercely. She pushed against his chest but he just wouldn't let go. He had kissed her with such strength that her lip was bleeding and she knew this only encouraged him more. Finally she was able to pull away and slap him. He just smiled before leaving through the door. Sakura collapsed on her desk chair and got cleaned the lipstick and blood from her face. She sighed before getting back to the meeting room with everyone talking but at the moment they saw her they were very quiet.

"Lord Arashi won't be joining us for the rest of the night" was all she said before taking her seat and the dinner that had gotten cold got to be eaten

"Did you kick him out?" asked Karen

"Kind of" said Sakura after sipping a glass of wine she had asked for, she always drank a bit to get calm

"Hm, he will just not learn" said the panther demoness

"It isn't that he doesn't learns but he won't obey" said Sakura

"Well what if to forget all this you and I go out to have fun to one of those human night clubs" the demoness said

"Thanks that sounds nice" all she wanted were a few stronger drinks

"Great now who else we will invite" Said Karen before looking around for more girls ready for a night out with no guys aloud; Sakura sighed before wondering how fast could she get away from the group that was starting to assemble.

8888Younger Sakura8888

Sakura rested on her bed not feeling a bit tired. The dinner with her parents and everyone else had been fun and now she was glad she could rest for it had been a long day even for her. Her mind began to wonder into her future at that future and what would she be doing at that moment

8888Older Sakura8888

"C'mon pretty thing, I know a place close by where we can get some privacy" said some drunk pulling at her arm before she introduced his face with her fist

How she wished she had said no and go being back at her department sleeping, she had lived the same day twice now and had come out the same being a very long day

"Hey! Why did you hit my fried wench" said the friend of the drunk

"Teach him a lesson Lady Sakura" screamed Karen

She sighed; it continued to be a long day

8888

NL" **_Review please!_**


	14. The Others Me

NL" you guys are having trouble believing that Sak and Ara will end up together but don not worry. Akira I will take care of very soon and Arashi having children…well in today's society there are a lot of couples like that. Not that they are one of those if you think so. Remember that the so call mother of Katashi has not been shown yet (wink) and I am so sorry that is taking me longer to update. I am taking college courses this summer and they are keeping me away from my free time at the computer. Oh and guess what! I am becoming an official teacher at 19; yes I am that smart:)

**8**

Chapter 14:The Others Me

Another day, another class and another lunch with Akira her boyfriend and so on in the life of Sakura Taisho. Things were extremely boring around recently since the end of the play. Not that she had such a big problem with that but it was really getting annoying. No Arisu to discuss with because now it turned out that they were too low for her standards to even be notice. Kei got angry at that but gave Arisu the same treatment plus a few side commentaries. The demons around the school were less and less every time and weaker than ever. They didn't bother that much on hunting them anymore. Nothing interesting happened until that regular morning turned out to be not so regular.

"Midori!" someone screamed and then Sakura felt an extra weight against her leg

Why all of the sudden she had a guy clinging to her leg?

"Midori please stop! Let's go and I promise you will get all you want!" The guy rubbed him self against her and bad news for him for Kyo nor the others were going to let him get away with it. They walked peacefully away leaving the poor guy beaten up.

"Midori…please let's go back" the guy pleaded and then fainted. They guessed it was some kind of fool trying to get her attention.

When they arrived to the classroom a bunch that had been talking shut up when they saw them enter the room. It wasn't so odd, rumors continued to appear but they had learned to live with them and ignored them but a word cached Sakura's attention

"Crazy" said someone among the crowd. Could they be talking about the guy from earlier?

"Sakura Taisho!" a teacher entered the room and pointed at Sakura accusingly.

"Eh? Yes" she said walking toward the teacher

"You are in big trouble Taisho, come with me to the principal's office" he said and dragged her out of the room "All of you stay" her friends had tried to follow but he saw them

Sakura was kind of nervous, did she get in trouble for beating that guy up but then again she didn't do it alone and he started it. She was guided to the principal's office and sat in front of 'her' desk. Actually she had never seen the lady but had heard she had a bad aptitude with students that gave her problems.

"Sakura Taisho do you think is fun to destroy school property that has been recently added to the school?" the principal was giving her the back in a big leather chair

"I am sorry but I do not understand" said Sakura

"So you are innocent after all" said the principal

"Innocent of what?" Sakura didn't get it

"Lady Sakura there is a big problem in the school and is also call Sakura" said the principal

Sakura stood up after the woman mentioned her title. how did she know?

"Lady Sakura, don't worry" said a little voice from behind her. Sakura turned around to find Junko still wearing that emotionless mask "This is one of my older sisters, Naomi" not the oldest but an older one. (Okay recount, the only son Katashi, the youngest daughter Junko then older is Naomi and then there is an even older daughter but no older than Katashi)

"Naomi?" Sakura said the name before turning around on direction of Naomi

"Lady Sakura sorry for scaring you but one has to make sure of this things, I can't be a principal and let you go unpunished for wrong doing" she was not visible, what she needed other invisible Arashi offspring

"But I did nothing, I am not even sure what I am accuse of" she said

"That much I figured, the thing is your presence had been sensed around the school in places that have turned out to be…well totally destroy" said Naomi "And there are also students and teachers giving testimony that you were the last to leave those places and I thought, well she could be in a rebellious phase but then the strangest thing happen and then I understood it couldn't had been you"

"What happened?" asked Sakura fearing for what that thing had been

"The area of storage was burn, the one in which we kept the new books that were donated and the old books that we would donate to public libraries" said Naomi

"That's horrible!" Said Sakura bookworm

"You were right sis, she couldn't had been" said Junko noticing the outrage on Sakura's face

"But sadly we haven't been able to capture the real book destroyer" she knew it would encourage the hanyou "The worrying thing really is that whoever it is had your same aura, face and I fear power"

"Eh?"

"Mitsuko's power" said Junko

"But that's impossible, only I can use Mitsuko" said Sakura knowing well that if someone was to take her sword she would sense it immediately

"We know yet is the same power" said Naomi "Katashi won't like this but you and only you can find that one who seems so much like you but we have another problem"

"What is it?"

"I have to call your parents to a meeting"

"What!"

"Everyone suspects it's you and to tell them that it was a magical creature that looks like you won't help"

"So, I have to take the blame"

"I knew you would understand…they should get here before end of classes for this is a serious fault to the school rules"

"But my parents, you surely know…"

"You have Mitsuko, use it and get them here as soon as possible"

"Alright" Sakura stood up feeling defeated

"Good I will be waiting for them and don't worry I will tell them the real deal"

"But my father won't like it, he will make me come back to the past"

"It has been decided by the order that you are to remain in this time until the right moment comes"

"Right moment?"

"Don't worry about that, now…" she cleared her throat at a little before "Now get back to class young lady or I will make sure you get expelled!"

Sakura ran out and closed the door. She was sure scary. She went back to the department as fast as she could after getting a pass from the secretary. She arrived to the past with no problem and explained her mother kind of the situation before telling her father

"In trouble?"

"But it wasn't me, it was this…eh…well we don't know yet. The principal turns out to be one of my allies and told me someone is passing as me and doing all that" she hoped he believed her

"Very well" was all he said before standing up

They both got ready with clothes and all. They left Saburo and Katsuro with Rin and Luna. They walked through the halls and passed Sakura's classroom which for her bad luck had big windows to the hall so they all got to see her parents that stood out so well because they were so young looking. Some girls were already sending her father hungry looks

'Just perfect' Sakura thought

They arrived to the office where Sakura was ask to wait outside

"Lord Sesshoumaru, lady Kagome is a pleasure to see you again" said Naomi that was still unseenable

"We can't say the same" said Kagome

"Yes, of course. Please take a seat" said the demoness "I guess lady Sakura had already inform you about the problem we have"

"Kind of" said Kagome

"Lady Sakura is known to be the smartest hanyou and one of the smartest beings in this world and also she is the one who started the 'order' that keeps most order in the hidden world in which humans live among. We can always count on her but at this moment and this is very serious one maybe the most terrible enemy of everyone is looking for her early death. It would not surprise me he had all those accidents happen to lure her to a trap"

"Then why do you make her follow" said Sesshoumaru

"Because she, the she from this time told me to make it so; you could say this is kind of a test for her" said Naomi knowing this was going to turn ugly

"She is learning from this for her future" said Kagome

"I don't know, she is very reserved and only tell us what to do expecting no questions about it" said Naomi

"I wonder where learned that" said Kagome

"Lady Sakura will defeat Ashi and will continue to keep the order" said Naomi trying to make their worried about Sakura leave

"Why do you follow her?" asked Sesshoumaru not liking the way he expressed about Sakura

"Because she knows the path" said Naomi in a laughing voice

"You put too much fate into her" said Sesshoumaru

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you don't know…" Naomi was saying

"I know my daughter well enough and I know she loves to do the right thing but it will kill her at the end if she doesn't learn to measure her limits. You talk of her as if she was the answer of every problem" Sesshoumaru was angry but kept the cold mask on

"She is strong…" Naomi was saying

"She is strong but she is still part human, you can't expect her to solve everything, not even demons can solve everything" said Kagome

"Is her will to do it" said Naomi

"Because she feels is her obligation to do so, you don't see that she can die" said Sesshoumaru

"She won't die! I won't let it happen! Not I or anyone would let her die! She is needed!" Naomi sounded panicked for a moment instead of angry

"But what about what she needs" said Kagome

"She needs nothing and no one" said Naomi sounding serious

"What do you mean?" said Sesshoumaru

"Did she tell you who I am? Of course she didn't. I am…" She was interrupted by her cell phone, when she checked who it was, her eyes widened "Damn." was all she said before she answered "Yes Lady Sakura"… "Yes my lady, I apologize"… "But…yes my lady. I didn't mean to insult your family; I understand it was foolish of me raising my voice…it won't happen again" Naomi sighed after she hung "I am very sorry for all of this, I got carried away"

"It was really her?" asked Kagome

"Yes, she has a very good hearing aren't you lady Sakura"

"What were you expecting" said Sakura from outside "These ears are not just to look pretty"

Naomi continued to explain more calmly and Sesshoumaru and Kagome accepted for Sakura to stay and find the one using her appearance. Later on she opened the vortex for her parents back to their time after a long nice chat about not been reckless and bossy. By the end of the day Sakura was exhausted. Now she understood why the word crazy had been said. She was the supposed crazy girl from the school that had been creating trouble. Now she had to find the real whoever who was doing that. She stood up from her bad, why didn't she think about it before.

'The guy from this morning, he must had thought I was the imposter' she thought as she got ready to look for the guy and the imposter

"Lady Sakura? Where are you going this late at night?" asked Arashi who had gone back to the formalities, back to square one

"Arashi…I am…" 'Should I take him with me?'

"I understand, do not worry" he said before turning around 'She is going to see him' the jealousy was too much

"Arashi I am going to look for the imposter that is getting me on so much trouble, you can come if you want to but only you" she didn't need more 'I may not even find them'

They left toward the main school buildings where most of the destruction had been done. She didn't go around the damaged areas that often but felt bad for all of it. She could not understand why she had not sensed that presence that was so similar to hers.

'Maybe because I am used to my own presence, maybe is natural for one to be surrounded by one presence that one can't feel that well the ones similar' it had been the same case with her little brothers. They were twins so their auras were almost identical so one could confuse them as one aura and not two.

"Lady Sakura" Arashi stopped "The boy" he pointed to a tree and there the boy slept but he turned out not to be an ordinary boy but…a blue fox demon? (Not Shippo related)

"I know you are there, don't hide" said the fox demon

"You are the same guy from this morning, you know where that imitation of me is" said Sakura

"Imitation? Maybe you are the imitation" said a voice very similar to Sakura's

"Show yourself imposter" said Sakura

"And what if I don't? Finish them Takumi" said another voice, this time a guy's voice

"It will be my honor" said the demon before jumping from the tree with a big smile

-Ten seconds later-

The fox demon crashed against the tree and Arashi had a very bored look as he moved the demon his foot to find he was out.

"So you are stronger than we thought big deal. We will kill you anyways" said the female voice similar to Sakura's before she a almost identical hanyou jumped down. Her hair was completely black, her eyes human but she had the crescent moon on her forehead and no dog ears "I am Midori and I will kill you for hurting my servant" she said before another hanyou jumped down from the tree.

Now this guy had them freak out because he was, well it seemed he was the twin of Midori meaning he looked almost identical to Sakura too. His eyes were golden and demon like, his hair silver white, and he had dog ears "And for insulting my sister" now Sakura knew about how she would look like if she had been a boy.

"And you will pay for doing so much damage on my name" said Sakura "Books should not be burn!" Arashi almost fell

"I think she is your type, Ryo" said Midori to her brother

**(Now time for an explanation, these two; Midori and Ryo are from another dimension an evil one maybe. What if Kyo had not been born and Sakura got a twin brother instead so do you get it? Kyo and Ryo?)**

"That's not funny" both Sakura and Ryo said

"And that's freaky" said Midori **(You know? Named in honor of Midoriko in her dimension, hey I should have named Sakura this instead)**

"Enough! You two will tell me now why are you doing this" said Sakura

"Hm, as if we were to tell you" said Midori

"Then we will make you" said Arashi

"Uhhh, brother he is cute" said Midori to her brother "Can I keep him?"

Now Sakura's temper was getting the best of her "Who do you think you are!" she ran toward Midori but Ryo placed himself between and so the fight started. Sakura saw Ryo had a sword very similar to her Mitsuko and then glanced at Midori who had started to fight Arashi wield two swords very similar to the ones she had used when she was younger and had belonged to her grandmother.

"I understand now, you are not from this dimension" said Sakura to Ryo as their sword repelled each other because of the same strength

"Smart as I expected from someone that is almost me" said Ryo as both jumped back to land at top of trees

"Don't be so egocentric!" screamed Kyo as he landed to attack Ryo

"Brother!" Midori left her fight with Arashi to help her brother

"Not so fast" Sakura intercepted her while Arashi went to help Kyo because he had noticed the sword Ryo had and he knew it was bad news for them

"Move!" screamed Midori at Sakura

"Okay" said Sakura before using her technique "double heart" the miko Sakura stayed there and the demon one moved around Midori

"Big deal, my brother can do the same" said Midori

"Midori!" her brother had seen Sakura used that technique and knew it was trouble so "Thousand minds!" he had become many, ten to be more specific

"His strength had been divided too!" Sakura screamed at her brother and Arashi

Sakura fought three Ryos plus Midori while Arashi and Kyo fought seven Ryos. Almost at the point of dawn they stopped both Sakura and Ryo had gone back to normal.

"She is stronger than we thought" said Ryo

"And those two are of no help either" said Midori

"Why are you here! Is because of Ashi isn't it" said Sakura

"Very good, you finally got it" said Ryo

"But why help him?" said Kyo

"Because of that" Midori pointed at Sakura's sword Mitsuko

"You want one like your brothers" said Kyo hating their selfishness

"My sister only deserves the best" said Ryo

"At the expense of others!" Now Kyo was angry. They wanted to take the sword of his little sister when Ryo could just give his sword to Midori but no, they wanted both

"She won't needed when we are through with her" said Ryo

"We will see about that" Arashi and Kyo were ready to continue fighting

"No" Sakura said "I had enough of this fight, I will finish this now"

"Really?" Ryo thought he could counter attack anything she had

"Midori is your name isn't?" asked Sakura

"Yeah, what of it?" Midori said

"Fight me and we will decide the one who really deserves this sword is" said Sakura

"With a figure like that, I will surely win"

"My figure can be change but your stupidity has no solution" said Sakura

Midori's eyes turned red and attacked with out thinking. Sakura let go of Midori and ran toward her too. Both had their claws ready to kill when someone landed between them and placed a barrier. Sakura and Midori were starting to look up to see who had stopped them but then all went black.

"That will be enough" said older Sakura, she wore a short business like skirt with black stretchy shorts under, a black corset that seemed to be made of leather and the old fire rat haory, her hair braided over her shoulder and to Kyo's surprise some dark make up on the eyes and lips **(Arashi had already seen her on the festival) **

"Sakura?" Kyo could not believe she had just knock herself out

"Brother, Arashi…Ryo" she glared at the hanyou "leave if you want to continue living" she kicked Midori's body that was catch by her brother "And take that trash with you" she pointed at the blue fox demon

"Who do…"

"I am lady Sakura, daughter of lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagone, I am the one who looks after the peace of the lands in Japan and the dimensional guard, which means I kick intruders like you out" she said calmly as if explaining to a little child "leave now or suffer the consequences" she took hold of younger Sakura's Mitsuko and held her own "you are already out match"

Ryo narrowed his eyes before he opened the dimensional vortex and graved his servant "this is not over" he said

"I know" said Sakura with a sad stare, Ryo being very similar to her understood they will be having future battles

When he was finally gone Sakura let go of her younger self's sword and began to walk away

"Sis, wait!" Kyo wanted to ask her some things

"Yes, you will make Luna your mate, have a heir, become lord of the west, and still around" she answered his questions

"Hm, you have truly become more powerful" said Kyo

"There are a few who can still give me a good fight" she glanced at Arashi for a moment and that was enough to stop his drooling

She left dissolving into the light of the morning. Kyo picked his unconscious sister up and was leaving when he noticed Arashi wasn't following

"Should have asked her if she had become your mate" Kyo told Arashi who hung his head on shame because of his stupidity and it had been the second time he had seen her. Sakura stirred on her brother's arms before waking up. He let her down gently

"What happened?" she asked

"You won" said Kyo

"I did?" she didn't remember that

"I will explain in the way back" he said

"But what is wrong with you" she noticed Arashi was in a gloomy mood

"Don't worry, he will be fine" said Kyo 'Eventually of course'

It was about breakfast time and Kyo done explaining when they got back to the department.

"Lady Sakura" Junko was outside their door

"Junko, what re you doing here?" asked Sakura

"I…well, I am leaving the country because of training and I knew you would not be around in the summer so I brought this" She gave Kyo Arashi, and Sakura a present each and then jumped off the window "have a good time this summer!"

"What a nice girl" said Kyo before he opened his present "or maybe not" there was a doll inside, a Luna doll 'So you won't feel so lonely' said a note

"She knows you well" said Sakura before opening her own "Ahhh" but it was an Ahhh of happiness "look!" she took out the Vol. 1 Alexander: Prince of Darkness. **(Remember the reunion from last chap?)** She took the book out to find something else. At this she tuned a little red. There was a cute Arashi doll there

"And she knows you well too" said Kyo and then both glanced at the rain demon who was staring deeply at his present

He ignored their stares and went inside

"Hey, not fare! We want to see" Sakura tried to take his present but he was fast enough to move it away from her reach

The ones on the living room just stared at the futile attempts from the hanyou to get the present. Sakura pouted a little after Arashi left for his room.

"Not fare" she stared at the Arashi doll which had a serious look.

"Let me see" Said Kei before Sakura passed the doll "It so cute unlike the real one"

Sakura chuckled before looking at it more deeply 'what did your daughter give you'

8

Arashi glanced at the Sakura doll and the note that came with it

_To: Arashi_

_From: Junko _

_I know that you want to talk to 'her' because you want to know the truth. But is unfortunate that she has demanded no leak of such information; all I can do to help you is give you this note and address at the back. Understand that you most find your own way to see 'her' in person and she and her personal guards won't be too happy to see you. I know that it must be difficult for you and I don't expect you to understand why I am helping you even more when my brother would kill me if he got to know this. Just make sure to train the hardest you can before trying to go look for her. Believe me it won't be easy to get to her. _

_Ps. the dolls have a little secret that will become your own. _

Arashi read the address, memorized it and for caution placed it on a safe place for only him to find. He wanted to scream at this peace of information. The girl however was related to him was his own ally. So Sakura was not the only one with a high rank in that time. Still, why the girl did helped him at all if everyone else opposes. Very stranger but the worst part of the mystery was that he wouldn't be able to interrogate her for she had claimed that she would leave the country soon.

He glanced at the Sakura doll. It was Sakura and she had small smile. He placed the doll at the top of his bed stand facing the room before he got ready for school.

8

The day went as horrible as usual to Arashi as he had to calm his instinct of killing Akira when he went close to Sakura. He had kept his distance when they were together because h knew he would kill him if he ever saw him kiss her again. In his mind he kept telling himself that they would break up sooner or later but the more and more it seemed that she wouldn't let go. 'Well, too bad for her because we need to get back to our time and she can't bring him' oh yes the summer vacation was not far away and he would finally be able to get some peace of mind. As much as he liked to think of ways of killing Akira he knew it would not e possible if Sakura cared that much for him…a thought almost made him fall from the tree in which he was taking his lunch 'what if she has waited this five hundred years for him' it could be that after they go back to their time she would wait back to this point in history to get reunited 'no, he will not accept her as a hanyou, he won't and then she will see that I am the one who truly she belongs with' he had his hopes and would never let them go.

"So, here is where you eat" Sakura said from below

Arashi had been taking his lunches some place else since Akira began joining the rest for that time. Arashi just lost the appetite when he remembered the guy and not the one thousand ways to kill him that he had come up with.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"Oh, I was around here and I thought I had sensed your presence around, so I came to see what you were doing" she lied

"You want to know what that girl gave me" he said smiling down at her

"You got me, c'mon, tell me" she sat on the branch next to him

"No" was all he said and all he needed to say to make her even more curious

"I promise I won't tell, was it a doll too?" she was for some reason hoping for that

He kept quiet until she had enough and tackle him off the branch. They landed on the floor roughly, she at top of him, their faces very close to each other. This would have been a great moment for Arashi but there was something that was making him furious. She had Akira's scent and that he could not take it at the moment. With her still at top of him, he pulled her head down and bit her lip softly before passing his tongue over her lips. She gasped at the missed sensation and feeling. He took advantage of her parted lips and tasted her; he had missed her flavor so much. Slowly he used one arm to keep her in place while he used the other one to push him self kneeled with her legs around him. He kept hold of her as her eyes became drowsy as he continued to bring back that feeling Akira did not give her. She could not understand what feeling was that but Arashi had it and she needed it. She wrapped her legs tighter around him making him let go of her lips for a gasp. She stared at his fangs, then his thin lips. How did those lips get her so confused about her emotions? She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled her self a little higher to his neck. She began to kiss it tenderly as he closed his eyes and hissed at the throbbing pain between their lower bodies. One of her hands left his shoulder and moved to his chest where it unbuttoned his school jacket and then the shirt. She let her hand wonder there, exploring the years of training that had built his body to her desire. He was strong but his muscled weren't that mark and that was perfect to her. Arashi did not let himself unsatisfied as he let his own hand travel down her spine to then push her to the ground. His hips pushed against hers and made her go of his neck in surprise. Her hand began to leave his chest and travel lower and lower. Both of them were panting with anticipation as his hand cared her legs moving up her skirt. Their instincts dominant over their common senses became noticeable as their eyes flickered to red from now and then. The spell between them was broken because of the school bell. They let go of each other and stood up not meeting each other's eyes. It was killing her, the guilt that is.

They said nothing as they placed the illusion spell back. Their human appearances were as depress as the real ones. Arashi knew she was regretting it all and he didn't want it to be that way. The day went as usual after that, no word between them. At night Arashi went to sleep with out dinner. He had no appetite at all. Sakura in other hand ate even doubles. She needed something to relax and food was making little work but she could not think of anything else.

The time to sleep arrived and Sakura could not be happier. She just wanted to forget well not really because she had missed Arashi but she was Akira's girlfriend and it wasn't fare for him to be cheated. She fell sleep immediately after getting all thoughts out of her mind. She woke up no much after but she wasn't in her room. And why did everything look so big? But most important of all why there was a gigantic Arashi sleeping across from her in the gigantic room. She stood up and it took her a moment to recognize the place. It was Arashi's room and she was standing on his night stand. Not measuring how times smaller she was she jumped of the night stand and ran for the door but didn't get close to it for her legs gave up in an instant. She examined what was wrong and saw stitches larger than normal on her clothing and also her body felt somehow fragile. That thought brought her mind around the Arashi doll. She stood up again and tested her strength b leaning on one leg. Yes, she was the doll that Arashi had kept secret. Then what about her doll of Arashi, 'Oh no' was all she could think

8

Arashi woke up very warm and comfy; he didn't know why but it was really soft. He opened his eyes slightly to see Sakura's gigantic sleeping face. One second later he had jumped away from where he had been resting. Apparently she had dragged the doll from her night stand while sleeping. 'So this is what she meant by secret' he thought over Junko's letter. He walked down the bed to a side where the blanket was hanging and from the climbed down. He went for the door, who knew what ideas she would get if she found him like that. When he got to the door he found that he could not reach to open it not even jump to get there. He tried to go under it but he wasn't that small, finally he just leaned against the door defeated. He sighed before he began to explore the unknown of Sakura's room. Ms. I like everything clean and perfect had dust bunnies under her bed and that was it.

"I knew this would happen" said Katashi from the window but of course he was not seen just heard

"What are you doing here?" asked Arashi

"Junko was acting weird and I had the feeling it was one of her tricks so I came here to see who was the victim" said Katashi

"Am I going to remain like this?" asked Arashi

"No, this kind of spell only works once and only for a short time. I say when you wake up in your real body it will be over" Katashi picked Arashi up on his palm "The powerful Arashi at my mercy, well this isn't as fun as I thought" he placed Arashi on the desk

"I have some questions"

"Well, tell me" said Katashi sitting by the window

"How are you related to Sakura" was his first question and immediately he sensed Katashi become tense

"I work for her" he said

"Why?"

"Because it was a request from her so I could become a strong demon through experience"  
"Why you"

"…" it took him a moment to come up with an answer that told the truth but all of it "Because is required of me to be able to deal with such problems for a task that I will inherit from my father who has been lady Sakura's friend for some time"

Arashi believed him but he also believed he was hiding something. He stare alone told Katashi this and it was something that worried him. He shifted uncomfortably under his father's accusing gaze. Now, Katashi isn't afraid of his father and even less from 4 inches one but it just made him uncomfortable. They didn't get along that well; actually his father didn't get along with anyone but Sakura that from now and then lost her patience too. But it was because his anxiety to have the female hanyou. His father had way many responsibilities to have time to see her and usually it was to try to get her into a (cough) bed (cough.) Many could see through his cold stoic face and see the desire that still burned in his soul for the hanyou. Katashi knew the truth and that made him always and everyday want to scream it but knowing them they would stop him before he could get a word out.

Now seeing his father this young wasn't something he was expecting and even less some of the most historical persons in the history of the country. First Kyo who was the lord of the west in that time and was very known for his protective way of treating his lands and family, there are some that say he can match his father; lord Sesshoumaru, his own father; Arashi and Sakura on strength but a fight between these had not been seen in a very long, long time, also that he wield tenseiga and tokijin makes him a formidable warrior even though is his daughter, Tamae who takes on the most difficult fights because she wants to be ready to take his place when the time comes but it would be a very long time before that happens. Then Hotaru and Taro, those two created almost half the total of demon slayer villages in the country and made great contribution to the creation of the underground demon cities and are the right hand of the lord of the north Yori. Suzu and Konahamaru those two even though were human and did not live a long demon life their contribution won't let others forget their names through the roots of the demon slayers who knew them as the best slayers, they out matched any team and took care of most lower demons that rounded the country plus they were the ones to found the other half demon slayer villages. Tsukiko and Kiyoshi, to think about those two just gave him shivers; they were no longer mortal humans but a witch and wizard. They were still alive to that day and worked on the shadows of the world hunting dark witches and other users of dark magic such a dark mikos. He had only seen them once and that was enough to scare him enough to wish he had never known them.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Arashi after noticing the demon had spaced out

"Just thinking about the past"

"About that do you know if Sakura…"

"Sorry, I can't answer any question like that"

"Why?"

"Those are her orders and I just follow them"

"…" Arashi felt like killing something

"I better go, you have that stare again"

"Wait"

"What?"

"Would you open that door?"

"No" Katashi said and Arashi could feel it was some kind of revenge "just don't get into any place I wouldn't"

What did he mean? He was finally gone and Arashi understood and gave Sakura a fast glance before his demonic smile appeared. He knew where she kept it but it never came to his mind to read it. He was able to open the drawer to find it where he had expected it to be.

"Oh, what do we have here, Sakura's diary" 'let see what you wrote lady Sakura' he opened a random page

_Arashi is an idiot, I don't need him looking after me. I don't know if father is making him do this to just bother me but is working. He thinks he is all that just because he is a demon and I a hanyou. I am going to kick his sorry butt when I see him. I don't care how (she tried to erase the words and wrote over it) strong he is, I will become stronger._

Arashi moved to other page

_He came as I thought but I didn't get to kick him at all, instead he hugged me! (Chapter 25 red demon soul) I can't get that out of my mind, he was gently and didn't insult me at all, and he was so compressive. He doesn't hate me and even though I may never say this to him I like him. He is my friend even we don't say so and I think and even hope that he is following me not only because of my father's orders but because he cares for me. I know demons don't have the same kind of feelings that humans and hanyous have but I want to believe he misses me. _

Arashi closed the diary and placed it back. He felt like an idiot 'if I had told her that I missed her back then she may have come more often back to the castle. I really missed her and I don't need to be a human to feel such way_' _he went to her night stand and stayed there until the spell was over

8

Sakura yawned as she kept looking over Arashi's reports and papers. The demon really needed someone to help him organize all his work. Then she came up with an interesting scroll that said 'Ways to Kill Akira' he didn't need to read that. 'Is Arashi that angry?' she had to be careful but somehow she knew he wouldn't do anything to Akira. She glanced at his sleeping form before she went to him. She stood a few inches from his face staring directly at it with a sad look. The doll body felt unreal so she didn't touch him. But she wanted to. His lips were parted and she could see one of his fangs.

"Sakura" he said and she sighed wondering what was he doing in her room to make him used that low tone

**(Ok. I don't want anyone confused so this is the deal; they are trap on the dolls for the night or as long as they remain sleep in their real bodies) **

He shifted on bed and she saw there was some kind of book under his pillow. It was a book made at the stile of their time and it seemed pretty thick. She was curious and pulled from under the pillow and then opened it. Well, who would had guess Arashi had a hobby.

_She sat under the cherry blossom_

_The rain caressing her face _

_The Sakura that was yet to bloom _

_Has trap me on her cage _

_I for her go to my tomb _

_As long as she with me comes _

_8_

_The Sakura that has red petals_

_Tainted from the blood of the past_

_The past that burns like hot metal_

_At the strike of sword and casts _

_Screams into her soul and mine _

_8_

_I may not be able to feel the same pain_

_But she is mine to protect _

_And I will make her understand with this claim _

_I know it since we met _

_I want her for myself and for her to be my mate_

_Yet she isn't what you expect _

_8_

_She is but a child in pain that think_

_That believes too much in herself_

_She calls my thoughts a trick _

_And doesn't let me be myself _

_Doesn't let us be and be in peace _

_8_

_She hunts my dreams and when I am awake. _

_She hunts me with her smile and her cries_

_I want to be the one, the reason for why she laughs._

_I want to give her all she wants _

_My own life at exchange of her heart_

_Sakura that taints everything red make me part of your roots,_

_The one that helps you continue to live_

_**8**_

_**(I think I will stop trying to stop making poems, in English is more complicated because words don't sound as they are written) **_

Sakura glanced at the rain demon that who knows how long had kept this to himself. The book seemed old at least four years or five years and he had felt like this that long. She placed the book back; it seemed she wasn't the only one recording her thoughts. 'I can't be with you because your peace lies with another. One that will give you children and true happiness, we are young and we have yet to understand more of this life and world. I am truly sorry but I can't be selfish with you. I don't want to hurt you more because I truly care for you but you can't see, won't admit that I am not to be yours' with that she went to the night stand and stayed there until her real body awakened

88888

"So, everything is falling into plan" said Ashi to Arisu

"Yes, isn't Akira, Kenta?" she asked

"Of course my masters, the hanyou will not forget what we have stored for her" said Akira

"She will wish she was never born" said Kenta

"And you will take care of the demon" said Ashi to Arisu

"No problem, I have everything ready" she said with a cynical smile

8888888

"Katashi…can you feel it?" asked Kumori as they walked on the park

"What?" he asked

"Something is going to happen, something bad" she said

"Hm, I hope you are wrong especially since things had been quiet around her. I hope they remain a while longer this way" he said

"Please Katashi, look after lady Sakura" she said her hands almost shaking

"Kumori, don't worry, she can take care of herself" he said 'I hope' he thought

888888

"Beautiful night don't you think?" asked Arashi to Sakura **(older ones)** they were at the roof of the tallest building

"It's close" she said

"The time isn't…are you going to try to stop it" he asked

"No, this is how things are suppose to happen" she said

"Do you hate me" he asked

"No, you know I can't" she said

"Then do you love me"

"Yes, but I shouldn't"

"Why?"

She gave him a sharp look "You know why, stop talking no sense"

"So edgy now days aren't we" he brought her to an embrace and buried his face on her hair "Is there something you need?"

"Not from you or anyone" she said pulling away "Leave"

He didn't, he just stood by her side "You know that I will never let you go again and if you think you can get away from me with another then you can say good bye to your and my life"

"They need you" she said

"They need you too as who you really are Sakura, they need you more than you could think" he said

"I can't, I won't let them get hurt because of me and anyways. You already have a mate" she smiled

Arashi broke into a laugh before hugging her tightly and then his tears began to fall to her shoulder "I need you"

"I know" she said not letting go that time

8888

NL" **AND NOW TIME FOR A GAME! I am going to give you a clue of Sakura and Arashi's secret that will be totally reveal at the last chapters, so your first clue for this chap is; **_demon puppet_**, you know like the ones Naraku used. _And please review and thanks for the ones who already have_**


	15. My Human Heart

NL" … (giggles about the next chap; ) who doesn't love summer vacation

Chapter 15: My Human Heart

At the base of a big building that is run by a hanyou there is more than offices. At the base is where the fun starts. Where the training areas are held for anyone who is part of this organization; in one of the most private ones a demoness and a hanyou were training.

"Why don't you fight me seriously!" screamed a girl with a mask of a smiling woman (Kabuki stile)

"Because you are not strong enough" said the hanyou that we all know as Sakura "You are letting your anger drive you and that's making you an easy target, Shisuka" she said to Arashi's oldest daughter

"You are not my mother" she screamed launching other attack which Sakura easily blocked with her sword. Her face remained cold as she directed her knee to the demoness gut

"If you think that emotional attacks can get you anywhere when fighting me then you are wrong child, I accepted to train you even when I knew that all you wanted was to defeat me but I tell you now that you are not the first who tried this and already know that is futile if that is your only reason to be here. Now if you will really take this seriously I may fight you more seriously" she said to the demoness curled in a ball holding her stomach "But I guess that for today the training is over"

"Wait" she tried to reach her

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"Why?" she held to the hanyou ankle

"…" Sakura kicked her off and gave her an angry glare "You will never understand won't you" the demoness fainted against the wall before being carried to a another place in the underground building to be tend

"Lady Sakura what happened to Lady Shisuka?" asked Xochitl who was there looking after Coatl who had gotten into a fight with some demon

"The usual, she was being reckless" she said as she placed the demoness in a bed of the infirmary "That reminds me, your teacher is looking for you. You are suppose to be practicing your divination"

"I know but I just wanted to see how Coatl was doing" said the Nahual

"Well, he will be fine so just go to Quah or he will get angry"

"Yes Lady Sakura" she said and left

'She knows something' thought Sakura before going to her other regular job which was running a multibillionaire company

Xochitl was in her divination practice and saw a lot of pain but it wasn't hers. The one she was seeing was young and heart broken and her sadness could not be express in cries or tears. She emerged from her concentration holding her head

"What's wrong?" asked Quah

"Nothing teacher, I…is just that I saw someone in pain but I don't know who it was" she said

"The future is not always that clear to know what will happen so you surely saw something that is still being define or is being wanted to be change in history" her teacher said

She gave him an understanding stare which made the Nahual feel nervous and then went back to her divination hoping that the sadness that person felt could be prevented. Her teacher wished she stopped those stares because they were really to him but aside from that he wondered who's future or probability of future she had seen

8888

"Ahhh" screams could be heard

"AHHH" as the youngsters ran

"Let go!" crazy girls begging and almost tearing the clothes

"Kyo-kun please go to the prom with me!" and the guys having a very difficult time

"No!" the girls won't give up that easily I tell you

"Arashi-kun!" they clang to them like bees to honey

"No" but they weren't that sweet

"Konahamaru-san! Please!" a girl was hugging someone she wasn't suppose to

"No!" she jumped away from him at the outburst of the other girl

"Suzu…" Konahamaru was expecting trouble

"…" but she blushed instead, it wasn't like her to be jealous

He took her hand and pulled her to talk privately with her while the others kept being stalk

"Suzu would you go to the prom dance with me" he asked and she nodded before hugging him

In the mean while Kyo was hiding behind his sister hoping the stalkers left

"Why don't you take Luna to the dance?" she asked

'Why didn't I think of that' the older hanyou almost hit himself.

That day had been one of the hardest but they survived with a little dignity left. As soon as Kyo and Konahamaru announced that they were already taking someone to the dance the only one left to cling on to was poor Arashi who was cold toward the poor teenage girls. Taro and Kiyoshi weren't interested on the dance but Hotaru and Tsukiko weren't about to be left out of the fun so they arranged a 'friendly' hang out that night at the movies ; ). Sakura was going on a date with Akira that night to some special secret place. And poor Ichiro well, no girl paid attention to him. _(I know I haven't given a description of him but he is supposed to be cute but known as a pervert : ) _Kei noticed he was kind of depress and she not very interested in the dance but the happiness of her 'friend' proposed something to him

"I will go with you if you want to but just as friends" she said and he just stared at her curiously for a few seconds

"What?" she asked feeling uncomfortable being stare at like that "I said just as friends"

"Of course only as friends" he was suddenly at the defensive then seemed to regret his tone toward her "you and I are just friends and good ones at that so thank you" he said with his playful smile

She smiled back and punched him on the arm then ran when he tried to get her back.

A week before the dance Sakura brought Luna to that time to get her ready. Kyo wasn't aloud to come with the girls or any of the guys to shop for the dresses. The night before the dance they got everything ready but it was then when Sakura notice that Arashi had been very quiet. She knew he wasn't going and also wasn't interested on going anywhere that night which meant he would pass the night alone in the department. She felt bad about that and it could be notice as she packed her stuff for when they left back to their time that would be a few days after the dance.

When the night of the prom arrived the first to be ready was Kei which took Ichiro by surprise. He wasn't expecting her to look as nice 'Just as friends, just as friends' he kept reminding himself.

When Kyo saw Luna ready he wanted just to go back to their time already. He and Konahamaru and Ichiro were to graduating so supposedly they were suppose to go to the dance because it wouldn't be another chance. Taro was kind of busy inspecting that his sister dress didn't show more than it should and even pulled poor Konahamaru for a few words from over protective brother to death boyfriend if you try to be a smart ass and touch her. Which ended with Konahamaru pale and scare ready to run for his life for there was a question he wanted to ask Suzu that night and if Taro found out, which he would actually had to learn eventually, he was in a ninety five percent probability of death, his five percent o hope were on his friends and Suzu. Sakura kept glancing tiredly at Arashi, she wanted to see him happy not all depress and squashy (I don't know what squashy means but it sounds funny) in the couch watching late night movies. He in the other hand was getting tired of feeling her eyes at the back of his head but just tried to ignore it. It was eventually that the couples started to leave. The ones to the prom were first to leave then the ones that were going to the movies and this left a hanyou and a demon alone. The silence was the most horrible between them and it was eating them from the inside out, Sakura could not stop looking from her playing fingers to the clock on the wall then to Arashi's back and then back at her fingers. Arashi kept his eyes fixed in the TV and tried to ignore the clicking of the clock and her fingers. It was until an eternity to them that the bell rang and it took Sakura two seconds of thinking about it to stand up and go open the door to find a smiling Akira with flowers for her.

"Thank you" she said with faint blushing and walking back to put them in water

"You only deserve the best" he said and Arashi inside his mind was coming up with another thousand ways to kill Akira. "Oh hello Arashi, I didn't see you there"

Sakura noticed Arashi's angered aura and decided to fasten things up

"Let's go" she said pulling Akira

"Oh, Ok sorry for not having time to talk Arashi" said Akira so innocently while the poor remote control became something of the past as Arashi turned it into little pieces

888

Luna was having a hard time as she kept noticing all the death glares from the girls around 'What did I do?' she wondered as she and Kyo moved slowly around the dance floor. She had her head on his shoulder and hugging him from the neck while he embraced her.

"You look beautiful Luna, more than usual" he said

"And you lord Kyo look…" it took her moment to describe the fine specimen of a male she had for herself and herself alone "better than ever" she whispered on his ear

"You don't mean that" he said

She just smiled and continued to move at the peaceful rate of the music

Kei and Ichiro were at the side of the dance just drinking punch and not looking at each other. Kei knew that he didn't dance and he knew she didn't dance but in someway both wanted to dance.

"You know, this isn't as fun as they made it sound" said Ichiro

"Yeah only kuku couples like it" she said finally looking toward him but then regretted doing so. Ichiro was taller than her but that had never bothered her until then as he looked down at her. He didn't have his goofy smile, he wasn't smiling at all. This was a side of his face that she wasn't used to and made her nervous.

"Let's ditch this place" he had whispered close to her ear and made her shiver, he did not notice this but she was actually nervous of leaving the dance. He didn't wait for her answer and pulled her out of the place. After he got them to the car he didn't say anything as she kept keeping her head down. She was wondering where he was taking her but for some reason didn't dare to ask.

"What's wrong Kei?" he asked and he was smiling but it wasn't his usual smile, this smile was did not reach much of his face and tenderness could be notice in his eyes.

"Nothing" she said but couldn't help putting her fist close to her heart 'Why is it beating so fast?'

"So where do you want to go?" he asked looking at the road ahead

"I don't know" she said

"Well, then I will choose" he said "What about…" he was thinking about it

"The park?" she said

"Yeah why not" he began driving there

When they arrived there wasn't much to do but walk around and talk. The walking was being done but talking not that much until she decided to ask

"Have you delivered any information to K (Katashi) about us?" she asked

"Not us, only Sakura and Arashi" he said "I just informed him about the dolls and he actually sounded kind of angry"

"Mmm, I wonder what was wrong with them" she said

"You two know that it looks very suspicious see two teenagers walking at this time of night in an almost complete empty park" it was Katashi

"Are you spying on us!" Kei wasn't going to take that

"Of course not, I was just looking for Ichiro" he said from somewhere around them

"What is it?" he asked

"She said yes" said Katashi

"Yes to what?" Ichiro asked

Katashi sighed "You have the job; you can become a spy to us if you still want the job"

"Of course I want the job"

"Good but there is one requirement" Ichiro nodded ready to hear the requirement "You have to continue your education which means you have to go to college and still do your work"

"Is that it?" asked Kei

"Hey we are talking here about Lady Sakura, what were you expecting" said Katashi before leaving

"I guess I won't be getting away from school that easily" said Ichiro

888

Back on the dance Konahamaru had already asked Suzu and Suzu almost cried, no she wasn't offended or sad it was the contrary she was happy. She hugged him and kissed him until they were out of breath. They were both in a happy cloud but they knew their families, well Taro, would not like it but it was their decision. Suzu and Konahamaru were going to get married as soon as they went back to their time.

8888

The two couples that went to the movies somehow got lost and what a predicament that was (not really) Kiyoshi and Tsukiko were at the arcade, and Hotaru and Taro went to see another movie.

"You are cheating" said Kiyoshi "I saw that you used" his mouth was covered

"Alright but don't say it, we don't need anyone looking at us weirdly" she said but there were a few who were already looking at them like that

They were looking at them not because of Kiyoshi saying she had cheated but because they knew who they or better say would become

"Creepy isn't" said Guy A

"I know but I guess they also had to be young once" said Guy B

8888

Sakura's mind became a mass of confusion as she and Akira continued with their date. She didn't know anymore who she cared for. Arashi she had known most of her life and knew he would not betray her ever but he wasn't meant for her while Akira didn't see anything but the she that wasn't a warrior, a hanyou, just her as who she was but even though she felt happy most of the time with him there was something missing.

"Do you want to go?" he asked taking her hand tenderly

She nodded and they left the restaurant to walk down the street to his car.

"Close your eyes" he said and she did so "I am taking you to the secret place I told you about"

Sakura didn't feel excited at all, she was wondering how Arashi was doing

"We are here, you can open them now" he said and she came across a beautiful view. They were high over a cliff and the entire city could be seen but even with the beautiful view she felt lost and missing Arashi

"You are thinking about him aren't you?" asked Akira standing by her side

"What…what do…?"

"you think about how much you are going to hurt me if I knew that I was right but you know, even if you lie to me I can see your every thought and guess what. You will die because of that nightmare I placed inside your mind and that I was able to lure you away from the rain demon"

Sakura stepped back and almost fell

"Now, now Akira don't ruin the surprise" said Kenta coming out from the shadows

"My apologies master" said Akira with a bow

"Master!" Sakura looked between them

"The hanyou that everyone claims to be smarter than any other did not se through a puppet's trick? I am disappointed well no but your friend will be when they find your dead body" he said

8888

Arashi had been staring at the ceiling for who knows how long waiting for her to return. He was also thinking about the address he had gotten from Junko and about how he had been training harder ever since. He wanted to see her and ask her. Was she his mate? And if not had she forgotten about him?

There was a knock on the door and he almost jumped out of his skin. He went to open hoping that it was her but as it turned out it was another she and one that he detested

"Hi Arashi!" said Arisu almost throwing herself at him

"What do you want" he demanded

"Oh I was just passing by and thought, I bet cute Arashi didn't go to the dance so I came to give you some company"

"Not interested" he was closing the door on her face

"Then I guess you aren't also interested about what happens to your dear 'lady Sakura of the western lands'"

"You!" he graved her by the collar but she didn't seem to mind "what are you…"

"Me? Nothing, is Akira and Kenta who will take care of the hanyou bitch" she almost laughed

"No!" he threw her to the wall but she just stood up

"She may be already dead"

"Where is she!" he slammed her against the wall

"Even if I told you it would be senseless, you have your own death to face" and then she dissolved into the wall with a crazy laugh.

Arashi began to sense many dark auras around him and then laughs could be heard

"This is better than we thought" Said a thing

"The death of lord Arashi and that hanyou, that's better" said another laughing

The next thing he knew he had been attack from the back and it was a deep wound but that did not stop his worry about Sakura 'She left her sword here' he remembered and as fast as he could he moved to her room where Arisu was already looking for it.

"So you figured it out" she said but she hadn't found the sword yet "Get him you idiots!"

Demons launched at Arashi from the shadows of the room but in a flash he had killed them with his sharp claws. He glared darkly at Arisu who even though would not be able to take the sword would prefer to take his life. She left disappearing into the wall's shadow leaving Arashi with more demons and other things that he didn't understand. Helping Sakura with her research now sounded good. (You know, the research her father told her to do when she went for winter break) He took Sakura's sword out before he jumped off her window. The fall was long but to him, a demon was nothing. He ran along the wall, stepping into the strong structure before a few feet to reach the ground jumped and disappeared into the woods that surrounded the school. He needed space to use his true strength and the training grounds he had found kind of far away from the school deeply at the forest seemed like the best place. When he arrived and turned around he wasn't fast enough before being slash across the back again. At that moment he was surrounded by some of the strongest Ashi followers but his mind was still in Sakura. The pain he felt deep inside wasn't compare to that of the one at his back. He knew Sakura was in trouble and it enraged him that he couldn't do anything to help her. Another attack faster than any other he had ever seen came from the side and got his left arm. He had never been injured like that and his pride was taking over. He a demon being over power by a bunch of mindless fools that followed Arisu's orders. It was just too much.

He began to glow with dark energy; his power that had been sealed by a curse through his family began to show. The marks on his face appeared, the circle with a dot in the center and the ones running curve down his eyes. Since he had learned of this power he had trained to release more of it every time and now it could be consider almost unreliable for a simple demon soldier.

"Ha can't do anything with out me I see" said a guy that he had seen at the bloom festival, a vampire if he was not wrong "Lord Arashi one would think that at this age you were already able to take care of yourself but I guess not" said Alexander

"Get out of my way. I will kill them all" Arashi didn't want anyone's help. He was a demon a strong one. And his pride was being attack again by receiving the help

"Hey, I am your friend like since two hundred years ago, do you think I don't know you can take them on? I know you can but you still will need energy to find lady Sakura"

"Very well" said Arashi wondering if the guy just liked to think they were friends because in Arashi's opinion he was annoying

"One more thing" said Alexander back to back with Arashi "Don't worry about her, I only know one person that can truly match her strength and he is carrying her sword"

Still Arashi could not help to worry about her

8888

Had her heart broken again? Was there anything left to be broken at all? The sickening smile on Akira's face was all she needed to confirm what Kenta said was true. Akira was nothing but a puppet created from the many souls that had been stolen. This just to make sure she didn't sense his true nature. A puppet and nothing more, one that could read her thoughts and heart then used that to give her all she wanted.

"Does it hurt? I know it does and there is no way you can deny it, your face alone shows your true feelings little hanyou"

"Shut up" she was looking down, her hair covering most of her face

"Now, let's get this over with" said Kenta before he threw a black sphere to the ground. It moved like black ink around them and wrapped them in the shadows

Sakura did not move. Her mind was racing around the fact that she had hurt Arashi because of her foolishness. How did she not see that there was too much things she wanted in Akira. That all she had ever wanted on Arashi and what he already had was what Akira showed and gave her. Understanding these ideas made her bit her lip until it bleeds and make the spell that hided her true appearance fall. Akira was too perfect to be truth and somehow in the back of her mind she knew he wasn't real but an illusion that would hurt her and now wanted her dead,

"Why like this" she said in low voice but hard enough for Kenta to hear

"Because dear Sakura you deserve but the best and that includes the best of the best in death. You are hurting now aren't you and you feel like you are dying slowly from the inside. Nothing but the best of the worst in death to you" he picked up her chin ad stared at her empty eyes "you are already death in the inside but I guess this is for the best. Actually there wasn't much for you to live forward to, now was it. The one you truly care for will choose another and will be happy mating any other but you. The shame, you re truly beautiful" a poisoned dagger made its way into her body. It would kill her in a few minutes and then they would have won. Sakura's body leaned against Kenta's before he placed her down slowly and whispered on her doggy ear mournfully "I was hoping you could have killed the one that claims to be my brother but is my brother's assassin. His name isn't Ashi or it may be but he is not what he claims to be. I may not be truly human after all I have done but is just that I wanted revenge so badly that I guess I became blind and didn't see all the pain I had created. P lease survive Sakura and kill Ashi" said Kenta meaning every word. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw a sword cut from his stomach to the outside. Kenta's body fell at top of her and his blood began to cover her "Don't let him close to Fudo" were his last bloody words. Human was still his blood and it was covering her. Her nose was already detecting the scent that always made her feel sick. Akira held the sword that had kill Kenta

"He was a traitor but of course my real and only master already knew. The boy was smart but stupid at the same time for thinking he alone could kill my master. Kenta wanted revenge for his older brother but all he did was my master's work. He had potential if only he had detached himself from that human heart of his. It is that human heart that will take you to your death next Sakura" He said ready to kill her already

In the blade she saw the reflection of Kenta's face. It was calm and sad, but then she saw the face of someone else. The miko that saved her life when she was a child (Chapter 16 red demon soul) it was almost the same. Her blood began to boil; her demon side began to take over with the desire of killing. She was able to stop the sword between her hands. Her own blood ran down her arms as her eyes became bright red, her fangs grew and her hair became completely silver white and for the first time the dark crescent moon of the western lands appeared on her forehead. In a sweep movement she had cut the puppet in half. A few souls that had helped the thing to disguise the puppet as a real human escaped. All the people that had been kill and just for this, to create a puppet to kill her (remember the Quija and the k files, the souls were missing) She didn't have her sword with so it was taking her some time before she could go back to normal but that was good at least for from the shadows more Akira puppets emerged. The poison on her body and the wound on her stomach were making it hard for her to stand. She was able to kill some of them but more and more came and it was all getting blurry and her thoughts were no longer in the battle but on the one she had hurt. Arashi she had hurt because she wanted to forget him, to find someone else because she knew he was going to find someone else, it was all going to be pointless if she died so she fought the puppets and the pain in her body and human heart.

8888

Alexander stepped back as the rain demon began to lose control which of course was good but if you wanted to get yourself kill by the waves of demonic energy. Alexander a vampire could kind of take it but the boy was not that good mastering the power so it was better to let him finish the enemy and watch from a very far away place. He was looking down and saw the mark of Arashi's family form at his feet.

'Interesting, he has not reached the full control but still is strong' he shivered remembering the time he had seen him use the complete power

Arashi became a body of dark blue light and began absorb the enemy. Nothing was left of them as the demon took their energy for him. It was incredible yet terrorizing to see and hear the screams of pain and anguish. Alexander covered his ears not to listen the crazy laugh that emerged from the young demon. Horrible was to think of him as an enemy and he was glad more than ever that there was someone to match his strength.

"What's happening here!" Katashi was there for a regular check, he didn't expect to see his father in a rampage of killing

"What the hell do you mean! Didn't you know Lady Sakura has been dating some don that is suspected of being an allied of Ashi?"

"…" Katashi, if you could see his face was one of anger. He had ignored all rumors about that thinking it was just some stupid kid

"Lady Sakura is missing; your father lost control because he doesn't know where to find her and because those bastards won't leave him alone"

Should he feel ashamed, maybe but that wasn't the time for that. He jumped into the field. The energy coming from his father did not affect him and actually Akira was stronger (Because he is older) than him so he killed the enemy faster than Arashi had. Arashi tried to attack the other glowing body but was stop by Kyo who was suffering a bit by being close to their energy. Arashi fell to the ground because of the hit he got on the gut. The energy disappeared as Arashi tried to take his breath back

"What a hell is going on!" Kyo was angry, really angry. He understood Katashi known to him as K was hiding something and it had to do with his friend and sister but that would wait. He had the feeling something was wrong with his sister

"The boy name Akira is Ashi's subject, we must find her" said Katashi

"Any idea of where she is" asked Alexander stepping closer now that Arashi was back to normal

"No" said Katashi

"I know" said Kumori coming from a shadow "She is in the shadow side" she as a shadow demon could feel the disturbance in that part of their world where everything was nothing

"Can you take us there" asked Kyo

"The shadow side is as big if not bigger than this side also there is some kind of barrier that doesn't let me reach her" she said

"I am not going there, I am sorry but I almost didn't get back once from that place" said Alexander

"I will go"

"No, Lord Kyo you are needed for this time I can't risk to lose you there" she said

"Take me there!" he graved her by the collar and made a furious eye contact with her but she showed no fear and that is when he noticed what Arashi had notice in the festival. She was blind and was the main reason she feared to lose him in the shadows

"Take me then" said Arashi holding his stomach; damn Kyo could really give a punch

"Lord Arashi…" She looked worried

"Let him Kumori" said Katashi "He may be able to pass the barrier"

"But Ka…"

"Obey Kumori!" Katashi screamed at her and she just graved Arashi's wrist with an angry frown on her face and jumped into the shadows

"You are going to get the cold shoulder for a long time boy" said Alexander to Katashi

"K I want to ask you something" said Kyo

"What is it lord Kyo" asked Katashi

"Why were you assign to look after us and mostly my sister and Arashi"

"Well…"

"You must be kidding, look at the time K, I have to get back to the hotel or I will get a very bad sun burn. Can I borrow your car?" asked the vampire

"Why don't you just…" Katashi was saying but his mouth was covered by the vampire and Katashi tensed, he was just too tense when someone touched his face.

"I am too tired to fly you know and you know what I am also too tired to drive. Would you take me to my hotel 'please'" the vampire said turning his eyes to Kyo for a moment and then Katashi got it

"Of course Lord Alexander, you were nice enough to come help us. The least thing I could do for you is take you to your hotel" said Katashi and then said to Kyo "I apologize but I guess the questions will have to wait" both demon and vampire were already walking away when Kyo cached Katashi's the invisible

"At least we tried" said Alexander before escaping I mean leaving the angry hanyou and demon

"Answer" said Kyo

"…" he could almost swear the demon was not looking at him in the eye "I…I am" could he tell their secret, could he finally reveal to the world the truth. It was just Kyo but it would lift the pain so much just think about it

"K" it was a voice that made Kyo let the boy go

"Luna…" she was there and she looked more mature and with a white glow that resembled the moon's light

"Go to your sister K, she is waiting for you" she (Older Luna) said to the young demon

"Bye Kyo" she said with a smile before disappearing with Katashi

"Wait! Luna"

"Yes?" he turned around "What happen here Kyo, where is Arashi and Sakura?" she (Younger Luna) asked looking at the scene of battle

"I will tell you in our way back, it's kind of complicated"

8888

Arashi could see nothing but felt the strong grip from the girl

"I think we are close" she said and then stopped "The barrier but I can't pass it" He felt his feet touch what he thought was the ground and then with his free hand felt for the barrier, the usual blue light of his sealed power came for and lightened around them "You can pass, I will wait here for you and Lady Sakura" she said before he passed the barrier to where Sakura was

He found a mass of Akiras dead on the black floor and others surrounding an out of control Sakura. He ran to her slashing across the bodies. He reached her but she was too much in a killing frenzy that I was too late when she notice that she had left three claw marks on his face

"A…Arashi" her eyes, hair, face, claws and fangs went back to normal

"Don't worry, I won't let you go again" he hugged her and the blue light exploded from deep inside of him destroying all the Akira puppets and cleaning the poison from her system. Both fell on their knees tired of fighting and worrying. He handed her Mitsuko; her sword and then helped her up. They left the shadows with Kumori's help to arrive to their department and carrying Kenta's body

"This is what happens when you leave Arashi home alone"said Ichiro"Who would have thought" he said ashamed of his demon friend but that only got him a hit on the head from Kei

"Not funny" she said as they began to clean up the place. Damn demons could really make a mess

Sakura and Arashi were left in the department. Kumori left because she was going to take Kenta's body to headquarters

'Don't call me lord Kumori, we are friends Kumori, well Katashi, friends worry about friends but you just don't care' she had been worried about Katashi's father but he just ignored her. Didn't he see she would never forgive herself if she lost the rain demon in the shadows?

8888

"Kenta is dead?" asked Arisu to Ashi

"He was kill by the hanyou" he lied

"…"Arisu glared at the ground, she was feeling extreme hate. Kenta was her best friend and now he was dead "That hanyou is going to pay" the poison on her voice made Ashi smile

"Then you must become stronger" he said

"How?" she was ready to do anything

"Don't worry I will take care of that" he said and then demons began to approach Arisu "You are still human and that makes you weak, if you really wish to become stronger then you will become one with these demons"

"I will, I will do it to avenge Kenta" she said and then her screams started and died as the demons ate her body and feed from her hate and human heart. When it was over a woman with white paper skin, red blood hair and eyes and only hate in the inside was left "Master"

Ashi laughed maniacally as his creation curled at his chest

"Master, when can I kill her" she asked as her red eyes stared at his ice blue ones

"My pet, you will have to wait but you will get your chance" he said 'Of course I will be the one to kill her but only after I am 'done' with her" he smiled and cared the face of his new pet

8888

Sakura had been taken to her room and Arashi to his. The rest had ended the cleaning in the living room

"There is something with that demon K that I don' like" said Kyo

Ichiro was being very quiet

"He seems to know a lot to just be a regular employee from Sakura" said Kei giving Ichiro a stare that said 'If you don't speak prepare to be torture'

"He is from a noble family" he finally said "I believe" he said after everyone stared at him

'Could he be related to me?' Kyo thought after remembering that it was Luna who saved Katashi from the interrogation

"If he is from a noble family then why does he get involve with us, shouldn't he be worrying about what demon nobles worry about" said Taro

Suzu had searched for the right moment but she finally got tired and said "I am getting married"

It took a moment to them to annualize what she had just said after that Konahamaru said

"I have asked Suzu her hand on matrimony and she accepted, we are going to get married" he said

"This isn't time to joke monk" said Taro standing up

"I am not joking, I am going to marry Suzu no matter what" he stood firm and glared at his future brother in law

"She won't marry you" said Taro through clenched teeth

"You have no right to make that decision" said Suzu standing up next to Konahamaru

"I am your older brother, and you are not going to marry this monk" he said

"I am even if I have to defeat you in battle" she said

He glared at his sister and monk until Hotaru pulled him down to sit

"Taro she is right, is their decision not yours" she said placing her hand on his shoulder and he got the idea, he would also be in the same situation with Hotaru and her father in a year

"Just ask our parents" he said before standing up and as he walked toward his room he felt his sister hug him

"Thank you Taro" she said

"Just be happy" he said

The girls hugged Suzu and congratulated her and Konahamaru. At that touchy moment Ichiro took the chance to escape to his room. He didn't want to be interrogated about what he knew of Katashi

_8888 _

Kumori arrived to Sakura's office at the top floor. She didn't need the elevator or to fly. She used shadows as always and was about to come out of one when she heard a conversation

"She is just my student" said Quah the leader of the Nahuals

"I know but your heat tells me so" said Sakura

"My heart?" He asked in a laughing voice "With no offence lady Sakura but my heat is made of stone, so is our philosophy"

"I know but who says two rocks can't love each other" said the hanyou as she kept looking over her papers

"Lady Sa…" he was interrupted by someone who entered the office

"Lady Leiko" said Sakura "If you don't mind I am busy right now"

"The trash can wait Hanyou, we have to talk" said Leiko

"I have not seen your mate and he is not hiding in the city" said Sakura while Quah continued to be confuse

"Excuse me Lady Sakura but who is she?" asked the Nahual

"Someone much more important than you thing, I am the mate of Lord Arashi" she said

Quah was at shock, there were not too many who had seen this demoness but he wasn't that impress by her appearance. In his opinion Sakura was better looking

"Well is a pleasure to meet you, I am Quah the leader of the Nahu…" he was interrupted again

"I don't care who you are, I am here to talk to the hanyou" she said in such tone that Quah wished he was deaf

"I apologize Quah, our talk should wait for later" said Sakura

"I understand and good night ladies" he said before leaving the room

Kumori kept quiet in the shadows listening, waiting to hear Katashi's mother again but no word was said and she wished to be able to see what was happening but after a few minutes she heard the demoness leave. Why didn't they speak? Did they have another way to communicate? She just didn't understand

"Kumori?" asked Sakura and the shadow demoness came out of the shadows

"Y..yes my lady" she said

"Oh my" Kumori felt Kenta's body being taken from her "I wish I could have done something but this is how thing were suppose to happen" Kumori sensed that Sakura was sealing the injury that ran across Kenta's body "I want you to come with me to a little errand Kumori"

"Yes my lady" said Kumori and followed Sakura out of the office. After some talks with the employees and already having the preparations ready Sakura took Kenta's body to his mother who listened to all Sakura's explanation while Kumori just listened

"I knew of our ability, well my sons' ability but I hopped no one else did, my oldest son Ashi had not being the same for sometime and I guess I kind of knew that wasn't him" said the lady

"I am very sorry for your sons madam but I promise you I will take care of the one who did this to them and also if you don't mid I will put some of my agents around your property to keep your youngest son; Fudo safe" said Sakura

"That was his last wish wasn't it? Kenta was a spoiled child no matter what I did but he loved his brothers more than anything, I guess that is what droved him to seek revenge so riskily" said Kenta's mother

Sakura didn't know what to say even though she was smart, sometimes such situations were too delicate

"I want to fight too!" a boy about fourteen ran into the room

"Fudo" the mother tried to stop him from reaching Sakura

"I want to fight, I want to make that guy pay for taking my brothers' lives" said Fudo "You said I have some kind of special power I want to learn about it!"

"No" said Sakura

"But…" the boy felt his cheek sting

"I don't take little brats with me to do this kind of stuff" she was a glacier "Your brother is dead because he wanted revenge no matter the prize and his last wish was for you not to become involved in this"

"…" the mother hugged her son to keep him as close to her as she could

Her voice became kind "And you are your mother's last son, it would kill her to lose you and there is no worst pain to one"

The boy didn't struggle anymore and watched silently as Sakura and Kumori left

"Lady Sakura, are you alright?" Kumori could swear she cached the smell of tears after they were already out of the mansion

"I am Kumori, don't worry about me. I am just fine" her voice was calm and controlled as always but Kumori could still get the scent of tears

_8888Arashi's dream8888 _

_It was a garden like I had never seen. All the flowers and cherry blossoms were so red. Her body was sleeping among the crimson suns and wearing the red haori. I stared at her as she began to sit. Her eyes opened and the reflection on them was me and only me among the red. She stood up and walked toward me. I noticed her lips were also very red. Her smile grew and my body became tense as her hand touched my chest and then she leaned on to me and whispered _

_"Mate" she said and I don't know what happened with me but I tore her haori open and began to kiss down her body _

_8888Sakura's dream8888 _

_His hands as always were cold and refreshing. His mouth was burning my skin as every kiss made contact with my skin. I wanted him more than ever among this garden where the cherry blossoms grew with red blood petals instead of pink. I wanted him to be my mate. I felt my body arc against his mouth. This was heaven and hell in his mouth and hands alone. _

_"Do you want me?" he asked _

_"With all my hanyou body and mind and human heart" I said _

_The world moved under our feet and we landed on the red sea of flowers. His face with a blue sky in the background was a beautiful view that made my heart's desire for him grow. _

_8888Dream8888 _

_He kept kissing down her body and then returned to torture her breasts. She gasped as he did things that were driving her body to reactions she didn't understand or stop. He was mean, he had no mercy as he sucked her breast. _

_"No" she moaned as she held to his blue hair _

_He let go and she sighed. He left his body rest at top of hers. It was all he needed, to be next to her. Her hands passed over his face an it became his turn to sigh. _

_8888Arashi's dream8888 _

_I don't understand why I feel the way I do when I am with her. She doesn't need to be dominated by anyone yet that is what I want to do to her so she can't run away from me. Just being here with her keeps my soul at such peace that I began to believe I have died and I somehow got to heaven. Or maybe this is how we are meant to be. Her calm face has me lost and I can't think of anything but the wish to make her happy. My soul belongs to her, my body belongs to her all that I have is hers to do whatever she wants as long as I am by her side. She looks at me so kindly and it has to be a dream now that I think about it, it most be a dream because she can't look more beautiful than how she already looks. _

_8888Sakura's dream8888 _

_He is all I fear and love, he can hurt me more than anyone and yet I want to stay by his side. His violet eyes look at me with huger and that stirs something inside of me. My heart is beating under him and he can listen as it pace quickens. I want to remain like this and letting my heart tell him that his presence alone makes me feel more alive. His blue ice hair is like the sky back home but his eyes, those eyes that should belong to a god and not a demon, that makes me want to hide to not let my self get lost in them because I know I may never come back and even if this was to be real I can't be with him because this isn't how it was meant to be. _

_End of dream _

88888

NL" New record! This s the longest chapter I have written, isn't that cool? My Microsoft word says there are 8084 words but I found that when I download this to the page it cuts some of my words and doesn't show others, and here I am thinking I am messing up with my English. Anyways here is your next clue; Katashi and Naomi wear mechanisms to become invisible while Junko and Shisuka wear masks, now why is that? Remember to review and if you have questions about your guesses you can send me a review too, I promise I will answer Oh and Happy 4 of July to all Americans here in the US and out


	16. Random Randomness

NL" I am going to mess up a bit with the characters so be prepare (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 16: Random Randomness

**(Big Scary Summer) **

"Wake up!" Hotaru screamed in Sakura's doggy ear

"Ahhhhh!" Sakura jumped off her bed and was looking for the enemy

"About time, you and Arashi had been sleep for two days" said Kei

"Two days?" She knew she didn't want to get out of her dream but two days?

"Yeah two days but at least all your injuries are gone" said Suzu removing the bandage from around Sakura's stomach to revel no scared skin

"Kenta" said Sakura in a whisper but they heard

"Kumori took his body to some place and said he would be taken care of" said Hotaru

"…" Sakura would not forget the name of the one Kenta wanted her to protect 'Fudo'

"Hey Arashi woke up" said Ichiro as he entered the room

"Weird, were you two sharing a dream or what" said Kei

'I wish' thought Sakura

"Now I remember!" Kei pushed Suzu forward "Suzu has something to tell you"

"Huh?"

"Well…I …" she gained courage "I am getting married!" she screamed

"We already know!" screamed Taro from another room

Sakura blinked once, twice and then screamed along and hugged Suzu

"I never thought you and Kiyoshi would go so fast" she said

"Eh?" Suzu and Tsukiko froze

"I am just kidding!" said Sakura "I wish you and Konahamaru the best of luck"

"But Sakura we are not going to be coming back to this time" she said

"That's alright, I could never ask you two to prolong your happiness" said Sakura

They went to see Arashi who was already up and pushing people out of his room

"That's how you repay us for worrying about you" said Kyo

"Its call privacy" said Arashi

"What is that?" asked Ichiro

But Arashi just closed the door in his face

"Kei" said Sakura "It's your turn to pass the summer over at my home" Sakura had already pass the winter with her family

"I don't know if my parents would let me…" her cell phone rand "Yes?"…"How did you…"… "Sakura wha…" … "Yes, yes I want to go, thank you mom" Kei stared at her phone before saying "My mom said lady Sakura called her and already asked for me 'and' Ichiro to go"

Sakura just smiled

"I am going? Why didn't I get a saying in that" asked Ichiro

"Because she is your boss" Kei whispered to him

"Oh I forgot about that"

The time those two had remained sleep the others had taken care of packing and getting everything to storage. Only a few boxes were left that they with their stuff and other that they would leave at the Higarashi shrine. They drove there to leave the cars and say good bye for the time. They took the well instead of using Sakura's sword; she was still kind of tired.

"From here on we go that way" said Taro pointing in the direction of the demon slayer village

"My village is in that way also, we will tell my parents about the wedding" said Konahamaru

So Taro, Suzu and Konahamaru left toward that direction

As they approached the castle they kept separation

"Finally I get to run all I want" said Hotaru who was already dressed in her wolf clan clothes "See you guys later!" and then she took off toward the northern lands

Tsukiko was the next to leave as they passed her village in the way and then Kiyoshi who lived the closes to the castle. So the remaining were Sakura, Kei, Luna, Arashi, Kyo and Ichiro.

"Are we there yet" asked Ichiro, he was tired of walking

Sakura sighed before picking Kei up on her back. Arashi carried Ichiro

"But I want to go on Sakura or Luna" said Ichiro

"I don't think so" said Kyo

They ran toward the castle and arrived by dinner time

"It's so nice that you could come" said Kagome

"Thank you Lady Kagome" said Kei

"Just Kagome" she said and smiled even brighter

The days in the castle were peaceful which also means boring. Sakura helped Kei train more to be a better miko while Ichiro followed the other stronger guys to train.

"Is there anything to do around here?" Asked Kei as Sakura continued to read her book "Besides reading"

"Hunting" said Sakura

"No" was Kei's response

"What about exploring?" Luna said as she joined them in the garden "Or go watch the boys train"

"The most Ichiro does is a sit up and then faint" said Kei

"Then exploring it is" said Sakura closing her book.

The Demoness, hanyou, and human girl left the castle grounds and walked and walked

"I am tired" said Kei

"Just a bit more, I know a perfect place to rest around here" said Luna

They got to a hot spring and Kei squealed in excitement, yes the castle had pretty bathrooms and all but this hot springs were wonderful. And you know they undressed and entered the water and relaxed.

"You know, your mother told me to always be careful in one of this" said Luna

"Because of the perverts, right?" said Sakura

"Perverts!" Kei was looking around

"Taro and Suzu's father always tried to pick on Sango and my mom when that bathed but mostly Sango; his wife" said Sakura

"But wasn't he a monk?" asked Kei

"A perverted one" said Sakura

"Wow who would have thought Taro descended from a pervert" said Kei

"Sango made sure he didn't turn out that way" said Luna

"…" both hanyou and demoness were quiet

"What is it?" asked Kei

"Oh nothing" said Sakura graving a rock "It just seems that some people don't learn from the past!" She threw the rock and hit Ichiro in the bush he was hiding behind

"I knew it" said Sakura graving her red haory to cover while Kei ran into other direction with her clothes. Luna was faster to put on her white Kimono. Both ran toward the fallen boy before jumping to a tree

"Kyo!" they were sitting in a tree p.u.n.c.h.i.n.g

"You too!" screamed Sakura

"Ah!" in p. a. i. n

When Kei got back to the scene of crime she graved Ichiro by the collar. "You pervert!" she hit him hard on the head

By the time they got back to the castle they had Ichiro, Kyo and believe it or not Arashi tied

"I was trying to stop them" said Arashi

"That's why you were drooling?" said Sakura

Arashi hung his head on shame. Lucky for them the girls didn't feel like telling on them but they did tell Rin who was the only one to see them come back with the guys tied.

The next days continued to be boringly peaceful

"I know" said Rin who was with them and she had a strange smile "I call it pay back"

Sakura didn't get it and neither did Kei but the smile on Luna's face was getting freaky. Kei and Sakura had been in her room when Rin and Luna came and pulled them out

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura

"You will see" said Rin

They walked in the forest until they began to hear some voices

'I don't like this at all' thought Sakura

Luna made a signal for them to be very quiet and then she sneaked behind a bush, Rin followed and then the other two not knowing followed. Poor things, they never expected what their eyes showed them. It was another hot spring but sadly it wasn't empty. You see, Rin told her mate about a nice hot spring that had good relaxing qualities. Shippo believing her took the boys there after training and well there they were with only towels around their waste. Sakura's eyes almost rolled behind her head and fainted if Luna hadn't cached her first.

"Don't be such a baby; don't tell me you haven't seen a guy naked" said her sister Rin

"What do you think" said Sakura giving her an angry glare but the blushing in her cheeks was making it hard to take her seriously

"Big deal, I have seen Ichiro naked more than once when he ran out of the bathroom and there was no towel" said Kei

"Shhh or they will hear us" said Luna who had her eyes glued to Kyo

Sakura sighed before really looking at the guys, she wasn't interested a bit about looking at her brothers and saw Ichiro was there but…

"This place is great" said Ichiro leaning against a rock and stretching

"I know" said Shippo as he made himself comfortable

"But how did you know of it?" asked Kyo who sat on the rocks around the spring

"Rin told me" said Shippo "She said it was good to relax"

"That sounds kind of suspicious" said Arashi as he came into the scene with 'no' towel

"Man, I don't need to see that" said Ichiro before going under water

"Humans" said Shippo "So modest don't you think?"

In the back Sakura's mouth was foaming, she had fainted and twitched

"Actually I would prefer if he just got in the water" said Kyo 'I am half human after all'

Arashi did get into the water and Sakura gained conscience

"Congratulations, you just lost your eye virginity" said Kei

Ichiro came out of the water taking a deep breath "This would be even better if the girls were around"

The other three thought about it and Sakura really wanted to hit them when they all got those pervert smiles

"Guys will be always guys" said Kei

"Well, I don't want to watch more naked guys so I am going" said Sakura turning around

"Don't even think about it" said Kyo to Arashi who looked to be lost in his imagination

"C'mon everyone can see you just want to jump over Luna" said Ichiro "And I don't think Sakura would come here with all of us like this"

"She is just like mother when younger" said Shippo

Arashi seemed to be in deep thought then said "Who knows, she may be a pervert that spies on guys when they bathe" he stood up and Sakura almost fainted again "You never know" he said as he looked for a more comfortable rock to sit on

"No, the most perverted Sakura could get is if she read a love novel" said Kyo

But she guessed they didn't know she had already read those kinds of books but not even that had gotten her ready for that

"I think Arashi wants her to turn out at least a bit pervert" said Shippo

"Maybe" said the rain demon

"The only perverts here are you and Ichiro" said Kyo

"Oh and who was catch with hands over Luna" said Shippo

"And who told us about the girls going to bathe in a hot spring" said Kyo

"It was all a test to see how far you would go" said Shippo all teacher like

"I think you passed to much time with Miroku" said Kyo

"Maybe the girls have passed time with Miroku" said Arashi looking toward the direction of the girls. All the girls froze as he began making his way toward them 'Busted' they all thought but Ichiro who thought 'how could I get Kei to this spring'

They fell back as Kyo and Shippo stood up too and to the delight and horror of Luna and Rin they had removed their towels. Now all this heated males were full of testosterone and that was no good for them if you know what I mean

"Run!" screamed Rin jumping on Luna's back

"I am not a horse" said Luna

"You will end up like one if we don't get away from here" said Rin

So the demoness and human ran away followed by two naked brothers

"They are closing in! Go faster" said Rin after she saw turned around to see; Shippo had winked at her

In the mean while the hanyou girl was frozen in place as her eyes remained on the approaching rain demon

"Snap out of it!" Kei hit her on the head, Ichiro had already notice and he wasn't losing time making his way toward them

Sakura was back to reality and now could see as Arashi licked his lips and she was almost back to trance if it hadn't been for Kei pulling her sleeve. In less than a second Sakura had her on the back and was running at all speed

"Wow" said Kei "That was close"

"Don't be so sure, Arashi is fast" said Sakura

8

"Did we lose them?" asked Rin

"I think so" said Luna as they entered the gates of the castle but then stopped

"What's wrong?" asked Rin

"Shippo can use illusive spells right?"

"Since he was little" said Rin

"I think we are in trouble" said Luna and with that the illusion fell, revealing more trees and forest

"Well, you choose a smart one brother" Shippo's voice was heard

The two brothers came from their hiding only hakamas (pants) on; well it's something, isn't it?

"Run?" asked Luna

"Sure" said Rin and the two made a run for it, well Luna did because Rin was being carried

"This is fun" said Kyo

"Oh, we still haven't reach the fun part little brother" said Shippo

Both fox demon and hanyou continued their chase

8

"I think we are safe" said Sakura as she lowered Kei

"I hope so" said Kei

"Do you really think so" it was Arashi's voice from the shadows and with out thinking both girls started to run but not for long. Ichiro swung from a tree and trapped Kei and swung back to the trees

"Sakura! Help!" was the last thing she heard from her friend as the bad Tarzan imitation wearing jeans carried her off  
"Kei" Sakura was about to go save her friend when she was catch in a trap, The world was upside down as she hung from a rope. That wouldn't be such a big problem if she hadn't been wearing a summer kimono that kept obeying the laws of gravity and trying to reveal her to the rain demon that approached with a cocky smile. Her hands were busy keeping the kimono in place.

"Having trouble lady Sakura" he said kneeling

She was about three feet from the ground so with him kneeling they were actually face to face and with her trap she could not turn around to hide the blush on her face. He was wearing hakamas and his haory open exposing his chest to the young still innocent hanyou

"Don't tell me you didn't like what you saw" he said closing in and her face could not be redder

"Rin and Luna tricked Kei and me to go there, I didn't know you guys were there" she said with as much dignity as one could get upside down

"Of course" he said

"I am telling you the truth" she said

"I know you are but then why didn't you leave when you found out" he said

"Well…I…I "

"You were curious" he said for her

"…" could he be more right? I don't think so and neither did he for her silence

She had her eyes close as he touched her cheek and made her jump

"I am sorry for spying on you the other day" he said "I should have said something but…" he placed his forehead against hers "I am sorry but I guess we are tied now" he stood up and cut the rope

She was able to land softly and then stood up. She did not face him because she knew that if she did her mind would picture him as she saw him

"What happen to Kei" but her question was answer

"And take that!" she came from the woods with Ichiro by the shirt, which she made him put on, and giving him a good hit in the head "You pervert" then she said Sakura and Arashi "I should have known you guys weren't serious"

"But I think Shippo and Kyo were" said Arashi

With that in mind they went back to the castle where Rin and Luna already were but looked as if the devil himself had chased them all around the forest while Shippo and Kyo were watching from the shadows of the yard ready to continue the chasing. That night Luna and Rin saved themselves by sleeping in Sakura's room but let's just say Shippo and Kyo wouldn't give up that easily.

88888

**(Sakura's birthday) **

Sakura was having her usual birthday with friends and family and as she unwrapped one of her presents a thought crossed her mind 'how do I celebrate my birthday in the future?'

8The future8

The alarm clock beeped at the now five hundred seventeen hanyou who slapped the bothersome artifact. It was early but earlier than the regular time she woke up; 12:00 AM Yaph another of those bothersome birthdays for the multibillionaire hanyou. She dressed in jogging clothes, packed her laptop, some money, and ate a piece of toast and with coffee before fleeing her department. From the neighbor building she watched as demons, humans and others began to get there uninvited ready to give her presents but of course didn't find her. Some left the presents; others would go looking for her. That year she did something different to not be found. She used a dagger and cut her hair to the base of her neck. The only evidence was hidden in a bag and then thrown from the highest building. That way her scent everywhere would trick them. By early morning she was in the park sitting in a bench working in her laptop until she got into a conversation

-DemongirlPuppeteer- : Happy birthday Lady Sakura

-Hanyougirlofthewest-: thank you Junko but how is America

-DemongirlPuppeteer-: Is great, Marie is teaching me a lot and it's very different here than back home

-Hanyougirlofthewest-: I am happy for you Junko

-DemongirlPuppeteer-: So are you on the run?

-Hanyougirlofthewest-: Am I not every year?

By mid day she could sense that it was time to move. She went to a school library that was actually close because of summer vacation so there was no one but her

Katashi: where are you?

Hanyougirlofthewest-: no where

Katashi: everyone is looking for you

Hanyougirlofthewest-: I know

Katashi: and I mean everyone

Hanyougirlofthewest-: … /

Katashi: are you still there?

RaindemonLord: hello son

Katashi: where is she?

RaindemonLord" escaped thanks to your warning, you are a bad son

Katashi: And you a perverted father

Sometime in the afternoon Sakura was in a ramen restaurant wearing cap and sun glasses. She had picked her laptop after she made sure Arashi had left. By night she had gone back to the park and wasn't able to escape her brothers and sister. The hanyous had trapped her with a barrier but she didn't mind that much seeing them all. It was a reunion a short reunion and by 11:00 PM she was already at her department. She was able t make her way around her apartment with all the stacks of presents. She changed to a gown ready to sleep. She glanced at her alarm clock 11:30, only 30 more minutes of her birthday and it would be all over

"Safe" she thought too early

"Really?" Said a voice that I imagine you already guessed

She sighed as she sat on bed

"I like what you did to your hair" said Arashi as he sat next to her on bed

"Thanks" was all she could say as she stared at his sneaky hand go under the blanket

"Ready for your present?" he asked

"My present?" She said

He laughed and pulled her out of bed and into her living room where he had made some space in the middle. He graved her waist and her hand on his own. The music began to play, a slow tune

**To love you again. By Alejandra Guzman **

I go fast

Always against the clock

Everything that I lived was never for me

And although hurts to accept, it is

Foolishness

Separate us both

A history without end is repeated again

And is because I know that I am part of you

Because after

Your love

There is nothing

And I recognize the fear in your stare

8

Because

I always fall tired when you call me

Because

I always miss you again and each minute

You are for me

Since I saw you

I can't stop thinking about you

But I have so much fear

To love you again.

8

It would

Bet again

For this love

To lose the reason

You are the illusion

That traps my heart

Because after

Your love

There is nothing

And I recognize the fear in your stare

8

Because

I always fall tired when you call me

Because

I always miss you again each minute

You are for me

Since I saw you

I can't stop thinking about you

But I have so much fear (x2)

So much fear

To love you again.

Her head leaned on his chest as they kept moving around the floor. The music was over but to them it didn't matter. She stopped and sighed as she felt his strong embrace. He leaned and nuzzled her neck before picking her up in his arms and moving to her bed room. She was almost falling sleep when he sat her on the bed

"Arashi" her eyes were looking down at her hands

He smiled not believing she continued to be so shy even after so many years. His hand moved to her shoulder and began to pull down her gown

"No" she stopped him from going any farther

"Look at me Sakura and tell me that you don't want this" he said before kissing the area of her shoulders he had uncovered

"Arashi" her voice was calm "I…" but she was failing on denying her own desires but she knew that he had to stop or she would stop him.

88888

**(Junko is Back) **

She was at the airport waiting for her sisters to pick her up as they had said in the phone. She had even refused Marie's offering to take her home. Now she had been waiting for almost an hour and no sister appeared, not even her brother.

"I am sorry" said her father who came out of a limousine "I told your sisters that I would pick you up but I didn't know there was so much traffic around here"

"It's okay, you are here at least" said Junko getting in

"So how was your training" asked Arashi

"Fine" she said looking out the window

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yes father, I am just tired" she said "How had you been? Is everything going well?"

"Don't you trust in me? Of course everything is alright" he said and then sighed

"It didn't work" she said

"It did work but after the dance she kicked me out" he said

"What did you do, wait! Don't tell me" she said

"She was all in the mood but…"

"Don't tell me! That is just traumatizing" she said covering her ears

"Anyways, Thanks for being patient" he said

"Father…" she had his attention "Marie asked questions, you know those questions that you told me to never answer"

"I see" he thought for a moment "Sakura told me she had notice Kumori and Xochilt had been acting estrange too"

"Do you think…"

"No, it isn't possible. But if they suspect then I guess it can't be helped" he said with a smile

"You are not going to try o stop them are you?"

"It's about time she learns that she can't escape from her reality"

88888

**(Katashi's secret life) : ) **

The son of Lord Arashi was smart, strong and always busy but there was a time every weak that he took for his own. He would go for a walk that he said to his sisters Junko, Naomi and Shisuka. He packed some stuff that he left with a friend before in the morning. He passed for that stuff that turned out to be clothes. He went to the bad sides of the city where no one would expect him to be and went to a night club that didn't have a good reputation among parents. There he changed to a pair of no business like clothes and said hi to some friends as he made his way to stage. As soon as he entered the stage girls began to go crazy and some guys too. He tapped the microphone unaware that some ones in the back of the place knew him. Of course he was using his humans disguise

"Isn't that Katashi?" said Kazuo a demon slayer

"No way! It is him" said Xochitl

"Katashi?" asked Kumori

"This is going to be interesting" said Star

"Even more when Lord Arashi finds out" said Cuatl  
8

**Breathless by Aiden **

We past through like a nightmare falling down,  
without touching the ground.  
This ghost and vacant eyes deceive thee; they've come to take me without words and silence.  
With a hand now crushing hope this late kiss, you've come to make this my last night home.  
8  
I promised everything the necklace and those things you made will go with me everywhere I go.  
Well it's not the end I wont pretend it's impossible to fix what can't be broke.  
8  
I'm breathless and disconnected.  
Take me home so far away from here.  
Take me slow I can't stand one more year.  
Take my breath away, wake me up today, I will return for you.  
8  
Now I've seen the world through eyes of bitter hate and lies and now I can't stand what I have become.  
Was there something I missed?  
Can you replay this kiss?  
And the ghost sought by my side.  
8  
I'm breathless and disconnected.  
Take me home so far away from here.  
Take me slow I can't stand one more year.  
Take my breath away, wake me up today, I will return for you.  
8  
Take me home so far away from.  
Take me slow I can't stand one more year.  
Take my breath away, wake me up today, I will return for you.  
8  
I wont forget those times we spent, cutting our silhouette, waking up nights again,

I am afraid because I'm open and undone.  
I won't (I won't) forget (Forget) those things you said, a stab to the heart and head, killing without an end,  
I am afraid because I'm open and undone.  
8  
Take me home so far away from here.  
Take me slow I can't stand one more year.  
Take my breath away, wake me up today, I will return for you.  
8  
Take me home so far away from.  
Take me slow I can't stand one more year.  
Take my breath away, wake me up today, I will return for you.  
8  
We past through like a nightmare falling down,  
without touching the ground.  
This ghost and vacant eyes deceive thee, they've come to take me without words and silence.

**8 **

The crowd goes crazy and some of the girls try to get to the stage but one of the band members push them back with a broom "Crazy girls" said the guy

"I don't know why but I think I want to go and throw my hotel keys at Katashi" said Star

Kumori almost chocked on her drink

**Genetic Design For Dying by Aiden **(Me no own them)  
8

Dear mother I am lost and the damage has been done.  
I'm in love with my old century fix and this needle can't be wrong,  
but I wonder?  
Where do we go from here because we're never coming home?  
The sequel to this nightmare lasts forever, forever.  
8  
One last goodnight, with this painted picture in our minds the voice inside that sings tonight.  
One last goodnight, with this painted picture in our minds the voice inside that sings tonight.  
I'm not scared at all, so let's walk away.  
I'm not scared at all, so now walk away.  
8  
Dear mother now beyond the grave you're the soul that wants me.  
Front row with a cigarette, you're the ghost that haunts me,  
but I wonder?  
I'm too fucked up to come home,  
I swear this heart was made of stone,  
I won't pretend that everything's alright when it's not.  
8  
One last goodnight, with this painted picture in our minds the voice inside that sings tonight.  
One last goodnight, with this painted picture in our minds the voice inside that sings tonight.  
I'm not scared at all, so let's walk away.  
I'm not scared at all, so now walk away.  
8  
Wake me now drive faster, make me now a disaster,  
take me now live after and walk away.2x  
8  
Can you design living through hell and back again?  
It's the life that's killing you walk away friend.  
Can you design living through hell and back again?  
It's the life that's killing you walk away WALK AWAY!  
8  
One last goodnight, with this painted picture in our minds the voice inside that sings tonight.  
One last goodnight, with this painted picture in our minds the voice inside that sings tonight.

88

By the end of the night they decided not to tell anyone about Katashi's secret. The guy needed a break and they guessed that was it. Katashi used the back door and sure there Kumori waited alone. They said nothing but he walked her home and by the time he got to the department he shared with his sisters he felt actually good that there was someone that knew one of his secrets.

88888

**(Suspicious) **

Kumori was very suspicious about the so call talk Lady Sakura and Katashi's mother had. It was strange and she soon found she wasn't the only one suspicious. Xochitl and Star had also been wondering around looking for answers and after Marie returned to Japan they found she was also suspicious so the four of them plus Alexander who just decided to tag along arranged a secret reunion at Kumori's place

"I heard her voice and she was very cold and disrespectful toward Lady Sakura and Quah" said Kumori

"I heard that she is one of those demons that think that are superior to anyone" said Marie

"Who has actually seen her?" said Star

"My teacher I guess after what Kumori said" said Xochitl "But if we were to ask him he would become suspicious"

"Those higher demons are good at hiding stuff but there most be one that could help us" said Kumori

"Ashi?" said Alexander waking up, the night had recently arrived but he was just bored out of his mind

"Go back to sleep" said Star throwing him a pillow

"Actually that would be a good idea if he wasn't the enemy" said Marie

"Yeah but who else" said Xochitl

"Lord Kyo!" Kumori stood up

"Yes!"

"That's a great idea"

Because it would look suspicious if they all left toward the west they chose Kumori and Marie to go see the current lord of the west from that time. Tamae the heir of the western lands welcomed them

"How is my aunt? Kumori?" she asked

"Busy, the publication of those books is getting kind of heavy" said Kumori

"We wish to talk to your father, Lord Kyo, Tamae. If there is no problem with that" said Marie; the witch from America

"Of course there is no problem" said Tamae and they began to walk toward his office

'So, here is where lady Sakura grew up' thought Marie as they passed a large garden

"For curiosity Tamae, has Lord Arashi's mate ever come to the castle" said Kumori

"Actually no, I had never seen her but my mother has and she doesn't like her" said Tamae

They arrived to Kyo's office and he wasn't alone. Sesshoumaru was also there and he looked at least twenty eight years old while Kyo like Sakura about twenty three

The witch and demoness bowed

"Kumori, Marie please sit; It has been some time since I last saw you two" said Kyo who had hair as long as his father

"We know and we are thankful to be received so kindly lord Kyo"

"You are like a daughter to my sister Kumori; there is no need for formalities and neither from you Marie. Both of you are always welcome" said Kyo

"Thank you Kyo, Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Hm" the older demon lord didn't mind being call a lord

"So, with what can I help you two" asked Kyo

"I know this sounds kind of weird but we wish to know about Lord Arashi's mate"

"Lady Leiko?" asked Sesshoumaru looking at a bit almost frowning

"Yes" both said

"We want to know why she keeps herself hidden" said Marie

"Well, we are sorry but we know almost nothing about her" said Kyo

"Why?"

"You see, when Arashi took her as his mate a hundred and fifty years ago she refused at a formal introduction to the demon society and even declared to not want to become part of it. We don't know if it is because she thinks herself superior to us or she is too weak and hides in fear" said Kyo

"That doesn't sound anything like a mate lord Arashi would choose" said Marie

"He only took her because he was tired of the females after that title" Said Sesshoumaru

"And because all those females challenged my sister. They thought there was something between them but that was a very long time ago. Arashi still cares for my sister but I don't think as much as when we were younger but he decided to take a mate to make all of those females leave her and him alone" said Kyo

"How does she look like?" asked Kumori "The other day I heard her talk to Lady Sakura but then they stayed quiet for a very long time"

"Those have never gotten along. Leiko is sure they are having an affair but is mostly Arashi after my sister" said Kyo "But for her looks she has short black hair, bored white grey eyes, pale skin, birthmark on her neck, usually paints her lips bright red and I think she is about Sakura's height. She is very ordinary looking"

"Hm" Kumori wondered about Katashi's real look

"Then we thank you for your time" said Marie standing up and Kumori followed

"It was nothing but there is one more thing" said Kyo "She has a weird ability to become invisible that we haven't been able to figure out"

"Two of her children inherit this ability" said Sesshoumaru

"Katashi and Naomi" said Kumori

After the visit to the west they would have to find something or someone to give them more clues

88

**(NL" yeah it's me but don't worry the chap isn't over yet. I just wanted to tell you if you haven't notice that I just gave you an extra clue just above. Now, do you remember the clue from the last chap?) **

88888

**(Suzu and Konahamaru's wedding) **

Suzu was hiding in the forest wedding her wedding dress. Of course she wanted to marry Konahamaru but she was kind of scare. 'What if he changes his mind?' she was really scare after she meant his mother. According to her Suzu was too small but when Suzu showed her strength that lady was not happy

'That is not lady like at all" she had said and even though Sango had talked with the lady and had accepted Suzu as she was Suzu was still affected because of that.

"Found you" said Sakura who was wearing a fancy kimono "No one has notice you left but the time is coming Suzu and you don't want to miss your own wedding"

"…"

"Listen if I could marry a guy as nice as Konahamaru I would not care what his family thought as long as he loved me and I know he loves you to no end" she helped Suzu up "And you don't want him to die by your brother's hands because I assure you he will think Konahamaru did something to you to make you run away"

"I will go but is just…"

"Don't worry, this is suppose to be the happiest day of your life and it will be"

Suzu nodded and hugged her friend

"I know that I can't be of much help but believe me when I tell you that you and Konahamaru will be happy" Tears began to run down her face "Look at me, the wedding hasn't even started yet and I am already crying"

Suzu helped Sakura regain posture and both went back to the village where Miroku had been looking for Suzu and was about to cry because he was going to deliver his only daughter to the ceremony.

The ceremony went well and poor Sango and Miroku cried. It was about sunset that Taro tried to kill Konahamaru after he learned that they were leaving toward the eastern lands. He didn't want his sister to go but it was Suzu's wish to start a new demon slayer village with her husband. They left with some of the villagers to that direction and Taro had to be stop from stopping them. He was pampered by Hotaru the rest of the day. Sakura wondered how long it would be before she saw them again.

88888

**(Katashi Who? Inuyasha who? And what! ) **

The day was hot and boring at the castle of the west. Sakura wore a summer Kimono and constantly ordered Jaken to bring her something to refresh. Kei was having fun watching the toad run back and fort bringing all that Sakura asked and even funnier when he tried to deny but Sakura remanded him who she was.

"I see you two still don't get a long" said Totosai as he landed with his three eyed bull (or is it a cow?)

"Totosai, it has seen a long time" said Kyo

"Then I guess you really didn't remember" said the fire breathing demon tiredly

"Remember what?" then he saw his Kage-karite fixed. Naraku had broken it about a year ago and he had asked Totosai to fix but then they left toward the future and all that. "Thank you Totosai"

"It's nothing, besides I came to talk to your father about something" he said making his way to Sesshoumaru's office and they followed

"Wow! I had never been here" said Ichiro "Look at that painting" he pointed

It was a painting with three scary looking dogs; two of them white and the other one black and they all had face markings and red, blue pupil eyes

"This one has a crescent moon like your father" said Kei pointing at one

"Because that's our father" said Sakura and then pointed at the other white one "And that's our grandfather"

"And this one your great grandfather?" said Ichiro

"No" said Kyo before giving them a creepy smile "It's me"

Both miko and human boy hided behind Luna

"You are kidding right?" said Kei

"No" both Kyo and Sakura shock their heads

"Can you…" Ichiro asked Sakura

"No" she said

"You never know" said Totosai "Supposedly you have those ears because you can't express your true nature other way but that is just a theory"

"Well, I don't think I want to transform like them" said Sakura

"What about you Arashi, is there any scary painting around about your family" asked Ichiro

"There isn't, both my parents lost their families when young and were taken here by Lord Sesshoumaru's father"

"So you know nothing about your family before your father?" asked Kei

"Actually my father said that he remembered his mother and the name of his father" he stared deeper into the painting "My grandfather's name was Katashi" he said and Sakura paled

"Sakura, what's wrong?" asked Totosai pulling her doggy ear

"N…nothing" 'That's why he doesn't reveal his name to Arashi'

"Totosai" Sesshoumaru came out of his office tired of hearing voices in his hall

"Oh Sesshoumaru, we were just looking at the painting that your father started, I am glad you didn't remove it after his death" said Totosai "One would think you would not want any remainder of him after he died for Izayo and Inuyasha"

"My father was still a lord and I respected him, even I respected his wish for me not to kill Inuyasha" said Sesshoumaru

"Inuyasha?" asked Ichiro

"Father's half-brother" said Kyo

"He was a hanyou also" said Sakura

"But what happen to him?" Kei asked

"He died" said Sesshoumaru "He followed the dead miko to the after life not caring who he was hurting by doing so"

Kei still had many questions, for some reason she felt interested to know more about Inuyasha

"By the way, there is something I most ask you Sesshoumaru but I think it would be better if it is alone" said Totosai "Is about something your father left"

Sesshoumaru nodded and the rest got the point and went to do something else. Sesshoumaru closed the door and Totosai brought out a long scroll with a sealing that Sesshoumaru had never seen. It was a dark blue circle and dot in the center

"Your father told me to give you this when your children were older but there is one problem" Totosai sighed "I can't open the scroll but then I remembered that he also said something that involved Minoru"

"Minoru?"

But Sesshoumaru sent for Minoru anyways and as soon as the older rain demon saw the mark on the scroll his friendly face turned to a frown

"I take you do know this mark" said Totosai

Minoru having no other option released some of his energy and the mark appeared on his forehead

"Lord Inutaisho told me to keep this secret but I guess he knew you would have to find sooner or later" Minoru touched the scroll and it opened

"Incredible" said Totosai as the writing shinned with the same blue light as Minoru "Could it be?" Totosai leaned on the scroll "It is but how did lord Inutaisho got his hands on this. It has been lost for so long that I thought it was just an old legend"

"What does it mean? Arashi found that the writing around it means a curse" said Minoru and they saw that in fact there was strange writing around the mark of Minoru's forehead

"It does, maybe the oldest in the entire world" said Totosai "You and your children are descendants of one of the strongest demons that ever walked this world"

"What?" Sesshoumaru said

"Yeah, what?" Minoru said

88

Sakura and the others were back to their bored state. She was poking Jaken with a stick because he had fallen exhausted because of the sun.

"Let's play!" Yasu was pulling her brothers arm

"No" said Arashi tiredly face down on the floor

"Please!" she said with puppy eyes

"No" he said again

Yasu decided to follow Sakura's example and began pocking him with a stick "Please" she said

"No" he said

They had no idea that one of the most important decisions in their lives was being made

8

"Then we should inform the other lands?" asked Minoru

"Yes" said Totosai

"But they won't be happy about it and I don't think Arashi could handle them yet, the curse is still in place" said Minoru

"We have one more year to deal with all that but we should keep it secret for them at the moment" said Sesshoumaru

"Then you don't mind?" asked Totosai

"It was my father's wish" said Sesshoumaru

"And you will get less paper work" said Minoru

8888

(Back Home)

Kei and Ichiro went back to their time at the middle of the summer vacation because they wanted to pass some time with their families. Kei was happy to see her family and was dinning with them when she decided to ask

"Have you ever heard of someone named Inuyasha?"

"Maybe you should read this book" said her mother; Kioko

"Book?" Kei didn't like to read that much 'Inuyasha; the legend of the sacred jewel'

"Lady Sakura wrote it, is about her mother and Inuyasha' the brother of Lord Sesshoumaru" said Kioko

"Half-brother" corrected Akiyama; Kei's father

"Hm" Kei thought about it

By that night she had made up her mind and began to read the book

_This story starts in two different times, one with a powerful miko named Midoriko and the other with a demon lord named Inutaisho and his sons. Midoriko was a powerful miko that could purify the darkest of demons but one day she meant her match. In those times demons fused them selves and became terrible creatures. This one was the strongest of all but she was to purify it no matter what. Sadly Midoriko sacrificed her life to stop the demon but not completely. Where he heart was a jewel of light and darkness was created and left her body because of its incredible power, the name of this jewel is the sacred jewel of four souls… _

_Inutaisho had a demon mate that died at the hands of a dragon and heart broken he forgot about his own lands and son and searched for this dragon. In his travel he meant a young human princess named Izayo who he soon learned he loved for her kindness. She became pregnant and both knew that the child would be a hanyou… _

Kei kept reading but found Sakura's father didn't show up in the story that much but then she got a very interesting part

_Inuyasha heard about a jewel, the same jewel Midoriko had released from her body and that after five hundred years had reached the care of a miko named Kikyo. This miko was dedicated to protect the jewel but found that she could not kill Inuyasha and being kind to him seemed to be the right thing to do. For after al being a hanyou meant to be hated for both demons and humans. In time they both fell in love and Kikyo proposed Inuyasha to use the jewel to turn him human instead to a full demon like he had wanted at firs… _

_Naraku was the one that was created from the desire of Onigumo toward Kikyo and what kept him a hanyou; the human heart. Naraku disguised as Inuyasha attacked Kikyo who believe Inuyasha had betrayed him and driven by hate she used the last moments of her life to seek him and kill him. Inuyasha had been trick the same way and had already stolen the jewel believing Kikyo had tricked him. In the last encounter they had when she was alive her arrow pierced his heart and kept him attached to a sacred tree where he would remain dormant. Kikyo died leaving her sister her last wishes; that the jewel was burn with her body so they she could protect it in the after life… _

_Kagome, a regular fifteen year old from the modern era was leaving home on her birthday when she notice her brother was looking inside the well's shrine. He was looking for the cat but he was scare to go inside so she went and fund it with some patience but as she was about to leave something broke out of the well and pulled her in with out know to the feudal era five hundred years in the past and fifty years after Kikyo's death… _

Kei was chewing her lip as she kept reading but the sleepiness was beating her so she decided to continue reading later

88

Ichiro had gotten a note that had been left in his desk back at home.

_Come to the park _

_K _

So he went and there K (Katashi) waited.

"Hey" he said

"Are you ready?" asked K

"For what?"

Katashi sighed "To start your work as a spy"

"So soon?"

"Yes, now you will have to move from your parents home and move to this place" the invisible hand handed him a paper "There are more experienced spies living there ad they will teach you how to become a good spy or you will be silenced"

"Silenced?" that didn't sound good

"I am just kidding, you will do fine. If someone like Lady Sakura wasn't able to detect you then you will be good at this"

The next days were kind of hard on Ichiro but he was able to move by giving his parents enough excuses and the usual phrases 'I am old enough' and 'I am an adult now' and stuff like that. He told Kei and even asked her to visit him from time to time because his new living companions didn't talk much but spied and to spy they taught him.

888

(Kyo's tail)

It was a warm morning as the hanyou that would become lord of the west stretched on bed. Luna wasn't there of course, no wonder after the chase he had given her days ago. He felt something move at his side and thought it was her but he meat with a black furry thing. Slowly he reached for a dagger under his pillow. He didn't kow what that thing was but he wasn't about to take his chances with it. He raised the dagger and attacked but the furry thing moved. He tried again but it moved again, he continued to try but the thing moved. Finally he jumped out of the bed and then noticed that the furry black thing went with him. He looked for the source of the thing and found (I think I am going to cry) it was attach to him.

"Ahhh, what a #$" his vocabulary was heard all over the castle

"What's wrong!" Kagome entered to find him wrestling in the floor with his own tale

"I had been curse!" he screamed as he tried to reach the dagger

"What's going on?" asked Sakura entering all sleepy to the scene. She looked over Kyo, yawned and then continued to stare as her brother's tail tried to strangle him

Luna, Shippo and Rin went to see what was happening and they couldn't help but to laugh

"Some help would be good" said Kyo as the tail continued to attack him

"…"Sesshoumaru came in and gave a glare to the evil tail. The tail got scare and wrapped it self around Kyo's arm and stayed calm

"How did you do that?" asked Kyo but Sesshoumaru just turned around and left leaving everyone in wonder

8888

(Back to School)

They were five days earlier from the beginning of classes but that didn't matter. Al was unpacked and ready in three. The other two days were pretty much relaxation. Now they were less than before; Sakura, Hotaru, Tsukiko, Kei, Arashi, Taro and Kiyoshi.

In the mean while the order the evil and his pet were reading for the final battle. The battle that even older Sakura and Arashi didn't know how it would end. It was going to be the point where the truth would be reveal to all.

**888 **

**NL" I am low in inspiration, sorry guys. Your clue this chap is: west (crescent moon), east (Sun), south (Sea), north (Mountains) and… what does the mark on Arashi's forehead mean? **

**Preview: The Dome **

**You would think older Sakura has everything taken care of but even she hasn't been able to figure this out but maybe her younger self will. In a secret place where all humans and creatures go to test their strength that is where Sakura and friends would be taken to by one of Arashi's daughter and this demoness wants to fight Sakura in front of everyone to show she is stronger. Sakura accepts not know the girl is her own apprentice. **


	17. The Forbidden Dome

NL" …

Chapter 17: The Forbidden Dome

It is hard to surpass someone you admire or hate. It is hard to be young but maybe is even harder to be older because it is then that you feel all the weight of your past mistakes. One learns from experiences and learns to make better decisions. Sometimes one makes mistakes, we all make mistakes from now and then, some more than others but this doesn't mean they are less worthy of being alive. It is from this mistakes that one learns faster not to do it or to learn how to surpass it. It's with in our mind that those rules exist since we were born. From the moment you open your eyes and see a face that smiles down at you, you with an innocent mind know that face is glad to know you and see you. We continue to grow and our minds continue to evolve with this mistakes and decisions. By listening, hearing, touching, testing and smelling you learn from those who surround you, your environment and even yourself. But other times we are stubborn and we don't want to accept what we are taught by someone who already knows that you should already know, in such cases there is only one way to learn and that is experience

"Ah" Shisuka landed against the wall, she tried to stand up but her legs gave up

"Are you done?" asked Sakura

"No!" she stood up and launched at Sakura again but once again the hanyou dodged the attack and threw her back to the wall

"Why…why don't you fight me seriously!" Shisuka had enough and her youki was escaping

"Because you don't fight seriously" said Sakura turning around "I am getting tired of your stubbornness, concentrate on your training instead trying to defeat me until then I will not train you"

"You are scare to hurt aren't you?" said Shisuka leaning on the wall

No"said Sakura"If I was scare of hurting I wouldn't have taken you as my apprentice"

"I hate you" said Shisuka

"I know" said Sakura "But such emotion always leads to trouble"

And with that she left Shisuka in the training room

"I am going to defeat you" she smiled "And I already know how" this demon had to only one way left to learn and as before that is by experience

8888

No Kenta, no Akira and no Arisu. Everyone noted this and as always there were rumors involving the hanyou girl and friends. Sakura ignored it as they advanced to the their new Physics class where she just stared at the teacher that she knew better as Star and her student teacher Marie

"What are you doing here?" asked the hanyou

"Well Miss Taisho we are here to keep an eye on you and your friends" said Star checking over the work book with a big frown

"This is going to be weird" said Sakura

Star introduced herself as Miss Herington and Marie as Miss Greenwood. Star didn't know much about Physics and all that but Marie was there to help. After some days of the same routine Sakura began to think nothing would happen that year. Until that night arrived. There was a large crash in their living room and when they went to investigate they found a girl with a smiling Kabuki smile on the floor.

"I am alright" she said as she stood up "I am sorry for my barging in everyone but is just that some demon was trying to get me, anyways I am here in behalf of my brother K. I am Shisuka by the way"

Sakura approached the demoness that had long bluish black hair and a short Kimono. Sakura saw a piece of glass had incrusted on her arm

"Wait still" she told her and ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit and then went back "Don't move" she said as she removed the piece of glass

Shisuka hissed a little in pain and was about to push Sakura away if it hadn't been for the very worried look on her face

"I am sorry" said Sakura as she began to take out some stuff to clean the wound

"So why are you here?" asked Kei

"Oh yes, my brother invited you all to a special event" she said "And because I had yet not met you I offered my self to take you"

"Why didn't Star or Marie told us?" said Tsukiko that sensed something strange about the demoness

"Because I just told them too" said Shisuka "And as soon as they left this lower demon began to chase me but I took care of it"

"Is it today?" asked Sakura who was done bandaging the demoness

"Yes, this is very special believe me" said Shisuka

"I am not sure" said Sakura

'As always she doesn't trust me' thought Shisuka

"But what do you say guys?" asked Sakura

"We have nothing to do so why not" said Hotaru

"Alright, we are going just give us time to clean this mess and get ready" said Sakura

"Of course" said Shisuka

The crashed room was clean and they got ready in a short time. Shisuka guided them to what she called the dome

"It's an unfinished underground city that we use for special occasions" that's what she said

They traveled to the woods to a hill that was not a hill at all. It was a rocky structure with an opening in the center which they used to enter. Sakura found the place strange for no one was checking for uninvited guests or was there any order when they entered. It was as it was call; a dome. One very messy with stores and buildings all around and a platform at the center; It looked like a tornado had passed through and then the habitants decided to make a party

"The dome" said Shisuka "Where you can do whatever you want with out caring about the outside life"

Sakura didn't like that and even less that almost everyone was acting like idiots around doing things as if life was a piece of trash to be wasted. It was all trash and booms of sound, there seemed not to be any kids or elders around. It was strange if it was a special occasion why were no kids or anyone else besides their age group. The music that came from every building was as loud as it could get and it was kind of hurting her ears.

"Don't worry, this place is safe" said Shisuka as Sakura kept glancing around "This is very secret you know and no one could find it with out knowing about it"

"A spell" said Tsukiko

"Exactly, if you don't know about the place to start with you could never find it, not even see it"

"That's very smart but…" Sakura had a bad feeling but she didn't understand that it was toward Shisuka and not the dome

"Shisuka!" a bunch of demonesses and humans went to her "What do you think you are…" but the one speaking got her mouth covered by Shisuka

"I am just showing lady Sakura around, I thought she may like to see the 'special' event"

Shisuka's friends didn't seem to like it but did not argue and left. The demoness guided them to a specific building where once inside they couldn't help but to gasp as the demons, humans and etc, went wild.

"Kiyoshi" Tsukiko pulled Kiyoshi's sleeve "I can feel some kind of spell here, be careful"

Sakura thought she felt some kind magic around and the impulse to do something but those thoughts left her mind as a Nahual she new stepped over the stage. She knew she sang but what was she doing dressed as (How do I put this…Do you know Gloria Trevi?) In a skimpy dress a pair of old shoes and thighs with holes

"Hey hijos de su puta rechingada perra madre!" (No need to traduce that)

Someone threw a chair while the crowd went more than crazy

"Are you guys having fun!"

"Yeah!"

"I know I am, do you want a song!"

"Yeah!"

"From me?"

"Yeah"

"Pues 'no' bueyes!"

"Bitch!"

"Tu madre, tu abuela y tu hermana primero" she wasn't acting like herself "Tonight you hill have to stand this beginners so fuck off or deal with me" (I think I am going to stop the bad language, my belly hurts when I write those words, yeah my subconscious is one of the strongest part of my mind)

"C'mon, I already had a place reserved here" Shisuka dragged them around the crazy crowd and as they reached their place Sakura noticed that Hotaru and Taro had disappeared. She began to look around for them "Don't worry" said Shisuka

"I had never seen so many people act like that" she said as they sat on a couch in a cubiculum

"Don't worry, this place usually does that to all, you will see" said Shisuka "Just relax and drink some" she pointed at a table with some bottles that I assure you had no fruit juice

"I don't drink" said Sakura

"One won't hurt" Somehow Kei was beginning to act oddly too

Arashi stretched on the couch and passed his hand over Sakura's shoulder

'Not even he can fight the spell' thought Shisuka

"Sakura, we are going for a walk" said Tsukiko

Sakura nodded and they left.

"I am going to look for someone, don't go anywhere" Shisuka left

Kei began to follow Shisuka but before Sakura could call her back she had lost sight of her. She began to feel all tingly and didn't understand why. She glanced at the drinks at the table and served her self one forgetting totally that she couldn't hold much alcohol. She drank and even served Arashi, soon she was in a dazed state as Arashi began to close the space between them. He kneeled on the couch before starting to kiss her neck. Sakura just closed her eyes and let him go on. From a side of the room Shisuka stared before going back to talk to her friends

"We are going to be so busted" said one

"Don't worry, no one has noticed them and I don't think they will be remembering much" said Shisuka before looking at Xochitl who was sleep on another cubiculum

"I hope you are right" said Coatl who was on her side for this time

8888

Tsukiko and Kiyoshi walked the troubled streets

"Something strange is going on here" said Tsukiko

"You felt the spell in that place, right?" asked Kiyoshi

"Yeah, I hope it doesn't affect them so much" said Tsukiko but her hopes were not enough

8888

Kei found herself in a heated kiss with her back against the wall. Ichiro lifted on of her legs to wrap around him. He had been taken to the dome by one of his living companions but he never expected to find her there and what was doing that place to him was making him do something he had wanted to do with out regret. She gasped for air as one of his hands picked her other leg up to go around him. That place made them lose their minds and act more primal.

In some place of the dancing floor Taro removed Hotaru's jacket and had one of his hands on where one could actually say he was really Miroku's son while the other held Hotaru's head to deepen the kiss they were having, Hotaru was not left of the as she teased his body with her own.

Tsukiko and Kiyoshi thought that spell would not be strong enough to even affect their friends but they did not know that even Sakura could fall to her instinct but of course Shisuka knew. Arashi was at top of her kissing her as if there was no tomorrow. Both were digging their claws into each others skin. No one noticed them for in this place it's all about you and what you want, your desires and most primal instincts. Her claws ran down his back shredding his shirt and skin. He let go of her mouth and snarled at her, this was his youki threatening her own.

"I never thought…" One of Shisuka's friends was saying as they watched from afar

"Doesn't that bother you" another of her friends asked

"Just wait" said Shisuka

Sakura pushed Arashi off her into a sitting position and began to kiss his neck and down his body. He clawed her arms and pulled her up. Her eyes were on his mouth as he opened it to reveal the enlarged fangs. His mouth enclosed her neck ready to place the mark he desired to put on her.

'No, no, no' repeated Sakura's mind

He nuzzled her neck before reading himself to bite

"No!" she pushed him off her and stood up. He had landed on the drinks table and was looking at her with red eyes

"You are mine" his voice was dark and threatening. Sakura stepped back before turning around and running out of there

Arashi gained his control back and was about to go after her but

"I will go, I don't think she wants to see you at this moment" said Shisuka before going after Sakura 'this is going to be so fun'

8888

"What?" said Naomi

"They are gone and we found one injured guardian close by saying that it was Shisuka who got him" said Star

"What is she trying to do! I can't believe her" Naomi had a really bad feeling about what her older sister would do to them

"Also we received a message that Xochitl and Coatl are missing, they were suppose to be making an investigation but they just disappeared" said Star

"This is serious, many members are starting t disappear" Said Marie

Naomi who didn't know what else to do called her brother

"Do you have any idea?" she asked

"I think but I am not so sure, listen. I know about the investigation those two were making and is done every month or so but the ones investigating always disappear and appear the next day with no memory of what they were suppose to do. Plus I believe Shisuka is involved on whatever is happening" said Katashi

"Damn her! What is she planning?"

"I think I know but it won't be of help. We can only hope that we receive a signal of their location"

8888

Sakura was sitting in a bench holding her head. She had left the place and it's spell but the drinks she had were doing a number on her.

"Are you alright?" asked Shisuka sitting next to her

"I am sorry, he is just father I shouldn't have" she looked up

"Don't worry, I don't care"

"Is just that, I don't know what happened to me" she held her head again

"Forget about it, you know what. There is going to be special event. Let's g so you can forget, ok?"

"Thanks"

Sakura let her guide her to the platform that at difference of the rest of the entire dome was clean. Suddenly Shisuka pushed her there and before Sakura could stand up a cage had appeared around them. Sakura stood up and stared at Shisuka

"Its time to see who is stronger" she said before a voice was heard all around

-It is time my friends for the fight of the night and we have our two in the platform ready to scratch each others eyes out-

"Shisuka what is happening?"

"You and I are going to fight"

8888

Arashi did not stay in that place. There was something very strange going on there and also he needed to find Sakura to apologize. He didn't know what had happen to him back there but it wasn't like him to act like that and even less with her. He heard the booming voice too and immediately a stamped came, everyone wanting to see the fight. He went hoping to find Sakura there and he found here, facing the girl with the mask and he noticed her sword was been held by one of Shisuka's friends.

"What is going on here" the girl gave him the sword back

"Shisuka wants to fight lady Sakura" was all she said before looking back at the cage

8888

"Where is she!" said Cuatl holding one guy by the collar of the clothes

"Who?" and then the guy threw up

Cuatl threw him away and decided to look for her. In the mean while a dizzy Xochitl wondered the streets until she stumbled with someone

"What's your problem" the stranger pushed her against the wall and was about to hit Xochitl square on the face

"That's enough" Kiyoshi held back guys fist, good for him it was a human, Tsukiko took Xochitl out of the way

"She start it"

"No, she was confused and you were going to hit her when she doesn't even know her name!" Kiyoshi didn't like those who hit women for just any reason

The guy left with a glare that said 'I will get you' but Kiyoshi being a very peaceful apprentice of magic ignored it

"Xochitl, Are you okay?" asked Tsukiko

"No lo se" –I don't know- they didn't understand her

"I think she is still affected by the spell of that place" said Kiyoshi

"Then it was stronger than we imagined, we most get the others but first" Tsukiko got Xochitl out of her confused state with a healing spell and immediately the Nahual tried to cover her self for she couldn't believe what was she wearing

"Where am I?" she asked them

"The dome" said Tsukiko

"The dome? But what in the world…" her head began to hurt "This place, this place is supposed to be forbidden!" she remembered her mission

"What do you mean?" asked Kiyoshi

"What are you doing here? Is what you should ask. We have been looking for a way to find this place but all who tries wakes up the next day disoriented in some low place"

"Shisuka brought us" said Kiyoshi

"Shisuka? Sakura's apprentice. Oh_ esto no es bueno_ (This isn't good)"

"?"

"We most get lady Sakura and your friends out of here" said Xochitl

"I don't think so Nahual" the guy came back and he wasn't alone

"Chingao (Is an expression like _Damn_) Xochitl where were you" Coatl made his way toward her

"Idiot, you are in so much trouble when this is over" she graved him from the ear and pulled him with them as they were surrounded

Xochitl created a smaller dome around them of rock to protect them from the attack; "I need you two to help me counter the spells of this place and give a signal to the order" she told the witch and her apprentice

"But Xochitl"

"Shut up" she was close a pointing at his chest "I am going to tell teacher Quah about what you did, we both trusted you for this mission Coatl"

Xochitl created a tunnel from there to escape that took them behind some buildings; from there they were careful to reach a stair that went all the way up of the dome.

"Don't look up or I kill you" she said to the guys below as they continued going up

"Look" said Kiyoshi; there were some that were trying to stop them "And there" he pointed at the platform surrounded by a cage

"Lady Sakura! I should have known Shisuka would do that" said Xochitl "She has always seen Lady Sakura as her rival to surpass and now she has her chance"

"Then she tricked us?" said Tsukiko

"Yes, and I am afraid Lady Sakura may lose this fight" Said Xochitl

"Why?" asked Kiyoshi

"She could never hurt Shisuka" said Coatl but didn't say why

8888

Sakura could not find her sword

"No weapons aloud Lady Sakura that would be cheating" said Shisuka

"Why are you doing this" She asked

"To prove that I am stronger than you…teacher"

"…"

"Sakura!" Arashi began to run for the bars of the cage but when he touched them he was shock and thrown back

"Arashi!" Sakura ran as close as she could to the cage with out touching it, she was looking for a way to escape

Arashi stood up as she graved the bars trying to break them but all she did was get shock but she didn't let go. Arashi could not stand to see her like that so he graved the bars as well trying to break them. They couldn't and both were thrown back, Sakura was about to go and try again before Shisuka graved her hair and threw her back.

"That won't work, they will only disappear when one of us is victorious and that will be me"

Sakura stood up kind of shaky, Shisuka launched at her and Sakura blocked her fist with her palm. Shisuka frowned before throwing a kick that Sakura also blocked. All her attacks were only block by Sakura and that was getting annoying, finally Sakura was able to redirect Shisuka's fist and then she pushed her to the ground. Shisuka stared at her angrily 'She is not fighting seriously' that made her furious before throwing more attacks that Sakura dodged easily. Sakura's face was not of anger of tiredness but sadness. She kept dodging the attacks wondering why Shisuka hated her so much 'because you are hurting her family' with that though she stopped and was hit directly in the face and thrown against the cage that shocked her

"Sakura!" Arashi was as close as he could of her "Stand up and fight her, please!"

"I can't" but her voice was too low to be heard 'I can't hurt her because you may hate me later'

Sakura stood up and walked toward Shisuka 'I have to tired her, that's the only way I can win' Shisuka threw more punches and kicks and she blocked and dodged them

"Why don't you fight me seriously!" Shisuka hit her directly in the stomach and threw her back

As she tried to stand up a thought crossed her min 'Why did you chose another, Arashi' she began to think 'You said you loved me' she stood up 'Why Arashi?" She looked up at Shisuka with cold eyes 'Why did you betray me' Her eyes turned red and a wicked smile appeared on her face 'Why should I let another have you when you are the one that I love' The crescent moon and marks appeared on her face, her hair once again turned white, fangs and claws grew

"So, are you finally going to fight me seriously" said Shisuka

"You are not worth it" Sakura moved her arm to emphasize her words "You are nothing but a spoiled child that doesn't like to be over shadow by someone better and go for dirty tricks to get what you want"

"You know nothing! You think you are so better than everyone else" said Shisuka

"It seems that we don't know each other at all, let me start I am Sakura Taisho from the western lands and I am going to kick your demon butt to teach you a lesson"

"Just try" said Shisuka

"I don't have to, you are not strong enough" she said and with that Shisuka lost control and attacked with out thinking but all she did was find Sakura's fist deep on her stomach

"It hurts doesn't it but the pain I feel is even worst" said Sakura and then Shisuka felt a horrible pain on her arm, Sakura had her claws deep in the injury she had bandaged for Shisuka. She looked up at Sakura and saw the falling tears "I am sorry but you don't leave me any other choice" Sakura removed her fist and claws and gave Shisuka a high kick that threw her back

Shisuka stood up fast from that attack and launched at her once again "I won't lose!"

"You are finally fighting seriously" said Sakura as she blocked and attacked "I was getting tired of you not concentrating in the fight, of seeing me as your enemy and not a rival"

_'I am getting tired of your stubbornness, concentrate on your training instead trying to defeat me until then I will not train you' _Shisuka remembered those words 'this is what she meant'

8888

Tsukiko, Kiyoshi, Xochitl and Coatl had left the dome and were at top of it. Coatl kept the ones who tried to stop them back

"First we most send a signal" said Xochitl but then frowned "My stuff, they took it from me"

"I think I can help with that" said Kiyoshi already casting a spell

"Then we most dismantle those spells" said Xochitl so both started in that

Kiyoshi's signal was a large sphere of light

Tsukiko and Xochitl were able to destroy the spells

88

"Ichiro?" Why was she taking her clothes off?

"Kei?" why was he helping her?

A loud slap was heard and they notice the place was almost empty

"What happened?" Hotaru didn't mind the shirtless Taro at top of her but it was still confusing

"I think we should get out of here and find the others" he said

8888

"Brother, look!" Naomi pointed at the far away light

"I think we just got the signal" he said and with that groups of order members were organized and taken there

8888

They are coming! Tell everyone to run!" said a demon sensing the large groups moving toward them

The word ran fast and soon the place been left. Arashi heard this but he didn't move as everyone else escaped

Both connected and both were thrown back, Sakura was faster to stand and jump into the air with the tips of her feet together and directing a hit with them. Shisuka was fast enough to move from the deadly attack that left a hole in the platform

'She is serious' Shisuka couldn't help but smile "You are angry aren't you, I thought such feelings only brought problems"

"I am already in trouble" said Sakura "But you are in even more"

"Doesn't it hurt to know that the one you want will end up with another?" she said in laughing voice but they were far from where Arashi was but still it got to her

'How dare she!' Sakura stacked with claws; it was too fast for Shisuka to attack back so she could only dodge

Sakura's rage began to explode in her attacks as they tried to get Shisuka with the demonic energy. Shisuka stumbled as she retreated and Sakura lost no time. She kept hitting Shisuka with all her strength with the same thoughts running in her head 'Why, why did he take another! Why did he betray me! Why! Why! Why!'

"Why!" she had the fight already won but she kept hitting Shisuka, her tears continued to flow for what she was doing "Why!" Shisuka was thrown back and the cage disappeared. Sakura was about to finish her but she was restrain by a strong hold belonging to Arashi

"Let me go!" she tried to free herself

"Sakura that's enough!"

'Why Arashi, why' "Why!" a loud slap sounded and Arashi's face was turn to the side "Why!" she hit him again in the other "Why, why, why!" she kept hitting him with her tears running

Shisuka stared from the ground as Sakura kept slapping Arashi _'Why…why don't you fight me seriously!' _That's what she had asked Sakura and she knew Sakura's complete question 'Why did you choose another'

"Why, why" her hand touched the reddened check "Why Arashi" she collapsed on his embrace and cried

'I am sorry father' thought Shisuka 'I am sorry' "I learn from my steps, I understand my path" she said and both Arashi and Sakura turned to se her but she was gone

888

"Brother? Sister?" she was being carried

"You are lucky you are already beaten to a pulp or I would do it myself" said Naomi

"I am sorry" said Shisuka and they stopped to look at her

"She doesn't have a fever" said Katashi

"I am serious" said Shisuka

"Maybe she is hallucinating" said Naomi

"I am not!" she tried to get them but fell back tired

"Alright! We believe you" said Naomi "But we have to get you treated"

They took her to the order's building but she had already passed out

8888

"Xochitl?" Why was his shyest student dress like La Trevi?

"I can explain" she said trying to keep the damn dress down then she glared at Coatl who had tried to make a run for it "He will explain" she dragged him with them "Thank for your help!" Said Xochitl to Tsukiko and Kiyoshi before they disappeared in the wind

"I think we should find the others" said Kiyoshi

Tsukiko agreed and they went to find the others in the club, they were all confused until they explained. Ichiro had already left the place with the one who had brought him there leaving Kei with many questions

"But where is Sakura and Arashi" said Hotaru

They went to find them but with a little trouble from the order who interrogated them but then took them to where Sakura and Arashi were. Sakura was badly hurt but they didn't ask what happen because of her sad look and Arashi's silence.

8888

Shisuka woke up in the infirmary at the feeling of a wet cloth on her forehead

"Good, you are awake" said Older Sakura who carried a glass of water to Shisuka

Shisuka sat and drank the water

"As soon as you are healed you will continue your training" said Sakura

Shisuka looked down at the glass

"Don't worry" said Sakura "I understand, I understood you from the beginning. I made the same mistake many years ago and it took me even longer to understand"

Shisuka kept looking down

"Do you want to see?" asked Sakura and Shisuka looked up in confusion

Sakura removed Shisuka's mask and stared directly at her violet eyes that were so much like her father's. Sakura tapped into another power of her sword and then Shisuka found her self in other place. It was a village from the past but it wasn't just any village. It was the founding of the first demon slayer village and there in the middle of a crowd stood a younger Sakura hugging her brother and Arashi at the side.

_"What are you doing here?" asked the little Sakura letting go of her brother _

_"We came to see you, we heard you were here" said Kyo _

_"Arashi too?" asked Sakura _

_"I…I just came to make sure you two didn't do something stupid as usual" said Arashi looking away from her _

_"That is so nice of you. I missed you too" she said sarcastically _

_"Now sis…" said Kyo _

_"Does Sesshoumaru know you are here?" asked the legendary Sango _

_"Well…not really" said Kyo _

_"I knew this was going to happen" Said Sango with a sigh _

_"Kyo, why didn't you ask him? You two are going to be in big trouble" said Sakura worried _

_"It was worth it" said Kyo _

_"Was it?" _It was cold voice that made Shisuka shiver but she knew it from somewhere then she saw him, The past Lord of the West

_"Father…" said younger Sakura _

_"Kyo I told you, you can't leave the castle" he stepped close to his son _

_"But father…" _Shisuka could not believe it when she saw Kyo's body slam against a tree

_"Kyo!" Sakura and Arashi screamed. Arashi was stop by his father's hand over his shoulder _

_Young Sakura tried to get to her brother but her father appeared in the way _

_'I didn't even see him move' _Shisuka heard her thought _'this is the real him, the cold hearted killer, the demon that provokes fear in all living things, my father…'_ Shisuka glanced at the older Sakura that stood by her with an emotionless face while her younger self looked colder at her own father_ 'the father that never fought me seriously and now is showing his true abilities, killer he is a killer' _Shisuka could not believe how much that sounded like her _'He never took me serious, he never fought me seriously' _Shisuka could actually feel the angry aura emanating from the younger Sakura _'he lied to me, to him I am nothing but a weak hanyou, no a worthless hanyou. I am not the heir so I am just another piece of furniture to him. I was supposed to look nice and act as if I was perfect' _ Shisuka tried to block Sakura's thoughts _'we are just tools to him' _but she couldn't '_he…how dare he use us' _a dark aura surrounded younger Sakura _'just to look nice!'_

_"I hate you" she said with poison on her voice "You never took me seriously did you? _

_He didn't speak or change his emotionless expression _

_"I hate you! I hate you and I want you to die and leave me alone…you just wanted a strong heir" she pointed at her brother "There you have him…you don't need me so leave" _

Shisuka couldn't believe that the formal always in control Sakura was throwing a fit

_"First I want to see what you can do" he said unsheathing Tokijin _

_She didn't have her weapons with her _

_"Forgot first rule, always be prepare" said Sesshoumaru appearing in front of her _

_"…" Sakura wasn't ready and was hit with a fist _

Shisuka tried to look away but was stop by older Sakura

"Some things have to be learned the hard way" said Older Sakura

_She hit the same tree as Kyo and landed by him. She had been lucky for she had only hit her arm 'he is taking it easy on me!' she was angrier now _

_"I don't need more of your stupid rules…I fight my way" said Sakura _

_"Sakura take it" Sango threw her boomerang at her _

_"Lady Sango…Thanks!" Sakura cached it perfectly and had it hung over her shoulder _

_"Never show emotion to the enemy" said Sesshoumaru about to hit her again _

_"I told you, I don't need your rules!" Sakura jumped out of his way swinging the boomerang in the air to come close to the effect of a helicopter _

_Sesshoumaru gave her a low growl _

_"Shut it dog" said Sakura almost hitting him as she landed _

_"What did you say!" said Sesshoumaru not believing his ears _

_"You heard me! Mutt" said Sakura making him even angrier _

_Sakura was able to block all the sword swings barely but she also never got him with Hiraikotsu. After sometime she was tired but he looked like nothing had happen 'Damn him' _

_"We will continue this lesson other day" he said turning around _

_"What!" said Sakura almost falling _

_"Minoru take Kyo" he said to the rain demon _

_"Wait!" said Sakura. Minoru retrieved Kyo. Arashi stared at the ground feeling useless once again _

_"You have disappoint me…your mother will be expecting you back home in a few months" said Sesshoumaru about to leave _

_"That place is not my home…you kept me lock from the world" said Sakura narrowing her eyes to her _

_"It was for your best" said Sesshoumaru not staring at her _

_"You didn't believe I was able to take care of my self" said Sakura _

_"You are too young" said Sesshoumaru _

_"Right…young, why don't you cut the crap and say it 'you are a hanyou and that is your problem'" said Sakura _

_"You are a hanyou; there is nothing I can do about that" said Sesshoumaru _

_"Of course you can't. That is what makes you angry right…having a daughter hanyou. Let me guess I remind you to…oh yes Inuyasha. He may had been a hanyou but he was better that you" said Sakura _

_"He was an idiot who ran to battle with out thinking" _

_"Because he believed he could do it. It didn't matter to him that he was a hanyou" _

_"Fool that was the reason he joined your mother to try to complete the Shekon jewel. He wanted to be a full demon…like me" _

_"The least he would have wanted was being like you, he hated you. You never helped him when he was a child after his mother died. You are a monster" _

_"I am a demon" _

_"Whatever" _

_Sesshoumaru left with the others Kyo still unconscious. _

_"Let's get back to training" Said Sakura _

With that the memory embedded in Sakura's mind left Shisuka's. She was back in the infirmary. Sakura placed her mask back

"I learn from my steps, I understand my path" said Sakura as she stood up "from the step you gave into my office to ask me to train you, you showed me that you were ready to learn and decide your own path. I am proud that you have finally understood those words" with that she left the room

'I was like her' thought Shisuka before falling sleep

_88Shisuka's dream88 _

_"But why do you have to leave" I asked her as she walked away from me in the garden. I always remembered her being the strongest warrior, the one that could match my father in power but also the kindest _

_"Because that's the path I have chosen" she said turning around, her face as always with no emotion but I was used to stand under her cold gaze _

_"Then I want to go with you, I want to become stronger" I clung to her leg like the ten year old that I was. I admired her but she left many times to go to many parts of the world to acquire information for the 'order' and for her records about the creatures of this world _

_"You most be a child and enjoy it Shisuka, not go around getting in trouble with me" she said to me and that was the first time I ever saw a tear coming from her, it landed on my cheek _

_"But general Sakura, you said you would train me" I said not letting go of her, I wanted to be just like her _

_"I have quitted being your father's general and I will train you but not yet" she said and then I knew she wouldn't be coming back to my father's castle even if she came back to the country _

_"Why!" I asked as I clung to her with all my strength _

_"Shisuka, please believe in me" she said kneeling and placing a hand on my shoulder, her face did not show the sadness her tears did _

_"I do believe but I don't want you to go" I told her and then she held me in her arms and at first I thought it was a whisper coming from the wind but then I understood it was her voice, she was singing, the first time I heard her voice be kind and at the same time sad with some hope _

_"No, I won't let the face of time make me forget you_

_No, I won't forget the fragrance of happiness _

_No, I won't shut the wind that may one day bring me back _

_Mean while don't just sit with eyes closed and ask help to your destiny _

_I learn from my steps, I understand my path _

_Erased words _

_Forgotten nostalgia _

_Taking us completely _

_Every moment _

_It's good to remember _

_To memorize in the heart _

_For when I come back _

_I will recognize _

_I won't forget _

_I learn from my steps, I understand my path _

_I learn from my steps, I understand my path _

_I learn from my steps, I understand my path…" her voice faded into my mind with those words as I closed my eyes trying to hold on to her as long as I could, I knew I could not make her change her mind. When I woke up I was in my room and she was gone _

_"I learn from my steps, I understand my path" I said to myself trying to understand what she meant _

_8888End of dream888 _

"Shisuka?" said Junko shaking her a little

"Hm…Junko?" she woke up

"How do you feel?" asked her youngest sister

"Better but what are you doing here?" She asked

"You are my sister; why else did I need to come see how you are doing" said Junko

"And that's why you woke me up too?"

"You were talking on your sleep; you said something about steps and paths"

"Oh"

"You really are in trouble, father is angry and he wants you back at the castle at once"

"I am not going"

"Then you most be lucky"

"Why?"

"Lady Sakura refused to let you go, she said you were about to start your training with her"

"…"

"It was nice of her after what you did to her"

"…"

"Sis?"

"(Snore)"

Junko sighed before pulling her blanket a bit higher then she noticed the pair of swords resting on Shisuka's night stand. They were ninja swords, one longer than the other, the sheaths were bright red with golden engravings of petals, flowers and vanes, and the handle of one was red and the other black also with golden engraving. Junko unsheathed one and found the edges weren't straight but bumpy but still looked very sharp.

"They were her grandmother's" said Katashi "They were suppose to be too fragile to be used but she found someone as good as Totosai to repair them"

"Totosia?" asked Junko

"The best sword maker the country had, made tetsaiga and tenseiga"

"But why did she gave them to Shisuka" she wasn't jealous just curious

"I don't know but I think you should appreciate it" he knew Shisuka was really awake

As soon as they left Shisuka took the swords on her lap and examined them. She had seen the swords once in the room Sakura used to stay at her father's castle when little. Before she left and never went back to the castle where the swords had remained until then 'Then she went back to the castle for them' she smiled 'I think father isn't that angry anymore'

8888

The younger Sakura stepped into her room tired and hurt. No one spoke all the way back and she couldn't be gladder. What was to say anyways? They all felt terrible and tired but the most her and Arashi. She needed a vacation from those vacations and most of all thee future and Arashi's off springs. She wanted to leave, for the first time she wanted to know nothing. To be an idiot that went around in life doing the stupidest things and feels no guilt but no, she was she and that could not be change. She filled the tub of her bathroom and took a long bath not caring if her bandages got soak. She stayed under water as long as she could to try to forget that night and Arashi's attempt to put the mate mark on her. She had wanted it as much as him but she remembered Katashi who had been nice to her, and then Junko and Naomi. They were his children, not hers but still they were nice to her and even at the end of the fight it seemed Shisuka had changed her mind about her, No, she couldn't change the future knowing they would disappear. Who knew what kind of future would be the out come anyways. It was better to leave thins as they already were but that would mean pushing Arashi as away from her as she could. That wouldn't be so hard, she thought, they had a pretty good practice doing that since they were children.

8

Arashi sat on his bed reading over Junko's letter once more and understood what she meant about becoming stronger. The one that fought Sakura was strong and he was sure that there would be even stronger. Also he knew Sakura would not answer his questions at will. He sighed before touching his cheek. She was already strong, really strong; He knew that as good as he knew she was really angry with herself. Why did it bother her to fight that girl Shisuka? And why did she take it on him like that? He made his decision, he would go to that address and look for and defeat anyone who got on his way.

8

It was Sunday, perfect day to start her plan. She same out of her room and saw him as usual sitting at the kitchen table taking his breakfast. She walked up to him and stared coldly at him without saying even hi. He stared back at her with a raised brow. She jut gave him the back and went to serve herself some cereal. She still hurt from the fight but she sure didn't show it. She sat as far as away as she could and didn't look at him the entire time. She said good morning to her other friends but continued to ignore Arashi all day long and the day after that and the day after that and so on until the days became months and Arashi became very tired of her aptitude but instead of shoving it on her face how she acted like a snob he concentrated on his training. She trained also knowing he would surely try something to soft her again. The dreams of her with him were becoming more constant but she was learning to control them a bit. She would run from him as fast as she could but he usually caught her. She was hurting herself as she continued to be as far away as she could from him. She would not arrive to the department until late from the library where reading wasn't as fun as she remembered

"Sakura, what's wrong?" asked Tsukiko, she didn't like the emptiness on her friend's eyes

"Nothing, why do you ask?" she said with a fake smile

"…" She didn't like that smile but did not push Sakura to tell her. It had been the same since that night and it seemed so far away now but to Sakura it seemed just like yesterday

888in the past888

"You two are not serious" said Kyo to his father and Minoru

"We are" said Sesshoumaru

"But that is just impossible, you can't be referring to Arashi, he is not going to be ready to handle so much responsibility. I don't think even I could handle such responsibility"

"We have some months before his comeback; we will ready everything for then" said Sesshoumaru

"And let me guess, you want to keep it secret until then" said Kyo "this is crazy! You can't just divide the lands like that. A war will start"

"It will become his job to stop such" said Minoru and he was being serious "even if it costs him his own life"

8888

NL" Thank you for the reviews. Your new clue is…I have no idea what clue I can give you but this: Ashi knows the truth and he is jealous and because of that he wants Sakura and Arashi dead

Preview: Arisu's vengeance; a crazy adventure repeated

One day Sakura and her friends were having one of those boring afternoons until Arisu shows up tired of waiting for her master to order her to kill them but she did something better. Crazy worlds will be visit, crazy people will be meant and crazy creatures will try to eat their donuts and ramen. These are a few names that will help you guess where they are going

Naruto, Trygun, cowboy Bebop, hellsing, Ranma, Gundam Seed, Avatar, Big O, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Angelic layer, Demon Ororon, Dragon ball Z, One Piece, Scryed, Wolf's rain, xxxHolic


	18. Arisu’s Vengeance A Crazy Adventure Rep

NL" Sorry for not updating sooner but I got inspired to write another fic (people starts throwing tomatoes) Wait! I am not going to abandon my baby; I mean this fic is going to end with a great end I PROMISE! I love planning and visualizing my work and it makes me feel all happy inside when I reach the point where I put everything in place and is the reason I can't wait for the last chap, I mean the ones before that make me want to scream and well, there are not too many chaps left any ways and I am just babbling and saying anything I can to distract you from throwing more tomatoes at me (gets one on the face) well maybe I should stop. Oh and I don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters and plot

8

Chapter 18: Arisu's Vengeance; A Crazy Adventure Repeated

Couples have difficult times that we know well but there is a limit. A stubborn hanyou and an obsessed demon won't talk to each other. She wants to put as much space as possible between them and he trying to become stronger to submit her to his will and questions. This was going from bad to worst, their friends notice and they had no other option but to try to get some sense to them. The locking them in a closet for the weekend didn't work as soon as five minutes passed the door was blown away. The let's ignore them so they will have no other choice but to talk to each other technique was a failure too. They actually seemed to enjoy the silence. The throw them to a pit full of wolverines was out of the question, it's against the law to harm animals in such horrible way. So they had one option left. Talk in group to clear things up, and this to them seemed like the most risky way to get them to an understanding but they thought it would work well maybe the should think again

"I am not your property!" screamed Sakura poking Arashi in the chest

"You are going to be my mate" said Arashi coldly and determined

"Don't I have a saying in that and anyways you are just a soldier" she said placing both hands on her hips

"I will get a higher ranking and you know that" he said because he knew that K and the others demons and creatures from the future called him lord for a reason

"I am not becoming your mate even if you became lord of the entire country! And you know that we are both still too young"

The rest cowered on their seats as the discussion continued

"Don't tell me you are going to force me Arashi, you know that I am stronger than you" she said sitting back

"You should know that those are the rules of the demon society, I can take you by force" he said and Sakura's face turned red in outrage

"You are not strong enough! Only if you defeated me in a battle you could do that!"

All, for exception of Hotaru who understood the demon rules, felt uncomfortable to where the conversation was going

"We could test that" said Arashi with a smirk that made Sakura's stomach flip

"Alright! Maybe that way you will leave me alone already" she said taking her sword out and he his own

"(Cough) excuse me" Shisuka was at the window "But I don't think it would solve much if you fought here" they would just destroy the apartment

"You!" Kei and Hotaru tried to get her but were stopped

"I just came to apologize" she told them in a bored tone "Sorry Lady Sakura, everyone. I made something wrong and hurt you, I am very sorry" then she looked outside "Can I go now?"

"No" said Katashi from the outside "Go on"

"I am sorry I got you to that crazy club and make you fight and run for your life" she took a deep breath "And I am sorry I made fun of you Lady Sakura. It wasn't my place to say such things"

"What things?" asked Hotaru

"Nothing important" said Sakura "And 'we' forgive you" she gave everyone a glare and they immediately nodded

"Can I go now?" she asked to her brother

"But remember that you are still grounded, go directly back home" what a nice brother

"As if" but before Katashi could get her she was gone

"So, are you guys going to fight?" he asked

"Well, the fighting mood is actually gone and there is nothing more to talk about so I am going to the library" said Sakura going for the door

"You know that this isn't over" said Arashi

"To me it is, I am not becoming your mate, ask K" she said before closing the door behind her

Arashi turned to the invisible demon but he was already gone

'Damn' he stomped to his room more determined than ever to take her as his mate

"That went better than I expected" said Katashi who had just hided his presence

The other habitants gave an angry glare to where his voice came. Now, they would have to deal with an angry Arashi for the weekend. Katashi getting the bad vibes left.

8888

The days passed and things didn't get any better. With the bombarding of petitions to dates for both hanyou and demon it seemed that the situation was getting uglier for the second. Why did the heavens punish them so? Wondered their friends. There was no eating with out dirty, cold, and angry glares and if they were unfortunate enough they got into a discussion. The days seemed so long as the winter break approached. None of them could wait for things to light up a bit but unluckily for them it was another of those long days that would end not so boring after all. Sakura was coming late from the library as usual and as she entered quietly and a cough was heard. Arashi was on the couch and he was alone, alone with her that is. She narrowed her eyes before trying to get to her room but he just got on her way

"Move out of my way" she said with a glare

"No" he said

Then a crash came from the living room. They were expecting Shisuka again but it turned out they weren't even close. The new demoness Arisu stood there with a new orange sphere. She was tired of waiting, she wanted her unrightfully vengeance. The rest came to see what did Shisuka wanted but they forgot all about it as soon as they saw Arisu

"And I thought she couldn't get any uglier" said Kei

"And I thought you would be dead by now" said Arisu "but you all will be soon" then she threw the orange sphere. It broke in mid air and created a vortex that Sakura and Arashi recognized from four years ago.

"Run!" But it was too late, Tsukiko and Hotaru had already been suck in and the rest were about. Sakura was the only out of range, she ran to her room and got her sword. When she was back only Arashi remained.

"We have to get them!" he said before jumping into the vortex with no other option, Sakura jumped after him and Arisu laughed as the vortex closed

"We got you!" Marie had the demoness trap in a binding spell

"That's what you think!" Arisu was truly strong for she broke the spell with a single movement of her hand but then she felt invisible lines stop her from killing the Salem witch. Star held to the strings with all her strength hoping Katashi or anyone got her message and was already on the way there to help. Well, that was just a bad day for the good guys for Arisu used her demon energy to break the strings. Star fell back but was catch by Marie

"I will deal with you two later" she said sensing that more of her enemies were coming, she escaped

"What are we going to do?" asked Star

"We can only wait and hope that they will find a way back" said Marie

888In some dimention888

The landed on a snowy land in some forest at night.

"Where are we?" asked Kei who didn't like that place at all, if she had known that they were going south pole she wouldn't have worn a skirt

"We will have to find out" said Sakura removing her illusion spell, Arashi did the same, and they felt that they would need to threaten the habitants of that place and what better than their true forms

"What did that Arisu do?" asked Taro

"She used a portal to another universe" said Arashi "it will be almost impossible to get back to our own world"

"How do you know?" asked Hotaru

"Because we went through this once, the nameless sword has that ability but I can't control it" said Sakura "our only chance to get back is by finding Yukoo; the time space witch"

"Well, I kind of like it here" said Hotaru before a growl was heard

"But I don't" said Kei hiding behind Sakura

A white and black wolf came charging from the woods and about to attack Taro but Hotaru placed herself between them. Both clamped to her arms and her illusion spell fell. Both wolves wouldn't let go until Taro and Sakura punched them back

"What do you want!" growled the black wolf with a scar on his chest

"Tsume, these are not normal humans" said the white growl

"Did does wolves just speak" Kei was freaking out

"What? You can heard them too" she was a wolf demon, she thought she was the only of them that could understand them

"What are you!" growled Tsume to Sakura and Hotaru

"None of your business" growled Sakura back; she didn't like them at all

"A bitch" said the white wolf in a calmer voice (you know that's the term)

"What!" Sakura wasn't about to let him get away with that but all of the sudden two guys were standing where the wolves were

"Werewolves!" Tsukiko said

"No, just wolves" said Sakura following her nose

"Listen, I am kind of a wolf so listen. We want no trouble, we are lost and we will be going now" she said pointing to one side and already going that way, the others followed

"Wait" said the white wolf "you are a sister, come with us; is the least we can do after attacking you like that"

"But Kiba!" Tsume didn't even trust Hotaru for she was traveling with humans

"Don't worry, if we wanted to dine wolf you would be already dead" said Taro not liking them too

"We need to clean Hotaru's wounds, can you take us to a river or lake?" asked Sakura

"We know a place, follow us" said Kiba and then he was white wolf again

They followed

"Lady Sakura, are you sure they are to be trusted?" asked Kiyoshi not acknowledging that the wolves could actually hear him

"We have no other option, we have to look to Hotaru's wounds" said Sakura

"Kiba! Tsume!" a young boy with very light brown hair and eyes "you are back! Who are your friends?"

"They are not our friends" said Tsume

"Then you brought dinner, I hope" said a blonde with messy hair

"There is a river that way, its very close" said Kiba

"Thanks" Sakura pulled Hotaru with her in that direction, Taro followed but not before giving a dirty glare to the white wolf

"So, if they are not dinner"

"We are travelers, we got lost and your friends there attacked our friend" said Tsukiko

"We will leave as soon as they come back" said Arashi

"But why so soon" asked the younger boy

"They have nothing to do here Toboe" said Tsume

"C'mon, that's why you never make friends" said Hige

Tsume just glared at the strange humans

"From where do you come?" asked little Toboe

"No where" said Kei; she didn't want wolves visiting her

"No where around these lands" said Sakura that came back with Hotaru and Taro

"Is she better?" asked Kiba

"That's none of your business" said Taro

Kiba narrowed his wolf eyes at the human

"That's enough Taro, Sakura can we go" asked Hotaru that didn't like that place so much anymore. those wolves were too different from the ones she knew

"My pleasure" she tapped into that old power of the sword and opened the vortex "Be ready, we don't know where we could land"

They all jumped in while the wolves just stared at astonishment

"Um, I think those weren't humans" said Toboe

"And what in the world made you think that" said Hige sarcastically

8888

The vortex opened in mid air and before they knew they were falling down to a large see but lucky for them a crazy pirate captain was close by

"Gum, gum, catch!" a gigantic hand wrapped tightly around them. Sakura was nose to nose with Arashi but se turned her face to the side with a blush as fast as she could

The gigantic hand brought them to a ship with a sheep heap at the front

"Hi!" the gigantic hand became a normal sized hand and returned to a boy with a straw hat, a bid smile and a scar under his left eye

"Hello?" said Kiyoshi while the rest were still kind of shocked by the rubber man abilities

"A thanks would had been fine but I guess that would do" said a girl with short orange hair and brown eyes

"So" asked a guy with a green sash and three swords, Arashi would keep a close eye on this one

"So what?" asked Sakura before feeling someone pull her ears

"What kind of cursed fruit did you eat to get those ears?" when did that straw hat get so close to her

"Eh? I was born with these ears" she said

"You are not serious" said a guy with a really long nose that no one could ignore

"Where are we anyways?" said Taro not caring about how Sakura couldn't get that guy off her ears until the girl with orange hair hit him

"The great line" said the guy with swords

"The great line, the great line, the great line!" the crazy elastic guy ran around

"Would you shut up!" he was hit by the sword guy

"What's all that noise" came a blond from below deck

"Sanji, we have freaks aboard thanks to our so smart captain" said the nose freak

"Who are you calling freak, I am very human for your information" said Taro

"And what are we suppose to be then" said Kei, Tsukiko, and Kiyoshi in union

"Oh but what beautiful jewel from the sea, I most be the luckiest men on the earth" the blond guy was holding Kei's hand and kneeling

"You aren't going to ask me to bear your child, right?" she asked

"If that's your will" the guy was scary

"It isn't!" she was hiding behind Sakura

"I think we should leave" said Sakura

"But why! Stay for dinner. I promise it would be the best you have ever tasted" said the blond guy now attach to Tsukiko's hand, poor Kiyoshi was trying to pull him away but Sanji wouldn't budge

"We could look into your friends wound too" said a reindeer that was listening from behind barrel

"Okay, first talking wolves and now a talking reindeer. That's it, I have gone completely insane" said Kei

"We accept, thank you" said Sakura

"Don't be so formal, I am Luffy by the way" he hung his arm around her shoulder very friendly which made Hotaru have to stop Arashi from killing the rubber man

"I am the great Usopp, the brain of this pirate crew" said the bi nose one and for some reason they doubted that

"Yeah right, I am Nami" said the girl

"Roronoa Zolo" said the guy from the swords

"And I am Sanji, the greatest cook in the entire sea and yours to…" he was now holding Hotaru's hand

"That's enough of you Casanova, they are not interested" Zolo dragged the cook away from the girls

"And this is Chopper" Said Luffy trying to pull the little reindeer out of his hiding place

When Luffy was able to pull him the reindeer flew across the deck and landed at Arashi's feet. The rain demon stared at him coldly, immediately Chopper hided behind Nami

"What's wrong Chopper"

"I… I don't know but I don't like that guy"

"Not too many do" said Sakura "He is so stuck up he can even smile"

"Look who's talking" he said coldly

"Before those two start a fight would you…" said Kiyoshi to Sanji

"Of course! Lunch is ready" he said knowing well how it was to have friends like that

"Lunch!" Luffy ran below deck

"Wait! He is going to eat it all, hurry!" ran Usopp after him

Sakura couldn't help to smile, they were funny and pretty nice people to be pirates. They were an odd bunch but so were they. And that guy had been right; his cooking was the greatest she had ever tasted. Taro was already asking for recipes but it turned out that in that universe there were many estrange kinds of fish that they didn't have. The poor slayer would find a way to apply what he had learned anyways.

"Another world?" said Luffy after they told their tale

"Why am I not surprise" said Nami "We are a magnet to weirdness"

Sakura smiled, she knew what Nami meant

"The food was delicious" said Tsukiko

"Thank you" Sanji was about to grab her hand but Kiyoshi stopped hi by placing himself between the,

"I didn't know Kiyoshi was the jealous type" said Hotaru

"You mean them…" Sanji was looking between Kiyoshi and Hotaru

"Yeap" said Hotaru

"And you?" he was ready to grab her hand also but a glare from Taro gave him an answer

Sanji looked over Kei and Sakura

"I already have a boyfriend" said Kei, she and Ichiro had come to…an understanding

"And you?" he was hopeful

"Not interested" said Sakura finishing with her food "But thanks for the food"

Sanji went to a corner very depress

"Maybe we should leave" said Kei to Sakura

Sakura nodded, thanked for the food, then all went to the upper level of the ship and opened the portal

"Come back soon!" screamed Luffy waving his hand

8888

They landed in a rocky field.

"Good job Aang" they heard a girl say "You almost have it master"

They picked over a rock and saw a bold boy with a blue arrow on his head move rocks with hand and leg movement. They decided not to interfere before moving on to the next world

"Aren't you tired" asked Arashi

"No" she said but she was already feeling kind of tired

She opened the portal and they jumped in

"Did you heard someone?" asked Katara

"No, did you?" asked Aang

"See, I told you, you need to rest, you are already hearing things" said Sokka

888

They landed in the middle of a sandy city where it all looked like the old west. A guy named Vash better known as the humanoid typhoon was passing by when he saw the pretty girls and made his move. He appeared in front of Sakura wearing a pair of sun glasses and red coat. She almost fell for it because he was really handsome but then he was kick by a woman

"Why can't you leave any girl alone!" then she said to Sakura "This guy is trouble, believe me" Sakura just nodded believing the dark haired woman

"Do we leave?" asked Kei and Sakura nodded before opening another portal

"That was weird" said Vash

"With you everything is weird" he was hit in the head by Merril but still she wondered who were those estrangers

"Maybe they were beings from another universe that were lost" said Maylu

"You are really crazy insurance girl" said Vash

888

They landed on a deserted land. They thought they would be moving on but Sakura fainting meant they would be staying for a while

"Stupid, I knew she was tired" said Arashi as he picked her body up and so they started to walk until they found a cave where they rested and protected from the sun

After some very boring hours Sakura woke up. She yawned before noticing where she was 'Then it wasn't a dream' she sighed

"Are you…" Arashi was asking but then a crash was heard. Suddenly the cave disappeared in a colorful light. The next thing they knew they were in the middle of a battle

"Shell Bullet!" a guy with some kind of metal arm launched toward them and they did the only thing they could thing

"Ahhhhh!" Well everyone ducked but Kei that screamed until leaving everyone deaf

"What a…" Kazuma was barely able to stop and merely in front of the screaming girl "Would you get down" he said

"Zetsuei, go!" another voice was heard from behind them, it came from a guy with green hair and a face that said 'I am a tragic soul' he was glaring to all of them but mostly to Sakura and her doggy ears "more native alters" he was creepy so he only talks to himself or maybe he was talking to the human like thing in front of him "get Kazuma and that girl" and he meant Sakura by that girl

Next thing Sakura knew she was being dragged by some purple like flexible rods

"No you won't" Kazuma was selfish but not as selfish to let the innocent get hurt "second shell bullet" he ran and made impact with Zetsuei's face but this humanoid alter didn't even flinch before wrappig Kazuma as Sakura and bring them to a truck like thing. She landed at top f him

"Get off" he said before pushing her but she flinched because that Zetsuei had made a cut on her leg "Are you alright?"

"I will as soon as I get out of here" at the moment the truck like thing closed and immediately both started punching it

"What in the world" Kazuma's shell bullet disappeared "This most be HOLY's new toy"

"What's this thing?" Sakura felt her own energy being drain, mean while outside

"Let her go you bastard!" screamed Hotaru launching at Ryuhou

"Stop!" Kimishima came in his jeep "Get in, we don't have time"

They didn't know what to do but there was no other choice, it seemed that the guy that had captured Sakura was pretty strong. Arashi saw her sword in the ground and picked it up. They all got into the jeep and ran for it

"Should we follow them Ryuhou" asked Scheris, a girl with bright blue hair

"No, they are of no importance…for now I want to study that new specimen" he said refering to Sakura

"She is a strange one, she has already pased out as Kazuma but her alter has not dissapeared yet" she meant Sakura's ears

With that they left for HOLY quarters where they tied Sakura and Kazuma to a machine that went around and around until they were so tired that they could not fight back when interrogated. Arashi and the others were making camp. Arashi was staring at Sakura's sword in a trance

"I take that was your girlfrined" said Kimishima

"Kind of" said Kei for Arashi

"So do you know where did they take our friend?" asked Tsukiko

"Yeah but I wouldn't worry about them thatt much" said Kimishima "Kazuma has already broken from that place once and will be back in no time with your frined I am sure

Arashi stood up "Where are they?" he asked

"In that big building" he pointed to the city "You can't miss it…wait you are not going to try to brake in are you?"

But Arashi did not answer, he jus ran toward the city at all speed

"He is an alter too?" asked Kimishima

But they just gave him a black stare 'What's an alter?' they all thought but did not worry for they knew Arashi and Sakura would be back along with the noisy Kazuma

"Where…where am I?" said Sakura as she didn't feel right at all

"In HOLY, About time you woke up girl, so what's your name?"

"Sakura and you?" she nticed they were tied to metal plataform, she was facing him

"Kazuma" he said looking around the bright white room

"So, the two of you are finally awake" said Ryuhou entering the room

"You won't for long!" Kazuma tried to free himself but he was just too tired

"What do you want from us?" asked Sakura in a calm deadly voice "I have done nothing to be here"

"You are a native alter, that's your crime" said Ryuhou

"What's an alter?" she asked and both Ryuhou and Kazuma gave her a surprise look

"What do you mean with that? you are an alter of course" said Ryuhou almost face to face wth her

"I am a hanyou, not an alter" she said calmly "So would you let me go? I really need to get back to my frineds"

"You can't trick me" he pulled her doggy ears "You are an alter, now tell me which are your abilities"

"I can kick your butt faster than anyone if you touch my ears again" she said with a playful smile before Kazuma bursted into laughter

"Why you!" he punched her in the stomach

"You bastard!" Kazuma couldn't believe the nerve of that guy hitting a defensless girl

"Is that all you got?" asked Sakura not flinching a bit "I told you, I am a hanyou" her restrains began to brake "That means I am half human" her legs were free ":half demon" her hands wwere free and now were holding Ryuhou by the neck "I can kill you since you are not human I take"

Ryuhou laughed "A half demon, you are a really messed up one… Zetsuei" the humanoid like thing appeared behind her and wrapped her once more

"That won't work on me again!" she broke the restrains and gave a turn to kick the humanoid it the head, it slammed against Ryuhou and then the wall making Ryuhou lose contious

"Cool now would you help me out!" said Kazuma

"Why not?" she did so and almost immediately an alarm began to sound "How do we get out of here?"

"You make your own exit" he brought his alter and then puched the ground making a hole into which they jumped down to. He continued doing this as she fought the alter users that tried to stoop them

'Arashi where are you?' she wondered as she kicjed a guy with a watermelon in the face

In the outside of HOLY a so call new alter user that we all know better as rain demon made some cars explode, proboke panick all around and punch some people was making hhis way inside when a runing Sakura fell from the fifth floor with Kazuma by her side

"About time" said Arashi handing her sword to her "Let's go"

with that they ran all the way back dodging and fighting the HOLY alter users then lost them and after a long day they reached their frineds

"Are any of you intereted in a representative?" asked Kimishima

"No but thanks for the offer" said Sakura before opening another portal and jumping inside

"Man, we could had become an invensible team" said Kimishima as he and Kazuma made it back to Kanami

"In your dreams" said Kazuma

8888

They landed in a metallic room that was pretty much empty least to say. It felt kind of weird but then there was turbulence and it all shook

"We are under attack!" ran some guy around screaming

Then they turned to a window to see they weren't in earth anymore but space

"Tell me you are not seeing the same as I" said Sakura

"I fear we are" said Taro before another turbulence happened

They looked out the window to see gigantic robots fight with energy blast guns and other weapons.

"I don't think this place is very safe" said Kei with pallid face

"I am with her" said Hotaru

"I think I can try again before resting" said Sakura before opening a new portal then they jumped inside

8888

They landed by the edge of a grim forest, next to a big ugly tree

"I guess this is a good place to rest" said Sakura but before she could get any real rest the damn ugly tree that was known as the boxing oak around there blew them all away with its branches

"Damn tree!" Kei had landed face first and wanted revenge against the tree

"It won't do any good to fight it, it always wins" said a kind of old woman behind them "Good afternoon, I am Professor McGonagall the headmistress of Hogwarts and you are?"

Sakura could sense magic in the woman and she seemed of good nature so she presented her self politely

"I am Lady Sakura Taisho, we are travelers. We have being trying to find a way back to our own dimension and in the way we landed here, we thought it would be a good place to rest but we didn't count on that tree attacking us" she said

"I see, that explains your clothing but I shall warn you. We are in very bad times here but you are welcome to come and rest in the Hogwarts castle" she said

"We would be most grateful" said Arashi

McGonagall guided them to the large castle that was impossible to miss. They were surprise by the size and the beauty. They were guided to the main gates where many students stared at them with suspicion. Sakura guessed they were in really bad times.

"Professor!" they saw a boy with black hair and glasses toward them along with a red headed boy and a girl with long bushy hair

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley Ms. Granger what is it?" asked McGonagall

Harry pulled her to the side while the rest kept a close eye on Sakura and her friends but not even that could defeat Sakura's excellent hearing

"Professor are you sure is fine to bring strangers to the school in times like this?" asked the boy with glasses

"Mr. Potter I will let you know this…people have gone through difficult times and some of them are as powerful as some of the best wizards around. They are not from this world and luckily landed on the school grounds, they need rest but if you are so worried then you could show them along with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger to the infirmary where they will stay until they are in shape to leave"

"That won't be necessary" said Sakura all the way from where she was "A few hours will be enough for us to be ready once more"

"Then you will be missing dinner" said McGonagall and as if in agreement their stomachs agreed

"If it's alright with you guys" said Sakura to her friends that agreed

"Mr. Potter maybe you could show them around" said McGonagall

Harry nodded still giving them suspicious glances.

"So this is a school of magic?" asked Tsukiko excited

"Yes, the oldest of England" said Hermione

"Wait, if we are in England how come I can understand what they are saying" said Kei "In our world there is an England so I guess you guys most have a Japan too"

"It most be a directional thing, I mean really this jump from dimension to dimension is making us kind of crazy" said Hotaru

"I wouldn't say crazy around here Hotaru, we are already consider a menace" said Taro

"I don't care what they think, I want to learn about the magic you guys have here" said Tsukiko "I am a witch from my dimension and I tell you I have never heard anything like using a wand to perform my spells"

"Maybe like your friend said, it most be a dimensional thing" said Ron

"So what kind of trouble are you guys having?" asked Sakura

"Oh a dark lord is trying to kill all no magical beings and whoever opposes him" said Ron sarcastically

"Then I guess we are all safe but you Taro" said Hotaru

"Very funny" he said

They arrived to the infirmary where Sakura rested but didn't like to be watch by Harry and his friends

"We are not going to kill anyone, would you guys calm down" said Kei

"Try to say that when you don't know if you will wake up the next morning" said Hermione

"Try saying that again when you hang around demons, half demons and still make it alive from dimension to dimension facing talking wolves, pirates, freaks, and giant robots" said Kei

"Demons?" Harry glanced at Sakura

"She is a half demon" said Hotaru "Arashi and I are demons"

"Born from a priestess and a demon lord, Lady Sakura is maybe the strongest of her kind" said Kiyoshi

"Actually my older brother is stronger" said Sakura "what gives me an advantage is my sword; I guess it could count as a wand"

"Dinner is here" said the nurse bringing them the so hoped food that was soon devour

McGonagall came to see them some time later, by that time they were ready to leave once again. She handed Tsukiko some books and Sakura 'The Monster Book of Monsters' THAT TRIED TO BITE Sakura until she gave it a good punch

"No book is going to bite me" she said placing it in her bag

"It could come to help in your search" said McGonagall

"Thank you and I wish you luck on defeating that dark lord" said Sakura before opening the vortex

All her friends jumped in and as she was about McGonagall said "And I wish you luck finding Yukoo"

Sakura turned around and smiled, maybe finding Yukoo won't be that hard. When they were finally gone Harry turned to the Professor

"A good friend of mine once told me about a half demon girl from another dimension that broke all the rules and created her own paying with her pain and suffering" she said "This girl proved to all the demons that thought her weak that she could be as strong as any of them and defeated with some help the dark force attacking her homelands. Mr. Potter no matter how insignificant some say one is. It is yourself that decide that in the end" and with that she left

"What do you think she meant?" asked Ron

"She meant Harry can defeat Lord Voldemort but she needs us to help him" said Hermione "Isn't Harry?"

He nodded before smiling at his friends; the future didn't look so grim now

8888

Next place they landed was a desert where of course a battle was being fought. They hided behind some rocks before sensing an incredible power

"Kame-Kame-Ha!" a man with strange spiky hair blasted another guy with spiky hair

"Kakarot!" the other guy with spiky hair attacked back

They watched the battle for sometime but when one of their energy blasts landed close to them they decided it was the best time to leave

8888

The next place they landed was the ceiling of a school from where they watched a demon from that dimension summon a being from the deepest hells and then use it to attack some angels that were not being very angelic. The demon turned to them and then appeared by their side

"Mh" he graved Sakura's chin "You are a pretty one"

"Don't touch me!" she didn't like him at all, he was scary but not in a freaky way but in a way that was like he could kill her anytime he wanted

"But too feisty, you better leave. Things are about to get messy around here and you don't want to see that Hanyou" how did he know? Who knows?

Sakura had the feeling she should follow his recommendation. They jumped into the next dimension but Sakura was sure she would not forget that guy in a long time.

8888

The next place they landed it seemed to be a close stadium. They landed in an upper level so they had a good view of the fight that was taking place. It wasn't human against human but more like doll against in a platform. It was a good place to rest so they stayed there for a while. They enjoyed the show for you didn't saw dolls fight everyday like that. it came to a final battle between a doll named Atena that looked like an angel and another with pink hair and red clothes named Hikaru(I should use that name). It was incredible how many things those two little dolls could do, like flying for instance. At the end the even smaller doll Hikaru won and they were all shock when they learned that the little girl that controlled it was the daughter of the one that lost.

"I want one of those" aid Hotaru "She would beat all the rest in one minute"

"No time for that" said Sakura before opening the next portal

8888

They landed in one of the crummiest place they had ever seen. It was a rusted piece of junk that came to be actually a space ship. Taro had landed on the lap of a very indecent dressed woman that pushed him off her.

"Who the hell are you people!" said the woman while Sakura covered Arashi's eyes

"Ed got new friends!" ran a girl that looked like a boy around with a computer over her head

"(Bark, bark)" a little dork was barking at Kiyoshi and Tsukiko

"(Growl)" Hotaru scared the dog

"What's going on here?" said a man with beard and with it looked to be a metal arm

"(snore)" and there was a guy sleeping in a couch with a news paper on the face and then his hand pulled a gun and pointed at them while the news paper was still on his face

"Eh, sorry?" said Kei hiding behind Sakura as the guy with the beard and woman took guns out also while the girl continued to run around

"Sakura maybe we should go" said Taro glad for once that Sakura had the power to take them out of dimensions

Sakura nodded before opening a new portal and jumping in without wasting any time, the others followed with out looking back.

"What was all that?" asked Spike

"Beings from another dimension!" Ed ran saying al over the place, while the rest decided to go back to their boring activities

8888

Next place they landed was in the some dark forest where a girl with blond hair was killing a bunch of zombies. They did not dare go close to her when they saw her red eyes and fang.

"A vampire" said Sakura with a shiver. She wondered if Alexander became the same when he was angry

When the girl was done with zombies she began making her way toward them

"Sakura! Get us out of here!" Kei shook the freaked hanyou

"Quickly" the crazy vampire girl was now running so Sakura lost no time and got them out of that scary place.

8888

Next place to land was what it looked to be a pond of a house. Then they saw a red headed girl chasing a little old guy that looked like a thief…of undergarments.

"Come back here you pervert!" said the girl chasing the old man that was way too fast to be truth. Then he saiw them and gave the girls a perverted smile that freaked them out.

"I think I would prefer going back to the vampire" said Kei as the old man jumped happily perverted toward them

"No you don't!" the red headed girl got a tea pot with hot water from a girl with short dark hair and poured it over her and she became a he with black hair

"Ahhh, come here you!" screamed the old mad going after Sakura's chest but he meant Arashi's fist

"Not even in yourdreams old man" said Arashi a vein popping on his forehead

The old man fell to the water out and the boy that had been a girl picked him out carefully not to get wet then a commotion of girls and women arrived

"There you go" said the boy throwing them the old knocked out old man which got what he deserved for being a pervert

Sakura sighed before she and all her friends got out of the water and enjoyed the show. Who knew it would feel so nice to see a pervert old man get punish.

"Are you alright?" asked the boy "and who are you?"

"We are, and it's a long story" said Kei and then asked "Are you a boy or a girl?"

"A boy" he said and he got confused stares from then, they wanted a better explanation

"It's also a long story" said the girl with dark hair

They passed some time there until Sakura had enough energy to try again but she didn't need to. The cute little black bunny appeared (Mokona: you just don't learn do you –attacks NL-)

"The bunny!" said Sakura in such happy tone

"Mokona is Mokona!" he attached to her face and left ugly scratches (Evil bunny)

"Are you going to take us to Yuuko?" asked Arashi and then it got a glare from Mokona "Mokona?"

The black Mokona smiled "Yes"

"Are you sure Sakura, Arashi?" asked Tsukiko

"That…" Taro was saying but the glare from Mokona was a good warning "Mokona doesn't look that friendly"

"But he is" said Sakura still with her scratched face

"I guess we don't have any other choice" said Kei before picking Mokona up "Take us to this Yuuko please"

And then Mokona opened big and took them to Yuuko's dimension. She waited in the yard like last time with her thin figure and cigar

"Nice to see you again Lady Sakura, Arashi. Oh you brought friend, then I guess the price will change" said Yuuko as Watanuki that looked the same came out

"What a?" Watanuki and Sakura could not believe it

"Time runs different among our dimensions; do not be surprise lady Sakura. Only two months have passed her" said Yuuko "and since then Watanuki has been training hard" Watanuki blushed and smile

"It's so nice to see you two, you have grown a lot" said Watanuki

"To us it has been four years" said Sakura

"That's incredible"

"Yeah, yeah, lady can you help us back to our dimension or not?" asked Hotaru

"and what did you mean by price"

"There is price for receiving my help and I already have something in mind"

"I don't have those swords with me and even if I did I wouldn't give them to you no matter what"

"I am not interested in those anymore, they had fallen into a place in your dimension so they are dependant there" said Yuuko "I want your moon necklace"

"No" that was her answer

"But Sakura is just a…" Kei did not know what it meant

"My father gave it to me; it means he recognizes me a true warrior, part of the family of the western lands and not longer a child" said Sakura with hard face

"So attach to all of your possessions even a simple necklace" said Yuuko making light fun of her

"It's not a simple necklace, if it was you wouldn't want it" said Sakura with a smirk

"She got you" said Watanuki

"Hm, you are right. That necklace has properties and abilities that had been forgotten in time as the others in your dimension, there are four if I am correct" said Yuuko "One your older brother has and the other two are still in your father's possession but do you want to know a secret about them?"

"It won't cost me, right?"

"Of course not, I am feeling kind today. That necklace was once part of one along with the other four. When your father was born it became five. Your grandmother kept one and the other four kept safe in a small box until new heirs were born to be given to. When your grandmother died hers disappeared and when you die yours will also disappear. They are guardians of your family and only the members of your family can use their power"

"Then why do you want mine?" asked Sakura

"I know it would go great with my wardrobe" she said with little hint of modesty

"Now there is no way I am giving it to you" said Sakura flatly

"Then do you have anything else you can pay me with?" Sakura thought about it and then took out the book the with McGonagall had given her

"The Monster book on monsters' what about it" said Sakura

"Close but you need something plus that to pay the fee" said Yuuko

"And you already have something in mind don't you?"

"Of course, a sword that is not from this dimension. You and only you can go to that dimension and retrieve it for me from an orange spiky creature named Don Patch"

"Is that it?"

"Yes but believe me it will be harder than you think for in this dimension you need to not use you mind or common sense, oh and be careful with the one of the afro"

And before she could say something Mokona had sent her to possibly the strangest dimension.

Sakura landed on a grassy field where a family of little pigs was eating in a small coffee table. When they saw her they ran away

"Wait!" Sakura chased after the pigs

"The big bad dog wants to eat us!" they screamed before she fell on her face. They had hidden in three little houses. One was made of straw other of twigs and the other was a ten floor mansion.

"Excuse me! I am looking for someone named Don Patch!" she screamed but no one answered. After a few minutes of silence and no answer from the little pigs she began to walk trying to sense anyone near by. She kept encountering estrange beings that ran away from her before she could ask them where to find this don patch.

"Ahh, Yuuko why couldn't you give me more clues like where to find him!" Sakura was tired

"Why are you taking to yourself?" said someone from below directly in front of her. she looked down and there a thing that was orange and had spikes looked at her curiously

"Don Patch?" she asked

"Who wants to know!" he made a sudden back flip and put some sun glasses on

"I am Sakura and I am here to make a petition"

"I am sorry babe; I am a single man forever besides my fans would be disappointed if I had a fixed girlfriend"

"They would not" said a girl with pink hair and it was as if they came from the nothing. There was a big man with a blond afro, a boy with white spiky hair, the pink haired girl…and a man made of blue jelly?

"Actually I was going to ask you for your sword, I really need it, maybe…" she was ready to come up with a deal

"Would you go on a date with me?" said Don Patch holding her hands

"I thought you didn't want to disappoint your fans" said the pink haired girl

"Fans, what fans? You just come with me and I will give you all you want" said Don Patch taking Sakura a little away from them

"I just want the sword" said Sakura with a sigh

"No!" she was hit with what it felt whips

"What a!" she looked at the black things that had attacked her and as she looked up to the source she thought she was going to faint "What…what is that?"

"My super fist of the nose hair!" said the big man that hit her

Sakura stood up looking disgusted, she had just being hit with nose hairs "Ew" was all she said before a long silence came, the big blond afro man began to sulk by a tree

"Hey apologize to Mr. Bobobo" said white haired boy

"Why? He is the one that hit me with…those for no reason" said Sakura

"Forget about them my dear" said Don Patch dragging her away from them again

"Please I just need the sword" said Sakura tired, she didn't get that dimension

"And you will get it but with a condition" said Don Patch

"And that is?" asked Sakura

"You have to marry me" he said holding her hand with both of his

888

Mean while the gang was looking all that happened through a TV which now was under danger of being destroy by Arashi

"That bastard how dare he!" They all but Yuuko held the angry rain demon back

888

"No" was her answer

"Then would you go on a date with me?" he said

"Hm, okay" she said thinking little about it

"But you have to do all I say to you" he said

"…" was there any other option "Alright"

"Then" suddenly she was in some kind of fancy restaurant where the violin was being played by their side by the white haired boy

"Oh my dear Asuka"

"Sakura"

"Oh my dear Sakura, I knew you wouldn't be able resist my charm"

"Okay…"

"Would you put this on?" he showed her a little red dress

"What?" she knew this would end badly

"Put this on…remember you have to do all I say" he said devilishly

Sakura's eye twitched before she took the dress and got to the bathroom to change, when she got back Don Patch was wearing the same dress plus a wig that looked like her hair and ears

"What?" and she was right, this was really going to end bad

Sakura ignored it and sat ready to order

"I already ordered" said Don Patch

Then Bobobo came with a covered plate. Sakura hoped for things to go better from there but as soon as the lid was pull she fell from her chair. The jelly man's head was on the tray and it was crying.

"Please don't eat me!"

"Fat chance!" Don Patch began chasing the head around the restaurant with a fork

"Yuuko! Get me out of here!"

"Who is Yuuko?" asked the pink haired girl to the white haired boy who just shrugged

After Sakura counting to ten it was all back…well you know

"My dear, are you not hungry?"

"No"

"Then I guess I should go to the point"

"…"

"Marry me"

"No"

"It wasn't a question; you are supposed to do all I tell you!"

"No!" her chair made its way to his head

"That will teach him" said Beauty

"I just need your damn sword…you know what! I will fight you for it" she said ready to fight

"Please don't, I could not hurt you" said Don Patch

"…" she felt bad for the guy

"Sucker!" he threw a punch at her

"Nice try" she said as her face came back with not a scratch on it

"Listen to me you little Patch, I am not interested in you so get that stupid idea out of your spiky head" she said so grimly that it even made Bobobo shiver

"There is someone else isn't it" cried Don Patch

"Well…" damn her kind heart

"I knew it; your eyes don't look at me the same way they used. What am I going to do? What about our children!" he pointed as he continued to cry and then pulled Beauty and Gasser with fake dog ears

He found himself beat up on the ground

"I am tired of your games. Hand over the sword" she said stepping over him.

"Not until you tell me his name, I deserve to know" cried Don Patch

"Arashi" she said in lower voice as if Arashi would hear her all the way from Yuuko's dimension, how right she was

"What did you say?" said Don Patch taking a microphone close to her

"Arashi! Alright! His name is Arashi so just give me the damn sword so I can go back to him and my friends!" she screamed

"Here it is" he said handing her an onion

"What's this?" she said looking at the onion on her hand

"My sword" said Don Patch faking to be defeated

"This is a green onion" she said

"We know" said Don Patch's friends

"Then this is his sword" she said

"Yeah" they said again with shame

"This is…Yuuko, you damn witch get me out of here" she screamed and no longer Mokona appeared and took her back to Yuuko's dimension

"But my sword" cried Don Patch after she left

"Don't worry don't Patch I will buy you another next time we go to the store" said Bobobo

"Really!" he said with hope written all over his orange face

"Yes" said Bobobo wearing the Sakura wig

8888

"Yuuko!" Sakura tried to kill the witch

After a few minutes and that Sakura was out of her 'I am going to kill you' state they performed the spell and the vortex to their dimension opened

"I hate you" said Sakura before going in but Yuuko just smiled and waved good bye along with Watanuki and Mokona

888

They landed on their living room where all continued to be a mess after Arisu's attack

"That didn't take long" said Star

"What do you mean?" asked Kei, it had been at least three days

"Half hour" said Marie pointing at the clock

Sakura didn't listen; she just went to her room and fell on bed exhausted

8888

NL" I know I promised Naruto and Big O but I gave you Harry Potter so that kind of makes for it. I am tired. Tired! PLEASE REVIEW! Because I need to get my mind back to this fic and your reviews inspire me

Preview" Lost in the Storm

Winter vacation is here, Sakura and Arashi go on a mission to rescue some demons from the northern lands with Hotaru and Yori. An incredible storm takes them by surprise and Sakura falls ill on her human time. They still need to find the missing demons, defeat the snow demon and keep Sakura alive until dawn. Plus other side stories


	19. Lost in the Storm

NL" I am so sorry, I forgot to give you your clue last chap so here it is _Lies _I know many of you are like 'is that it?' but yes, think about it, who is doing this to who and why. I own nothing but my Chihuahua; Chilaquil

Chapter 19: Lost in the Storm

_The same garden full of red flowers and cherry blossoms, a gently wind caressed their faces as they looked at each other in the eyes. But this time there were no smiles or gentle cares, or even harsh ones. Her figure stood facing him with the expression that hunted him when he was awake. This dream was suppose to be where they were free but it seemed her determination to let go of him had reached a subconscious point. She wore her black hakamas and red haory, the armor that had not been seen in a long time adorned her body. Her eyes were cold but the warmth of her nature could be seen in their depths but that warmth wasn't toward him in the way he wanted it to be but more of friend way. Her eyes left his to look at the side down to a fair red flower. That she picked up and became blood on her hands. _

_"This is the price of us being together, a price that I won't pay even if it means that I have to forget you. Life will change us both eventually and then that, what we called love will become nothing but a memory a dream that we would had forever lost" she said before turning around _

_"I won't back down Sakura, if you prefer to shed tears instead of blood to be with me then be it. I will defeat all that gets in my way to make you my mate; I will even defeat you if you don't come to your senses" said Arashi walking toward her "If you prefer to suffer and see others have your happiness then that comes to show you are weaker, weaker than humans for even they fight with all they have to be with those who they love. But I will not give up, not on you, not in my word. You will be my mate" _

_"I wish I could tell you" she said "The truth so you could stop saying that but even if I did so all you would is leave your hopes for me in the forgotten" _

_"And isn't that what you want?" he touched her shoulder _

_"No" she turned to see him in the eyes again, warm tears ran down her face with no end down her neck and disappearing into the red flowers they fell upon "I love you but I love you more than anyone could. I would die for you any day, any moment, I would give my soul, my power all for you to stay by my side but this love also tells me to make you happy and your happiness is not by my side so I have to let you even if it kills me" her fist wrapped on her chest, she looked down for her eyes showed pain that she wanted to erase with his lips; pain that she wanted to leave in the forgotten instead of her feelings for him. The garden began to die from where her tears fell. A dead world was being created from her pain. A lonely red flower remained. Arashi picked this flower up and placed it on her silver and black hair _

_"I won't let you die like that" he said looking down at her "you will die when I die by my side, being my mate and with no regret in our lives" his palm cached one of her tears that became blood at his touch "tears are the wounds and blood of the soul, you are hurting yourself and me by doing this" then she looked up at him, tears were also running down his face but did not well with gentle smile on his face "you are the one that can truly make me happy" the petals of the flowers that were gone began to run o the gently wind and fall around them and slowly placed themselves together to become the red flowered garden. Her eyes once more looking at his, the dark blue mark was once more on his forehead and the striped under his eyes. the moon of the west appeared on her forehead along with the cheek stripes "I would also give my soul and strength to be by your side" _

8

"Anything new?" asked Star to Kumori

"Nothing" said the shadow demoness

"Do you think she suspects that we suspect something?" asked Star

"I don't think so" said Kumori

"The final battle is approaching, I think she has better thing to worry about" said Marie

"You are going, aren't you?" asked Xochitl

"Yes, and I take by you aren't" said Marie

"My teacher is going along with the main members of the order like you and Alexander, I am just an apprentice" said Xochitl

"If your teacher dies you will take his place in the order" said Marie

"And if you die your apprentice will take your place" said Star to Marie

"And what if Lady Sakura dies" asked Kumori

"…" that was a question they didn't want to think about

"Let's hope that doesn't happen" said Marie

8

Freedom, we all say to love it but do we really appreciate it. You don't appreciate something you have always had unless you have a good common sense, are really smart or you lose it and then gain it back. Sakura and Arashi's friends understood and appreciated their freedom. They were free, for the winter vacation, from the constant tension between the hanyou and rain demon. It was incredible not to have to listen to their discussions anymore. As they packed their stuff to go back home for some time the smiles in their faces could not be compare with the gladness they felt. Kei was passing the vacation with Ichiro at the mountains with their families; Hotaru was going to see her family again as Taro, Kiyoshi and Tsukiko. And well Sakura and Arashi were going back to the castle to make everyone there as miserable as they could with their confrontation and evil glares.

When the rain demon and inuhanyou arrived to the castle everyone kept away from their path. The snow seemed pretty warm compared to them. In the middle of the falling snow Sakura rested against the bloomless cherry blossom. A book was on her lap but she wasn't reading it. She was looking at the dormant garden covered by the snow. Such made her remember that dream. She rested her head against the trunk of the tree. Her eyes closed she sighed.

"Father" he was in the branch next to her

"You are too distracted, what troubles you" he had been there for some time and had not notice

"Oh, nothing pretty much. The same things that's all" she said

"How is your research going?" he asked knowing it would get her mind away from her usual problems

"Pretty good, the library at the school has a lot books about mythology and such" she said with little interest for those books could had been wrong

"Have you meant more creatures?" he asked knowing this

"Yes, but I have seen some lurking around the school but they won't speak to me, they are just there to keep a close eye on me so I had no chance to ask them anything" she said tiredly

"It seems that there are hard times coming" he said

"I guess but I think I should worry about that from five years from now" she said with a calm smile

"Have you found anything about your future?" he couldn't help to ask

"Pretty much take care of a world organization that keeps the dark forces from taking over the world" she said as if it was nothing

"I didn't mean that part of your life" he said

"Oh…I have no idea" she said but all she knew was that her life was a pretty busy one

"You can't lie to me" said her father

"I know but I know nothing pretty much" she said before looking back at the snow garden

"Before you go back to your distracted state I have a mission for you" he said, he was going to sent Shippo but he knew it would be good for her to get some distraction

"Really? Well, what do I have to do?" she said kind of excited

"Take this scroll to Lord Kouga and I want you to remain in his castle until the full moon has pass" he handed a small one with a blue seal

"Is that it?" she asked as he began to walk back to the castle

"Yes, and Arashi will be going with you" he said

'I knew it' she rested her head against the trunk of the tree once more before going to get ready

Arashi was surprise to get such assignment but said nothing. It was in the afternoon when they left at all speed. They had to get there before the full moon for Sakura's sake. In their way there was no attacks or problems, just a very long silence. They were at least two days from the Northern castle when they decided to rest for a few hours.

"I will be right back" she said before looking for the hot spring she had sensed nearby

Arashi watched as she left and when she was finally out of his view he looked at her foot prints in the snow. She had big feet. Why didn't he notice before? Who knows? He rested against a tree taking light breaths. The cold was making his lungs hurt because of all the running. Yes he was a demon and a water element one too but still it was a hard winter and even worst for the humans. He knew that they cold not survive for long in such conditions and that made him wonder why did his lord sent Sakura to do this if the full moon was so close. He stared at the startling stars with a sigh, yes he was a demon but even he appreciated the simple things in life. Somehow the winter had always being his favorite time of year. It made all so still and bright, and also look as pure as the white snow. Pf course he knew Sakura preferred spring that would bring a lot of rain and blooming flowers, so much messier than winter with mud around.

Mean while Sakura had trouble getting out of the hot spring. Every time she tried the cold breeze passed and made her change her mind. She was also watching out for any pervert even if she doubted someone would be out in the freezing conditions but still Arashi was near by so she wouldn't take her chances. She remembered the little accident from the summer. Man, why couldn't she get that image from her mind. Her face turned redder and it wasn't because of the water. Her head was under water with her eyes shot. She knew Arashi would go to look for her if she took more so she made up her mind and jumped put of the warm water and dressed as fast as she could. She ran with no spare time wanting to warm her body by running. She passed the resting Arashi with a fast 'let's go'

Arashi was kind of confused but then he heard her chattering teeth.

"So, how was your bath?" he asked and received a glare that said 'shut it' but he didn't really paid attention for her chattering teeth were interesting

They arrived to the Northern castle the before the full moon. It was a beautiful afternoon when they delivered the scroll to Kouga who thanked them and invited them to stay for some time to rest and warm up. They accepted gladly to have a nice blanket and fire to warm.

"You guys look kind of blue" said Hotaru "So no Taro"

"Taro would already be a popsicle if he had come, Hotaru and why don't you go visit him. I am sure he would appreciate the heat in this time"

"That's not a bad idea" said Hotaru before leaving the warm room

"Are you guys alright?" he asked but Sakura knew what he really wanted

Sakura nodded before saying "This is from Kanna" she handed Yori a scroll

"Thank you" he took it and left the room too

"So he is not after you anymore?" asked Arashi

"And you just notice? You should pay more attention to the gossiping around the castle"

"I hate gossiping" in his opinion it was something only females did

"Then you don't know" she said

"What?" he asked

"You really don't know! I can't believe it" she said looking surprise

"What!" he stood up

"Oh nothing, just messing with you" she said before covering herself better with her blanket

"You little hanyou!" he tackled her

"Wow, hands off rain boy" said Sakura jumping out of the blanket, she had sensed tickles coming

He looked up at her with playful eyes. Oh no was all she could think before running out of the room. It had been some time since she had visited the Northern castle but she knew it better than Arashi. For instance the little room that had a hidden stair that went to the dungeons. He would never find her there. But then again it was as cold as outside. She changed her mind and went to look for Hotaru. He would not dare to do anything with her by her side. She found her with her trying to look over the scroll she delivered to her father. Ayane and Yori looked worried.

"Let me see!" Hotaru was the only one not aloud to read the scroll "Not fair"

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sakura taking them by surprise

"Not at all Lady Sakura" said Kouga but his smile was a nervous one "I just need to sent a letter to the Eastern lands" he said before writing something in the scroll and handing it to a pair of wolf demons "Get there as fast as you can and only deliver to the panther demons"

"Lord Kouga?" Arashi had heard part of the conversation as he came in

"Is nothing to worry about, mostly an agreement among the lands" said Ayane

"Involving?" asked Sakura

"Oh just the distribution of the lands, you know" said Kouga before looking directly over Arashi "So how are you two getting along?" he asked

"There is nothing to say" Kouga had touched the soft spot so she left the room with a glaring Arashi at her back

"I take no good" said Kouga

It was by the sunset that worried faces began to appear. Sakura had escaped to the infirmary of the castle where she found Yori getting ready to leave.

"Lady Sakura? What are you doing around here?" he asked

"Nothing, just walking around" she was such a bad liar, she was hiding from Arashi and Yori knew it "And where are you going?"

"One of the massagers came back hurt, it seems some kind of demon attacked him and the others, I most go look for them and retrieve the agreement among the lands" he said as they made their way out

"I am coming with you" she said determined

"Alright but Arashi is coming too" said Hotaru with Arashi by her side

And with that they left toward the mountains that were needed to be cross to reach the Eastern lands.

"Kouga? Where are Lady Sakura and…Arashi" asked Ayane

"No, it can't be" he couldn't believe they forgot" Kouga looked out to the stormy afternoon. The moon barely visible was full and ready to spread the light for the night.

888

"Where is Sakura!" Screamed Hotaru in the middle of the storm

"Here! I feel kind of weird guys!" then in the middle of the storm a dark haired girl stood "Shit!" Sakura screamed when she remembered

"We have to get you to a safe place" said Yori to Sakura, she was already looking blue

Arashi picked her up on his back "I will look for a place for her to be safe in the mean while you two go ahead" the wolves nodded and went on

"I can walk you idiot" she said pounding on his back

"You are a real idiot you know, how could you have forgotten" he said as he began to run toward a cave he had just seen

"You forgot too!" she screamed

He said nothing, instead placed her on the cave and removed her red haory

"What do you think you are doing!" a red hand mark was his payment

"You will freeze with that wet clothes" he said pointing at the snow covered haory

"I can take off my clothes myself" she said closing tighter her black inner haory

"Good, I am going to look for some firewood" he said before taking off his haory and inner haory

"What a!" then she felt warm fabric cover her, she saw he was placing on the haory alone and had given her his dry inner haory

"It will keep you warm until I am back" he said before leaving

Sakura sat away from the mouth of the cave looking into the darkness that wasn't complete became of the moonlight entering the cave. She felt really cold and then she began to sneeze and cough. She had never felt so bad in her life; actually she was already guessing she was sick. She had never been sick in her life before and she didn't want to feel sick again now.

"Sakura?" Arashi came in with wood and found her curled into a ball; he dropped the wood and went to her. She had a fever and was very pallid. Her eyes were close and her breathing was fast and ragged.

He didn't lose anymore time and made fire with the wood he had brought. He brought her close and saw that her hands were still kind of blue. He began to worry even more and removed her boots. Sure snow and cold had gotten to them. He knew she would kill him even in that state if he tried to remove her hakamas so he pulled them up instead.

"A…Arashi" she was saying in her sleep

"Don't worry, I am here" he said taking off his wet haory and bringing her close to his chest. She needed warmth and he was feeling kind of responsible for her being in that state, after all he had been assigned to go with her so she wouldn't get in that kind of trouble. Her head rested against his chest, her cold hands wrapped on his own and her legs entangle with his own. He rested his cheek on her dark haired head. Her scent was almost the same, he notice, it was the scent of spring but it lacked the usual cherry blossom scent in it. As the storm continued outside Sakura began to look better and with that in mind sleep overcame him.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, her body felt weird, maybe because she usually didn't sleep in her human state but there was something else. She felt so conformable and warm. Her blurry vision came to a focus and there in front of her Arashi's face was. She would have screamed her lungs out but her throat was hurting. The cave wasn't that dark as before, the fire behind her was the reason to it. She noticed he was sleep and even as a demon she couldn't help to think he looked cute, his blue hair pooled to his shoulders that were bare. Her eyes looked down from his face to find his bare chest in which she was resting. Ideas were already swirling in her mind, and the red shade of her face was a hint of what they were. Making sure not to wake him she shifted to lie by his side and not at top of him. Giving him her back she looked into the fire and then the mouth of the cave. The storm was still on and the night was still there as she suspected. She wondered about Yori and Hotaru; she was worried about them but who wouldn't in such storm. She came to a conclusion, this wasn't a normal storm it had to be the creation of something or someone; surely a demon with no good at mind. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and a strong chest at her back. The blush on her face returned double after she felt his leg sneaking between hers. She prayed for him not to be awake and she was lucky this time after picking to se he was still sleep. She wanted to hit him for scaring her but he looked just so cute when sleeping.

"Saku…ra" he said before his arm pulled her closer to him

'Even in his sleep he is possessive' she was now facing him. Her brow rested on his chest she took a deep breath before jumping out of his hold and away from him. She didn't usually test her human strength but she found she was faster than she thought she was. Arashi was still sleeping and she was home free. She stretched a bit but a cold breeze entered the cave and made her huddle close to the fire. She saw her boots (she wears ones like Sesshoumaru) that were close to the fire and putted them on. She loved how warm they felt. Taking Arashi's haory off her placed her own red one and got ready. She left the cave and began to go in the direction Hotaru and Yori went. About ten minutes later Arashi cached up to him with an angry expression

"What do you think you are doing!" he was about to carry her back to the cave

"This storm isn't normal, Yori and Hotaru may need our help" she said and went on

"But what can you do like this"

"Hello! Full powered Miko!" she said showing some of her power

He said nothing but carried her all the way. Incredibly after some time they reached a barrier

"Told you" she said getting off and using her power to open an entrance in the barrier. When they were finally inside they came to a castle that seemed to be made of ice.

"Ahhh!" they ran as fast as they could after hearing Hotaru scream

"There is no way!" Said Sakura after seeing an ice sculpture fight the real Hotaru

Hotaru jumped away from the kick of the sculpture. The sculpture was silent as it took out a icicle sword but it was useless after Yori appeared behind it and with a nice punch destroyed it.

"Maybe they don't need our help" said Arashi

"Hey you two, what are you doing here?" screamed Hotaru

"We' were worried about you guys, what happen?" asked Sakura

"An artic fox demon, he wants to take over our lands it seems and he somehow knows that treaty is important. He plans to use it against us" said Yori "He ran away to the castle"

"What happen to the other massagers?" asked Sakura

"We already set them free and sent them back to the castle; after this is over I will personally deliver the treaty" said Yori

"You will not!" a blue fox about the size of a house flew from the sky down on them with a blue fire fur

Sakura and Arashi were ready to battle but Yori stopped them

"I am the heir of this lands and I will prove you that I have that right" he took out his sword "Prepare to die"

For the first time in her life Sakura heard Yori angry and it even scared her. She and the others stayed back as the wolf demon fought for his birth right. The fox demon found the hard way that wolf demons, especially Kouga's descendants, were fast. And the fox demon being big as it was didn't get much chance to defend against the attacks. It didn't end too soon or too late. The fox returned to its humanoid form and it turned out it was a demoness. She seemed hurt and tired, she drew the scroll from her robes and was about to burn it with her blue fire if it hadn't be for Hotaru kicking her square on the face.

"You cheater!" she picked the scroll and threw it to her brother "Now leave our lands before I change my mind and kill you" she said coldly

The demoness left but not before giving them icy glares. The ice castle turned to be nothing but an illusion the barrier fell and the storm stopped. They rested there until the sun came up and Sakura was back to her old self. Yori left toward the eastern lands with the scroll. Arashi Sakura and Hotaru began to make their way to the northern castle.

"So…what did you…?" Hotaru knew something had happen when those two were left alone

"We rested" said Sakura walking faster

"Is that why Arashi's haory has your scent?" asked Hotaru from behind and Sakura could swear she knew the wolf demoness was smiling mischievously

"Nothing happened" said Arashi and Sakura sighed, maybe he wasn't such a jerk "But it will"

Now Sakura knew how it felt to have two smiling demons at her back. It was creepy. In their way back to the western lands, they couldn't help to wonder what was so important about the scroll that Yori was now surely delivering to the panther demons. It was odd for they also remembered that Kyo had been busy in some parts of the lands, they had almost never seen him since they returned. With out their knowing the beginning of the future they had seen was been shape.

8882 weeks later888

Karen the lady of the Eastern lands decided to deliver the treaty herself. She still couldn't believe it even if she had been told of it by the fire breathing demon. She did not oppose, she knew it could mean war and she didn't the hanyou girl after her skin. And the rain demon wasn't bad looking at all, it could even come to her approaching him a little more, of course her sisters; Anija and Shuun had the same idea at mind so it would become a challenge and who knew how many more females would try to get into the soon to be lord.

"So you accepted?" asked Etsuko (I can't remember if she already became the lady of the South but if no then let her be) Lady of the South

"Are you?" asked Karen

"I own Sakura and she is a close friend of Arashi so I will accept" she signed the treaty

"Too bad you already have a mate" said Karen

"Aren't you too old to go after Arashi?" asked Etsuko

"I will act as if I didn't just heard that" said Karen

"You know you will have to compete with Sakura, don't you?"

"Of course I know but what male can resist to a pure blood"

"Sakura may be a hanyou but Arashi is still very attach to her"

"Puppy love and nothing more"

"I am not so sure about that"

8888Future8888

Shippo, we all know this kind fox demon. Well, this kind fox demon was going to visit his little sister Sakura to her company when he came across a crowd at the entrance. Now he knew his sister didn't like this kind of attention but it was something the reporters didn't get through their heads

"Where is she!" screamed a man with a news microphone pointing at the fox demon, poor Shippo he should have used the back door like everyone else that worked in that place and had seen the reporters

"The people has right to know!" screamed a woman from the back before Shippo could say anything

"We want to see her!" screamed more in union

"No one can see Ms. Taisho!" Kumori came out and said tired of the demanding reporters, she knew Sakura was having a bad day and this was the least she needed at the moment

"So she is an Ms, and her last name is Taisho. Interesting" wrote a reporter in a small notebook

"Leave!" screamed Kumori while Shippo went on ahead to look for Sakura

"You are becoming kind of famous" said Shippo

"I know, I am still looking for the little traitor that got the in formation out" she said as they moved to the elevator, she would let Kumori deal with the reporters "so how are Rin, Akio and Akiko?"

"Missing you, it has been some time since you don't visit" he said as she pushed the button for the last floor

"I am sorry, you know the entire final battle is coming and there is so much to organize" she said resting her back against the elevator's wall. It ad been some time since she had let her face show her true state; she was tired

"You don't have to explain, I know but I hope you don't forget to add me to the battle" he said trying to sound cheerful

"But Akio and Akiko won't" she said giving him a serious look

"Don't worry, I already told them myself" said Shippo

"But I take this isn't the only reason you came" she said looking up at him, damn he was still taller than her

"You are right; a few days ago I saw Shisuka" he stared directly at her eyes "and she had those swords that belonged to you, do you mind explaining" he said kind of joking but she knew he was serious

"Is nothing, she became my apprentice and I gave them to her because of that" she said calmly

"Really?" he said with suspicion

"Why else?" she said exiting the elevator followed by him

"You are so bad at lying sis, I know you had been keeping this secret for some time but not even you can trick a master trickster" he said as they walked toward her office

"So you know?" she said sounding uninterested

"What did you think, it's too obvious" he said 'got you'

"So you have no idea" she could see right through his game

"That's right" he said still kind of cheerful

"Who put you up to this?" she asked as they passed the main offices toward her own

"No one" he simply said wondering who else could be trying to get to the hanyou's most secret, secret

"Marie?" she asked

"No one" he said, maybe he could find some allies

"Alexander?" she asked again not knowing Shippo was keeping a record of the names

"Nope" he said in a tired voice

"Star?" she asked according to what Arashi had told her

"No" he said

"Xochitl?" she said

"No" he said

"Then Kumori" she knew the girl was worried about her

"Your own godchild? No" he said not believing the shadow demoness would be into knowing the secret too "Sakura, no one put me up to this but I know there is something going on between you and Arashi and his family" he was being more serious that it began to worry her "It has been since you two came back from this time"

"Please Shippo that was five hundred years ago. You can't seriously…" she opened the door to her large office that was full of maps, plans and paper work. It was all a big organized mess

"It was two days after all your friends arrived that you finally got to the castle, you can't lie to me that something didn't happen" said Shippo with out knowing he had hit her softer spot

"Something did happen but that is nothing of your business brother" she said in neutral voice as she sat in her chair and he on the opposite from her

"So you two…" he didn't know when to give up

"It's none of your business" she said again, her voice held a hint of anger

"Hm…I knew you two did like each other" he said looking smug

"Enough! I told you it was none of your business. I am busy leave already" she said angrily baring her fangs at him

"No, until you tell me how come you have not accepted any of the mating proposals you have gotten for this last hundred of years, do you still have hope Arashi will come back for you even though he already has a family" he hated to see his sister still waiting or so he thought she was waiting

"I don't want a mate happy?" She asked with narrowed eyes

"What about pups?" he asked hurting her more than he could ever guess

She gave him a bored look "I am too busy for that kind of stuff, now would you leave? Please" she felt so much pain in that moment

"Really?" he knew that wasn't how she really felt

"Shippo! Leave!" she stood up with her fist slammed to the desk

"But this isn't over sis, you will not be able to keep your little secret for long and when it gets out I will be one of the first to know"

She was left alone in her office holding her broken pen, she cursed silently after she began to look for something to clean the ink away from her hand "Small secret? It's everything but small brother" then she looked toward the door "Kumori, would you come for a moment?"

"Y...yes my lady?" Kumori expected scolding

"Take the day free and tell the same to everyone else in the building, I need as much quiet as possible" she said as she looked over her papers and marking stuff with a marker

"Yes my lady" said Kumori about to leave

"And tell Marie, Star, Xochitl, and Alexander to stay out of my personal life and that includes you too" said Sakura giving Kumori a tired look

"Yes my lady" said Kumori in a quiet voice

Sakura sighed after everyone was finally gone. She closed her eyes before looking trough the side building window. She could most of the city from there.

8888

"So you suspect something too general?" asked Marie

"Just call me Shippo, and yes. I also have an idea of who may know"

"Who?" asked Kumori

"Your partner" he said

"Lord Katashi! But he would never tell me" said Kumori

"You know him better than most, and I have the feeling he would tell you anything if you just asked…in the right way that is" he said

8888

As the vacation went they trained a lot, mostly Taro. The time for him to face the northern lord would be soon and he knew the wolf demon wouldn't be happy to give his daughter to a demon slayer/ Tsukiko and Kiyoshi had both been having estrange dreams, estranger than the ones Sakura and Arashi were. In this dreams they faced estrange beings, other than the ones they face when they traveled through dimensions. Also there were others with them and they all fought some unknown force. This was a vision of their future but not the future that you may be thinking. Ichiro after the vacation in the mountains with his family, Kei and her family had gone back to his usual post as a spy apprentice to an official one. He was pretty good sneaking around and passing as a regular human. Recently he had been looking over a mansion that he knew belonged to Kenta's family; He was suppose to keep an eye on the boy named Fudo that was Kenta's younger brother but now was an only child. Not much happened but the usual demon attacks that made him activate the traps and alert the demons of the order around.

At the end of the winter break they expected to be back to see Sakura and Arashi trying to kill each other with glares but as it turned out they seemed friendlier than before. They didn't know how it happened but they were glad. They were back to school with everything going quiet peaceful. Just like before the storm.

8888 (I can't help it! I love the X Files but I don't own them)

In the busy airport of Japan two agents of the FBI arrived to meet an interesting group. Mulder was sure they had something to do with the truth and Scully, well she thought he was going to end up as the sacrifice of some cult so she came with him. They waited outside with little lodge and a lot of expectation but of course they didn't expect the same thing

"Are sure about this Mulder?" she asked scanning the words for any odd looking person

"Very sure Scully" he said looking at his watch "They should be here soon"

"What time did they tell you?" she asked annoyed of waiting

" 1 Pm." He said and his watch marked 1:05

"Good afternoon" said a girl with dark hair and a shy smile

"Good afternoon" both said thinking she was just being polite

"Excuse me" she said bringing their attention back

"Yes?" asked Mulder

"Are you agents Mulder and Scully of the FBI?" she asked

"How did you…wait don't tell me you are our contact" said Scully, she expected someone more troublesome looking but the girl looked as normal as any other, how wrong they are

"No, Lady Sakura sent me to take you to see her. I am Kumori" she said with a bow "Now if you would follow me" she said taking them to a limousine

"This Lady Sakura most be quiet rich" said Mulder

"To lady Sakura material possessions are not that important but she has an image to keep" said Kumori

To Scully it already sounded like a cult

"Tell us more about this Lady Sakura and why did she asked us to come" asked Mulder

"That is something Lady Sakura will tell you herself but if you most know there is something terrible soon to happen and she has the feeling she needs to find as many allies as possible to see into her work for she may not comeback alive" said Kumori

"Why?" asked Mulder

"A battle…a battle that will reveal many things to the world and that will take many lives. Lady Sakura is the strongest…person I know and even she isn't sure she will survive" said Kumori saddened "Many of that information she will give to you herself, your lives are not in danger but she knows that if there is someone enough open minded to the truth that's you" she said mostly for Mulder

"So she knows about the X files" said Scully

"She knows many things but yes, she knows about your work and she is thankful for it"

"So she believes" said Mulder

"Yes" said Kumori before a long time of silence. They arrived to a big building then guided by Kumori they were taken to the reception where a woman about 23 years old with short black hair, very light brown eyes and dressed as a true executive welcomed them with a small smile

"Are you going to take us to this Lady Sakura?" asked Scully

Kumori tried to say something but a glance from the woman told her not to bother

"I am lady Sakura" she said

"Oh I am sorry; we just didn't expect you to be so young" said Mulder and Scully felt like rolling her eyes

"Believe me, I am a lot older than this, even older than you" she said "if you would be so kind to come with me, there is so much we should speak about"

"Would you be more specific?" said Scully

"I don't need my guests to be targeted; the enemy will take advantage of anything at times like this" she said as she guided them to the elevator

"…" they asked nothing as she opened a compartment of the elevator and she entered a password, hand scan and eye scan

The elevator began to move down fast and then faster

"Before I start to explain the truth of which I speak you should see the true me" she said and Mulder couldn't wait, he expected an alien and Scully, well she had her hand over her gun

In a second or two of light Sakura had revealed her true appearance that left them quiet surprise.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Scully, she thought the dog ears were fake

"I know is difficult for humans to accept that there are other creatures besides them that have a conscious but I am what I am"

"And what are you exactly"

Sakura smiled showing her fangs a bit "A hybrid, half something, half human but I would prefer to not be very specific and no, both my parents are from earth"

"You mea you are not a…" Mulder was disappointed

"Sorry to disappoint you but if it helps you, it is known that our planet was formed from many supernova explosions and it is possible that planets were included into these explosions so it could be possible that is the reason why so many different beings live in this planet" she raising his hopes up

"You mean like this is where the remainders of another civilizations ended" he said in a higher voice

"Possible, after all not all humans are as normal as one may think but I think you already know that" she said with a smile

"When you said you were a lot older than what you look how old exactly" asked Scully as they excited the elevator

"That doesn't matter, please follow me" but the look on their eyes told her that to them it did "about five hundred"

"Wow" said Mulder

"What is this truth you talk about?" asked Scully

"You will hear it with everyone else" she said "You are not the only ones I have asked to come, many experts, politicians, you name it. We need the human world to understand that there is more in this world than what they think" as that she opened big doors into a gigantic room where there was a large round table with a podium at the center. Around this table beings they had never seen sat. others looked human but their clothing not very much and then there were regular humans talking and discussing about the recent information they had been given

"Sister, are they the last?" asked Kyo, he made both FBI agents jump

"Yes brother, this should start soon" she said quietly as she was handed a folder

Kyo smiled to the humans "Nice to meet you, Lord Kyo of the Western lands of Japan"

"Nice to meet you" said Mulder who thought he was tall but Kyo; well it was depressing for the FBI agent

"So you have a tail and she has ears" said Scully 'what an odd family'

"I was the lucky one, wasn't I?" he said

"Shut up Kyo" said Sakura as she looked over some papers

"Would you look who is here, I thought you weren't coming" said Kyo and the FBI agents noticed Sakura tensed

"Would not miss the chance to hear your sister's beautiful voice" said Arashi

"Shouldn't you keep your mouth shut or your _mate_ may hear you" said Sakura still looking over her papers

"She is angry isn't she?" asked Molder to Kyo

"Only when Arashi is around" said Kyo  
"If you don't mind, would you go and take your seats" said Sakura kind of annoyed

Mulder sat next to Arashi, he was curious. The rain demon stared at Sakura and Sakura alone

"Do I have something in my face human?" asked Arashi looking down at the human with his violet eyes

"Sorry, just wondering about your tattoos" he lied and Arashi knew it but he really didn't care

"They are not tattoos. They represent my status in our society" he said

"Oh then you are like royalty" said Mulder

"It seems Sakura did well on bringing you, yes you could say so" Said Arashi "I guess she hasn't told you what she is or what I am yet"

"You are not the same?" asked Mulder

"She is a half blood, I am pure blooded" said Arashi "there is a big difference such as she has a human heart"

"A human heart then what do you have?" asked Scully that was next to Mulder

"I don't mean the organ, I mean that if you asked me to understand your feelings as humans I could not but she can, also she is more forgiving, you could say I am not human at all" he was cold

"If you excuse me, this meeting is about to start" said Sakura from the podium bringing everyone's attention. Once she had everyone's attention she started by taking a low breath

"You can do it Sakura" Mulder heard Arashi say

"Many of you already know why we are here but others are as curious as one could be when they are call from different parts to the world to a meeting where everyone isn't exactly human" she looked around for a brief moment "The truth you had heard about is this" screens began to be lower all around them and then mages of ancient writings, ancient drawings that looked all from legends "As you know we are not all humans in this place and the same is applied to the world, I don't mean as animals but as beings smart, untellable that we can communicate through language and come to understandings. Many of you have heard of legends and horror stories since children and as you grew up you thought this were things that only existed in fairy tales but the truth is we are very real. I know many of you are curious to know what we are but we vary as from region to continent as humans vary in beliefs and culture. For me I will be honest and tell you I am a half demon"

"This is unspeakable, I don't know who you really are but this game has gone far enough" said one of Sakura's guests

"This isn't a game human; we are in times that call for everyone to know the truth" said someone that of course isn't human

"It is true that this is rather unbelievable but I am throwing at you something we have kept hidden for the last four hundred years. Yes, we exist and many of us among you live a regular life but besides that is not that easy as you may think. As always there is a dark force or maniac trying to conquer the world, kill all humans or make them slaves. We created something call the order, we are the strongest of the strongest and we come together to fight this beings and keep such battles and confrontations secret from humans" said Sakura as images of the ended battles passed over the screens

"But why?" asked someone

"Is it that hard to understand? Vampire slayers, exorcists, witch hunters you name it. Humans haven't like us for a very long time" said Kyo

"But there is a reason for it" said someone else

"As humans you can't judge them all by only meeting one. Yes we know all the legends humans have created but have you ever thought there are good apples among the spoiled ones" said Sakura "To this point we had been able to reach a point where there is no difficult battle for us to win and keep secret but recently an enemy had emerged and he plans to reveal all this that I am telling you but in bad temrs"

"He plans to throw our existence as violent and bloody as he cans" said Alexander

"Is that why you called us here" said someone

"All of you are either professional on these subjects or very influential and powerful to your countries. We want you to know and be ready for what is to come" said Sakura

"And what is that exactly?" asked Scully

"A battle that from which mane of us will not be coming back" said Sakura "Our enemy has collected the worst of the worst in this world and plans to throw it to us in one strike so we will be giving our best also and that includes our lives"

"If you are not fully human, and many of you are not at all then why you do bother on protecting us"

"I am a hanyou, a half demon and a half human which means one of my parents is human, my mother to be exact" Sakura looked over her mother "She and my adoptive sister have shown me how strong humans can be even though they don't have the same abilities we have. A human mother would sacrifice her self for her children, she would fight to her last moment and believe me there are many of us who can't do that. Humans are in their own way unique. So unique that sometimes is impossible understand them or their logic. If they love someone they will fight for that person even though it seems futile still somehow they manage to survive"

"You mean you look up to us" said someone

"In your dreams" said Arashi in a laughing voice

"What he means is that that logic of your is also one of your weaknesses not only your strength" said Sakura

"Then you lack that weakness that is also an advantage" said other somewhere in the room

"Exactly also some of us are not as sensible even though we look mostly human. We are at a most primal level at some point of our minds and instincts" she said

"Such as mating" said Scully who had paid attention to Sakura's commentary toward Arashi

"Wha…yes, as example in your society marriage is between two persons who love each other in the demon society of Japan is about finding the strongest and most adequate mate to have strong heirs. The only feeling involve is pride" she said trying not to get the attention of the few demons around the room

"Then could you explain why such beings like you exist" said someone and Sakura actually flinched at that

"I will be the one answering that" Sesshoumaru stood up "There are humans in my opinion that are worthless but others that have shown great bravery and are seen a equals to us and its not their power such as sorcery but inner strength, something that is looked up by many of us"

After long hours, a lunch and more talk it came to an understanding and a deal among everyone. Of course Sakura had already planned this deal, it had taken her years to come up with it but it was done and done. It was talked about the final battle and how the humans would collaborate to make things more safety for them and adequate for the beings that were not all human. It would be calm for the next months but Sakura knew that it was just like before the storm and she was trigger.

8888

"Only a few more months, you know? We may not survive" said Arashi to her after the meeting. They were at her office at the top floor

"I know" she said putting her papers down for once

"Then would you…" he said (Use your imagination)

"…Yes" she said with a sigh and truly looking at him for the first time in a long time

8888

NL" I am back to be evil! Yes, this is a cliffhanger and guess what…I am not telling you what is going to happen until next chap but you can't miss it. Your new clue is _Katashi hates lies and more the one involving him (cough) and others. The thing is that he sometimes feels like screaming the truth to the world but this could bring a lot of problems to him and his family. _

Preview: A Sea of Questions

Prom+ Arashi finally goes to look for the truth to the address Junko gave him + Sakura saying good bye to her friends+ fights+ Promises +Tricks and lies+ Confrontations and Explanations me having a lot of fun writing


	20. A Sea of Questions

NL" I don't own Inuyasha or the original characters. this chapter (cough) has some…how do I put this…is not a lemon but it isn't also that innocent. I am just warning you, it may stink for I had been reading 'those kinds' of fic to get an idea of how to write this but still my mind doesn't get it.

Chapter 20: A Sea of Questions

"…Yes" she said with a sigh and truly looking at him for the first time in a long time

"Sakura" he was expecting a no and to be kick out of her office

"…" she stood up and walked toward him. He embraced her gently as she rested her head on his chest. How long has it been that she had last let herself being hug like that by him? She had her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. Those lips that he had wanted for so long; he pulled her chin gently before bringing her lips to his own. His hand resting in the back of her head brought her closer to him while his other hand shacked with expectation. Her hand held to his stroking his knuckles with her thumb to relax him. She let go of him after a minute or two. Before he could ask anything Sakura was on the phone telling her secretary to have the day free as everyone else in the floor, cancel all her appointments and give a warning to everyone to not come to her office. Arashi smiled as he made his way toward her and embraced once more but this time more desperate and this she could see in his eyes full of longing and solitude. Her eyes were the same without her knowing. He pushed her against the desk until many of the papers fell from it. Her feet lifted from the floor as he sat her there looking as desperate as him. In less than a second both snapped and kissed each other hungrily, their bodies grinded against each other and their hands lost trying to get the clothes off each other as fast as they could. He pushed her to lay half body on the desk before using his claw to open her delicate blouse. The buttons fell to the floor silently as her small moans emerged. Her hands passed over his back before she opened it in one movement. Her mouth against his heated skin was a heaven for him and the pressing of their bodies was making her lose complete control.

His body was her paradise as her own body was his. Was it a sin to love someone so much and not say it? But as to what their actions expressed such words were not needed. A smile grassed her lips as he grasped to her with his mouth in her body. His mouth covered the pick of her ear, a trick he learned long time ago. He pulled lightly at her doggy ear before she tried to push him. How she hated it when someone pulled her ear, but he wasn't just anyone. He traced kisses down her face and the lines of her lips. His tongue played along her neck while her hands played along the button of his pants. Lowering his mouth even further he rested his brow against her chest as her hands and leg maneuvered to get those pants down. His body pressed against her with a lustful moan that wrecked on his chest to hers and made her control something of the past.

"Arashi…" her body arched against his in a pleading.

This was enough to make him snap completely. He pinned her to the desk by the shoulders and with red eyes he looked over her body, a smile as his ragged breathing increased. Lifting her legs to wrap around him he began to grind and buckle harder against her whispering heated and incoherent words to her that made her blood run faster until her answers and voice became suffocated by her cries of need. Slowly to torture her he began to pull up her skirt and care her legs. (La, la, la, I am not writing this, you are not getting a lemon, just lime and this is why) In that moment where it seemed that nothing could stop them the door to the office opened. Sakura froze before pushing Arashi off her and graving her jacket to cover. Being careful to stay behind the desk so her lifted skirt could not be seen she stared at the uninvited guests; The American agents Mulder and Scully with Kumori who could not see but the scent running in the room told her enough, and worst of all, Sakura's nightmare come true; Katashi. Arashi stood up and was about to ask her what was wrong when he saw them, he pulled his pants up at least. The look on his son's eyes was one of disgust and anger. Katashi turned around and left on his own. Kumori remembering the agents decided to close the door.

"I am very sorry you saw that" said Kumori with a deep blush on her face

"I guess then she isn't free for this weekend" said Mulder

"Maybe he has found a more suitable mate" said Scully

"Please don't misunderstand" they looked at her with curiosity "Lady Sakura and Lord Arashi had been friends since children and it is known they liked each other when younger is just that…well is very difficult to explain"

"You don't have to" said Scully "Our questions can wait for later"

"Thank you" said Kumori before guiding them to the reception to a taxi that would take them to a hotel

8888

"Sakura?" Arashi asked as her arms wrapped around herself

"I am such an idiot" she said with clenched teeth and tears falling "What was I thinking!" Her head rested on her desk

He tried to touch her shoulder

"Please leave" she said before collapsing on her knees to the floor "I really need to be alone Arashi, I am sorry"

"Just don't do anything stupid" he said as kindly as he could

"Too late for that" she said after he had already left

The office looked bigger than ever. The silence was freezing and the pain she left increased

"Lady Sakura?" Kumori had a bad feeling and finding a crying Sakura told her she was right "Lady Sakura"

"Kumori please I don't want to see anyone" said Sakura trying to keep her voice from breaking

"Lady Sakura what's wrong?" she asked but she kind of already knew

"Please leave" she felt like trash with more tears hitting the floor

"No, I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong" said Kumori with determination. Sakura was like a mother to her and she wasn't about to leave her alone when she needed someone who would listen to her

8Flashback8

It had been a year after she had left Arashi's castle. She had just return to the country and gotten a nice house close to the forest. That afternoon she arrived she sensed a familiar presence and immediately she went to look for her. In her way she found two dead demons who she guessed were the parents of the little girl that ran with out knowing where she was going around the forest. She searched for the little demoness for days but it was almost impossible to find her for the child already knew how to enter the shadows so she used them to run away from her enemies and savior. One afternoon Sakura heard the little girl scream and she went to found her at the mercy of a lower demon that was about to make her dinner. Sakura didn't let it happen, she killed the lower demon and saved the little girl that at first had bitten her in fear

"I won't hurt you, I promise" said Sakura "What's your name?" she asked as she carried toward her home

"Kumori" said the five year old

"I am Sakura, Kumori you know what happened to your parents don't you?"

"Yes"

"Then would you like to stay at my home, I am not there that often so you can do pretty much all you want but not go back to the forest"

The little girl nodded

"You can't see"

The little girl lowered her head expecting to be discarded

"I guess it will take you sometime to get use to the house" said Sakura in a friendly voice and then she saw the little girl was smiling

That night after she had been bathed and given some clothes Kumori walked around the house learning her way around until she reached the back door where she heard Sakura using a shovel. Then she heard her placing something in the hole and covering it again. Kumori knew what she had done and walked toward Sakura. Sakura graved her little hand.

"Would you like to go pick flowers for them tomorrow?" she asked and Kumori nodded

8888End of Flash Back8888

"Mother please, tell me what's wrong" Kumori hugged Sakura

Sakura looked down at the girl before giving a weak smile. Sakura pushed Kumori a little apart and Kumori could sense that the look Sakura was giving her was of kindness.

"We haven't taken flowers to them in a long time" said Sakura

Kumori shut her eyes before her tears began to flow

"You deserve to know" said Sakura and with that the entire truth was revealed to Kumori. This truth she would keep until the final battle in the mean while she would have to keep it secret from the others

8888888Months later8888888

Sakura(younger) closed the door in the face of many guys that had brought her flowers and candy. She glared at door

"Leave me alone!" screamed Sakura

"Not until you go to the prom with me!" screamed one guy

"You can take her to the prom but she will be marrying me!" screamed another guy before the door was open but not by Sakura but Arashi with his sword

"Did you say something?" he asked before all those guys suddenly discovered they liked more their lives than Sakura

"Thank you" said Sakura

"(Cough)" Arashi was expecting his prize

"Here" she handed him one of the chocolate boxes she had been given

He glared before throwing the box through the window

"Can't you take a joke? Of course I am going with you" she said before going for her purse "At least I can beat you up however I like if you try anything"

"Lucky me" he said before opening the door for her

"And you are also lucky I am taking you shopping with me" she said as they left

"So nice to see them getting along" said Ichiro that was visiting

"Ichiro" said Hotaru in a singing voice before pulling his cheeks "You are taking Kei to the prom, right?" there was a threat there

"Kei? Who is this Kei which you speak of?" he said with a dumb face

"The same Kei that will kill you if you don't ask her soon" said Taro

"Oh, that Kei! Well I already asked her but she wants to go somewhere else, you know how girls can't resist my charm"

"I can't resist expensive food if that is what you mean by charm" said Kei all the way from her room "And let's not forget your wallet too"

"I am offended!" he stood up and went to her room "You are going to pay for that"

"No, wait!" and with that the door was closed and neither were seen for the rest of the day

8888

The prom night arrived and Sakura was bombarded with speeches from her teachers. She had not chosen a college but she promised them that she would take a year off which of course was kind of true. She was going to continue in her quest for knowledge but she would do it on her own pace. The night was beautiful, a crescent moon that reminded her of her soon departure sang to her along with Arashi's words. Her face reddened before a loud slap was heard. She took a moment with him to give a last look around the school by themselves. Arashi wasn't so interested but Sakura was trying not to miss the place that had been her home for two years.

"You shouldn't be around here" said Naomi making Sakura jump, if she didn't know the demoness could turn invisible she would had swear a ghost had just touched her shoulder

"We are just giving a last look around" said Arashi

"Then you are finally leaving" there was gladness in her voice

"But you don't have to be so happy about it" said Sakura

"Of course I am not happy, well kind of but I guess you will understand that later" said Naomi "That reminds me, I have not hear of my brother in some time have you?"

"Not at all" said Sakura "Did something happen?"

"I have no idea; also Kumori seems to be angry with him so she won't answer me where he is" said Naomi "Everyone is acting odd recently, could you believe the Nahual leader has asked Xochitl her hand on matrimony"

"You are not serious" said Sakura while Arashi began to get bored

"I am, even Coatl has started to look for a bride of his own" she said with a shiver running down her spine

"Then you better be careful" said Sakura with an evil smile

"I know, well see you guys later in a few hundred of years" she said before leaving through an open window

88888

By the end of the prom Sakura and Arashi found they had been the first to get back to the department so it was quiet odd when they faced each other alone on the living room

"I am going to sleep, there is a lot of packing to do tomorrow" said Sakura before going to her room, her eyes did not meant his all the way

Arashi went to his own room and passed the entire night packing his stuff; finally at dawn he left before finding his friends sleeping in the living room. They were going to get a Sakura scold for arriving so late and smelling like whisky. He took the car and drove to the address Junko had given him. In his bag his sword was ready for what awaited him. One of the largest buildings he had ever seen was his destiny.

"Red Moon Light" was the name of the company; he had to pass a big crowd of reporters before being able to talk to the receptionists

"I am here to see Lady Sakura" he said

"Lady Sakura?" then she started looking into her computer before sighing "Well, there was a Sakura working here not long ago but she left and only left this address for any contacts"

"Thank you" said Arashi before taking the written address, after the demon had left the receptionist phoned

"Lady Sakura, he was here"…"Alright" then she made another call "Master Quah?"

8

Arashi arrived to an abandoned building that was due for demolition. He cursed before going back ready to give the receptionist a piece of his mind but then he heard someone calling him at the entrance

"Lord Arashi, here so early?" it was a man with tan skin, short black hair and black eyes

"…"

"Wait, you look different" He said

"I am sorry but do I know you?" said Arashi

"Oh I get it, you have come to see lady Sakura, I am Quah one of Lady Sakura's associates. Let me guess they sent you somewhere else"

"How did you know?"

"That receptionist is fake, Lady Sakura doesn't use that name in the human society, she is known as Akemi and even if you asked for her like that you would get the same result. Everyone here knows who she really is and where she can be found"

"You know where she is then" said Arashi as they passed the fake receptionist

"Of course, top floor last door facing the west" he said "But you better be careful, I think one of her brothers is visiting her at the moment"

Arashi gave him a quizzical look

"I guess you will have to find out on your own what I mean" said Quah as the elevator closed "I have other business to attend to so I won't be able to take you there personally but you can't get lost"

The elevator stopped in some floors before the last and Quah exited

"Good luck Lord Arashi" and then as the doors closed he said in a grim voice "You will need it"

Arashi gulped that last part of information before the elevator kept going up with no stop

88888

"Is that all?" asked Sakura as the last boxes were placed into the truck for storage

"Yes, but where is Arashi?" said Kei as she carried her own to her car

"I have no idea, why did he have to leave with out telling us" said Sakura before smiling sadly "He knew today we left"

"Sakura!" Ichiro hugged her "I will miss you so much!"

"You don't have to" said Sakura "remember that I am still around in this time, I promise to visit you guys"

Ichiro had watery eyes as Key just kept glancing at her watch

"We better go, I promise my mother to be there by four, and she said she had some kind of announcement or something" then she looked over Sakura and her best friends less Arashi "You guys take care" she said fast before getting into her car "Hurry Ichiro!"

Sakura could smell Kei's tears

"You know this is hard for her" said Ichiro saddened "Take care" he said before he went to the car and drove away with Kei

"Well, you guys ready to go back home?" asked Sakura

"Shouldn't we wait for Arashi?" asked Tsukiko

"You don't have to, there is still some stuff I have to take to the shrine and I am sure you guys can't wait go back home, don't worry I will wait for him" she said with smile and the others just nodded

As Sakura opened time vortex after time vortex her senses continued to scream alert to her. She knew something was going to happen, something she dreaded since a long time ago but she had to face. When they were all finally gone someone knocked her door and she went to open to find the Arashi she had yet not known until about two years ago in the rain, when she found he had a son.

"Miss me?" he said closing the door behind him

"Not at all" she said stepping back from him

"You are such a bad liar" he said appearing behind her. Sakura tensed immediately and even more when she felt his hands wrap her to bring her close to him. "Little hanyou, I won't hurt you. I just came to say good bye" he whispered to her ear before letting one of his hands cup her breast "You know, you are actually so busy in your future life that you barely have time for me. Why don't you share some of your free time now with me?"

He turned her around to face him. His face was cold and distant as it approached to hers.

"Don't be scare" he said so close to her lips that her body couldn't help to shiver "I need you and I know you won't fail me"

"No" she pushed away from him "Leave!"

"Don't misunderstand me Sakura" he said stepping closer to her and graving her nose "You think I would take a girl five hundred years younger than me? I am better than that and you are better than that to let me do something like that to you" he let go of her nose and gave her a kiss that she returned clamping to him as strong as she could. His tongue passed over her lips before he let his more experienced self in. she felt her legs giving up and if it hadn't been for his hold she would had already fallen. His free hand roamed her younger body before letting go of her and then pushing her to the ground.

"I have to be somewhere else, take care" he said coldly before he left her wanting

Sakura took deep breaths before taking the remaining boxes to the shrine, all the time wondering how far she would had gone if he hadn't push her. Her eyes were half shut when her mind replayed every touch he had given her. After almost crashing the car and then saying good bye to her family of that time she went to buy some stuff. A smile tried to escape her lips as she got everything ready before Arashi got back from wherever he went

8888

Arashi walked toward the office he had been told, all the way it was too quiet, he had seen no one until he reached a large reception area with a single secretary typing on her computer

"How may I help you?" she asked not looking at him

"I am here to see Sakura" he said

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked before he slammed his hands on her desk

"No, but I must see her" he said before she narrowed her eyes to him

"Please go on then if it is important but I warn you it won't be easy" she said

Arashi opened the doors to find four warriors, some he knew in front of a smaller door that read 'Presidency-Taisho'

"Ready to fight Lord Arashi?" asked Star

"We won't go easy on you, I warned you" said Quah

"Hi" said Junko simply and friendly

"Surprised?" asked Kyo lord of the west

Suddenly he had strings stopping his movements; he saw they came from Star. Then he saw Junko jump with a dagger in hand, instead of attacking him she cut the threads.

"You didn't think you would fight them alone? Have some faith won't you" said Junko before blocking more coming threads

"Why do you continue to help me?" asked Arashi as he blocked an attack from Quah's machete with his sword

"Because someone has to" she said

88

"Mom, dad? What are you doing?" asked Kei as she and Ichiro stared at the dressed for battle couple gave nervous smiles

"Well, you see dear" her mom said

"Run!" Screamed Akiyama as soon as he saw a cat demon land on his yard; both he and Kei's mom mounted the fire cat demon and took off

"What's going on!" screamed Kei then she turned around glaring at Ichiro "What's going on Ichiro"

"I don't know what you mean?" he said nervously backing away from Kei but she would make him talk

888

Star fell to the ground on her knees with a tired smile on her face before looking up at Junko. The fourteen year old held a little ball that to Stars surprise was Junko's strongest weapon. Star stood up before sending her threads once more but Junko just jumped to the air evading them and then throwing the red ball to the sorceress. It hit her like a punch before bouncing with the same strength back to Junko. Arashi watched this from his fight with the eagle Nahual.

"Not bad, not bad" said Quah placing some space between them

Arashi glared before his youki surrounded him

"I am tired, Lord Arashi I give up" said Quah turning around

Arashi almost fell before the Nahual rested against the wall by Kyo

"Why?" asked Arashi

"Because I know I won't win, really you are just too inspired to see her that even I can't stop you" said Quah

"I give up too" said Star leaning on Junko "I am beat"

"Then is you and I" said Arashi to Kyo

"I am not fighting you" said Kyo (older) looking to the side and once again Arashi almost fell "I was around and when I heard you would be fighting them I decided to come and watch"

"So I can go on?" asked Arashi

"I don't see why not? I still don't get why she made you go through all this" said Kyo before leaving through the door Arashi came in "But I warn you that you may not like what she has to tell you"

"Good luck!" said Junko before closing the door

Arashi faced the door in which Sakura was before opening it. He entered a large office where many papers laid on stacks. In the center back of the room a desk with a female hanyou sat. Arashi began to walk toward her while she kept her eyes down on some papers. He stopped in front of her desk before she looked up at him with those golden eyes. Her lips painted red, her nails golden, and her gaze penetrating

"Take a seat Arashi" she said in a monotone voice

He did as she said and he waited while she kept her narrowed eyes on him before giving a tired sigh. She stood up before passing her hand over her shoulder length hair

"It looks nice this way don't you think?" she asked holding some strands on her fingers

Arashi stared at the bored looking hanyou before nodding.

"But it would look even better shorter" he said and then she smiled

"You never change rain boy, stand up" he did as she said

She placed a gentle hand on his cheek before pushing his forehead, which made him fall back to the chair

"Stand up" she said before he did with a hard look "come closer"

He didn't

"Good boy, you are learning" she said before she pushed him back to the chair then she did something he didn't expect. She sat on his lap and hung her arms around his neck "So, what do you want this time?" she whispered on his ear

"I want to know…"

"If I am your mate?" she said in a laughing voice "I think this should answer your question" she pulled the collar of her blouse to reveal a flawless neck, no mark just the thin chain of her moon necklace

"Then…" his voice was nothing but a whisper

"Forget it" she said softly before placing her lips on his, his eyes closed as she took over him, making his blood show on his cheeks as her mouth moved softly like a small feathers over his "so you feel better?" she said letting some air into his lungs

He nodded before she began to pass her fingers between his blue hairs, her sharp claps barely passing over his scalp while her fingers pulled on the thin threads. Her lips touched his neck making him jump but soon relaxed as he felt her smile against his skin, while her free hand began to stroke his leg. Arashi threw his head back when her tongue passed over the shell of his ear, where had she learned what made him bend to her will. Her legs wrapped around him while her hand stroke something new, something that wasn't his leg, her other hand began to unbutton his shirt slowly.

"Good boy" she said when she felt his hand on her hips to pull her closer to him, she knew he had been with no other and that made her want to break the still innocence that he had. How odd that he had wanted her to remain pure while she wanted him the other way

Arashi gasped as he felt her hand unbutton his pants, with a slow movement she let her hand inside. His gasp gave her the opportunity to let her tongue in and pass it over his deadly fangs, he recoiled on that sensation.

"Does it hurt?" she asked in a laughing voice before he began to move against her hand. She leaned more into him before guiding one of his hands to her back where his fingers fought the need to tear her clothes apart. "Arashi…" she said in an excited voice "You are not thinking that, are you?" Her small laugh made the last of his control leave

"Sa…Sakura!" he stood up from the chair before throwing her to the floor with him at top of her. His face contorted painfully as she kept teasing. He placed his hand at top of hers making her apply more pressure. His eyes were shut when he felt her nibble his lip.

"Rain boy…get off" she pushed him easily off her. She stood up and he followed "what do you really want?"

"You" he said gasping for air while she looked like nothing had happen

"Why?" she asked leaving her lips parted which hypnotized him

"I need you" he said stepping forward one could swear he was about to kneel before her

"Again, why?" she asked with her voice calm

"I…I don't know" he said between ragged breaths

"Do you want me now?" she asked with a tone he has never heard her use "Do you want me to throw myself at your feet like a dog, or better say like a bitch?" she said in a laughing with some hypocrisy voice but before he could answer she said "What will you do when you are done with me? Would you continue to want me as you do now when you already had me? Maybe you will take me twice or three times before you get bored of this little hanyou"

"No, I…"

"Love me? Demons can't love Arashi and you are a demon" she said with hate in her voice for him and herself "You only want to use me, to be the first, to walk proudly knowing that you got me first than anyone else. That you Arashi took the daughter of your lord before anyone else"

"…" her voice had changed to resemble an iceberg breaking. Her eyes showed nothing and her expression was deceiving

"Am I wrong? Don't you want to show everyone wrong when they told you that there would be nothing between us?" she said "Leave already, leave me and forget about me before I change my mind and kill you" her tone was serious and that made his blood freeze. She looked and sounded like one of the cruelest demons, she was beautiful and deadly like the poison of the most beautiful flower

"No" he simply said as he tried convince himself that she was the same he wanted

"You don't say no to me. You are the one who came here looking for something and I already gave you a taste of it, leave for I have lost enough time with you" she said bored, like he wasn't worth anything to her

"I won't leave" he said more determined

She walked closer to him but he did not move "Arashi" her voice sounded identical to the Sakura he knew and for a moment he believed she was the younger one "I don't want to be all alone again, please stay with me. I need you" that was her voice but her face was of laughter and mockery, he felt a pang of pain that begged to be kill along with himself "I love you, please stay with me even though I know you all really want is to fuck" her voice continued to sound like her but her words were not as free as he knew them, it was an act and her face still laughed at his started expression "I can control you like my little puppy, you beg and I may decide to give you what you want" she to touched his cheek and he stepped back, it was the touch of a female that could not feel, a woman that had a dead heart "you learn fast, as expected of a demon of your status. Leave" she said in her cold voice

He was angry no, he was furious, how dare she treat him like that! He launched at her but in less than a second her fist was embedded on his stomach.

"The worst kind of pain, I know it too well Arashi. Leave already before I make you" she whispered to his ear

She removed her fist before walking back to her seat. Arashi fell to the ground on his knees trying to gain breath. He heard her laugh

"What's so funny…" he asked as he stood up

"You, what else?" she said before going back to her work ignoring him completely

"You are not Sakura anymore, you are a true demon for you can't love anymore" Arashi collected what was left of his dignity and left her office. He leaned against the door holding his gut. She was really strong, he knew he didn't have a chance against her but what hurt him the most were her words. What happened in all those years to make her so sadistic and manipulative?

"Are you okay?" asked Junko entering the room

Arashi only glared

"I am sorry it went like that" said Junko

"Whatever" he said not facing her masked face then beginning to walk toward the exit door

"Where are you going?" she asked

"That's none of your business" he said coldly but she could tell he was really hurt

"…father" she said after he left and before she entered Sakura's office. She did not see her but heard her. She was leaning on the floor against her desk and crying with her forehead against her knees

Junko removed her mask to face her "Mom?" she said before Sakura had slapped her, her eyes showed pain that had been kept inside for too long and an apology to Junko for at that moment Sakura didn't know how to feel "I am sorry" cried Junko before placing her mask back, she knew the slap wasn't as strong as it should be, Sakura would never really hit her for saying that

"Leave" Sakura said with an insecure voice, and Junko did so

After sometime Sakura felt strong arms hold her. She did not try to move or push him away as he picked her up on his arms.

"You knew yet you…" he said

"I am sorry" said Sakura "I acted like a real bitch" a painful smile appeared on her face, she had just trigger the beginning of all

"You did it not to hurt me, what you said was partly true and at the end of all this it's you who suffered them most" said Arashi (older) "I still wonder if you really mean it when you say you don't hate me"

She clenched her teeth at the memory. Her eyes shot close as the cold rain fell upon them. It had been a long time ago but to her the memory was more alive than ever. And there she was, still on his arms being carried to the night that she knew would have two different ends to her. One it would become the most painful memory to her and the other her last hours with the male she loved.

8888

Kumori walked down the dark hall at the lowest parts of the building. She opened an old rusted iron door before going inside.

"I know you are here, no matter how quiet you are" she said

"What do you want" claimed Katashi

"You out of here, she will be leaving in the morning. You could at least thank her" said Kumori standing in front of him

"For making my life a lie" he said before receiving a sharp slap on his face

"For protecting you even though it killed her from the inside" said Kumori with her fists by her sides

"Then you know" he said looking to the side

"I know and I think you are an idiot" she said before turning around

"You are the idiot for not understanding" he said graving her arm and turning her around

"I understand more than you could possibly understand, you are the one that has been always spoiled and selfish not them" she said not caring how close she was to him

"I have always wanted to see this side of you" he leaned closer to her "you are defying me, that's something you don't usually do"

"Don't get used to it, I won't waist my time with you anymore" she said pulling her arm free from him

"Really?" he was too close for her to ignore, he took in her scent "Have you ever wonder how it would feel to be…"

"No" was her response with out flinching when his mouth touched her neck. She was strong and her will to prevail as honorable unbreakable. Still the scent of his want was too strong to be ignore "Get a hold of yourself Katashi, don't you have a fan club around who you can play with? I am not interested"

She heard a deep growl coming from him but before he could get hold of her she had escaped into the shadows

"Better try next time" he heard her voice eco from everywhere while his fist made contact with the wall. A playful smile replaced his annoyed expression

"Don't worry Kumori, you don't need to tell me twice" and with that he left the old abandoned room

8888

Mean while in other parts of this big building some of those who would fight in the battle enjoyed themselves for this could be their last night to do so and you know what I mean by enjoy. Besides those there are others who just want to pass the night with their friends and doing what they loved. Many sat to listen to a lonely Nahual who could just not get anyone to love him in one night. There was a bottle of liquor next to the stage he sang with pained words. His sister and the one she had loved for a long time in secret listened with open heart for the drum beat like their strong hearts. Like the hearts of many that did not need to listen to the words but the rhythm to understand the tragedy that many by the next day would not be coming back.

**Ángel de Amor (Angel of Love) by **Maná (It is impossible for me to own one of the best rock bands from Mexico and besides this song makes me want to cry)

**Who cut your wings, my angel?  
Who tore your dreams today?  
Who knelt you to humiliate you?  
And who caged your soul, love?  
8  
Let me cure you, life  
let me give you all my love  
angel, angel, angel of love  
Don't abandon yourself,  
Don't crumble love  
8  
Who tied your hands, tied the desire  
Who killed your laughter, killed your God  
Who bled your lips and your creed?  
Why did you permit it angel of love?  
8  
Let me cure you, life  
let me give you all my love  
angel, angel, angel of love  
Don't abandon yourself,  
Don't crumble love  
8  
Angel, angel, angel I give you my love  
open your wings, let your dreams fly  
8  
Angel, we are sea and sand  
Don't abandon yourself...  
Don't crumble love  
8  
Angel, angel, angel I give you my love  
open your wings, let your dreams fly  
8 **

**Angel of love  
But my love, don't crumble ever** **(repeat 4 times)  
**

The crowd cheered too little for the mood wasn't exactly the happiest but still they made the best of it. A lonely woman known as Dulce sat by herself by a small table with a small drink, her lips pursed wondering how much she could drink. Her eyes traveled around the room for a few seconds before taking a sip to the drink. She closed her eyes and listened to a more relaxing tune. She felt someone sit next to her. A man not too much older than her that she had never meant yet she knew he was related to the gypsies, the long lost brother that was saved from darkness. He offered her silence which she took thankfully. She was never much of a talker but imitating gratitude was something she did great. She looked down at her drink before his hand touched hers. She got the message, he was a lot like her and she could tell this from just looking at him. She did not move her hand and neither did he. Their eyes met with hidden laughter, and they thought they were the only ones to notice. The two gypsy sisters watched from afar their brother enjoyed himself after so long; he had carried the burden of all he had done for so long that he felt that he could make it up by going to this battle instead of his sisters. They knew they could not change his mind; he was as powerful as them, maybe more but it seemed like something good came out of it.

The sisters saw the Nahual wink at them and they only shook their heads in deny. The poor guy hung his head and left the stage. The sisters looked back to find their brother gone along with Dulce. Both blinked more than once not believing he had just left. Star giggled while her sister rolled her eyes. Feeling with no more need to be there they left toward their assigned rooms in the building since it was too dangerous for them to be any other place in such times.

"So much life in this place" said Mulder sarcastically

"You are the one who wanted to come here" said Scully shaking her head when she saw the Nahual wink at her

"Well, who do we have here" said Shisuka sitting in the same table "Mulder and Scully, right?"

"And I take you are Shisuka" said Mulder

"The same, so what did you want to ask me?" she said graving a drink from a passing waiter

"You have seen this before?" asked Scully handing her a thick note book

"One of Lady Sakura's researches, the one on her own kind" she said giving it one glance

"Then do you understand it?" asked Scully for she did not know how to read Japanese and even if she did this book was written in a stile Sakura had created

"I can tell you what it says but I don't really know what it means" said Shisuka

"That would be fine" said Scully

"Okay…_three hundred forty five, appearance twenty two years old, female, and half dog demon of highest rank and half miko of highest level. Name Sakura Taisho born in 1520's second child of miko Kagome and demon lord Sesshoumaru. Presents traces of equal power heritage from both of this; possesses a balance containing her alive. Constant aches in bones, muscles, head_,… and the list goes on and on…_mental_ _instability involving her surrounding because of constant pain involving soul energy balance" _

"What does she mean by that?" asked Mulder, he was no doctor but that still sounded too weird

"Simple, demons and mikos posses opposite energy which can kill each other but because she is both this natures constantly fight inside of her which brings her body constant pain because it wants to destroy itself" said Shisuka bored

"Then you know more than you let know" said Mulder

"This is what I heard from my father, that swords of hers prevents her body from feeling more pain than necessary but it was her own choice to take the path of her miko side instead of the demon one"

"And that could have ended with…"

"With her doing absolutely nothing that had nothing to do with her… _eye sight same as demon, nose sharper because of Inu demon heritage, fangs and claws not completely develop, hair a combination of human and demon side, ears result of hanyou heritage; Already seen in Inuyasha another hanyou of the Inu kind. Reflexes_ _develop over time not ability becoming natural to her such as killing and aggressiveness. Regular demon instinct to…_Ew… _Micro inner…_blah_…territorial…_blah_…hearing _blah_…sensibility _blah, blah_…sleeping…_blah_…measured ability to…_not important_…" _then she did a sharp stop

"What is it?" asked Scully

_"Inability to produce offspring develop because of blood balance…considered a major problem to continue blood line even though brothers do not have this problem" _read Shisuka in lower voice

"Then she is sterile?" asked Scully

"…" Shisuka was very quiet

"Your father did not tell you?" asked Mulder

"Lady Sakura" said Shisuka with a low voice "Could only have children if she found another of her kind but all that's impossible for even her brothers did not acquire her same nature"

"Then she is doom" said Scully

"I don't know how to answer you but I can tell you that it is not as hopeless as one may think" said Shisuka before standing up "You better take care of that book, ask my sister Naomi to read it to you, she can understand it better"

The two agents that had remained in Japan to help out with Sakura's researches had come across interesting sources of information but this seemed to be the oddest of all.

8888

Sakura smiled at the readied room. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. hearing the door being knock she went to open with excitement all written over her face but instead a demoness she did not know was there. Her eyes were grey and bored as if nothing was worth looking at; her hair was shoulder short and deep black like the darkest night, bright red lips and the palest skin Sakura had seen. The demoness had snob written all over her face but still Sakura felt like a little child compare to her.

"Where is he" she said and Sakura frowned

"Who?" she asked hoping her plans weren't ruin with a fight

"Hanyou, I am not here to play your stupid games, where is my mate" with those words Sakura felt her body freeze as she stared at the female Arashi had taken instead of her

"He…he is not here" she managed to say

"But you are expecting him are you not?" she said with a merciless voice "You can't lie to me Hanyou, I can see in your eyes that you lust for a male that doesn't belongs to you"

"He is not yet yours" said Sakura as confidently as she could

"Of course, after all Arashi has always being the kind to mess around firth before taking things seriously" said the future mate

"Then leave"

"Wait, I want to remember that despairing look on your face after all you are not this fun in this time"

Sakura slammed the door and clawed the wood with her claws. Her honor had just been insulted and she did nothing to defend it just because of him. She looked over all she had arranged and glared before graving the bottle of red wine and flipping the table with the beautiful dinner to the ground. With one hand she graved a chair and threw it to the wall shattering it into little pieces while an angry snarl came from her throat. Her heart hurt, her body felt too heavy, her head hurt and her soul was in turmoil. It was all wrong, so wrong. She was supposed to ll this good things for others yet she couldn't get what she wanted with out hurting others. She didn't care about that demoness but Katashi, Shisuka, Naomi and Junko. It wasn't their fault that was their mother and she wasn't. no tears ran came from her, for him she would cry no more, no more would she love him and no more would she care what happened to him. He didn't care for her as she cared for him and even if it killed her she would forget about him. She opened the wine and not even looking for a glass gulped a large amount. She felt like forgetting her own name at the moment.

8888

The rain outside fell in the form of a storm keeping most people inside their homes without knowing that the next morning won't be as safe as they thought. The young rain demon ran as fast as he could with the need to hit something, anything. His mind was on the hanyou; the female hanyou he had devoted himself to and how did she repay him. By playing with him and not taking him seriously. Could it be that she never took him seriously. The mere thought made his jaw tighten and his eyes turn red. Her smiles and laughs were not with him but at him, her teasing lips and body driving him to insane need. He needed more than ever to get rid of those feelings; he needed to destroy all admiration and respect he felt toward her for if she did not treat him with them also. To him she deserved no longer to be called a lady or even by her name. The image of her appeared on his mind, standing in the garden of the castle with a light wind pushing her long hair and clothes. Since the beginning he knew she wasn't ordinary, since the first moment he saw her he felt need to be by her side at all times. He enjoyed each one of her expressions including the annoyed and angry ones. He had cared for her for too long and she who was suppose to be a kind being but had fallen to use him like mere entertainment.

His body was soaked to the bone as he entered the dark apartment. No one else remained in the building but him and Sakura; everyone had been ready to start their vacations. He glanced around the room wondering what had happen but the curiosity lasted less than a second as he followed her scent. He could smell she had used a perfume and along with that there were many fragrant aromas in the direction she was. Each of his steps was out noised by the thunder and rain outside. Small puddles were left as his traces before he opened the door that had been his room. He found her with a finish bottle of wine at her hand by her blushed face. She was sleep and her face in a tired expression. He wondered how long had she waited for him, he guessed that time was something between one or two in the night.

A wicked smile drew it self along his beautiful lips, fangs showing he liked his lips at seeing her clothing. A small black skirt that waved a bit, a black tank top with a black fisher net top tank top, her lips were bright red and her eyes shadowed with black eye liner, and her hair more brushed than usual to give it some extra shine. Then he took in the look on the room, candles were everywhere giving off a soft light that cared her skin. One specially lightened her tired face and exposed neck. It was an invitation he could not deny.

The wine bottle rolled from her fingers toward his feet. Slowly her eyes opened with a sleepy look she looked at the bottle then up to him. The thunder light entered the window to show his wicked smile and hungry look. Sakura felt her heart pang with pain once more and something else. Something that she both feared and desired as she looked at his eyes and smiling lips. He began to walk toward her as more thunder sounded outside. He was perfect, in her mind she began to wonder under his clothes that as if he had read her mind he began to take off. His wet shirt fell to the floor behind him.

"I can smell it all the way from here" he said with no feeling but mockery in his voice. His lips showed more of his gleaming fangs before more panic took over her frozen body. There was something wrong, terribly wrong and then the alcohol being cleaned more out of her system she remembered the demoness that had come looking for him. She shut her desires away and took the strength she had left in her heat to stand up and face him. Bad move, she thought for he had grown a lot taller than her. He looked down at her with a smug smile suppressing all that he wanted to do at her for a few moments to help her get in to her mind the idea of him not backing away this time.

8888888

NL" About two or three more chapters, I think. Your clue this time is the moon necklace; remember what Yuuko said about it. It has hidden abilities that had been forgotten through time

Preview: Life is Funny or Red Cherry Blossoms (I can't decide which)

Not all the happy endings are created with pure intentions, not all our thoughts are true to us, deciding for others sometimes is the only choice and love, something that can not be kill unless you let it has to bloom to a new meaning of your life to understand why do you live for that person. A battle that can decide the fate of their world, a monster that has to be defeated is more human than one may think and a hanyou that will have to face her fear will turn fate around to give the future of all living beings a chance to exists and give herself a new reason to exist along with the one she loves.


	21. Red Cherry Blossoms

NL" I don't own Inuyasha. I am bored and I got no reviews from last chap…you are mean.

Chapter 21: Red Cherry Blossoms

"What's this?" Katashi had been looking for Kumori everywhere and was now in his office where he found a sword but not just any sword. A legendary sword that he knew Sakura protected since a very long time ago. Tetsaiga, he had seen it before but he was never allowed to touch it by Sakura. She said it was for someone special. At that time her commentary had hurt so he decided to forget all about it but there it was. In his desk rested the sword as if nothing, slowly he wrapped his fingers on the hilt. He felt a shocking sensation but he guessed it was the protective spell; it didn't last long before he could bring the swords true form. He placed the sword back on the old hilt before anyone came and saw it. He couldn't believe he had left him that sword, what was she thinking? He had guessed she would give it to other hanyou like her not a demon like him. Of course he wasn't ordinary demon but still…could it be that Kumori had been right. He sat on the roof of the building with the strong rain hitting his face. How grim was it to know that in the morning everyone would be leaving for battle but him because he was to take his father's place if he didn't return and there hen was, holding a powerful weapon and not being able to fight but then again; what did she intend by giving him the sword

8888

The atmosphere in the closed room was heavy as they faced each other. He made the first move for her body did not answer to her, his hand shut and graved her arm forcefully before pulling her to him. To stop her self from slamming against his bare chest she placed her hands between them. Being able to move again she tried to push herself away from him but his hand on her waist was preventing her from doing so. She made the mistake to look up at him, he didn't look happy at all and when his lips crashed down on her with such force she couldn't help but to admire his strength. She knew he had been training all this time but this strong? Forcing her mouth to open with his fingers at the sides of her cheeks he trusted his tongue inside her mouth while she screamed in suffocation. She began to hit his chest in hope he would let go before she gave up to his assault. His hold on her tightened bringing her body completely in contact with his, Sakura almost moaned when she felt his need press against her stomach. With this distraction from her Arashi moved his other hand to the base of her neck and with a fast movement had her neck tilted to the side to gain more access to her mouth, she cried when she felt his teasing tongue move faster inside her mouth. He passed it over her fangs before leaving her parted lips. He kissed her flawless neck before nipping at it making her jump. Both of his hands now rested on her hips while one of his legs parted her legs

'_What a hell are you doing! Fight him damn it! _Arashi…_yes we already know his name but remember also that he is not himself and you know well what is what he wants from you at this moment_. But this is also something I want. _Are you going to let your honor be shatter for this buffoon that you know doesn't care that way about you, push him, step on him and leave him to that demoness for they make a good couple of selfish idiots' _Sakura was fighting her demon instincts that didn't want Arashi anywhere near her.

It was when he cupped one of her breasts forcefully that she was able to push herself away from him. She leaned against the wall before her eyes looked over the door. In a race that would determine her freedom she was catch better say tackle and then thrown to the bed in the room. Before she could sit he was at top of her tearing her top apart. She tried to kick him, punch him and claw his eyes out but couldn't. He had her trap and his heated gaze wasn't helping her determination

"You can't fight it Sakura, this is what you have always wanted is it not" his voice was smooth against her ear

"No! you bastard get off me!" she screamed almost leaving him deaf "Get off me!" she sent waves of miko energy to him but then with horror she saw they were repel by a strange light blue light that was the most beautiful she had seen but it that wasn't the time to admire pretty lights. She was in big trouble but these thoughts disappeared once his mouth covered her right breast and his clawed hand the left one.

"No!" her body arched when he pulled the bud with his lips and massaged her other breast with his hand "Stop!" she looked toward him and found he was looking at her as well. His eyes were darker and with lust like she had never seen

_'Snap out of it you idiot! I don't want this, you don't want this, fight him!'_ Sakura began to trash her body under him trying to escape. Arashi found himself trying to hold her down

"It's futile Sakura, you can't fight what you need and desire" he said actually enjoying seeing her struggle "you need me"

"No!" her eyes turned bright red before her fangs found the flesh of his arm

"Ahhh!" she had a strong hold of his flesh, the blood entering her mouth and running at the side of her face. Arashi had his eyes narrowed at her because of the pain. He smiled before enjoying the look on her red eyes. He graved her arm and began to pass his tongue over the side of her pal then moved down and finally after seeing that she knew what he was going to do he bit down on her arm with more strength that she had bitten him

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed letting go of him, he applied more pressure making her give a silent cry. He let go of her arm and licked the running blood making sure she was looking. And she was, her body shivered, her demon side shivered in excitement for seeing those lips tainted with blood. He smiled up at her and her body involuntarily heated. His mouth covered her navel before brushing it with his tongue

"No, Stop" she said with a tired voice "Please stop Arashi"

"This is inevitable Sakura, you know this was going to happen and you know you can't fight for long. Why don't you put your pride aside for once and let yourself be" he saw her eyes go back to their golden color with a hard look. He could feel his body losing control for that look, she was defying him and that excited him

"How long will it be before you forget about me" she said with a cold voice "I don't want this to be just one night stand"

"It won't be" he assured her

"I…I am scared" she looked to the side with a deep blush on her face, how he loved to see her like that

"You should be" then she gave him an angry glare "But if it helps, you already know that I have never been with anyone else" he said resting his cheek on her belly

"Where were you?" she asked before he could make his next move

"With you" he said with a tired smile

"?" she knew what he meant but

"You were pretty mean with me Sakura, teasing me like that just to push me aside like trash and then saying the stuff you did when you well know that I need you" he said crawling up her body and then nuzzling in her neck

"Arashi, you didn't see a mate mark on me" she said placing her hand on top of his head, she felt pity for him

"Not a single scratch" he said against her skin "I thought that I would finally have a reason take you as mine but to you I was nothing"

"You are Arashi to me, and you will always be for you are not only the one I love" she said and he looked up at her "You are my friend, my companion and if it was meant to be would be your mate"

He nuzzled closer to her "I want you now" he said letting his hands slip under her skirt "Sakura" his voice was all desire and need. His hands opened her legs making Sakura pale in fear. His hands went down to care her inner tights

"Arashi, please stop now. I don't want it to be like this" she didn't want him if he was angry with her, if it was his lust that made the talk and his demon pride that wanted her

He kissed her neck with nibbling and sucking. His lower body began to move against her. Sakura could feel the last of her strength to fight him leave. She closed her eyes and lost herself in him.

88888

"No"

"Por favor"

"No"

"Porfis"

"No"

"(Pouting)"

"No"

"(Puppy eyes)"

"No!"

"(Nothing works with you)"

" "(We already talked about that, you are not going to that battle)"

"Malo" (Bad or evil)

"(I don't want to lose you)"

"(And not I you that's why I most assure your return)"

"Xochitl" he gave her quick kiss before letting a dart pierce her skin

"Quah…" she felt all sleepy

"(This will sep you sep for a few days, I am sorry)"

He placed her body in the bed

"(You will return for her?)" Asked Coatl

"(That I hope)"

"(Hope? Then you are not sure)"

"(Take care of her)"

"(No, you take care of her)" said Coatl before he used a light poison of his skin to touch Quah "(That will keep you sleep for a day or two)"

The snake Nahual exited the room making sure to lock it but when he turned around to leave a girl he had never seen stood there then he saw that in the door behind her a person laid on the ground

"I won't ask if you don't" he said and she nodded

"So, if we survive would you like to on a date later" said the girl

"Yeah, if they don't kill me first" he said giving a last look to the door

8888

"Good morning" said Dulce hugging herself closer to Orpheus

"…" he just smiled before covering both to the head with the blanket

"No tickling" she said before he started the tickling

Mean while outside this door two sisters were wondering if they could risk their eyes and go inside

"You go" said Star to her sister who shook her head no

Then there was a crazy laughter coming from the inside. The two sisters decided to go anywhere place.

8888

"You are not going with out me" said Alexander stopping Marie in the door

"Then risk it and come out now with me" she said

"You want me toast? No, you are waiting until the night reaches and then we will both go"

She sighed before picking up a pan

"This is going to hurt me more than is going to hurt you" she said and immediately Alexander knew it wasn't true

8888

Kumori waited outside the door of Sakura's department at early hours with an umbrella. The hanyou woman exited the building with a big yawn and she looked actually happy.

"Hi Kumori" she sounded so cheery that it as scary

"Lady Sakura?"

"What a beautiful day, don't you think" she said as they entered the limousine

"Of course" said Kumori nervously 'but is still raining'.

"To the Hokono manor" said Sakura to the driver

"Are we not going to the…" Kumori expected to go to the main building

"I have to give a last look at Fudo to make sure Ash doesn't get his hands on him or his power" said Sakura, she had promised so to Kenta

When they arrived Sakura was glad to find nothing had happen to the boy or his mother. Sakura was about to leave when the boy pulled her sleeve

"I want to help" he said

"I told you, you can help by staying safe" said Sakura

"I know that, but I want you to use my power to defeat that monster" said the fifteen year old

"…" Sakura looked over his mother

"He came up with that on his own" said the mother

"If 'Ashi' could take my brothers' power then you can take mine to help defeat him, it can be done right?"

"Yes" said Sakura "But it will hurt, a lot" she said seriously

"I don't care, I will do it"

"But there is one condition" he waited "You will take your power back once the battle is over, it doesn't matter if I live or die you own that power and is yours alone"

"Yes" said the boy with a smile

Sakura, Fudo and Kumori locked themselves in the library. Fudo's mother waited outside with the nurses of the manor ready to look after Fudo. Kumori stayed in one side of the room listening to Sakura cast numbers of spells and rituals to separate Fudo from his power. Kumori then heard both scream and there was blinding light that penetrated the darkness in her eyes. She didn't know what happen but she was in the floor, she stood up and not noticing she began to open her eyes. She saw Sakura and Fudo on the floor. Sakura was being surrounded by a red light while Fudo looked kind of pale. Kumori felt tears run down her face for she had notice that finally somehow she was able to see. She ran to Sakura who had her eyes barely open

"Kumori, I need time to get use to this power. I need you to take my place in the battle until I am there"

"But…"

"I know you can guide them, I believe in you and you should believe in yourself too" said Sakura before closing her eyes

Kumori stood up and opened the doors to let Fudo's mother inside. They need to rest, would you please look after Lady Sakura for a bit? There is something I most do" said Kumori

"Of course" said Fudo's mother

Kumori dismissed the limousine and used her shadows to arrive to the Red Moon Light building. She appeared on Sakura's office where many generals from the different fighting groups were waiting

"Lady Sakura had left me in charge of this until she is ready to fight" said Kumori in determined voice. Arashi frowned but waited until the demoness was done arranging the techniques and movements that would be taken, all she learned from Sakura.

"Where is she?" he asked when everyone had left to get everyone ready

She told him what happen and he began to worry. With a sigh he left to organize his troops. As the elevator took him below a loud crash was heard. When e got to the level ground floor he excited to find what he knew was the beginning. Taking out his sword he slashed through a lower demon that had tried to attack a woman also he revealed his true appearance.

"Enter the building and look for the lowest floor, there you should be safe" he said to the woman

"Can I bring..?" she was saying frightened

"You can tell any other human you want but you better hurry this is going to get worse"

"Thank you" the woman ran to her home to take her family and tell everyone of the safe place she had been inform of. Lord Arashi of the Central lands sent a wave of light blue light that destroyed all the impure beings that had begun to crawl out of the floor.

"Father, is it time?" asked Naomi coming out to look at the dieing monsters

"Organize those who are not going to the main battle and put them to eliminate this trash at once"

"What can I do?" asked Junko

"The same should be happening all over the world, inform our contacts that the enemy has started the attack and also inform the human informative sources"

"I am going with you" said Shisuka

"Take over the armies" he said "I most do something before joining the battle"

"Yes father" said the three daughters and then left to do as they were told. Arashi stood there one more moment before appearing in the battle of two years ago. The crater was still there but flowers had been born in there. He had seen the first battle between Sakura and Ashi from a far until his son had interfere and almost gotten himself kill

"I know you are here Kyo" said Arashi

"So you do, well can you tell me what else you know that you are not telling me Arashi" asked the lord of the west

"There is nothing else for me to say, you will find later on"

"I am not stupid Arashi, I have kept your secret without your knowing or my sister's. This could be the end of you both and you know that for you had seen the battle that is to come already once"

"Yes"

"Arashi, tell me what will happen"

"I can't tell you such horrible thing Kyo and even if I did you could not stop it" with that Arashi disappeared in a dark cloud

"Damn you"

Arashi left toward his castle to enter a hidden temple below. There he prepared himself to use a part of his power that could not be compared with any other but Sakura's.

888888

He had bathed her after she had finally fallen sleep. He had placed her on her own bed and he lied next to her with out covering their bodies. The cold air of the morning cared their bodies that shivered and then searched for warmth in each other. Arashi looked down at her, he was lying at top of her to protect her from the cold but it wasn't enough yet he found comfort on doing so. He pressed his body against her enjoying the way they molded. That night had been their first night of many. When he saw into her eyes while he took her he saw the same female that he thought had fooled him but the reality was that she had set up all of it. Her words had been tricky and teasing because she knew this was going to happen even though it was her who cried the most. He got off her and went to look for their clothes in the other room. Sakura opened her eyes when he was finally gone. She went to her closet and took out the clothes she had left there and got dressed. Wearing her hakamas and red haori she jumped through the window and into the forest around. Her body hurt, her pride hurt, everything felt so horrible and the night before was being replayed over and over n her mind along with nightmares she had after, she stopped in a clearing hoping Arashi had not followed her but in that moment she stopped it all went black.

Arashi had looked for her clothes every where but he guessed they were in her room somewhere. When he found her gone he felt his heart shatter. It had been when he broke her innocence that she cried and looked at him with such hate that it made him freeze

"What are you doing" she had cried in pain and it was then that he understood that he truly loved her. That her pain was his pain and that hate that she showed in that moment was pushing him to love her even more. He had lost control then and all he remembered was her cries. How could he have forgotten what an idiot he was? He had only been thinking on the older Sakura and how she tricked him that he forgot all about the younger one. He would never forgive himself, he expected her to hate him and that being the reason why she had just run away. Clenching his teeth he was about to go and look for her when he saw her sword in a corner of the room. He took the sword and left to look for her. He followed her scent to a clearing where it disappeared. There was one more scent, Ashi's scent.

Arashi was confused, he didn't know what to do, where to go or what to expect. He did the only think he could think, he cried. After getting a hold of himself Arashi went to Sakura's building but in the way it impossible to ignore the dark beings that had started to attack all over the city. He saw demon slayers and other unnatural humans fight this being along with others that weren't human. He arrived to the building and was stop at the entrance by Junko and Naomi

"What are you still doing here, you should be back to your time by now" said Naomi

"Sakura has been capture by Ashi" he said

"What!" Arashi felt a sting on his cheek by Junko "How could you let that happen!" then the demoness ran inside to almost immediately bring K with her

"Is it true?" asked Katashi

Arashi looked to the side and nodded. Katashi frowned

"How?" he asked

"…This morning, she ran away from me and it was then when she was capture"

"Why did she ran away from you" asked Naomi

There was a faint blush on Arashi's face "Last night…"

"La, la, la! I can't hear you" Junko covered her ears

"You don't need to say more" said Katashi "I know where we can find her but it will take us some time to get there"

"But brother, we are not aloud to go there" said Naomi

"I am not about to let her get kill" said Katashi, his aura showed his anger and it was a familiar aura, too familiar

88888888

Sakura felt tired, so tired. She was floating in something, her nose was twitching. She knew this smell and she didn't like it at all. She tried to turn around but the she fell from what had kept her afloat to the red liquid. She came out swimming in the thick red liquid. It hit her so hard when she understood on what she was swimming. Blood; blood on her face, hair, hands, all around her; she felt her eyes water as she reached the transparent wall of the crystal ball she was trap in

"Let me out!" she was so scare that she was ready to beg "Please! Someone!"

"So, you are finally awake" said a voice she could not forget, Ashi's voice

"Get me out of here!" she punched the crystal wall but it didn't even make a scratch.

"I will get you out Sakura, eventually" he said and then he came out of the shadows. His eyes were ice blue, his lips a darker blue and his skin almost white. His hair was long and black and at top of his head two fox's ears. "Surprised?" he asked

"Are you…"

"A hanyou? Yes my dear I am a hanyou and as you not an ordinary one" she could not believe it, it was impossible "it took me hundreds of years to finally find a female of our kind but when I did well…"

"Wait1 if you are f my kind why do you keep trying to…"

"It was never my intention to kill you, I was testing your strength as my future mate but of course things don't always go as we plan. When I was about to reveal myself to you a hundred years ago I found you kept little secret with the rain demon" he hit the crystal ball making a big crack o it "you were his mate already! You little bitch became the mate of a demon when you should have been looking for me!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes forgetting completely where she was trap "you are wrong, Arashi is not my mate or will ever be"

Ashi laughed before turning around "you will see" and then he left. Sakura saw the level of the blood began to go up. Her fear came back and she tried to escape but it was impossible

"Arashi!" was the name she cried before no air was left

Ashi had watched from a far with rage. She should have called on him not the rain demon. He smiled wickedly before looking over Arisu

"Go and kill her miko friend" he said before Arisu smiled and left "now is time to show you up"

88888

After trying to interrogate Ichiro the entire night Kei found herself in quite the predicament when people began to arrive to her shrine looking for protection. After going to look to the street she found herself panicking all over the place.

"Are you not a miko, can't you protect us?" asked an old woman

Kei stopped her panic and went to her house then came out with her miko robes, bow and arrow and many mantras and beads. She went to the main shrine and from there placed a strong barrier to keep all the people safe.

"Stay here, I will go finish as much demons as I can" she said before leaving, Ichiro went with her and finally told her what was happening "Are you sure?"

"Very, I was suppose to keep it as confidential information but I guess there is no point now"

"Then my parents are in that battle right now"

"Probably, I got to see their records and believe me they are a good and even better together. Did you know that their incarnations were great allies to Sakura and actually your father is the reincarnation of her uncle"

"What are you talking about"

"I thought Sakura had already notice but didn't want to tell you. Your mother in her past life was Kiyo and your father Inuyasha"

"Wait! Inuyasha as the Inuyasha that was a hanyou and Sakura's uncle and Kikyo as the miko that was made of clay"

"Exactly, of course Lady Sakura told me not to tell you until the right moment came and I think this was it"

"You are an idiot!" she hit him in the head "How can this be a good moment to tell me that!"

""Because you need to understand that your miko powers are one of the most powerful. Who knows who you could had been in your past life"

"That won't matter for long" they heard an old unwelcome voice

"Arisu" said Kei with venom on her voice

"Glad to see me" said Arisu standing in the street ahead of her

"Actually yes, I finally get the chance t kill you" said Kei reading her bow

"Kill me? I think you got things mixed up Kei, you and your little monkey boyfriend" said Arisu

"Who are you calling a monkey!" screamed Ichiro from the tree he had climbed to hide from the scary demoness

"Shut up monkey" said Kei "Arisu let's get his over with"

Arisu sonically smiled before reading her spear. Arisu was fast, Kei learned that when she was almost hit. She placed a close barrier around her to keep those attacks away from her. she readied her bow and shut an arrow at Arisu who dodged it barely

"So you have become actually good at this"

"Better than you could had ever been" Arisu didn't know Kei had learned a few tricks and others she created. The arrow she had shot turned around by Kei using her miko energy and then Arisu not expecting it was hit. She fell to the ground with a pant to later try to remove the arrow from her back but she couldn't for the miko energy burned her hand.

"You little Bitch!" Arisu tried to stand but fell on her knees; the arrows power was turning her skin into burned flesh

"This could had been helped if you had stayed away from Ashi" said Kei reading her arrow for the final shot

"You bastards killed Kenta" cried Arisu

"Ashi lied to you, it was Akira who killed Kenta by Ashi's orders" said Kei as calmly as she could, she actually felt bad for Arisu

"Liar!" cried Arisu

"He wanted Kenta's power and Kenta, he wanted revenge for Ashi killed his real brother and you, and you could not see that you truly loved him so you went on with this when he would had prefer you to live a happy and free life and not a mere minion" said Kei

Arisu looked up at Kei, she saw truth in Kei's eyes and with a final cry for forgiveness the arrow pierced her heart and purified her spirit. The body was engulfed in pink light before disappearing.

"Wow" said Ichiro coming down from the tree "So is she?"

"Yes" then she looked up to see a group of demons "Arashi!"

"Kei? Ichiro?" Arashi went down

"Shouldn't you be back in your time" asked Kei

Arashi looked to the side and then Kei saw he had Sakura's sword

"Where is Sakura?" asked Kei worried but Arashi didn't answer "Where is she!" she graved his clothes

"She was capture by Ashi" said Junko

"What!" Kei and Ichiro screamed

"We are on our way to save her" said Naomi

"Then you know where she is" asked Ichiro

"Yes but we most hurry before Shippo finds us" answered a new voice then a girl with black hair, golden eyes and two red stripes at each side of her face

"Who are you?" asked Arashi, the demoness looked familiar

"My name is Tamae, daughter of the Lord of the west Kyo" she said

"…"the miko and human boy blinked three times before they pointed with open mouths. Arashi wasn't that impressed

"What are you doing here Tamae" asked Katashi

"The same as you, I want to help even though I am suppose to stay hidden I won't" she said

"You two should be back to the building, you are the heirs of your lands you can't just go there and get yourselves kill" said Ichiro knowing well what they meant

"Don't make me hit you Ichiro, we must save lady Sakura at once" said Katashi

"Then let's get going" said Kei

As they approached the main battle scene they saw the number of demons and small battles increase

"Ahhh!" they saw snake Nahual with a human girl charge into battle

"Hey, he shouldn't be there!" said Naomi

"Who cares, lets go" said Junko

They approached a forest where in the centers a gigantic blue fox rampaged on his enemies

"Is that…" asked Kei

"Ashi, yes that's him" said Katashi

"What the hell are you doing here!" Kumori was at top of a fire cat

"Kumori" said Katashi not believing the shine in the demoness eyes

"What is it?" she asked wondering how she ever managed to talk to him if she could not see him

"You can see?" he asked

"Forget about that and answer me and what are you still doing here Lord Arashi" she asked

"Ashi has captured…" Kei was saying

A crazy laughter echoed everywhere and the source was Ashi. He was facing them with bared fangs and scary red eyes

"Looking for this?" he said in a inhuman voice and then the earth began to tremble and from it many roots began to spring but in the center a larger one could be notice. A tree was formed from this and it began to flower red cherry blossoms. "What a better end for all of you than this"

Arashi felt rage when he saw that between the many branches of this tree a small body was, it was Sakura was. Her body was covered in blood and the points of many braches cut into her skin. They saw more cherry blossoms connected to the larger one began to spring with the same red petals.

"Let her go!" Arashi demanded

Ashi just laughed before using his tale to hit them all and throw them toward the mass of the battle

"You bastard!" screamed Tamae before she went through a transformation, a large black dog appeared and it had two black wings (remember that Luna has wings)

Tamae charged toward the gigantic fox that was about the size of her grandfather in his true form and talking about dogs. one more gigantic dog joined the battle. The white dog that had come in search of his granddaughter shot a energy blast from its mouth, a trick he had learn a few hundred of years ago.

-"You are in a lot of trouble Tamae"- said Sesshoumaru

While these two dogs fought the hanyou fox Arashi and the others were below fighting to create a path to reach Sakura. Arashi found himself the strongest beings he had ever seen, creatures e had never seen, some his enemies and others allies. A gigantic snake slammed its tale toward him but was stopped by no other than Akio; Shippo's son that had been told not to come to the battle (Shippo won't like this)

"That guy is giving hanyou foxes a bad name" he said

"go and save my aunt already!" Screamed Akiko; Akio's sister before she cut the snake in two

Arashi began to run leaving everyone behind, in his way he saw old friends and new that he had yet to know enemies that he did not know and wasn't very excited in knowing

"Save her Lord Arashi!" someone screamed while he ran through a path that many were making for him

"Please save Lady Sakura!" a younger voice was heard

"You better save her rain demon" a grumpy voice said

It was the largest battle he ad ever seen and unknown to him many similar were being fought all around the world but the main one was there and he was in the middle of it. He saw he was almost there but then what looked to be a gigantic swamp monster place it self in Arashi's way. It growled before it its head fell to the floor

"About time you got here" said K (Katashi) with Tetsaiga at hand

Arashi did not ask but just went on until he got to climb the gigantic roots. Red petals began to fall everywhere and in these petals he could sense Sakura's strength. Then as he reached the level she was in he saw her more closely, her skin was becoming dry and her face was lost of color, her eyes barely open were empty almost dead

"Sakura!" He ran to her and tried to remove the braches from her but at doing so it hurt her. They were too deep into her skin, maybe had already become part of her. "Sakura" he fell to his knee resting his head on her belly "Please don't die, please forgive me" he begged before feeling her hand at top of his head

"Arashi" her voice was barely hearable but he did hear and looked up at her. She had a small smile on her face. "I love you"

His eyes began to fill with tears "No, don't say that. Not now" he knew she was dieing and felt so useless

"I love you more than anyone could and if I could I would give my life and soul for you" she said

"No!" having no other idea of how to make her stop talking like that he kissed her 'I love you too, please don't die, I need you to go on living'

A blue light began to surround him, this light began to disintegrate the branches and heal the openings they had left on Sakura. She fell to his arms. Ashi saw this and cursed for not taking care of Arashi before. He shot a dark blast from its mouth but then again he didn't count on the countless miko barriers that got in its way. Barrier after barrier was destroy but it weakened the attack enough for Katashi to block it with Tetsaiga

"Brother! What's going on!" screamed Shisuka as she looked over her father and Sakura

"His true power is being release, the power that belongs to our family alone" said Katashi

"I won't let you!" screamed Ashi before it launched toward them

"We won't let you hurt them!" screamed a demon slayer before many boarded the gigantic fox ready to kill it no matter how much it took

888888Mean while in the past88888

"Dear! Your belly!" Sango sized Suzu's belly with a ribbon while Kirara rested by the stove

"It's so big!" cried Miroku "I can't believe I am going to be a grandfather, this is a dream come true"

"Dad" Suzu laughed as her parents were overjoyed

"We are getting well enough with the panther demons of the eastern lands so they have offered their castle and doctors for when the baby is born" said Konahamaru

"Just think how many more generations will there be of demon slayers" said Suzu remembering what she had learn in the future

"I am sure they will all be of great help as we are now" said Sango

"My dear Sango, of course they will be after all they will be our descendants too" his hand was there again and even though they had been married for a very long time she stil couldn't take it. When he id it in public that is. A loud slap sounded before the other couple in the room began to laugh

-"He never learns"- Kirara yawned before hearing a commotion from the front. Being careful to not be notice she went to the front door where some children were whispering excitedly

"Look, Kirara come!" said one kid and she went curious

"Look what we found!" cried a little girl before showing Kirara a smiling cat. Kirara hissed at the smiling cat for she knew immediately that it wasn't an ordinary cat; the two tails was good enough proof

-"Hello there"- purred the cat jumping from the little girl's arms surprising the kids but they stayed wondering what was going to happen. The male fire cat demon like Kirara had a creamy color mostly but its tales were bigger and fluffier, the only one ear was black the paws were black too but it had a fire design going up, finally it had meaner and also smarter demon eyes than Kirara

-"What are you doing here! I thought I told you to get lost Kakiki"- she hissed before transforming, she was getting tired of this cat stalking her

The children ran inside to inform the adults after they saw Kakiki transform into an even bigger cat than Kirara

-"I finally found where you lived"- said Kakiki

-"Leave!"- She growled ready to attack

-"That's why I like you, so feisty"- he purred

"Kirara what's going on?" Sango came out followed by the others with weapons ready to attack

"Another cat?" asked Miroku

Kirara growled viciously before Kakiki began walking peacefully toward her, they were one foot away from each other

"Mother what should we do?" asked Suzu

"You nothing, I think it wants to talk to Kirara" said Sango

-"I told you to leave"- growled Kirara

Kakiki's smile grew but only Kirara could notice it. He advanced toward her before purring against her

"I think…" Miroku was pointing

Kakiki whispered something to Kirara and then took off

"Are you alright Kirara?" asked Sango going to her old friend

"Mom, I think Kirara is blushing" said Suzu

"Kirara?" Sango asked before the fire cat turned into it smaller form and then walk back inside silently

888888Back to the future88888

"Go for the eyes!" screamed one slayer

"You little pests!" Ashi shacked some slayers off that were saved by the fire cat demons

"Pests? Who are you calling pests over sized animal!" Hotaru (older Hotaru) kicked the fox in the forehead making it give a step back

Ashi saw Arashi needed time to release his true power and that was his perfect chance to kill him.

"Ahhh!" blue fire sprung all around him, most of the slayers were able to escape safely but others ended with terrible burns

Ashi charged toward them at great speed to be stop a incredible miko barrier

"No one touches our daughter!" screamed Kagome from the top of Sesshoumaru transformed self. She readied her arrow and shot but Ashi being a hanyou of the same kind as Sakura which meant those attacks had little effect on him.

88888Mean while in the past88888

"Is everything ready?" asked Kagome as she looked over her list

"Yes and all the guests are almost here as well, but those two, where could they be?" asked Cho (Arashi's mother if you have forgotten)

"I don't know but they better have a good excuse to be late" said Kagome "Kyo are you done with that?"

"Mother I am the heir of this lands not a tailor" he said looking over Rin notes for he had being assign to make a dress for Sakura for when she came back

"What if you lift this side?" asked Luna helping him out. The castle was short in personal for many had left on a special assignment given by Sesshoumaru

"I think I am actually becoming good at this" said Kyo

"Yeah of course dear" said Luna repairing all of his mistakes

888888Back to the future88888

Ashi was before them ready to strike but as he was about to bite Arashi into little pieces Katashi attacked

"Wind Scar!" the cutting wind threw Ashi's head to the side

"You little runt!" Ashi was about to stomp over Katashi but a strong barrier protected him, this barrier was light blue and belonged to no other than his father.

"Are you alright son?" asked Arashi (older)

"Yes father" said Katashi

"It's your entire fault!" growled Ashi before charging to tackle the barrier but out of the nothing a gigantic black reddish dog appeared. This dog wasn't like any other dog demon for it was no demon but a hanyou. A hanyou that would let no one hurt her love ones as long as she could breath. Her eyes were not red and blue demonic but remained golden and calm, unlike the others also the fur was shorter and the figure not so tuff but delicate and flawless, the mouth wasn't bearing fangs but calm as she faced her enemy calmly

-"No one hurts my mate and pup!"- she growled, the demons around understood and the other bestial beings too -"I will kill you Ashi even if it is the last thing I do or my name isn't Sakura Lady of the central lands!"- She took out what she had wanted to scream for years

Arashi (younger) heard and understood what she said and looked down on the one in his arms who had also heard in her mid sleep state for tears ran down her face. The light that was giving him energy and saving the younger Sakura began to disappear. Ashi changed to his humanoid form and was a few paces from Arashi and Katashi, more behind younger Arashi (y) and Sakura. Ashi saw as the blue light disappeared and both younger versions fell tired to the floor, now on Arashi's face were the same marks as the older one; the circle and point in the center and the two stripes running down the eyes. Ashi was ready to attack them if it hadn't been for the arrow stuck on his back

"Bulls eye!" said Kei readying another arrow

"You little wench!" Ashi removed the arrow and charged toward Kei but all Ashi found was a female fist on the side of his face

"No one hurt my friends" said Sakura before looking back at Kei "Are you alright?" Kei only nodded with a smile "You better get away from here, this is going to get intense" Kei did not ask ad left to look for Ichiro who was helping all he could along the demon slayers

"So, you won't take my offer" Ashi waved in front of her the moon necklace he had taken from her when she punched him

Sakura touched her neck to feel the mating mark Arashi had placed on her so long ago.

"No, I already have a mate" she said calmly. It felt good to say it

"Not for long!" Ashi had taken her by surprise and she was not ready or near Arashi but she wasn't that worried. A body got in the way, Leiko's body.

"You!" a bloody smile appeared before the demoness turned into a piece of wood with a strand of silver hair "So it was your demon puppet" he said stepping over the wooden figure and then looking over Sakura who had a smile on "You created a fake mother for your own children, how nice of you"

"Shut up" she said still calmly then to her daughter that had arrived to help "Shisuka get them out of here"

"Yes" she nodded

"Not so fast" Ashi was the worst of the worst; his fight was with Sakura and Arashi not their daughter

"Shisuka!" Ashi had her by the neck

"Now let see if what I suspected is true" he removed Shisuka's mask to reveal violet eyes…and a face almost identical to Sakura's face but thinner and sharper like her father with the same marks on the eyes as Arashi. her long dark bluish hair was a pretty good signal that this was the human trait she received from her hanyou mother "Beautiful just like your mother but sadly you didn't get her ears. Sakura and Arashi knew he would not yet try to kill Shisuka but they had to be careful

"Let my sister go!" Katashi attacked not being able to be stopped by Arashi. Ashi threw Shisuka to a high fall but was catch by her sister Naomi and Junko. Katashi was now on Shisuka's place

"And let me guess" the belt on Katashi's waist was removed to reveal a boy with high blue hair, angry golden demonic eyes and factions between Sakura and Arashi, at top of his head two dog ears were, the complete set of face marks that his father had he had "I knew it!"

"Let go of him" said Sakura deadly

"If you say so" he threw Katashi as he had thrown Shisuka. Sakura was able to catch him but they fell anyways

"Mom!" he screamed not believing she had thrown herself like that

"I am sorry Katashi! I am so sorry!" cried Sakura

Then they landed on something furry

"You have a lot of explaining to do dear" Said Kagome with her was Ichiro, Kei and Kei's parents

"Later mom, dad can you take us back there before I become a widow" said Sakura

Sesshoumaru growled accepting.

"You guys should really get away from here, inform the others also" said Sakura as she and Katashi jumped back to the gigantic tree to find Arashi and fighting Ashi. Naomi and Shisuka tried to get to their younger parents but it was more difficult than they thought for the enemy came looking for them. A group of ugly witches was in their way

"I will take care of them" said Naomi pushing her sisters forward. Junko and Shisuka got to their younger parents who were gaining back strength. Arashi felt tired because he had used his power to save Sakura and Sakura was still dizzy for the lost of blood.

"You have to go back to your own time" said Shisuka then she saw the shock in both their faces "What?"

Sakura tried to rub her eyes but Junko stopped her hand "It is not a dream" then she removed her mask, her hair was still short and black, but her eyes were the same golden as her mother's, and like Katashi a mixture of Sakura and Arashi "Mom, listen you have to get away from here, go back to your own time before is too late" Sakura glanced at both and then Katashi who was fighting a monster along Naomi.

"Naomi" said Sakura and the girls understood. Shisuka took Naomi's place in the fight. Naomi kneeled before Sakura and removed the mechanism that kept her hidden. Silver hair and dog ears, violet eyes and one single stripe on one cheek; she looked a lot like Kagome and Sakura, her smile was the same. Arashi watched in shock and wondered if Sakura had known of that they were related to them. There was a tremendous crash before they turned to see the sky where three orbs flew. A red one and a blue one kept attacking a black one.

"Are those…"

"You won't get to fight if you don't leave already" said Katashi with Shisuka by her side; they had already defeated the witches

"But how! I don't understand" Sakura was happy, happier than ever in her life but still confused

"You will mother but you have to leave, it is dangerous for you and father to stay here" said Shisuka

Another strong explosion was heard

"You have to go now!" cried Junko

Sakura nodded before Arashi gave her Mitsuko. She opened the time portal not calculating the place just the time; it was getting too dangerous to care at the moment. Arashi held her hand before both gave a last look back. Sakura closed her eyes before jumping into the time portal. When it closed they left to continue the battle without a word.

88888888

NL" Ha, there is the secret; yes she was Arashi's mate all along. Did you really lose fate for those two? The theory was that Sakura needed someone of her same nature not exactly another hanyou like her and how Arashi got like that and why well that will be explain next chap

Preview: Hidden Truth of the Past

Confronting each other about the future Arashi makes a proposal to Sakura which she accepts. At the arrival in the castle they get an unexpected welcoming. A deal is done and the story to its full is revealed, at the end its time to face the present once again and confront the human world with the truth.


	22. Hidden Truth of the Past

NL" Is this the final chapter? NO! There is still one more. I don't own Inuyasha, the original characters or plot. Something I didn't expect happened; someone asked for another part of this story…actually there can be a next part. If any more of you want another part to this story that's fine, I will do it. I was actually thinking about writing a fic similar to it so I have no problem.

Ser Humano (human being) by Natalia y la Forquetina (I beg…well not really beg but I ask you. Please! Go and look at this video at YouTube so you can understand why this song is so liked XD)

8

We are only one in some place,

A small place where there only is

Green, blue, brown pain. ... I only have to wait.

8

I go in bicycle, I will conquer

Although I am tired, I will continue

Thousands of people today...

They will not be able to survive!

8

They cannot complain, they are a human being

I cannot complain, I am condemned

8

The portion of a point in the universe

And the advanced ones don't want to see us

Yes, I complain about living

I only have to wait...

While some die, others are born

While some run, others sleep

They dream the daily routine

They only have to wait

8

They cannot complain, they are a human being

I cannot complain, I am condemned

They cannot complain, they are a human being

I cannot complain, I am condemned

Oh, oh, oh...

8

I cannot complain, I am a human being

I cannot complain, I am condemned

I cannot complain, I am a human being

I cannot complain, I am condemned

I cannot complain, I am a human being

I cannot complain, I am condemned

(I cannot complain, I cannot complain, I cannot complain I cannot complain!) ...I am condemned

Chapter 22: Hidden Truth of the Past

_Días pasaron y la batalla seguía sin detenerse en todo el mundo. Los Humanos se unieron a esta pelea y este resulto en beneficio por eran un buen respaldo _(Just wondering if I could traduce this into Spanish)

Days had passed and the fighting went on and on all over the world. Humans joined the battle and came to be a good support to hold back the enemy. It was happening everywhere, in the big cities, in the small ones, in peaceful towns and in the most remote corners of the world. A battle that many did not understood why was happening but had to fight to prevail their survival.

"Second Squad! Brake line!" screamed a general from a human troop before the troops surrounded the ogres (SP?)

"Puny insignificant humans, how dare you to think you can defeat us" Said one Ogre raising a big heavy hammer and was about to squash a human when

"Stop!" Orpheus came down on a grey dragon with sword ready to attack. He dismounted the incredible beast before facing the leader of the ogress "

"If it is the traitor, this time I will kill you" the ogre was ready to attack when a rocket pierced its stomach

"Wooo!" the soldier cheered

"Get away!" screamed Orpheus before the other ogres started advancing on 'damn'

"Boy, we can take them on don't worry" an old general told him

"Just don't get close to that place" said Orpheus pointing at the fighting orbs of light

"What's going on there?" asked one of the soldiers

"The main battle that will decide the outcome of all" said Orpheus

"Can't we help?" asked the general

"No one can but fate" he said

88888888

The three orb of light had continued to fight with no stop. Sakura closed her eyes before sending another blast of demonic energy with her sword. Ashi absorbed this energy and laughed.

"I am have been around a lot more than you Sakura, I am more powerful than you could ever imagine" said Ashi

"Don't let him get to you" Arashi said by her side

"I won't but he is right, he is stronger than me" said Sakura; after all he had absorbed Kenta and his brother's power while she only had the power of the youngest brother

"But we are stronger together" said Arashi giving her hope but to defeat Ashi there had to be a sacrifice

"So romantic, please spare me the time and die already!" he launched to them in his black orb

Sakura gave Arashi a look that told him that there was no other way. He nodded before she took off leaving Arashi to face Ashi on his own. Sakura flew on her reddish orb lower to the lower battle going on before finding Katashi and Kumori fighting back to back

"Mother! What are you doing here!" said Katashi

"Kumori, I need you to do something"

"Yes Mother?" Katashi gave Kumori a look that said 'What?'

Sakura closed her eyes and sent an incredible wave of red energy around, the enemy ran in terrible pain before Sakura left her orb

"I need you to take all of our allies away from here" she told Kumori

"Why?" asked Kumori

"Just do it" Snapped Sakura

Kumori nodded before Sakura's eyes softened on both

"Mother?" asked Katashi

"Katashi" Katashi found himself in an embrace of his mother "I am sorry I wasn't a good mother"

Before he could ask her anything she was back in the sky this time with an angelic wing and a demonic one. He saw her turn her head to look at him and saw the tears.

"No" Katashi gave a step forwards before being stop by Kumori, he turned to her to see she knew what Sakura meant "No!" he tried to go after his mother but was stopped by Kumori. She had him in a tight hug before a shadow below her began to expand all around the battle field. Katashi buried his face on her chest before being absorbed in to the shadows, all of their allies were taken into this shadows leaving the enemies to their demise. The enemy thought that they had given up and began to advance toward the battle between Sakura, Arashi and Ashi. Sakura was back to catch Arashi in time

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Now that you are back" he said before giving her a fast kiss "I guess this is the end"

Her eyes lowered with a painful smile "This is it" she said before placing an incredible barrier around them

"You can't hide there forever!" Ashi tackled the barrier

"Is time" said Arashi before his body was surrounded completely by the blue light of his power. Sakura did the same with her red energy. Both bodies turned into complete energy, only their eyes could be notice.

"Useless!" screamed Ashi

Then Sakura's sword entered her body for extra energy. Arashi concentrated all of his energy in a small orb, Sakura did the same and then Ashi saw what they were doing and immediately he began creating an even bigger orb.

"Together to the end" said Sakura

"Together to the end my mate, like we promised" he said

Mean while miles away Kumori brought everyone out of the shadows in a forest, the word ran fast about what was going to happen. Katashi went to the highest tree around where his sisters were already watching. The energy was incredible for they could feel it from so far away. Three bodies covered in energy floated accumulating all of their strength into a single attack

"What's happening?" asked Junko worried to her older brother

He didn't answer; he didn't have the strength to tell her. Naomi hugged Junko so she couldn't see the inevitable

"What is going, please tell me?" asked Junko looking up at her older sister

"I am sorry Junko" said her oldest sister before embracing both younger ones

"No, no, no, this time we were suppose to be a real family" she cried

88888Past88888

Sakura woke up with a terrible headache, sitting up slowly she looked around what it looked to be an old hut. There was a slow fire going on in the center and she was covered by blankets. She was all alone and it was in that moment that she remembered everything that had happen. She closed her eyes before giving an excited scream

"What! What's wrong?" Arashi came in wearing only a towel, oh the memories

"Ahhhhh, get out!" she threw an old clay pot at him

Arashi left whispering about crazy hanyous. They had arrived to their time in the afternoon, and then he found Sakura was still weak so he took her to a safer place. Luckily he had found that hut and that hot spring near it. He was really tired. He got back to the water before he heard a voice

"Hum, Arashi?" asked Sakura covering her eyes

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at her with a smile "It isn't like you haven't seen me naked before"

"Idiot" she screamed with her fist raised but then again she had just uncovered her eyes, and he was standing out of the water, and he was approaching pretty fast, and the idea of running sounded pretty good at the moment. For better or worst who knows, he caught her and threw her to the water. She came out cursing and ready to kill him but where did he go? And why did she feel shivers run down her back if she was in the warm water? Well the answer for both questions was the same. He trapped her in a bear hug. She screamed and trashed before he let go of her. She turned around ready to get him back but then again. She covered her eyes again. She heard him laugh before hugging her more gently. Sakura looked up at him, he was smiling and she could not remember to have ever seen him so happy.

"Four (Katashi, Shisuka, Naomi and Junko)? Why not five or six or even better ten? He asked and when she got what he meant she slapped him

"Pervert, I hope Katashi doesn't turn out like you" said Sakura before poking his chest

She got out of the water and he sighed sadly, four sounded like so many. She went back inside and sat close to the fire to dry. Eventually Arashi came and he brought dinner with him, fish how nice of him. They ate silently before going to sleep but not much sleep was done by Sakura. She was looking at Arashi from across the fire. Her fingers played nervously with the moon necklace before she made up her mind. Getting rid off her own blanket she crawled next to Arashi and snuggled closer to him. Arashi woke at feeling some movement next to him. He stared at the hanyou getting herself comfortable next to him. He heard her sigh when she was finally comfortable; a light blush was in her face. He wondered what was going on in the hanyou's mind

"Sakura?" he asked and she froze before looking up at him nervously. A smile appeared on his face before he pinned her below him "And who is the pervert now"

"Eh…" in what trouble she got gotten herself to 'how did he know?'

He let his body lean against hers before he whispered in her doggy ear "would you become my mate, tonight?" ah that voice just melted her will to say no

Sakura felt her redden before he looked at her in the eyes, he was serious. She nodded before letting his lips connect with hers…

8888

"Absolutely no!" screamed Kouga baring his fangs at Taro "No human is taking my daughter as his mate!"

"Wife" corrected Taro not showing fear

"I don't care! You are not getting my daughter now or ever so leave if you really appreciate your life" growled Kouga

"Father!" Hotaru couldn't believe him

"Stay out of this Hotaru, I shouldn't have let you go with a bunch of humans for two years, I knew it would make you weak but not only that weak minded too" he said

"Kouga maybe…" Ayane tried to tell him to give Taro a chance. He looked like a nice human and even a strong one

"Ayane you had approved with my decision, Hotaru is becoming mate of one of our clan and that's it" he said

"I won't! You can't make me!" cried Hotaru before taking Taro's hand

"We will see about that" Kouga began to walk toward her but Taro got on his way "Move human"

Taro didn't instead held his demon slayer weapon tightly (I really don't know what is the name of his weapon but it was like Kohaku's, it has the sharp thing and chain)

"How dare you!" Kouga threw him a kick that Taro received at full on his arm, he flinched and Kouga even though he didn't show it was surprise by the strength the demon slayer was showing

"I am not giving up the most important person in my life, I don't care if she is a demon, I don't care if get your blessing and I don't care if I even die trying to get her to be my wife" he said with pain written all over his face. His arm had almost been broken

Kouga frowned before looking Taro eye on eye. The demon slayer was very determined but he that wasn't good enough. And so a fight started between these two. Hotaru tried to help Taro but her brother stopped her.

"He has to prove himself to father that he is worthy of having you" Yori had told her and she accepted this as truth, if she helped Taro her father would never seen them as a real couple and even worst, he would order for Taro to get kill.

Taro blocked Kuga's sword by taking out his own sword. They both jumped back before Taro used the chain of his demon slayer weapon that wrapped around Kouga's arms making him drop the sword. Taro held the chain with a lot of strength and it seemed that Kouga was having trouble getting out of this one before he looked up at Taro with a cynical smile

"Not bad for a human" he said before running toward Taro, losing pressure the chain fell from his hands. Kouga jumped into the air before sending a kick directly to Taro's chest. Taro was thrown back to a boulder that was completely shatter

"Taro!" Hotaru tried to go to him but her father stopped her

"Find a most suitable…"

"Ahh!" Taro pushed himself up from the rubble

'Incredible, I have never seen a human who could still stand up after such attack' thought Yori and the same thoughts were running over Kouga and other wolf demon's minds

"Taro" No one stopped Hotaru from going to him "Taro are you alright" she asked touching his bruised cheek

"Ouch, of course not but I am still not giving up" he said the last part to Kouga, Hotaru launched at him and hugged him "Hotaru…" he said painfully "That hurts" she let go

"Sorry" she said before Taro tried to stand up

"That's enough" said Ayane "Take him to the infirmary Hotaru"

"But…" Kouga wanted to test Taro's strength even more

"I said that's enough!" Kouga nodded with out complain "You have 'our' permission to take our daughter as your…wife"

"But…" Kouga couldn't let go like this or could he  
"I said he can take her as his wife! Or do you have any problem with that dear" there was a promise of pain if he said yes in her voice (Who said mothers in law were evil, well this one is evil in a good way)

Taro smiled kindly to Ayane and then evilly at Kouga who had a vein about to explode

"Father maybe you should calm down, after all not even I can take I hit like that and still smile" said Yori

Kouga sighed, he had lost his only daughter to a human…'At least she is happy' he thought before entering along with everyone else into the castle. The next day they had to go tot the western lands to that special occasion and he didn't feel like fighting more that day

888888 NL" Before I forget; I don't own xxxHolic or Sakura card captor

"Sister! You are back!" cried Yuko welcoming her sister Tsukiko back home but who was the cute boy that came with her?

After the short family introduction, these three along with the village began to celebrate the good news. A wedding was on its way. Before the celebration could go on Tsukiko felt a little hand pulling on her clothes, when she looked down it turned out it wasn't a hand but a bunny paw.

"Hi!" said Mokona the black bunny and servant of the dimensional witch Yukoo

"You!" Both Tsukiko and Kiyoshi screamed in union brining everyone's attention

"Sister?" asked Yuko looking at the little bunny "Did that bunny speak?" she asked and before Mokona could answer Kiyoshi had covered its mouth

"Of course not" said Kiyoshi nervously "It was…it was me. A little trick I learned you know animals can't talk"

"Yeah now if you excise us…uh we have to get to some…" Tsukiko didn't know what to say, what did she do?

"Personal matters!" screamed Kiyoshi before the girls of the village giggled and the guys whistled

"Yeah that's it" said Tsukiko grimly, there goes her reputation

These two entered Tsukiko's hut that was at the edge of the village. Her sister was wondering if her friends would let her stay at their hut.

"What are you doing here!" asked Tsukiko

"Mokona is here to retrieve you!" it pointed at both

"Don't you mean retrieve Sakura?" asked Kiyoshi

"No, you! Yukoo has an important quest and she needs you!" screamed Mokona running around and jumping in things while these two tried to catch it

"Why us?" asked Tsukiko out of breath

"You are destined" Mokona pointed at her "And you too!" then pointed at Kiyoshi

Before they could answer Mokona opened big its mouth and swallowed both. When they landed they found they were in complete darkness yet they could see ach other perfectly.

"Nice to see you are here" said a man in long white robes "I am Clow Reed"

Tsukiko thought she was going to faint, this guy was tall, long dark hair tied at the base of his neck, beautiful face and the glasses didn't look bad half. She felt Kiyoshi's elbow on her ribs

"Getting married, remember?" he said through greeted teeth

"Oh yes, congratulations" said Clow

"Thank you" said Kiyoshi cheerily

"Now, I guess Mokona hasn't told you yet why you are here"

"Not a thing, just something about a quest"

"Yes, a very special quest" then turning to the shadows he said "Sakura come"

They expected to see their friend not a little human girl

"Hi, I am Sakura Kinomoto" and it was from there that these two began their own adventure along with other witches and wizards to rid the dimensions from a common enemy

88888Next Morning88888

Sakura narrowed her eyes "No way, I didn't know you could do that with your tongue" she said before Arashi touched the point of his nose again

Some hours later after hitting the road they arrived to the western lands. They didn't expect at just entering the lands to be found and escorted to the castle all the way listening to Janken lecture about making others waiting. When they finally arrived to the castle Kagome and Cho came. Kagome graved Sakura by her doggy ear and Cho graved Arashi from the ear and dragged them inside.

"You two are late, everyone had been waiting for you" said Kagome before pushing Sakura into her room where many maids attacked Sakura with a brush, a kimono and make up

"No!" cried Sakura "Arashi help!"

"I am in my own trouble!" she heard him scream from the room next to hers "Hey don't touch that!"

Sakura was about to go and defend her property but a tug on her so abused ear stopped her. Finally after that horrible torture and getting away from the torture both looked tiredly at their reflection in a mirror

"Now do you understand why I hate this" she told him

"At least no one tried to grope you" said Arashi keeping a good eye around worried that the maids came back. there was no one around so it was a good shot. He placed his hand on her shoulder making her jump

"Does it still hurt?" he asked

"No, you just scared me" she said with a smile placing her hand over his. She felt the mark pulse in response of her mates approach; of course the mark couldn't be seen thanks to the protection of the moon necklace but she could still feel it

"What do you think they want?" he asked cupping her chin

"I don't know, but it seems that is a big secret" she said "Arashi…"

"No matter what, even if we are not always flesh to flesh I will always be there for you to the end"

"And I no matter what, I will be always with you to end, my mate" and they sealed this promise with a kiss

Kyo leaned against the wall on total silence, had he just heard right? He had come to the next room to get something he had already forgot what it was, he didn't expect to hear such thing and to believe it was even more difficult. They were young, too young and he knew his father or even his mother would not like it and to top it all the most those news that would place every female after his friends flesh. Thinking about it over a second or two he decided to keep quiet, if those two had found a way to keep it secret then be it. He left after remembering what he was going to get from the room, the meeting would start soon and he knew it was going to be something to remember after he saw the marks that had appeared on Arashi's face.

8888Future8888

now only two orbs floated in the sky, one holding a dark figure creating an incredible mass of dark energy and the other red and blue creating an orb with the power they had been entrusted to protect others. Sakura and Arashi united their energies creating a mass of light. The cherry blossoms with red petals under them were still in bloom, the sky that had been something between light and darkness began to fill with dark thunder clouds, and the wind picked up the scent of those bodies that had already been forgotten in battle. From far away with mechanisms or by pure nature humans and others watched the incredible display of power

"Can beings like these really exist?" asked the general

"And you are lucky we are in your side" said Coatl in his winged snake form

The night fell and the thunder began to fall, the energy disrupted the natural order of the environment in which they were. Then it happened, a light that began to flash blinding most, then the dark light began to flash too, they started slow then the flashes came faster and faster, then there were two and then three, and then it all went white and then black, then back to white and then black again. It went on and on and on for what it seemed years but in reality was just only a few seconds. Then a huge explosion followed by screams, these screams weren't of fear or anyone far away from the fight, no these screams belonged to three beings, a female hanyou, her demon mate and an evil hanyou. Screams that froze the blood and soul of whoever heard them. A feeling of dieing ran though ones mind and the desire to make everything in the universe stop which would include the horrible pain they were hearing. The screams went on and on in what seemed to be an eternity. Naomi covered her doggy not wanting to hear any more. The screams faded and the lights disappeared leaving sparkles of light and darkness floating around. There was a long silence followed by a scream

"Mother!" Junko began to run toward the huge crater

8888

In the large room where the entire demon society plus a few invited humans waited until the young hanyou and rain demon stood in the center of it. Sakura looked around and saw many females were looking at her viciously while many others stared at Arashi with hate and jealousy. Totosai coughed before bringing everyone's attention

"Would you come here Arashi" he said nicely to the rain demon

Arashi did as so to where the fire breathing demon was. He stood next to a table with a big scroll that had the marl on his forehead as seal

"Please open this for me" said Totosai with a nervous smile but Arashi did so but at the moment he did it flew off the table and began to move and bend. When it was done what seemed to be a woman stood there, she was the scroll but still she had eyes just like Arashi's. She looked over Arashi and Sakura that had gone closer to him, then over the rest of the room and then back to the hanyou and rain demon before she spoke in a kind but strong voice for everyone to hear

_"Long, long time ago, even before humans began to appear these lands were watch by the five land lords. The first lord was the lady of the east for she were always the first to start moving in the morning and always being ready for anything, the second the lady of the south because she always came after ready to sneak into the enemy, the third the lord of the north because he placed his followers over all to be protected, the fourth the lord of the west that lived to protect all that was beautiful and finally the lord of the central lands that existed to keep balance and peace among the lands. This fifth lord was the strongest but only because of the choice of the gods. They honored the family with power of the light and light and darkness they became. They used this power to stop fights, killing and destruction. In those times all the lands lived in peace but then a young heir to this power came across a very difficult decision. This one named Hirashi was in love with a maid of the castle named Haya and Haya loved him back but Hirashi's mother being a cruel demoness as she was arranged a marriage between his son and the princess of the west, Ayaka. Both prince and princess had been friends since children and both shared the secret of who they really loved so both opposed to the union. Hirashi's mother became angered for year after year she tried to get them together but it always failed then it happened. Hirashi found Haya's body totally mutilated and dead but what angered him the most was that Haya had been with child and now the child was dead too. Hirashi took it on his mother and killed her, he went crazy with pain and in this craziness he went to kill Ayaka but she was gone, she had run away with the angel Hikaru, her true love _(Okay if you guys don't remember it was Hikaru and Ayaka who made Sakura's sword)_ Hirashi went berserker and misused the power the gods had given him to create destruction. After a year of destruction a woman approached him with a child. Hirashi was able to recognize this woman as Haya's mother then when he saw the child she was carrying he felt all his sins fall upon him. This child had the marks of his family and the same violet eyes as him, his son was alive and he had dishonored his lands for nothing. The gods had waited for this moment before sealing Hirashi's family power into the child until his blood line gained back the understanding the real purpose of the power they had inside. The central lands were divided in four and given equally to the other four lords that became greedy and tried to snatch pieces from each other through war now that there wasn't a central lord. Hirashi took his child and went into hiding for many of the lords wanted to kill the child that could take their fun away so a hunt began, in every land rain demons began to be killed and it came to be that this kind almost disappeared. The gods were most displeased and so gifted the humans who had shown bravery against the rampant demons power, spiritual power it was call for it came from the purity of their hearts and souls. Demons began to be outmatched and the movement of the world went on and eventually all was forgotten about the fifth land and the rain demons" _and with that the woman made of paper became once again a scroll that fell on Totosai's hands.

"It seems that you have learned the purpose of this power" said Totosai

"To protect, bring peace, and keep a balance for those who I love and care about" said Arashi "All for the good of the innocent, for those who can not fight on their own and stop the useless shed of blood"

"The I guess we do have a new lord" said Totosai before some unwillingly some willingly cheered

Arashi looked at Sakura who was smiling at him. She closed her eyes as his lips approached but

"One more thing" said Totosai interrupting them "A new castle is been built for you, all the lords have agreed to give back what it was once the central lands back to you"

"Then I have to leave the western lands?" he asked

"I suppose so" said Totosai

"Sakura" he took her hands on his own, was he going to ask her that? Now?

"Why don't we move on to the other room to celebrate my lord" said Sakura pulling her hands away before leaving the room followed by everyone else. Only Arashi and Sesshoumaru were left there and the western demon lord approached the younger lord

"She as you are still young" said Sesshoumaru

"I know" said Arashi laughing in the inside

"Then you know this isn't the right time" said Sesshoumaru before Arashi snapped him a defiant look. Arashi stroll out of the room in anger and entered the one where Sakura was and was being asked to dance but refused. Making all the other males move with a single growl Arashi took Sakura in his arms and kissed her. The entire room was in silence when Sesshoumaru came in and saw the rain demon hugging and kissing his daughter. Arashi let go of Sakura who had a dreamy look on but after a few seconds she was back and slapped him hard

"What's the big idea!" she screamed before he graved her hands and pulled her to him. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were expecting the worse

"Sakura would you become…" there was a long silence "My mate"

"No" she simply said before he let go of her with a tired sigh

"See, there is nothing to worry about Lord Sesshoumaru. She said no" said Arashi

Sesshoumaru arched a brow before Kagome broke into a laughter followed by others.

"But!" said Arashi bringing the room to silence once more "She has accepted to become my general"

Sakura smiled before sticking out her tongue at her glaring father. After a month of getting everything ready they moved to the castle, many soldiers and servants of the other lands followed Arashi now. When they first arrived the castle in their opinion was dull and empty. Sakura took care of that, soon the entire castle was covered with beauty from all the other lands and some of which Sakura created. The large empty yard from behind the castle became a garden but not just any garden for in it there were only red flowers and cherry blossoms. And so the years passed and passed, no one ever noticed the hanyou used her sword to transport herself into the lord's chamber at night or what they did. But after one hundred years of living like this Sakura knew it was time. One afternoon she accompanied by Arashi stood by the sea; there was a beautiful sunset, the last they would see together in a very long time. The next day Sakura disguised as a human boarded a ship that went to Europe, and from then on she would only live half the time with Arashi at the castle. In the time she was gone Arashi came with proposals for the demon society that were proven right to be done. It was like this that the underground cities began to be made. Most of them were made into the mountains of the North with the help of the wolves and demon slayers. And it was also a decree that demons would keep hidden form humans from now on for exception of the ones Arashi approved to remain out disguised as humans. There were a few who opposed him but after meeting the rain demon it turned out that the idea didn't sound that bad, Mean while Sakura had already visited most of Europe and gained allies as well as enemies: Alexander for instance was his first allied, then she heard something about New Spain, she remembered something about that from when she was younger so she went across the Atlantic ocean to the new lands. She disguised as a colonist and entered secret meetings about breaking the rule of the Spanish that is when she saw them. Flor (Xochitl) and Alfonso (Coatl) at the moment she entered the room both looked at her with mistrust. She tattered in Spanish and told them about the Order

"Our leader is the one you should talk to" said Coatl in English

'What!' she glared at the smiling Nahuals but it was this way she gained her reputation of being cold and strict, unmoved by emotions that in reality burned hungrily inside of her

"Very well" she said not showing her anger

She started the order along with others and constantly went to help into situations all over the world. It was about three hundred and fifty years since Arashi became lord that many females began to defy her and accused her of keeping Arashi for herself. Sakura got into many fight but after each one she would lie and say she was not interested in Arashi. She knew many didn't believe her so she and Arashi came with a little plan. Using an old trick of an enemy Sakura created a demon puppet she called Leiko. This puppet she made strong for after she created a fake mate mark on her the demons around began to wonder who she was. One night Arashi sent word to the other lords that he had taken a mate and the name of this mate wasn't the one they expected. Sakura's brothers wanted to start a fight with Arashi because of this but Sakura stopped them saying that she had never been interested on Arashi like that. They took the excuse and left

"We have to make this more convincing" said Arashi in one of those nights

"I think I know how" she said

Of course they waited some years to not bring any questioning but it happened. Sakura got pregnant (they were careful for over four hundred years?) but in that time she hided with the excuse of had been call to another mission from the order while the fake pregnancy of Leiko, the fateful puppet took place. When the night of birth came Arashi told all the maids that Leiko wanted to give birth on her own. Taking the puppet to his room he placed it in the secret room Sakura had made her. As the puppet that it was it said nothing. Then taking a secret stair in the same room he went to the secret chambers he and Sakura had created where Sakura had hided during her pregnancy. With only the help of her mate she gave birth to a boy they called Katashi. This was demon but a special one, he didn't have spiritual powers like his mother but he was unaffected by any of those kinds of attacks of course this was kept secret. The same the ears at top of his head was dead give away of who was the real mother but of course Sakura already had that solved. She had acquired a lot of knowledge in the future and in her travels so she was able to create a machine that many humans would kill for. This machine stranded to the baby at all time kept it invisible to everyone. How everyone else took that? Well a fake assassin tried to kill the heir and this was the best way to protect it. Sakura passed more time in the castle since Katashi's birth, the boy knew she was his mother in instinct and knew why he wasn't suppose to call her mother in public. He had received severe scolding for almost doing so. When he turned ten the same thing happened, Katashi visited Sakura in the hidden chambers while her pregnancy. It was the next morning after Shisuka was born that he asked her to take him to the forest to play. She accepted even though she was tired. After hours of playing they decided to take a rest, well Sakura did but then she sensed a dark presence. Immediately she shielded her son receiving many hits on her back. She fell at top of a scared Katashi. She was protecting him with her body as more attacks came; she also was trying to reach her sword. Katashi was able to stand up as the enemy got ready for more attacks

"Katashi…my sword" she asked but he didn't heard her, there was only fear in his eyes as he faced the monster that had attacked them. He gave a step back and then another before he turned around and ran "Katashi!" he heard her cry as he continued to run in fear. When he reached the castle he had already lost all fate about the survival of his mother. He ran to his father who had sensed the dark presence

"Father! Mother died!" he cried in his father's shoulder

"Are you sure?" asked Arashi knowing Sakura could not be dead yet

The boy nodded "She died protecting me" he cried

There were others around listening to the boys cry wondering what he was talking about, he had left with general not his mother to the forest. Arashi noticed this and hoped they could get out of this one.

"Lady Leiko!" they heard a guard scream running to help the injured demoness that in reality was Sakura in disguise

"Don't touch me!" she screamed to the guard that tried to help her while making herself toward Katashi and her mate, Katashi had a look of horror in his face when he recognized it was his real mother. She was angry, really angry. She glared at Katashi angrily before he felt a sting on his cheek "I have no son" she said yes she was angry that he ran like a coward but it was mostly because he had called her mother in front of everyone when he knew he wasn't suppose to. Arashi in the other hand when found he had run like a coward became furious and punished Katashi while Sakura gained her energy back. when she found Katashi crying in his room with so many sore spots she hugged him telling him to be more careful and that Arashi would be the next to be punish for treating him like that.

"But why can't you be my mother" asked Katashi

"Because is too dangerous for you to let others know you are my son, is enough trouble getting your father's enemies out of your range, just imagine if my enemies knew I had a son:" she told him

"And a daughter" he said

"Yes and a daughter" said Sakura "A son and a daughter that I would never change for anything in the world"

But it also was after other ten years that Sakura left the castle. Arashi and Katashi watched from the window as Sakura talked to Shisuka in the garden

"But why do you have to leave" cried Shisuka

"Because that's the path I have chosen" said Sakura

After those words Katashi didn't want to hear more. He went to his room and packed all of his stuff.

"What are you doing?" asked Arashi to his son

"I am leaving, I am going to the city" said Katashi

"I thought you were going to follow her" said Arashi

"She wants to walk her path alone; I am not going to stop her. It isn't like she needs me anyways" he said packing more angrily

"She cried last night, she is trying to be strong" said Arashi

"No one asked her to be strong! Why can't she just stay with us and be who she really is!"

"You know you are being selfish" said Arashi

"What about you, don't you want her to stay!" said Katashi

"Of course but no matter what I do, she will still leave" said Arashi "No one can stop her"

And so both of them left the castle, a few years later Shisuka followed her brother. It was about that time that Sakura started her company and the Order turned more ordered with the new advances from the human world; Being able to respond to their help through faster ways of transportation and communication. It was around the 1950's that Arashi had waited enough for her to come back to the castle, he had accepted her excuse of the war stopping her. He went to her but she refused to go back. Since Shisuka and Katashi left he had been very lonely, Sakura felt guilt so she invited him to another night by her side. A few months later Naomi was born and taken into the castle. Arashi would constantly bring her to see her brother and sister and Sakura in secret. They kept the charade like this for a long time. He would not come very constantly but he would come to see her in excuse for her to help him with the lands and other matters and then in night they would meet at her department. Katashi hated to notice those

Meetings because it made him feel out of place in the life of his parents, the same thoughts passed over his sister's minds. Shisuka wanted to prove herself worthy of being called Sakura's daughter and Naomi still looked up to Sakura in hope her mother would change her mind and come back to them as their real mother, Sakura was cold toward everyone but Arashi when it came to their privacy. If one was to say then it is right, they were jealous of their father for being the only one who she opened up to, to treat them with her real self. It was almost other fifty years before Junko was born and it was that the point in which Sakura placed more space between her and Arashi. It became a routine, what they called their lives. Until one night Katashi after a long day of work was caught in a storm in his way home. Then he sensed that presence, the one that had attacked him and his mother so long a go and not only that, the presence of his mother was there as well. He was in time to see both dog and fox crash and then thrown back. He screamed at his mother to stop by placing himself between her and an attack and Sakura did so transforming back to her real form.

"Are you alright?" he had received one attack for her and the wound was deep

"Yes but its getting away" Said Katashi

"It doesn't matter" she said ready to look into his wounds

"No!" He pushed her away from him "I…I can take care of my self Lady Sakura, don't worry"

"But" she tried to touch him

"Go, I don't need you" he said pushing her hand away

"Of course you don't" she said sadly "you don't need me anymore" then she left to chase after Ashi

When Katashi gained back his senses, he felt dizzy and then confused, where he was then he remembered. He felt someone approach carefully toward him. He guessed it was an enemy

"Who are you!" his eyes had been red but then his vision cleared and there in front of him was his mother but there was something different about her, she was showing worry, she looked younger and…she was in pajamas?

"I…I don't know if you know about me but I am Sak…" she began to say

"Lady Sakura, what are you doing here?" he said holding back his anger but still confused

"So do you really know me" she said kneeling next to him, how could he not know her?

"How could I not my lady? You are one of…wait! Your scent is not the same" he stood up, it was faint but it was real. This one was pure, never touched by any male, her own showed that purity that was lost when very young

"I guess I should explain that. I came from the past to pass some time with my friends here, just to have fun" she said also standing up and with a big smile

"Lady Sakura having fun? Well that is a good one" he said sarcastically, he couldn't believe it

"Hey, that is mean" she said pouting

"And whining, I think that I got hit too hard" he said leaning against a tree and bringing out of his invisible pocket a cigarette

"What happen here?" she asked frowning when she saw the cigarette

"The usual, evil demon, had to destroy it but it kind of escaped" his cigarette was already on and Sakura's nose in pain

"So you know my future self" she said excited

Katashi understood that it was no trick or game, she was serious. Then he had to keep his identity secret as well

88888

It had been about two years since that night and now in this night in which a horrible battle had ended the rain began to fall once again.

"Lady Sakura!"

"Lord Arashi!"

"Where are you!"

Around and inside there too were being looked for. Katashi took out his last cigarette and was about to light it before he saw a small piece of metal sticking out from the ground. he pulled it out, it was the moon necklace.

"She is still alive" said Kei that saw the small metal piece (Yuuko's warning was, that the necklace would disappear when Sakura died)

There was still hope; the word ran fast around giving new life to the search.

"I found them! Mom! Dad!" Junko ran to the small puddle where he two bodies lied unmoving "Mom, dad!" she shock them both

"Ouch, ouch, ouch that hurts!" said Sakura before Junko got hit in the head by Naomi

"They are hurt you idiot" said Naomi in tears

"Hey" said Arashi with a bruised face

Soon they were surrounded by their friends and allies, a few new that yet they did not know but still they had big smiles when they saw them still alive.

"Thank you lady for all" said a human soldier bringing with him her sword that he had found near by

"It was nothing" she said with a smile

"Hey! Am I invisible or what!" screamed Arashi sitting up slowly

"Dad be careful" Shisuka helped him lie again "You two shouldn't be even talking, you need to rest"

"Eh, she sounds like your mother" said Arashi to Sakura

"Hello there you too" Kagome and Sesshoumaru along with Minoru and Cho made their way there

"So, for how long have you two kept this secret" asked Minoru, those two were just scary when they got so friendly

"Since they came back from this time" said Kyo from the side

"What!" Cho tried to grave her son's neck but was stop by her mate "You little!"

Sakura and Arashi looked at each other before breaking into laughter, if they only knew what they did at the backs of everyone.

"Ouch!" both after getting hit in the head by Katashi

"You perverts" said their son

888888888Many years after888888

"Leave me alone!" Sakura zoomed pass the door of the room where the rest were taking breakfast

"No!" Arashi zoomed next

Another day in the castle of the central lands

"I want to play too!" a little boy ran after them

"Me too!" a little girl ran too

"And me!" another boy ran after them

Katashi sipped his tea calmly before his mother entered the room and stood over the table pointing at his father in the door, behind him three little children were laughing

"I already told you! No!" she screamed

"Don't you want another baby brother?" Arashi asked the little children that nodded in approval; Sakura's ears went down not believing her own children had betrayed her like that

"You! Bast…" she pointed more angrily

Shisuka, Junko and Naomi covered the ears of their little brothers and sister, while Kumori tried not to laugh as the lord of the central lands got a mouthful of Sakura curses.

"Eh, I hope we are not interrupting" said Kei carrying a little girl in her arms, Ichiro was by her side

"Nothing, just the usual" said Katashi drinking more of his tea

"Oh" Ichiro said with a knowing smile

It had taken five years to come to an accord with the humans but Sakura had taken this into mind many years before and had formed rules and treaties that were checked many times and finally approved. Of course it was still been placed that it would take sometime before humans accepted mostly the other beings that habited their world. not all demons and not all humans approved of their connivance but already many advances were being made from only studying the regenerative abilities many of these beings had, as well as the knowledge many of them kept from lost cavitations, also the humans were more together than ever, instead of criticizing each other they criticized demons and the other creatures. Of course that wasn't something to celebrate but it also meat no human against human war would be coming very soon. It was interesting to see humans and the others discuss in the middle of the street about history, science and magic, violence was demolish to be used only in an enemy attack, not humans or demons (etc) were aloud to fight each other unless it was such as trainings and games which actually began to appear like out of no where. Competitions between humans and demons were made, studies were also competitions for many demons claimed to be smarter than humans and the humans would not just stand back. Thanks to all this competition technology was moving forward faster than ever seen but only that. Many beings that were connected to nature for survival were working along with humans to preserve environments and give other places a better look and a good use. Also academies to train humans with spiritual abilities and gifts were open along with demon schools to teach to be more sociable. There were schools that admitted both also and regular schools to which at first some mothers opposed demons and humans attended the same. But when they were told this had been going on for hundreds of years they had no other choice but to accept their existence along with others. In Sakura's opinion it all was going well and after those years of hard work she was actually taking a vacation from work and everything. Her work was being taken care of by her daughters and the lands by her son.

After that long day of playing around she sat on her garden with her mate to watch the sunset that was as always in the west. Her home lands but now she was the lady of the central lands and had to watch after all of them.

"Are you tired?" asked her Arashi

"Not really, just thinking"

"About?"

"The future that's all" she said with a smile

88888888888

NL" No Preview! Muahahaha, next chap is the last! I started this fics with Inuyasha main characters and I am going to end it with them too. Now if you really, really want another part of these fics wait until next chap to see how I want to end it. I will give you at least the title "Forgotten Heroes" now time to make a question (looks around) How many children do you want Arashi and Sakura to have? (Gets hit by a rock by Sakura) I was just kidding!


	23. Forgotten Heroes

NL" Sequel or not? Review if you want one

Here are the names of these kind of not so new characters - of course if I am to make another part I would give them back their original names

_-Incarnation/ reincarnation- _

_Kagome/Kagami _

_Sesshoumaru/Shoumaru _

_Inuyasha/Yasamaru _

_K__ikyo/Kikue _

_Sango/Sato _

_Miroku/Masajun _

_Kohaku/ Koji _

_Cho/Chio _

_Minoru/ Noboru _

_Shippo/Shuzo _

_Rin/Ren (confused?) _

_Kirara/ Kana _

Chapter 23: Forgotten Heroes

_Name: Shoumaru Tanouye _

_Race: Demon (Dog) Level: High + 10? _

_Age: 526 _

_Position: Captain, scholar, and professional fighter (meaning he fights for money) _

_8 _

_Name: Kagami Hamasaki _

_Race: Human (Miko) Level: high + 8 _

_Age: 21 _

_Position: Navigator, miko and Researcher _

_8 _

_Name: Yasamaru Tanouye _

_Race: Hanyou (dog demon) Level: High + 7 _

_Age: 264 _

_Position: Mechanic, expert in explosives and warrior _

_8 _

_Name: Kikue Hamasaki _

_Race: Human (miko) Level: High + 9 _

_Age: 23 _

_Position: control room, doctor, and miko _

_8 _

_Name: Masajum Yamada _

_Race: Human (Monk) Level: High + 4 _

_Age: 25 _

_Position: computer systems, monk, information gatherer _

_8 _

_Name: Sato Ura _

_Race: Human Level: High + 7 _

_Age: 24 _

_Position: warrior (slayer), controls, and ship weapons _

_8 _

_Name: Koji Ura _

_Race: Human Level" Medium + 10 _

_Age: 16 _

_Position: warrior (slayer), ship maintenance, and student _

_8 _

_Name: Chio Otake _

_Race: Demon (Water element) Level: High + 8 _

_Age: 505 _

_Position: controls, warrior, and 2nd mechanic _

_8 _

_Name: Noboru Nomura _

_Race: demon (Rain) Level: High + 8 _

_Age: 523 _

_Position: warrior, machine maintenance, and engineer _

_8 _

_Name: Shuzo (Hamasaki) Adoptive parent: Kagami Hamasaki _

_Race: Demon (Fire Fox) level? _

_Age: 12 _

_Position: none _

_8 _

_Name: Ren (Tanouye) Adoptive parent: Shoumaru Tanouye _

_Race: Human level? _

_Age: 11 _

_Position: none _

_8 _

A girl with long black hair braided worked on her desk with a calm expression, her blue eyes(In other fics I see they give her blue eyes when in both anime and manga she has dark eyes so) looked into every detail of the paper and to her computer. With a single moment of rest she sighed before continuing. It felt weird to not be interrupted and to her surprise things were actually quiet

'Too quiet' the girl that had been looking over a map in her desk stood up and looked around with bored face 'three, two, one'

"Waa!" a fox kitsune and a little girl jumped from inside the air conditioner system to the girl's bed

"Ren! Shuzo!" she took her navigator ruler out (is she going to teach them math?) "What do you think you are doing!"

"Run!" both screamed before leaving the room with an angry Kagami after them

"You two come here and take your punishment right now!" she ran fast but when she turned to the next hall they had disappear. She looked up and found they had escaped into the air conditioner once again "Oh, no you are not escaping me again!" she jumped and tried to get inside it too but she was too big and when she decided to give up she found herself stuck 'why me?'

"What are you doing girl?" asked her old friend, boss, the captain, the pompous Shoumaru

"I am stuck" she said

"I noticed that but why" he asked again

She took a deep breath before letting go of it slowly. She had just remember she was wearing a skirt and was thankful that Shoumaru was against human demon breeding and she didn't need anyone else around to see her in that position so she gently said

"Can you pull me out?" she felt strong hands grave above her hips and pulled her down "Thank you" then she heard giggling "You!" she pointed at the two kids in the corner of the hall, "You are going to pay for this!" She was about to chase after them again

"Is the route finish" asked Shoumaru, the strongest demon she had ever known with his grey eyes(with some silver) looking at her with no expression, his white (not silver) hair tied at the base of his neck and a pair of lazy glasses at the bridge of his nose

"Oh, yes sir" said Kagami, the sir part just playing "We will arrive to Earth by tomorrow ten Pm if we leave in the morning at six am" she said in a soldier kind of way but with a big smile on her face

"You said you have been in Earth, did you not?" He asked with little interest in his voice

"Yes, when I was eight" she had been taken by surprise but answered with no problem

"Then you know the terrain" he asked

"Not that much I remember but the place we are looking for is in the center of a large island that was once the country of Japan" she said

"Hm, bring the route to my office first thing…" the ship moved violently making Kagami fall against Shoumaru's chest. She was scare so she held to him as the turbulence continued "It's over" she heard him said before she let go

"What was that?" then the intercomunicator sounded

"Shit! Shoumaru, Masajum and Noboru are back! And they come with company" screamed a voice

"What was that Yasamaru!" asked Kagami but it was her other friend who answered

"Well, their friends have plasma canons" said Sato through the intercomunicator

"Those idiots!" screamed Yasamaru "what did the do this time!"

"We only asked them to get groceries and this happens" said Kikue coming from the hall

"But they can't hurt us right? We are still on the port" said Kagami

"They already fired at us you idiot, did you think it was a invitation to dinner" said Yasamaru

"Don't call me idiot you moron, Yasamaru!"

"No, please don't!"

"Down! Boy!" (I thought 'Sit' would be too easy) then was a thud sound coming from the machine room

"You knocked him out Kagami" said Kaji, Sato's brother through the intercomunicator

She was about to answer back when a demon and a monk appeared at the entrance of the hall with a bag full of groceries and other bag full of little black cards that in that time meant money.

"You guys" Kagami had that scary look in her face; these two that even were the opposite kind were very similar when it came to get in trouble, turned around ready to go into other hall

"Where do you two think you are going" said Chio blocking their way, they turned around ready to run the other way away from the miko and demoness

"I don't think so" said Sato holding her plasma gun

"I think we should risk it with Kagami" said Masajum

"Are you kidding, it's fine with you because she can't purify you but I in the other hand" said Noboru

"You are right my friend and besides, Shoumaru is there too" said the monk feeling the shivers

"Then what do we do" asked the demon

"Pray my friend, pray" said the monk as the three women closed in

"I don't do that" said the rain demon

"Then you should starts changing your ways" said the monk backing up to the wall as the girls approached

Noboru thought about it and then the miracle happened. Turbulence happened and made the girls fall letting the way free for them to escape

"Do you believe now!" asked Masajum as they ran

"Not really, that was another attack" said the demon 'but still it saved us'

"What a hell are you guys doing? We have to get out of here" screamed Yasamaru coming up from the machine room

"We have to go" he helped Kikue up

"They won't open the gates for us" said Chio "whatever those two did this time is pretty serious"

"Yasamaru" said Shoumaru "blow it up" was all he needed to say to make the hanyou give a big creepy smile, his own grey silver eyes lightened with excitement, his white dog ears twitched in expectation of the big boom

"About time" he took a bunch of explosives from a compartment

"When did you…"

"It doesn't matter now, does it? The important thing is to escape now" said the hanyou as he carried the boxes with wires and explosives

"This is why you brought him too, isn't it?" said Kagami to Shoumaru

"You never know" said the demon before he went on to the control room

"Jerk" said Kagami

(So you don't get confused)

-Incarnation/ reincarnation-

Kagome/Kagami

Sesshoumaru/Shoumaru

Inuyasha/Yasamaru

Kikyo/Kikue

Sango/Sato

Miroku/Masajun

Kohaku/ Koji

Cho/Chio

Minoru/ Noboru

Shippo/Shuzo

Rin/Ren

8888

BOOM

"Wooo!" cheered Yasamaru as the explosion was sucked into space and opening a door for them

"I think he over did it" said Sato

"Do you really think so" said Kagami sarcastically

The Scarlet Wing took off leaving the Martian port to deal with the space vacuum. With a sigh from everyone they started their early journey towards the legendary planet. It was said that all life had been born from the mass of water and earth. It wasn't very well known when the planet began to be left but now day's only wild beings and lower demons habited it making it quite dangerous but this didn't stop travelers from going to it for it was said that many riches were hidden in here. In this occasion, this crew that was formed from five demons, two mikos, two slayers, a monk, a hanyou and a little girl were in search of a legend and piece of history very meaningful to all kinds that had their origins here but before they could go on they had to deal with more trouble. If it was for greed or childish dreams these adamant travelers would not give up until reaching their goal. A ship about the same size as them shot

"Sato!" screamed Kagami sensing the attack coming after them

"Got it!" the slayer took the controls and dodged the attack

"Won't they give up!" said Chio "what did you two do!"

"…you tell her" Masajun elbowed Noboru

"Why me!" Noboru said  
"Because she is your future mate, now tell her" said the monk

"that's enough" said Shoumaru making everyone look at him "Yasamaru go to the machine room and look for any damage" Yasamaru even though he didn't like obeying his older brother did as he was told knowing it was for the best

"You go and help him Koji" said Sato to her little brother

"Yes sister" said the boy going after the hanyou

"Kikue, Chio to the capsules" said the dog demon and both miko and demoness nodded before leaving for another room where they entered the capsules "Sato go to the guns" she went to the upper level of the ship where a sphere like platform with human size guns waited for her, to this guns two different lines were attached from the capsules in which the miko and demoness were releasing their energies "Masajun, Noboru control panels" then he turned to Kagami and the children "Take them to the escape pots" he saw the worried look on his adoptive daughter "Just precaution" he smiled to her and only her in assurance and even though the moment was touching Kagami had to ask

"After that what do I do?"

"Nothing, just stay with them" was his cold reply

Kagami narrowed her eyes at the dog demon before running off with the children to the escape pots. She entered the first and locked them inside

"Mom what are you doing?" asked Shuzo though the intercommunicator

"Just a precaution kids, don't worry" she said with a smile before running off to her room. She never thought she would wear it, it was kind of old. It once belonged to her mother but she still placed it on. Space armor, a helmet and an arm canon that fed from her miko energy (one of the many advances from that time)

"I am not going to stand by and let everyone else protect me, I am not a child" she checked the air container and the canon's stability before strolling out of the room to the storage area where she went to a closet from which she took a hover board. Checking that there was no one near by and that she had hided her presence well she opened the discharging button to open the gate. She was pull into space and as something she has done since a child she jumped over the board and activated the blasters to impulse her

"Kagami!" screamed Masajun, Kagami passed in front of their vision with a big smile through her helmet

Shoumaru narrowed his eyes on the disobedient miko before leaving the room for his own room. He knew she was going to be need rescued.

"Where is he going?" asked Masajun to Noboru

"Don't worry, you should know by now that Shoumaru is very relievable" said Noboru dodging another blast from the enemy

"Sato, are you alright up there?" asked Masajun

"All is fine here just keep your eyes on the controls" said Sato

888

"What's that?"

"A little miko? Those idiots don't know who they are dealing with"

"Then let's teach them"

Kagami stood facing the enemy ship in her board with her canon ready to fire. She concentrated her energy both in the board and canon before launching toward them head on. The silver board as thin as it can be left a trace of her pinkish energy while her black armor blended with the darkness of space making her resembles a comet, a pink one.

"Evade! She is too fast!"

"Shut up you idiot, I am going to put her out of her misery" said one of the enemies at charge of the canons

"Wait!" said the captain

"Ahhhhh!" the demon energy blast hit her but not as hard for she had placed a barrier that made the blast weaken

"KAGAMI!" Noboru and Masajun screamed

"I…I am fine" she said with still some demon energy cracking around her "But they won't for long"

her canon was full of concentrated miko energy, a smile that her enemies now feared appeared on her delicate face and lastly the incredible mass of energy blasted from the canon toward the these enemies. They were barely able to dodge it but it left a mark in the casket through which the air and the pressure were being change in the ship. With out wasting any time these guys returned to the port not caring to catch up with Kagami and her friends

"We did it!" Kagami celebrated before her canon exploded because it was over charged leaving her floating in space unconsciously

"Kagami!" Sato screamed before another body wearing a dark red armor similar to hers appeared

"Shoumaru…" she had been hurt but recognized her savior

"I told you to stay with the children" he said and she just smiled before passing out

8888888

"Is she alright?" she heard someone ask, a familiar voice but her eyes were closed

"For the last time, yes now leave and let her rest" she opened them slowly to see her sister assure the others

"Sis…sister" she felt heavy and tired and her arm hurt

"Kagami! You are awake" said her sister in shock and happiness

"What" but before she could ask more her sister had her in a tight hug

"You idiot, I was so worried" she said, Kagami felt Kikue's tears through her thin shirt

"Sorry big sister" then she looked at the others "I am going to be fine don't worry"

"You better be, what were you thinking" said Yasamaru

"It worked didn't it and anyways you have no right to talk to me like that" she said to her ex-boyfriend and still friend "down boy" Oh she felt much better now

"Why you…" if it wasn't for Kikue being there he would give her a good piece of his mind which wasn't much

"We are already in our way to Earth Kagami, why don't you rest" said Chio

Kagami nodded and then she noticed everyone was there but Shoumaru. She felt a kind of disappointment but decided to forget about it. Earth was waiting for her

_Kagami's dream _

_It was after mother died that father decided to retire from his explorations of the universe. He wanted to make a last expedition and he took me, my sister Kikue, our little brother, and our little sister _(not giving names.) _we arrived to earth in a few months for my father was an excellent navigator and captain. Others would take at least a year. We went to explore an old castle in the west of __Japan__. It was a beautiful place; I fell in love with it immediately. It had gigantic cherry blossom in bloom that had to be so old my father told me that it would be impossible to tell how much. The castle even thought it was abandoned had lost almost nothing of the beauty it still held. Kikue and I went to explore without permission of our father, we went to where I guessed was the royal wing of the castle for many things looked very royal to me, like a paining that had many large dogs in it. Some were white, others black others with some strange characteristics like wings but only one was red and beneath this one there was a name 'Sakura' a girl's name, a simple regular name I though but a pretty one. I wondered if she had been named after the tree outside. After that we went to some rooms, one had many books, others were bed rooms that were being examine by my father's crew but there was one that invoked to me. my older sister was looking through one that had toys when I went to it. The doors were gigantic; there was one of the dogs from the painting carved in it, the white one with stripes and crescent moon. _

_"Sesshoumaru Taisho" I turned around to see my father examine the door "He was once the last of his kind, dog demon but then he found a mate" _

_"Mate…who was it?" I asked _

_"A miko named Kagome" _

_"But father you told me mikos and demons" _

_"These two were very special" he pointed at a door near by that I had not notice but it was as big as the one that had called to me "His son was a hanyou, the special kind that doesn't exist any longer but still he and some of his brothers taking demon mates made possible the survival of their kind" _

_"Sakura, who was she?" I asked _

_"Sakura?" the name was very common _

_"Back there in the painting…" I said being more specific _

_"Oh you mean that Sakura, well she was Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's only daughter. I think they had another but not by blood" my father said "She may had been the most powerful hanyou of all, some say it was her brother Kyo who was heir to the lands but who knows. Strength comes in very different ways" _

_That night I left the ship on my own. I felt the door calling to me again. _

_-Kagome- it said, I knew it wasn't my name but still I felt the call was toward me. I stood in front of the large door; no one had opened it yet and actually hadn't for a very long time for this castle had been hidden for thousands of years. I pushed the door open easily and entered the room that was only lightened by the moon light coming from a window but there was another light; a pink one that came from a corner of the room. I approached it and saw a little pink pearl in a silver string necklace. I didn't know if it was alright for me but I touched it before placing it around my neck. I felt as if I had gained something I lost long time ago. The calling stopped and I went back to the ship where n one had notice I had left. The next month we passed there I kept hearing voices calling me and saw shadows of people that weren't there, I wasn't scare but it was estrange because only I could hear and see them. After finishing with his research my father left kind of depress and I asked why _

_"I hoped it could be here" I gave him a quizzical look "Do you remember that 'Sakura' I told you about?" I nodded "Well she was not only very strong but also a great scientist and researcher. Her findings were historical and many guess still more are hidden in a library she hid, I guess it wasn't at her childhood home" _

_"Is there any other possible place?" I really wanted father to be happy, since mother's death he had been kind of depress _

_"It said she was mate of a demon as strong as her that ruled the central part of this country, is possible for the library to be in there but the thing is that this castle is even better hidden than that one" he said as we looked out through a window as we left Earth _

_"I will find it for you father, some day when I grow up I will find that library for you and bring you all the books" I said and that made him smile like when mother was alive _

8888

'I will find it for you father, sometime soon' she woke up in the middle of the nigh with that thought before going back to sleep dreamless. The next morning her burned hand had already healed. She went to the ship's kitchen to find it empty. 'That's strange' then she went to the control room to find them all looking out in silence

"So that's Earth" said Sato, as they approached to the planet

"It's so pretty!" cried Ren

"I still don't get what the big deal is" said Yasamaru

"Kagami…" said Shoumaru looking toward Earth

"Yes?" she asked looking toward him

"The coordinates" he said

"Oh yes" she ran to her post in the room and brought an old map out

"My father almost kills me for that old thing, now I see why" said Noboru

"It's the only map left that tells where the central land's castle is" said Kikue "It's unbearable to think it was almost thrown away"

"How I was suppose to know, anyways if it hadn't been for you Kagami it would already be in the dump, thanks. I have always wondered about the origins of my kind" said Noboru

"Don't thank me but Shoumaru; he is the one who offered us the ship to help" said Kagami smiling toward the demon giving him a silent thanks of her own

"He just wanted to feel all superior by being the captain" said Yasamaru

"Yasamaru" said Kagami in a warning voice

"Not again" he said ready for impact

"Down boy" the necklace she gave him when she found he was cheating on her with her sister pulled him down

8888

-Incarnation/ reincarnation-

Kagome/Kagami

Sesshoumaru/Shoumaru

Inuyasha/Yasamaru

Kikyo/Kikue

Sango/Sato

Miroku/Masajun

Kohaku/ Koji

Cho/Chio

Minoru/ Noboru

Shippo/Shuzo

Rin/Ren

As they approached more and more Kagami felt the need to go get her board and go out the to explore on her own but her older sister's stares were enough to make her change her mind. By midday they had landed in a clearing close to a lake

"It should be near by now" said Kagami looking at the map and walking with out seeing where, and then she felt someone pull the back of her shirt. She looked forward and saw from close the trunk of a tree

"Be more careful" told her Shoumaru

She smiled shyly with thanks before going on. An hour or two later she stopped.

"What is it?" asked Shoumaru

"It should be here" she said but there was only more forest

"Hey what's that written in the back?" said Shuzo looking up at the two adults

Kagami turned the map around to find the writing

"What language is that?" asked Chio

"Japanese" said Kikue (Okay, this is suppose to be the future and languages change with time and even more after thousands of years) "Kagami, you can read it right? Father taught you"

"Yes" then after reading it once in silence one she said _"So you found me and now you want me back, funny don't you think to be forgotten and then loved. This home that once was habited by a loving female hanyou that had also being a loving mate and mother and eventually a grandmother too. Her mate left her the right to make their home the way she wanted it and she made it beautiful for both to live happily ever after. She was a nice lady and he was a kind lord both were very strange and in love. Very estrange but nice to be remembered but also remember this warning, respect others and that includes the home of the dead" _

With those words the spell that had protected this castle fell to reveal to them a big castle that was at least five floors high and went from the farthest they could see in both directions. They were in front of the large gates that at the sides had two red cherry blossoms

"The spell kept the castle intact even after so long, like if it had been frozen in the time it was left" said Kikue "This should be interesting"

"Your ancestors had good taste" said Masajun to Noboru

They stood there for a moment before going on together through a pat with more cherry blossoms on the sides. They reached the main doors that Kagami opened before stepping in. The walls were a creamy light color with blue tiles at the base along with bases of red wood that separated the walls in equal sections. Different paints were placed and along the walls every some spaces a table with a vase with red flowers had been placed. Everyone followed the main hall to find it divided into five halls that went in different directions. Music began to sound making Sato jump into Masajun's arms giving him the pervert look

"Don't even think about it" said Sato knowing his hand had started to wonder the south of her back

"Let's split up" said Shoumaru before organizing the teams, he would go with Kagami, Yasamaru and Kikue would go on other, Sato and Masajun other, Noboru and Chio another and the last the children including Koji and Sato's pet, Kana. The five teams broke up as the music continued to play

Koji was wondering why he was placed with children and a cat when he heard little children laughing

"Would you two take this seriously" he said

"Koji-kun" said Ren pulling on his sleeve; Koji looked down on them to find they weren't the ones laughing

The music went on as he and the other two with the cat demon stared at two little boys with bluish hair and violet eyes and only one had dog ears

_I miss you by Blink 182 (I don't own them and never will…now I am depress) _

_Hello there  
The angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim  
Of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally  
If we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends _

8

The two little boys laughed before running away into a room. Koji followed them with out thinking along with his group. When they stood in the door they didn't see the little kids but a woman with silver locks arranging some red flowers in a vase, she had a pair of dog ears in her head and when she looked at them they saw violet eyes and a single reddish stripe on her cheek (Naomi.) she smiled at them before running to them with open arms. Koji was ready to stop her but then she passed right through him making him feel a very cold sensation. He turned around to find her hugging a man with short brown hair and a kind smile (Houjo, ha you didn't expect that…they worked together in the school if you forgot) then slowly they disappeared

8

_(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you) _

_8 _

"Should we go on?" asked Shuzo

"I guess so" said Koji

8

_Where are you?  
And I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep  
I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick, strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
The webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home  
And stop this pain tonight?  
Stop this pain tonight _

8

They entered another room where some kind of celebration was going on. Kaji couldn't pass the fact that most were using outfits similar to his own then the scene changed and he saw a boy that looked almost like him then he looked into his eyes and he felt as if he was in other place, in a battle field being held by a woman that looked a lot like his sister crying over his body. He steeped back before running out of the room

"Wait Kaji!" screamed Shuzo as he and the others ran after the older boy

8

_Don't waste your time on me  
You're already a voice inside my head  
(I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me  
You're already a voice inside my head  
(I miss you, I miss you) _

8

Sato and Masajun had found what it seemed to be the dojo. It was filled with weapons of every kind on the walls. This should be expected of such place but it wasn't the fact that there was a wolf demoness and demon slayer fighting (Hotaru and Taro) in here. They called to them but they didn't stop. The fight continued for one more minute before they stopped and looked at them with a smile. Their lips began to move before they disappeared

8

_Don't waste your time on me  
You're already a voice inside my head  
(I miss you, miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me  
You're already a voice inside my head  
(I miss you, I miss you) _

Don't waste your time on me  
You're already a voice inside my head  
(I miss you, miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me  
You're already a voice inside my head  
(I miss you, I miss you)

8

"Was it only I or did we just saw ghosts?" asked Sato

"No, I saw them too" said Masajun before closing the door. He was a monk so he was used to see things like that

They went to the next hall where they found the guest rooms from which people, demons, hanyous, humans and others come in and out of doors and talked or walked through each other

"They aren't ghosts" said Masajun

"Then what?" asked Sato

"Memories" he said before one walked by his side

8

_(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you) _

8

"Do you heard that" asked Shoumaru

"The song is over" said Kagami and then a new began to play as they continue to watch a girl with a sharp face, dark blue hair, violet eyes and two lines running down her eyes (Shisuka) discuss with a girl that had short black hair with dog ears and golden eyes (Junko) while she pointed at a guy that was suddenly kiss by the one with dog ears while the other screamed and pointed at her

8

_A Decade under the Influence by Taking Back Sunday (Don't own them but would the record company trade for two little annoying sisters and brother) _

_Well, SAD, SMALL, sweet, so delicate  
It used to be this dying breed  
Well I've got a bad feeling about this  
I've got a bad feeling about this  
8 _

Chio and Noboru had been walking aimlessly not opening any door and trying to ignore the children that would suddenly disappear and appear when a door opened by it self. They stared at a party where at the central stage a rain demon sang. Noboru followed by Chio walked to the stage ignoring the sensation that passed through them each time a memory passed through them. The demon had high electric blue hair while Noboru's was a bit duller, plus the demon of the past had dog ears, also the eyes were golden (Katashi) showing emotion as he sang while Noboru's were violet and showing only curiosity.

_"You kept still until the long drive home  
you slept safe and close to the window...  
Well, I've got a bad feeling about this  
I've got a bad feeling about..." _

8

They made eye contact before the scene changed to one of a demoness in a defense position with a sword ready to fight; she had very long black hair and black eyes with a pallid skin (Kumori) that resembled the moon. Suddenly the demon that had been singing landed with a sword against hers before pushing her to a wall making her sword fly along with his. He had her pinned to the wall by the shoulders and his lips harshly against her. The demoness tried to fight but eventually she followed him. Suddenly both snapped to the door

-mom- they heard the demon said but before they could look around the scene had ended _  
8  
You used to say you'll have to go (I could go all night)  
Well say you'll have to go (I could go all...)  
To hell with you and all your friends  
To hell with you and all your friends, it's on  
8 _

They left the room with little hurry to find more children running in the halls but these children were real

"Koji wait!" screamed Ren before Koji was caught by Noboru

"Let me go!" screamed the boy

"What happened to him?" asked Chio

"I don't know, we were looking at some people when suddenly he ran away" said Shuzo

"Hey, what's that in your hand?" asked Ren pointing at Koji's hand

"Hm?" he asked before opening it

"It's a flower?" said Noboru confused, it was red with thorns that had cut into the boy's skin, a rose

"Maybe from the girl we saw" said Shuzo

"Those were memories, very vivid ones maybe one was connected to you somehow" said Chio

"If you mean to look at myself dead and see my sister crying for it then I guess you are right" he said surprising everyone, now those were scary memories

_8 _

_Well that's more sure in porcelain  
You're skin and bones, I'm a nervous wreck  
Well I've got a bad feeling about this (when it comes to this)  
I've got a bad feeling about this _

You kept still until the long drive home  
You slept safe and close to the window  
Well I've got a bad feeling about this  
I've got a bad feeling about...  
8

Yasamaru and Kikue were having a good time; well Kikue did by following all the memories that had ears like Yasamaru, Yasamaru in the other had felt offended when she compared him to them, not in the hangout part but in the childish ways of acting. They were walking when suddenly Yasamaru stopped and looked straight ahead with wide eyes

"Mother" he said before Kikue looked into the same direction and saw a woman with short black hair, black shiny eyes and a kind smile (Kei) as she carried a little boy and held a little girls hand

The woman looked a lot like Yasamaru's diseased mother but Kikue noted she looked kind of more free spirited while Yasamaru's mother had been kind and quiet. The woman turned around before disappearing

"Wait!" he tried to stop her but suddenly he felt a horrible pain in his chest, he looked at it and found a arrow in his chest, he looked ahead and found he was in a forest

_8  
You used to say you'll have to go (I could go all night)  
Well, say you'll have to go (I could go all...)  
To hell with you and all your friends  
To hell with you and all your friends, it's on _

Well I got a bad feeling about this (what is this for?)  
I got a bad feeling about...  
8

"Die Inuyasha, die Inuyasha…" a voice kept saying, the words pushed the arrow deeper and deeper into his chest. He felt his back make contact with a tree. The arrow went deeper and deeper into him and the tree before he was unable to move. He looked ahead and saw Kikue in strange white and red clothing holding a bow; her shoulder was covered with blood

"Why did you betray me Inuyasha!" she cried before Yasamaru felt his heart brake. His eyes closed against his will before he opened them to look down at Kagami

"Kagami" he said with calm voice before she snapped at him

"How many times do I have to say it! My name is Kagome no Kikyo, Kikue or Kagami"

_8  
Anyone will do tonight  
Anyone will do tonight  
Close your eyes, just settle, settle  
Close your eyes, just settle, settle  
Anyone will do tonight  
Anyone will do tonight  
Close your eyes, just settle, settle  
Close your eyes, just settle, settle  
Anyone (anyone) will do tonight  
Anyone (anyone) will do tonight  
Close your eyes, just settle, settle  
Close your eyes, just settle, settle  
8 _

"Yasamaru!" Kikue shook him before hitting him in the head

"Ouch, why did you do that?"

"Who is Kikyo?" she asked suspiciously "And Kagome"

"You didn't see them?"

"No, who are they?"

"I am not sure but do you know anything about someone named Inuyasha"

"A fairy tale…now that you say it there was a Kikyo and Kagome too"

"I don't think it was a fairy tale" he said before going on leaving her in question, it was more like a tragedy to him

_8  
Well I got a bad feeling about this,  
I got a bad feeling about this (to hell with you and all your friends, it's on).  
I'm coming over but it never was enough  
I thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you  
Well I got a bad feeling about this  
I got a bad feeling about this (to hell with you and all your friends, it's on)  
I'm coming over but it never was enough  
I thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you  
Well I got a bad feeling about this  
I got a bad feeling about this (to hell with you and all your friends, it's on)  
I'm coming over but it never was enough,  
I thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you  
Well I got a bad feeling about this,  
I got a bad feeling about this (in you...).  
I'm coming over but it never was enough,  
I thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you  
Well I got a bad feeling about this,  
I got a bad feeling about this (in you...).  
I'm coming over but it never was enough  
I thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you  
I got a bad feeling about this,  
I got a bad feeling about this,  
I got a bad feeling about this (in you, in...)  
I got a bad feeling about this (you, in...)  
I got a bad feeling about this (you, in...)  
I got a bad feeling about this (you, in...)  
I got it bad (you)  
I got it bad  
I got it bad  
I got it bad  
I got it bad  
I got it bad _

88

"Look at this, all the paintings are of the same style yet they don't have an author to identify them with" said Kagami before she noticed he wasn't in the room they were examining "Jerk" 'leaving me like this to talk to my self'

8

_Make Damn Sure by Taking Back Sunday (Again, I don't own them) _

_you've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I've got my veins all tangled close  
to the jukebox bars you frequent  
the safest place to hide  
long nights "spent" with your most obvious weaknesses  
you start shaking at the thought  
you are everything I want  
cause you are everything I'm not  
8 _

She walked out to see a trail of silver hair enter after its owner.

"You jerk why didn't you wait for me" she thought it was Shoumaru but when she entered she came face to face with a demon that looked like him but his eyes though were a lot like Yasamaru's were golden

"Kagome" he said and she recognized his voice as the one that called her when she was a child in the castle of the west. She looked at his face and saw a crescent moon on his forehead and one maroon stripe in each cheek. She knew immediately who he was; the door in the western castle was still in her mind and the gigantic dog carved on it

"Sesshoumaru" at the moment she said his name he smiled at her showing his fangs, she felt her heart pound too fast against her chest

"Girl" suddenly she was facing a frowning Shoumaru

"Shoumaru?" she felt disappointed, where did Sesshoumaru go

_8  
we lay, we lay together  
just not, too close, too close  
(how close is close enough?)  
we lay, we lay together  
just not too close, too close _

I just want to break you down so badly  
well I trip over everything you say  
I just want to break you down so badly  
in the worst way  
8

"Come" he said before turning around and guiding her to another room where a large body size mirror was, it was big enough to hold at least five people.

"Its beautiful" she had never seen such a clear mirror on her life, it looked as if she could go right through it, the mark was silver and at the top had a carving, a crescent moon "This came from the western lands, maybe a present" she said taking notes into her recorder

"Look again" said Shoumaru and when she did she saw it, she had no reflection or he, the mirror was purely blue before a scene appeared,

"Kagome" a woman that looked like Kagami hugged Sesshoumaru that looked like Yasamaru

"Sesshoumaru" she said before his eyes turned red and bitted into a mark in her neck making her gasp, his bloody stare fell on Kagami before his fangs went deeper "Sesshoumaru!"

Kagami stepped back before Yasamaru held her arm to stop her from running away. But she just pulled herself away from him in fear; their eyes were too much a like. She ran out of the room ready to look for the others

_8  
my inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit  
it talks it says, "You are, you are so cool"  
scissor shaped, across the bed  
you are red, violent red  
you hollow out my hungry eyes  
you hollow out my hungry eyes  
8 _

Shoumaru had seen it too but he guessed it was a trick of the mirror, nothing too special in his opinion. He looked back for one more moment to see the woman kiss the bloody lips of the demon tenderly while his touch was rough and demanding. He turned around to face a demon with short black hair, golden eyes and the same stripes (Kyo) as the demon in the mirror had. The demon stared coldly at him but Shoumaru knew it was at toward the mirror. He looked into it to find the reflection of a demon that looked a lot like his own diseased father. This demon had a serious face as he faced the one out of the mirror

-"I am nothing like you"- said the demon -"Grandfather, if I can't be as a good ruler as you or father then I will be even better"- (This was Kyo before he became lord of the west)

Shoumaru left the room in search of Kagami

_8  
we lay, we lay together  
just not too close, too close  
(how close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together  
just not too close, too close  
8 _

Kagami found herself lost before she heard someone scream

"You perverts! Do that in your own home!" she wasn't about to go and look for those memories but actually it had been Koji who caught his sister and Masajun

She walked into other hall before seeing a hanyou with locks of silver and black hair and black dog ears giving her the back

"Sakura" she knew immediately who it was

-"I told you to respect my home and you have done so but don't you dare go to my sanctuary"-

Before Kagami could answer someone else did

-"What are you hiding sister, is it that bad?"- Kagami turned around to see (To make it easier Kyo)

-"Don't worry, I will take care of it"-

-"Alone?"-

-"No, I have my mate to help me"- then from a door ahead a demon with long blue hair and violet eyes exited

The moment the demon turned to see toward her the memory disappeared not letting her have a chance to give him a better look at his face

_8  
I just want to break you down so badly  
well I trip over everything you say  
I just want to break you down so badly  
in the worst way  
I just want to break you down so badly  
well I trip over everything you say  
I just want to break you down so badly  
in the worst way  
8 _

That woman again, Shoumaru was facing the human with long black bluish hair and dark eyes. She was smiling at him as she carried a baby on her arms. She disappeared as fast as she had appeared before he saw the same hanyou Kagami had seen with black dog ears and silver and black locks of her. She was giving him the back as well as she painted a scene through the window. Curiosity got the best of him and he looked through the same window to see a celebration outside. It had every kind of beings and a few he had never seen. He looked over the paining that disappeared along with the memory. He turned around to find the finished painting in the wall. It was titled 'Not Alone' now they knew who made the paintings

_8  
we're gonna make damn sure  
that you can't ever leave me  
no you won't ever get too far from me  
you won't ever get too far from me  
I'll make damn sure  
that you can't ever leave  
no you won't ever get too far from me  
you won't ever get too far from me  
you won't ever get too far from me  
you won't ever get too far  
8 _

Both of them, Kagami and Shoumaru found each other facing the back garden of the castle speechlessly. Kagami gave a step forward not believing it could be real but as soon as she picked up one of the red flowers she knew it was very real. A garden so large and all the flowers were red, blood red, wine red, and every kind of red. There was a pond and a bridge painted in blue, at the edges cherry blossoms grew but these cherry blossoms weren't pink but red.

"Incredible" they heard Chio and Kagami turned around to find all her friends were there

"I think we should return to the ship, the sun is already going down" said Masajun

"For how long had we been here?" asked Sato

"Hours" said Koji

"That can't be" said Yasamaru

"But it is, look" he said showing the hanyou his watch

"This place is weird" said the hanyou

"You said it. Did any of you saw the memories too?" said Masajun and the pallid look in everyone's faces told him so

"I think we all did" said Kikue

"Noboru, your ancestors were weird" said Yasamaru

Picking up another flower Kagami and the others left together toward the ship. Tomorrow was another day and other chance to explore the castle

_8  
I just want to break you down so badly  
well I trip over everything you say  
I just want to break you down so badly  
in the worst way (worst way) _

I'm going to make damn sure  
I just want to bring you down so badly  
I'm going to make damn sure  
I just want to bring you down so badly  
in the worst way, worst way...

8888

-Incarnation/ reincarnation-

Kagome/Kagami

Sesshoumaru/Shoumaru

Inuyasha/Yasamaru

Kikyo/Kikue

Sango/Sato

Miroku/Masajun

Kohaku/ Koji

Cho/Chio

Minoru/ Noboru

Shippo/Shuzo

Rin/Ren

8888

Back in the ship no one talked after they shared what they saw in there. The memories of the past that didn't belong to them hunted them now. Most didn't want to go back, most didn't even feel like eating and this is how Kagami found herself dinning alone. She stared down at her plate before pushing it away from her, she wasn't hungry at all.

"Girl" said the dog demon

"Hello to you too Shoumaru" she said to him with a fake smile

"What do you know about the family of the central lands?" he sat in front of her and asked as if it was a simple question

"Maybe you should ask Noboru, he is a descendant from them after all" she said looking down at her untouched food

"I believe you have more knowledge than him" he said being honest also knowing that it would make her talk

"Well" she was so modest "The family of the central lands was the most powerful of the five in the country and they were mostly rain demons like Noboru but the first lord named Arashi took a hanyou mate that broke this sequence for a few hundred years but it eventually went back to pure blooded rain demons"

"A hanyou mate" he said tasting the bitter flavor of the word hanyou

"Yes, she was the only hanyou daughter the lord of the west Sesshoumaru had, the rest were boys for some reason also she was" said Kagami

"The one that along with her mate destroyed Ashi" he completed

"So you know" she said with a small frown

"You are not the only one that is interested in history" he said with a smirk

"Then you are here for that" she knew she couldn't stop him to find it

"Her sword should be somewhere in there" he said assuring her suspicion

"I guess but with all f those memories in there it will be hard to concentrate, anyways why they are there" she changed the subject

"The map about what it said in the back" he said

"What about it" she asked

"This castle was loved and made to be habited with a happy family and people but after it was abandoned the castle itself felt the need to be filled with those emotions that once ran everywhere so it replayed the strongest ones and the ones that went better along with us" he said

"You mean" she said remembering the scene from the mirror

"It is your desire to know more about her that has driven the memories of those close to her out" he said before going for the door "Tomorrow we will all explore together"

Kagami placed her hands at the sides of her face with closed eyes.

'I should have known he wanted something also from all this' she wondered what he would do with the old sword of legends Mitsuko

88

The next day the children along with Koji and Kana stayed in the ship. They weren't up to another visit to the beautiful and scary castle. The rest stood in the entrance with second doubts before Shoumaru spoke

"We will look for the royal wing and the main room"

"Why?" asked his hanyou half-brother

"Maybe we can find information from the memories there after all its one of the most important rooms of the castle" said Kagami

"Not to mention all the dirty stuff passed there" said Yasamaru

"Down boy!" and the hanyou was quiet from then on

They entered all together and stayed together. They inspected every room and every hall but they couldn't find the main chamber where the lords had slept. Kagami was ready to give up for the day, it was just another day she hadn't found the library of course that was the only reason she was there and she knew that the answer she was looking for could be very close to that of where the sword was so she played along with Shoumaru. When she was about to tell the others it was enough she felt someone pull her back. She turned around but there was no one but it was then that she saw at the end of the long hall a large door that had the symbol of the central lands on it.

"Guys" she called them and when they saw her pointing at the door they knew she had found it

Yasamaru pushed and pulled the door but it wouldn't open "I guess it has to be blown off" he said with psycho smile

"No! Down!" screamed Kagami before Noboru opened it easily and gently

"I think it doesn't like to be mistreated" said Masajun

The room as the rest of the castle was beautiful the floor was of stone, something different than the rest of the rooms. This didn't pass Kagami's or Shoumaru's as nothing. Absolutely they were sure something important was here. The search in the room started and they found nothing out of the natural, actually the only weird thing they found was a fairy tale book in there

'For Ren and Shuzo' thought Kagami placing it in her bag 'The Lost Princess of the Moon'

"Their closet is pretty big" said Kikue looking over the fine Kimonos when she came across an odd piece "A haory?" it was red

"What a piece of thrash" said Yasamaru before being push at the side by Shoumaru and Kagami

"Red haory! Could it be?"

"It has to be"

"What are you two freaks talking about! It's just a piece of cloth"

"Idiot, Sakura wore this for every battle, it was given by her by her uncle who was a hanyou of your kind" said Kagami

"So" he said sniffing the haory

"I can't believe you two are related" she said

"Me neither" said Shoumaru

"Hey!" screamed the hanyou

"Look at this" said Chio pointing at something in the wall

"What is it?" asked Kikue who was the closest to a kind of carving of the mark of the central lands that had the marks of the other lands around it

"It was behind the haory" said Noboru

"…" Kagami had a shock look on her face

"…" As Shoumaru they were speechless

"Would you two say something!" screamed Yasamaru

"Down boy" said Kagami simply

"This has to be it" said Shoumaru closing on the mark

"What is it?" asked Noboru touching it before it burn his hand

"Wait" said Kagami moving the two demons to the side before bringing from under her shirt a necklace with a pink pearl on it

"Where did you get that" asked Shoumaru knowing well what it was

"I told you that I along with my father explored the castle of the west and this is something I picked up along the way" she said fingering the jewel that years later she found was the legendary Shikon jewel. In the mark of the wall there was a little hole in the center in which she placed the jewel before it began to shine. Everyone left the closet as soon as it began to shake

"You idiot, you broke it" said Yasamaru

The closet disappeared before a pair of stairs going down appeared and the jewel at the front of the door. Kagami picked it up before placing it around her neck this time visible to all. Kagami and Shoumaru who were the most interested in this search than everyone else.

"Look at this" he said graving a torch from the wall, he lightened up before handing it to Shoumaru that began to walk down the stairs followed by Kagami leaving the rest just to stare

"Should we go" asked Chio

"I think so" said Sato

They went down and soon cached up with them, it was as big down there as up; the ceiling was at least twelve meters up (sorry, I am not goof with feet) there were torches along grey brick walls. Ahead strange figures appeared by the sides but they went on to find they were statues, big ones about the size of the real thing.

"Who do you think they were?" asked Sato looking at one of a transformed fox demon

"Look here" said Kikue kneeling to see at the base a name "Shippo, general of the western lands"

"Guys look at this one" said Noboru "I think we found your ancestor Yasamaru"

It was the statue of a sleeping hanyou attached to a tree with an arrow in his chest

"Inuyasha, son of Inutaisho and brother of lord Sesshoumaru, wielder of Tetsaiga" Kagami read the scripture below

"Why is he in a tree?" asked Yasamaru remembering his vision

"Because the woman that he loved placed him there believing he had betrayed her" said Kikue "When we visited the western castle my father found a lot f information about him but it came as a fairy tale in a book named 'Inuyasha: The Legend of the Sacred Jewel' of course I thought it was a fairy tale until you brought that thing up" she said lastly to Kagami

"I don't need any demon chasing after me to get the jewel; I just did it because I believe in you guys"

"That's very touching but I think we should go on" said Sesshoumaru with his blank voice

"Jerk" said Kagami as they went on looking at the statues

"Hey! Look at this guy!" said Masajun "he is kind of handsome" he said observing a statue of a monk

"Miroku, demon slayer once a monk with a cursed hand'" read Kikue

"Big deal, so you look a bit like him" Yasamaru said

"A bit? What about a lot" said Sato

"Also it says 'the most perverted human I had ever known'" said Kikue with a smile

"You are lying" said Masajun

"I am not, look" said Kikue pointing

"He is right" said Sato in misbelieve

"C'mon guys, don't lose time back there" screamed Kagami who had gone ahead with Shoumaru "I think I see a door"

"There is a door" he said for he had a superior sight

"Look at this" they heard Chio say

"Guys let's not lose more time" said Kagami at the staring group

"But you have to see this, both of you" said Noboru

"Alright" said Kagami with a sigh before she and Shoumaru went to see the statue

"What a?" Kagami was staring at her self, well not really her self. It was a younger girl with some kind of uniform sitting in the mouth of a well. She had a large backpack at her feet and a small fox demon at her shoulder, also standing at her side a tall demon with long hairs and cold stare looked at her and a little girl standing at his side picking flowers

"Lady Kagome was a girl that came from the future, a great miko mate of the most powerful demon of his times Lord Sesshoumaru. Note: fox demon named Shippo became a general and little girl Rin became his mate both their adopted children" read Kikue

"…Can we go now" said Kagami after a moment of silence 'Big deal, we kind of look alike but it means nothing, also she does kind of look like Kikue too' after all they were sisters

They went on not stopping for more statues until they reached a door which had more statues at the sides. They were about to go and open but there was a feeling running trough all that they were being watch.

"Hey this one looks familiar" said Kikue observing the one that said 'Inuyasha' under it

"Watch out!" Yasamaru saved her from a blow that the statue gave

"Step back!" screamed Sato but she didn't need to, they were already stepping back as eight different statues gave a step forward

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Minoru, Miroku, Kagome, Kikyo, Cho and Sango" Kagami read the engraving on the bases in which they had stood

"I guess this is the security system" said Sato readying her plasma canon

"Which is your purpose here" asked the Inuyasha statue

"If it isn't pure" said the Kikyo statue

"You all will perish" said the Sesshoumaru statue

"Then you aren't going to fight us" asked Noboru

"If you answer with lies" said the Kagome statue

"Then yes" Said the Sango statue

"But if your intentions are pure" said the Miroku statue

"And true" said the Cho statue

"You may go on" said the Minoru statue

Kagami gave a step forward to face the demon lord's statue "I am here to retrieve Lady Sakura's library to take it with me to my father and share its knowledge with those who they need it"

"Kagami…" Kikue didn't imagine those were her sister's intentions until then, she gave a step forward also and said "I am just here to protect my little sister and friends and also for curiosity and desire to learn"

"I am here to look after my friends and my stuck up brother" said Yasamaru

"I am here because my friends asked for my help" said Sato

"And I am here because I want to protect the woman I love" said Masajun

"I am here because I want to help my friends" said Cho

"I am here because I want to know more about my kind and their past" said Noboru

Then there was one left, "And you?" asked Kagome statue

"I want her sword" he said facing the miko statue

"Why?" she asked with curious voice

"For power" he said

"Do you think that's a pure intention?" she said

"I want to…protect my daughter" it took him sometime to admit it but he did

"And what about your friend?" asked the Miroku statue

"They can protect themselves" there was a long pause "I know they have the strength"

"Very well but you may not find what you expect here" said the Inuyasha statue

"But you could find something even more worthy than that cursed sword" said the Sesshoumaru statue

"Cursed?" asked Kagami before the statues crumbled to the floor, as they passed them forward to the now open door they didn't see the very small orbs escaping from each remaining. They all felt a little push on their backs but passed it as some barrier they had passed. A small piece of them had remained there until the right ones came to claim it, now that there was no need to guard of course other statues would take their place for there was something else to protect in here.

With Shoumaru and Kagami at the front they walked the silent tunnel at slow pace expecting another thing to come and interrogate them but none came as they emerged into a place that meant all for Kagami. Row after row after row of shelves filled with books and scientific journals but there was more to this library than knowledge. The memories that had been record here and time and history were too along with tales of great heroes and wars that had been forgotten. Along the walls weapons hung, some they had never seen others were just to weird to guess if they were real weapons or not.

Kagami walked up to an old table that held a small oil lamp and blew some dust off before pulling the first book that brought her attention

"We are not here to read" said Yasamaru

"Wait, look at this" she pointed at the title 'History of the Demon Slayers Vol. 1'

"Let me see" said Sato looking over the title to see if it was right then Kagami opened the book and Sato read the first lines "Demon Slayers, maybe the strongest humans I had ever known. They weren't born with any power but their strong will to fight those demons that give the rest a bad name. The first demon slayer village was created along the frontiers of the Japanese western lands at the beginning of the 1000's and had a main ally a miko named Midoriko. Not much is known about these times of the demon slayers but that they had very difficult times for back then lower demon were larger in number and viciousness…" Sato felt tears running down her eyes, she had never thought her profession, and her blood linage was that old

"I think we should go on" said Kagami after she noticed a light all the way at the other side of the gigantic chamber

"Hey look at this one 'the hanyou: an odd breed for better and worst' so which one are you Yasamaru" said Masajun taking one of the books and readying t

"What do you mean?" asked the hanyou

"Here is a long list of evil hanyous and good ones" said Noboru looking over the monks shoulder

"Fhe, how am I suppose to know" said the hanyou

None of them notice but Shoumaru that Kagami had begun walking to the bright light. He followed her silently noticing the light wasn't one but two, it was too bright to see what was creating them until he was close to it staring along with the young miko at two cylinders that reached the ceiling, both were filled with some kind of liquid that shinned, one was light reddish and the other light blue among this color sparks of light both dark and light floated and inside them

"Impossible" said Kagami stepping forward to then feel Shoumaru's clawed hand on her shoulder to stop her

Inside these two cylinders of light two bodies floated; a female hanyou and a rain demon. Her hair was long and of two different colors and black dog ears as she had seen it, part of her hair floated covering most of her eyes and face, the same was with the rain demon. He was tall, taller than Shoumaru or anyone else they had ever seen. The marks in his face could be notice assuring his identity, Lord Arashi of the central lands. He wore a dark blue kimono and hakamas that had the crest of his lands on his shoulder, his feet were bare. She wore long white skirt that floated in waves around her bare feet, a white tank top covered the rest, and around her left arm small white beads were wrapped.

"What are you two…looking at?" Yasamaru was asking but then he just stared

"Kagami, how did you say they died?" asked Masajun

"I didn't, at some point they just disappeared" she said

"_Respect others and that includes the home of the dead" _Shoumaru quoted the given warning

"Then they are really…" Chio was asking

"I guess so" said Noboru

then the cylinders disappeared and a memory appeared. Wearing the same clothes these two beings stood facing each other with their eyes down on the sword both held.

-"Are you ready?"- She asked, her voice was kind

-"To die, I never thought I would say this but yes I am ready to die but only by your side" he responded

She gave small chuckle before the only gates of entrance were heard open

-"I guess we should hurry, we don't need to look back now" she said with a sad humoristic voice

-"Then let's die my mate, together with no regrets like we swore to the world" he said before he was surrounded by a light blue light and she by a reddish one.

-"Mother! Father!"- a male voice was heard in the halls of books

-"Katashi"- she said wanting to turn around and see him

-"Sakura you know well there is no other way"- he stopped her by placing his hand on her cheek

-"I know"- she said leaning in his touch for a last time

-"No, you can't!"- A man that wore fine clothing stood in front of them but was stop by a barrier

-"I am sorry son"- his father said

-"But there is no other way"- said his mother

The man fell on his knees before being joined by more of those who they saw in the replayed memories to look as the light grew in bright before a strong wave of energy exploded from them blinding most for a few moments. In those times a dark force beyond their reach had tried to swallow Earth into hell but it was by their sacrifice that held earth in the same place until the gigantic portal lost power and disappeared. This didn't pass the world for nothing, even though they didn't know who stopped their destruction they thought staying on Earth was dangerous so in the next hundreds of years Earth was being abandoned but it was eventually forgotten the reason why.

After the bright light had disappeared their bodies fell slowly to the ground with eyes close next to each other. There were many cries as their love ones ran to them in hope but as soon as they felt their cold skins they knew there were no more hope. Tears fell on both their faces before slowly their hands touched with the last of the live they had in them.

-"Mother, father, why" asked Katashi as his sisters embraced the bodies before letting go. Shoumaru saw a girl take the sword both hanyou and rain demon had held before placing it on her waist

-"I will protect it for you mother, from now on"- said the unknown girl before the memory disappeared leaving back the two cylinders holding the bodies that were to last an eternity even in death

No one said anything as they returned to the ship, the next few days they would have to back there to retrieve all that was in there. They found many chambers with strange objects and weapons but Shoumaru didn't find the word. It had to be out there somewhere. The rest placed all that was in there into the large ship filling their own rooms with antiquities. After two months of hard work and facing the lower demons around. They were done, just leaving the two heroes on their dead beds. In the final day they made an inventory but Shoumaru noticed the younger miko wasn't around so he went to where he thought he would find her. She wasn't in the red garden, he had seen her pass some free time in there just looking at the flowers and red cherry blossoms so he went to the next place he guessed she was and surely he found her there staring at the hanyou and rain demon

"They wanted to be together forever yet they are separated" she said as she held the sacred jewel on her hands

"There is nothing you can do"

"But there is" she closed her eyes and concentrated her miko energy before making a silent pure unselfish wish

The ground moved and the eyes of both hanyou and rain demon opened to look at each other once more before the cylinders shinned even brighter blinding Shoumaru and Kagami for a moment before it disappeared as if nothing had happen but something happened. Now both floated in white sparkling waters with some dark sparks here and there. They were embraced; her head resting on his chest with a calm smile, his head leaning on hers with a kind smile too, their eyes were closed and back to never ever open again. For the jewel it entered Kagami's body for she was its new guardian. Both she and Shoumaru gave a last look at them before walking back together to the ship.

The crew, their friends stared back at the beautiful planet once saved from total destruction by a hanyou and a rain demon.

888

Kagami lay on her bed reading the fairy tale book she had found. At the back of the final page she found a small note 'To my dear daughter Sakura; for you to read to your children as it should be. Your father Sesshoumaru'

"I guess he was a nice guy too" she said out loud

"Who was a nice guy?" asked Shoumaru entering her room

"Not you" she said for she knew he planned on looking for the ancient sword

He chuckled before sitting on her bed and looking through her window to space. With your route it will take us five months to return to Andro-xgd. What will you do once back?"

"First I am going to ask you to help me rest a storage then I will place all this stuff in there with your help and others, then I will blindfold my father and surprise me and then I am going to scan all of those books before donating them to charity or selling them for I would already have all the information to share with the universe in a computer you will buy for me because you are a not so bad guy and because you and the others will share the profits with me"

"So you have everything plan" he said lying next to her in bed leaving a good space in between

"Yes" she said looking at him

"And after that?" he asked

"Maybe take a long vacation" she said looking up at the ceiling again

He turned destroying the space between them and leaning on his elbow to look at her. He had a side smirk on his face before he asked

"Why is it that you are untouched?" he said with no shame on his voice

"Why do you ask?" she asked with a light blush on her face

"It isn't nice to answer a question with other, you answer first" he said closing more on her

"I am still looking for the right guy" she said being strong and not turning her head away but the blush on her ace increased as his body made contact with hers

"In the mean time you punish my brother for breaking your heart" he said actually liking that part

"Now you answer the question" she said

"Plain curiosity" he said before closing the space between their faces, his nose almost touching hers "Is there anything wrong with that"

There was a long silence

"Three, two, one…" she counted

"What a! What are you two doing?" Yasamaru who had been listening behind the door entered worried after hearing nothing of them

"Down boy" those were her simple words before jumping off the bed and out off the room

"What a hell were you two doing?" asked Yasamaru before Shoumaru passed over him not bothered by the screams of the hanyou. He was busy in his thoughts, he liked challenges and the miko seemed to be the greatest one he had ever confronted but this demon, well he didn't give up very easily so he walked after the miko to continue his interrogation.

888888888

NL" END! End, end, end! END! THE END! Fin in France and Latino America anyways review if you want a sequel and you already saw the main theme 'Inuyasha in Space' of course that isn't the real title, I still have to think about that one (two days later) I have it! Red Shadow's Past I will have the first _chaps_ in a few days

(Reads reviews) Oh…Okay. I will try good thing I have the list of names

Sakura: only daughter by blood from Kagome and Sesshoumaru, strange hanyou reincarnation

Arashi: rain demon that turns out to be the lost heir of the central lands and Sakura's mate

Katashi: Sakura's and Arashi's first born and heir to the central lands

Shisuka: Sakura's and Arashi's oldest daughter, heir to the power of the order

Naomi: Sakura's and Arashi's older daughter, heir to Sakura's researches

Junko: Sakura's and Arashi's younger daughter, heir to Sakura's company (I won't name the even younger ones)

Kumori: Sakura's and Arashi's adoptive daughter, there is something between Katashi and her and eventually becomes his mate

Kyo: Sakura's older brother by blood, and heir to the western lands

Luna: moon demoness that Kyo meant when still children and later on fell in love

Tamae: Kyo's and Luna's future daughter and heir of the west

Shippo: Fox demon adopted by Kagome when little, Rin's mate and Sesshoumaru's general

Rin: human that was adopted by Sesshoumaru when a child, Shippo's mate and the western lands financial adviser

Akiko: Shippo's and Rin's daughter

Akio: Shippo's and Rin's son

Katsuro and Saburo: Sakura's younger brothers that have something against Arashi, there are even more brothers but I prefer not going into detail

Kagome: miko from the future that after many adventures ended up as Sesshoumaru's mate

Sesshoumaru: dog demon, lord of the west, Inuyasha's half brother and father of many hanyous

Inuyasha: hanyou that died with Kikyo because of love

Kikyo: revived miko of clay that pulled Inuyasha with her to the after life

Cho: Arashi's mother, helps Kagome to take care of the castle

Minoru: Arashi's father, and Sesshoumaru's general

Yasu: Arashi's sister

Sango: last demon slayer that along with her husband rebuild the demon slayer village

Miroku: ex-monk that became a demon slayer and Sango's husband

Kohaku: Sango's brother that died after a battle with Naraku

Taro: demon slayer, Miroku's and Sango's older son, and Suzu's brother

Suzu: demon slayer, Miroku's and Sango's daughter, and Taro's sister

Konahamaru: monk, once protector of Mitsuko, became demon slayer and Suzu's husband

Daisuke: Konahamaru's father

Akemi: Konahamaru's mother and Kagome's old friend that helped her out when she stayed in her inn for a few days

Mitsuko: name of Sakura's past life and sword

Hikaru: angel that fell in love with a demoness named Ayaka, and father of Mitsuko

Ayaka: demoness that fell in love with an angel, close friend of Hirashi, and Mitsuko's mother

Hirashi: the last lord of the central lands thousands of years ago, Arashi's ancestor

Haya: maid that was loved and loved Hirashi, surely another Arashi ancestor

Kouga: Wolf demon Lord of the north

Ayane: Kouga's mate

Hotaru: Kouga's daughter

Yori: Kouga's son and heir

Kioko: Kei's mother and Kikyo's reincarnation

Akiyama: Kei's father and Inuyasha's reincarnation

Kei: young miko from the future close friend with Sakura

Ichiro: Regular boy from the future that became later on a spy

Kiyoshi: a young boy that Sakura meant when children and later on became Tsukiko's apprentice

Tsukiko: witch friend of Sakura since children

Akako: a miko that from Kiyoshi's village that died protecting Sakura

Kenta: boy that even though wasn't very nice possessed a great hidden power, he tried to be one of Ashi's followers to avenge his brother

Arisu: spoiled girl from the future that turned to the dark side for her friend

Ashi: Kenta's brother, the bad guy stole his name and power

Fudo: Kenta's younger brother placed under vigilance from older Sakura

Ai: a girl that was trick by still human Arisu to release the power of a Uija

Leiko: a puppet Sakura created to pass as a fake mate for Arashi

Akira: Bad guy's puppet that tricked Sakura and tried to kill her

Alexander: vampire that became Sakura's first ally for the order

Marie: Salem witch, Sakura's friend and one of the Order's main members

Dulce: Exorcist with a tragic past

Kallisto: queen of a hidden kingdom, Gypsy, and order member

Star: Kallisto's sister, member of the order and Gypsy

Orpheus: Kallisto's and Stars only brother that had been controlled by a dark force for some time and Dulce's boyfriend

Quah: Eagle Nahual, leader of the few Nahual left

Coatl: Snake winged Nahual that usually gets in trouble and Xochitl's adoptive brother

Xochitl: woman with a tragic past, Earth Nahual, Coatl's adoptive sister and Quah's future wife

Etsuko: daughter of lord Daichi and Lady of the Southern lands

Lord Daichi: past lord of the south

Kin: a butterfly demon that tried to get Sesshoumaru to be her mate in the red moon night and also a general of the Southern lands

Jinenji: a hanyou that dedicated his life to a medicinal farm to help humans

Midori: a hanyou from another dimension similar to Sakura that wants her sword

Anija: ice panther demoness of the East

Karen: fire panther demoness of the west that later became the lady of the east

Shuun: wind panther demoness of the east

Shuuran: thunder panther demon of the east

-There are so many! I give up, sorry-


End file.
